The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns
by Greivous166
Summary: It has been thirteen years since the Promised Day. Drake has retired from the military, and Jess now runs Winrys old automail business. Life for them has been great and quiet. That is, until Father somehow escapes the gate and enters Drakes old world. Now Drake and the group must go to his old world and stop him. But with the advanced technology of his old world, can they stop him?
1. Family Picnic

**Hello again everyone. After pondering over what I should write about, I came up with the idea to fight 'Father' again. But this time, in Drakes old world. This story takes place as if the 'New Adventures' story never took place. Drake and Jess never had more children, so there are only the three from 'The War' story. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Family Picnic

 **Thirteen Years After The Promised Day**

Drake POV

I was sleeping deeply in bed next to my wife, Jess. I was having dreams about the old days when Ed, Al, my wife and I were traveling together on our quest to stop 'Father'. As much as I hated all the troubles we had gone through fighting 'Father' and the homunculi, I really did miss the days we traveled together. It's now rare that we get to see each other anymore. Due to my wife and children all being part wolf, we had to live in Resembool, away from any towns or cities. Ed and Winry had two kids, and now live in Rush Valley, where Winry owns here own shop. Al had moved to Xing with May and have one child, and are now expecting their second in a few months.

I was woken up by my wife getting out of bed and walking to the restroom. I let out a yawn, sat up, and began stretching. I looked at the bedside table and saw the group portrait of the brothers, Winry, granny, and my family and I. A tear came to my eye when I looked at granny. She had sadly passed away two years ago, and we were all heartbroken when she left us. "Morning honey." Jess said mid yawn. I turned around to see her walking up stretching her arms. "Morning wolf. Sleep well?" She finished her stretch and nodded. "Yeah. You?" I smiled and turned back to the photo.

"Yeah. I was dreaming about the old days. I really miss those days, hon. We should schedule a day for us all to get together again." Jess climbed on the bed behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yeah, we should. I miss those days too." She leaned around and kissed my cheek. "So whats the plan for today hon?" she asked. I thought about it for a minuet. "You don't have any orders to fill today?" Winry had taught Jess quite a lot about automail. When granny had passed away, Jess took over her customers and orders. "No, not for the next few days." I returned to thinking about what to do. "Well, how about a family picnic? It's been awhile since we had one."

"I like that idea. Lets do it. Wanna go to the lake?" I thought it over, then nodded. "Sounds good. Me and the kids can take some poles and fish while we're there." She smiled and kissed my cheek again. "It's perfect. You go wake the kids, I'll make the lunches." I turned around and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Will do, hon." We both got up and left the room. I walked over to Sarahs room and knocked. "Sarah, you awake?" I heard yawning, then footsteps coming to the door. The door opened and there stood my thirteen year old daughter. "Am now, dad. Whats up?" I placed my hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"We're going for a picnic this morning. Go ahead and get dressed." She smiled and nodded. "Alright dad. I'll be down in a few." She closed her door and I woke up the other two, Elizebeth, Liz for short, and Justin. I walked back to my room and got changed. As I was putting my pants on, my plain silver pocket watch fell out. I stayed a State Alchemist for eleven years after the Promised Day, but two years ago, I retired. Mustang, who was a General at the time, gave me the new watch as a retirement gift. I slipped the watch back into the pocket, then walked downstairs to help with the lunches. I walked up and kissed my wife. "Hey honey, I've got this. You go upstairs and change."

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. "Hey dad, where are we having the picnic?" Justin asked. "At the lake. So can you go out to the shed and grab the poles?" He nodded and walked out the front door. "Hey Liz, can you go grab a large blanket from the closet for us to eat over?" She yawned, then went upstairs. "And Sarah, can you get some tea going? For now, and the picnic?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay dad." I finished with the sandwiches, then went to the pantry for the crackers. "Hey dad. Can I bring one of my alchemy books with me?" Sarah asked and I nodded. "Yes, but I thought we could do some fishing while at the lake."

"Oh I'll fish dad. But I would like to study some as well." I chuckled. "Of course. And knowing Justin, he'll want to as well." I placed the crackers in the basket and got the cheese from the fridge. "Got the blanket dad." I turned to see Liz holding the blanket I asked for. "Thanks. Just set it on the table for now. Can you give Justin a hand with the poles?" She nodded and walked out side. "Tea's ready dad." I nodded and grabbed some cups from the cupboard. "Hey honey." I heard Jess call from the room. "Yeah?" I hollered back. "Don't forget about the umbrella." I mentally face palmed, I had indeed forgotten it. "Thanks hon. And the tea is ready."

"Okay hon. Be right down." Jess answered. "I got the umbrella dad." Sarah stated and went outside. The phone suddenly began to ring. "I got it!" I hollered as I walked over and picked it up.

"Ganters residence."

" _Hey Drake. It's been awhile."_

"Oh, hey Ed. How are things with you?"

" _Good. Shops as busy as ever. What about you guys?"_

"Just fine. We're heading out for a family picnic this morning."

" _That's good. Me and the family were planing on coming over for a visit next week. That okay?"_

"Of course. Just tell Winry no apple pie."

" _I'll give her the message. Tell everyone we all said hi."_

"I sure will. You do the same Ed. It'll be good to see you guys again."

" _Same here, Drake. See you guys next week. Bye."_

"Bye, Ed." _Click._

"Who was that hon?" I turned to see Jess walking down the stairs. "It was Ed. He and the family are coming over next week for a visit." She smiled and nodded. "That's great. I can't wait to see them again. It's been over a year now since we last saw them." I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It has. It's just not the same anymore, is it?" She sighed as well, walked over and gave me a hug. "No. We really need to get everyone together again." I nodded and kissed her. "Yes, we do. But enough of that for now. We got a picnic to go to." She smiled and we both went to the kitchen. "Got the poles dad, but one of them broke." I turned to see Justin holding one of the poles that was broken about a foot from the tip. "It'll still work. Just not for the bigger fish. We'll make do."

We got everything ready and left the house walking down the road. "Hey guys. Uncle Ed and the family are coming over next week." I stated. All three kids turned to me and smiled. "That's great dad! I miss uncle Ed and aunt Winry." Liz stated. "Yeah! And Zack and Ashley too!" Justin followed. We walked for about an hour till we got to the lake. "You guys go ahead and mess around. Me and your mom will get set up guys." I stated and they ran off. Me and Jess layed the blanket out and sat down on it. "Honey, can I ask you something?" Jess asked and I turned to her. "Uh, yeah. Why can't you?" She set the basket to the side and snuggled next to me.

"Honey, it's been two years since you left the military. And you have yet to find out what you want to do. My working with automail more than pays the bills and such, so you don't need to work. But you do nothing but take care of the house and kids. Don't you want to do something for yourself?" I sighed and thought about it. "Well, not really. I would like to do something, but I don't know what. Really, the only thing I know is alchemy. And I really only know how to use it in combat. And there's not much in town for me to do. To tell you the truth, I have thought a couple times about going back to being a State Alchemist. But….those days are over. I want to stay home with my family."

Jess let out a sigh. "Hon, over the past few months, you've been a little down. I can see you're bothered about not having anything to do. If you want to do something, then do it. None of us will be mad, even if you go back to being a State Alchemist. Just find something. It's depressing to see you down like that." I smiled and nodded. "I'll think on it hon. I'm gonna take a nap, okay?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll hang around the kids. I'll wake you when it's time to eat." We kissed, then she got up and went down to the water with the kids. I layed back and closed my eyes, sleep slowly taking me.

I was dreaming of old times again, but this time of the day we met Ling in Rush Valley. He had sent his two guards after Ed and Al, and they damn near destroyed the city. Jess, Ling and I were sitting at the restaurant table talking and getting to know Ling. **I WILL CALL UPON YOU TONIGHT.** _That voice!_ I jolted up out of sleep and immediately looked around to see where the voice came from, but saw no one. Jess and the kids were about fifty feet away at the lake edge. _Was I just dreaming? But I know that was his voice. There is_ _no_ _mistaking it._ I rubbed my face and shook my head. "Honey? You okay?"

I looked up at my wife and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a weird dream is all." She looked at me worried. "You sure?" I smiled, pulled her down, and kissed her. "I said I'm fine. It wasn't a nightmare, just a weird dream. Not one I was expecting so it shocked me is all." She smiled and kissed me back. "Okay hon. You ready to eat?" I pulled my watch out and checked the time, 11:43. I was asleep for about two hours. "Yeah, lets eat." She nodded and turned to the kids. "Hey kids! Lunch!" They all ran up to us and sat down on the blanket. Jess pulled the sandwiches out and handed them out to everyone. I pulled out the tea and poured a glass for everyone.

"So Justin, Sarah, hows the alchemy coming along?" I asked. "It's coming, dad. We're starting to get into the more advanced stuff now." Justin answered. "Any idea what you want to do later down the road?" Justin bit into his sandwich and swallowed. "Well, me and Sarah both thought about starting an alchemy school once we learn enough. We wanted to see if you want to help." I smiled, nodded, then turned to Jess. "Well hon. Looks like I found something to do." She smiled back and kissed me. "I'm glad hon. But that's a few years down the road." I chuckled and shook my head. "Not really. They can show me what they know, and if they are good enough, we can start in as little as a year."

Justin and Sarahs faces lit up and they smiled. "Can we mom?" Sarah asked and Jess sighed. "Yeah, sure. If you know enough. Me and your dad will talk about it." They both nodded and continued their lunch. I was happy as well, but my mind kept going back to the dream. It was just a normal dream, then it suddenly stopped, and I heard that voice. _I will call upon you tonight? What does that mean?_ "Honey?" I was taken out of thought and I turned to my wife. "Yes?" She tilted her head. "Are you sure you're okay?" I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She smiled, and we all continued our lovely picnic.


	2. Escaped

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Escaped

Jess POV

We all finished our lunch, then Drake took the kids to the lakes edge and started fishing. I sat on the blanket and started putting everything back into the basket. I saw my husband jolt from sleep from the lake and was worried about it. It's been a long time since he had any nightmares, but when he did have one, it was usually a bad one. I set the last glass in the basket and stretched. I sat there and watched my family have fun fishing and Liz read her book. She never did have much interest in fishing, so she normally read while they did. I got up, walked over to her, and sat down next to her. "What are you reading sweety?"

"Advanced mechanics. I'm good with automail, but I want to get much better." I smiled and thought for a minuet. "If you'd like, I can talk to Winry about you staying with her for a while and learn from her." She turned to me and smiled. "Oh please, mom?" I smiled more and nodded. "I can give her a call and ask her to take you back when they leave from visiting." She leaned over and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you, mom. I'd love that." I hugged her back and kissed her head. "But you know the rules about being in public, don't you?" She nodded. "Always keep my ears and tail hidden. I know mom. I will." I kissed her head again and watched the others fish.

Then an evil idea came to mind, and I turned to Liz. "Wanna go drown your dad?" She looked at me and grinned. "Oh yes! And I'll get Justin!" she whispered and I grinned too. We both got up and walked over to them. "Ooohh honeyyy." He turned around and I pushed him into the lake as Liz pushed Justin. They were underwater for about two seconds, then came up. "What the hell Jess!?" I then jumped in on top of him and pulled him under. Liz then pushed Sarah in as well. Me and Drake surfaced and he splashed water at me. "You damn wolf!" I splashed back. "Freak." Now he grinned. "Oh yeah?" He dove under and pulled me down.

We all spent the next hour swimming and drowning each other and then got out. Drake looked at his watch and turned to me. "It's 3:38 hon. Wanna head back?" I nodded. "Yes. I need to get dinner started. And I'm thinking pecan pie for desert." Drake mouth then watered. "Pecaaaaan piiiiie." Like me with apple pie, Drake could never get enough pecan pie. "But I'm making apple pie as well." I stated and he moaned. "You know how hyper you get with apple pie, hon." I smiled and kissed him. "Yes, I know." He moaned again and we walked up to grab our stuff. Once we had everything, we began our walk back towards home.

"Later that evening, we finished dinner and I set the two pies on the table. I grabbed a large slice of the apple, while Drake took half of the pecan. "Honey, how dare you say something to me about me eating too much pie. Look at you! Half the damn pie on your plate." I stated and he glared at me. "You be quiet. At least pecan pie don't have that much sugar and stuff in it. Apple is nothing but sugar." The kids all chuckled at us bickering. They knew what was coming. "You don't tell me to be quiet! I made that pie! Freak!"

"Mutt."

"Tin can!"

"Howling princess."

"FREAK!"

"Ha! I win yet again! Why do you even bother? You'll never win." I moaned and planted my face on the table….or I should say….my pie. My face sank into the pie and everyone in the house laughed their faces off. Now I was really mad. I lifted my face and stared at my husband. "I hate you." I growled. But he just leaned over and licked some of the pie of my face. "Mmmm. Great pie hon." Now they were really laughing hard. I scooped the pie off my face and threw it at him, everyone stopped laughing and the kids gasped. He slowly wiped the pie away and glared at me. "Oh, is that how it is?" He picked up his pie and held it, ready to throw.

"You wouldn't dare." I stated and he grinned. "Oh really?" He then threw it at me. But I ducked and it hit Liz in the face. I turned around and watched as the pie slid off her face. "Oops! Sorry Liz!" Drake stated and she yelled. She then picked up hers and threw it, but Drake used his plate as a bat and swung it. The pie hit the plate and ricocheted into Justins face. He pulled the pie off his face and slammed it into Sarahs. "FOOD FIGHT!" we all yelled in unison. We used every bit of food on the table as ammo and started throwing it at random people. "Get mom!" Drake yelled. _Uh oh…_ Everyone started throwing food at me and I couldn't do anything but sit there.

After about five minuets, we ran out of ammo and started to clean up. "You really do make great pie hon. Thank you." I glared at him. "How would you know? All of it ended up on me!" He started laughing and kissed me. "I said you make great pie hon, for throwing." I growled loudly and slapped his chest. "I hate you." He chuckled and kissed me again. "But you do love me, wolf." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. "Way too damn much, freak!" I stated and kissed him back. We continued cleaning and walked upstairs to get ready for bed. I went ahead and got a shower, and Drake took one after. We layed down in bed, kissed, then closed our eyes for sleep.

Drake POV

I had fallen asleep, but for some reason, I was in no dream. I looked around and to my horror, I was in the all too familiar white void. I turned around, and there it was, the door. _Why? Why am I here? What is this?_ I looked down, and there he was, 'Truth'. But something was wrong. That 'smile', it wasn't there. He was frowning. "What do you want?" I sternly asked, but he just 'stared' at me. There was a long silence. "Well? What do you want from me? Why have you brought me here?" I again asked sternly. There was another long silence. **YOUR HELP.** he finally spoke and I twitched. _My help? What does he mean 'my help'?_ "What do you mean?" He continued to stare at me. **THE HOMUNCULUS CALLED 'FATHER'.**

I froze. _'Father'!? What does he mean by that!?_ I gave him a very stern gaze. "What about him!?" I demanded and he lowered his head. More silence. "Answer me!" I almost yelled and there was another long silence. **HE HAS ESCAPED.** He stated in a sad voice. I completely froze. _What! What the hell does he mean!? He….escaped!? From the gate!?_ "Explain!" I yelled and 'Truth' raised his head. **THE HOMUNCULUS CALLED 'FATHER' HAS ESCAPED FROM THE GATE.** He yelled back and I froze again, eyes wide with horror. I clenched my teeth and growled. "How!? How did he escape!? And where is he!?" I demanded and 'Truth' lowered his head again.

 **EVEN I DO NOT KNOW. AND HE HAS ESCAPED..** He rose his head to 'stare' at me. **TO YOUR WORLD.** I gasped. _My….world? He's in….MY world!?_ "What do you mean 'MY' world!?" His face now had a 'look' of anger on it and he pointed at me. **YOUR OLD WORLD! THE ONE YOU HAD LEFT! HE HAS GONE THERE!** He yelled at me and I twitched in fear of his yelling. I pressed my hands to the sides of my head. "No….No! This can't be possible! He was taken to the gate! There's no way he could have escaped! How could you let him!?" I hollered and he clenched his 'teeth'. **I DID NOT LET HIM GO! SOMEHOW, HE HAS ESCAPED THE GATE! AND HE MUST BE RETURNED! IT IS HIS FATE! BY ESCAPING, HE HAS CHEATED ME! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!**

He then pointed at me again. **AND YOU WILL BRING HIM BACK!** I froze, eyes wide with total shock. "What!? Me!? And what makes you think that 'I' am supposed to bring him back!? It was your fault he got loose!" I yelled back, then he stood up and pointed at me again. **HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! PITIFUL HUMAN! I AM THE WORLD! I AM THE UNIVERSE! I AM THE TRUTH! I AM GOD!** I was now taken by straight fear of his anger. A long silence fell upon us, then he finally 'sighed', and lowered his head. **HE INTENDS TO USE YOUR OLD WORLD THE SAME AS HE HAD TRIED IN YOUR NEW WORLD. TO CLAIM GOD.**

I gasped. _No...not again. He can't! He just can't!_ I sighed and lowered my head. "So what can be done about it?" He scoffed and pointed at me again. **YOU MUST RETURN TO YOUR OLD WORLD.** I gasped again and stared at him. "What!? Back to….my old world!? What do you mean!?" I demanded and he lowered his hand. **EXACLY AS I HAD SAID. YOU MUST RETURN TO YOUR OLD WORLD, AND BRING HIM BACK. NO ONE IN THAT WORLD CAN STOP HIM.** He pointed at me again. **BUT YOU CAN.** I was just so taken in shock that my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. "But how? It took hundreds of men, most with alchemy, to stop him, and we almost lost! How the hell do you expect just one man, in a world with no alchemy, to stop him this time!?"

He scoffed again. **I NEVER SAID YOU WERE GOING ALONE.** **AND WHO SAID THAT YOUR WORLD HAS NO ALCHEMY?** I stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked and he sat back down. **ALCHEMY EXISTS IN THAT WORLD AS WELL. THE ONLY THING IS, IS THAT THERE IS NOT ONE PERSON ALIVE WHO HAS ANY KNOWLEDGE OF ITS USE. YOU CAN STILL USE ALCHEMY THERE.** I continued to stare at him. "Fair enough. But what about the part of me 'not' going alone?" He pointed at me yet again and finally smiled.

 **YOU WILL BE TAKING YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU, IF YOU WISH.** I gasped and froze. "What…..do you mean….my friends?" He lowered his hand. **YOUR FRIENDS. ANY OF THEM, OR NONE OF THEM. IT WILL BE YOUR CHOICE. BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM WILL BE FORCED TO PAY ANY FORM OF TOLL. NOT ONE. I AM ASKING THIS OF YOU, AS YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DEFEAT HIM.** I lowered my head in thought. _What do I do? He must be stopped. But can I trust him with the lives of my friends?_ I looked back at him. "And what do we get for helping you?" I pointed at him. "Everything you do is based on equivalent exchange, is it not? So what do we get in return for helping you?"

He smiled, then laughed. **BUT OF COURSE. JUST WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?** I glared at him and thought about it. "Well, that would depend, on what you can do." He laughed again. **WELL, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THE DEAD CAN NEVER COME BACK. BUT EITHER WAY, WE ARE WAISTING TIME HERE. HE MUST BE STOPPED, AND SOON.** He then stood up, as did I. "You're right. So what now?" He pointed at me. **YOU HAVE ONE WEEK.** I narrowed my glare. "For?" He lowered his hand. **TO DECIDE WHO WILL GO WITH YOU. IT DOES NOT MATTER WHO GOES. BUT I CAN ONLY ALLOW NO MORE THAN TEN TO PASS THROUGH. THE CHOICE IS YOURS OF WHO GOES.**

"And what happens when they go through the gate? Will they end up here?" He chuckled. **BUT OF COURSE. THEY HAVE TO, TO PASS TO THE OTHER SIDE. BUT THEY WILL NOT MEET ME. THAT, I ASSURE YOU. YOU HAVE ONE WEEK TO MAKE YOUR DECISION. I WILL CALL UPON YOU AT THAT TIME. NOW GO!** Then the gate opened, and I was pulled into it. The last thing I saw was his 'smile'.


	3. The News

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

The News

Drake POV

I bolted upright clutching my chest and breathing rapidly. I quickly jumped out of bed and looked around me and my wife quickly turned to me. "Honey!? What's wrong!?" She demanded and I ran to the restroom. I turned the sink on and splashed handful after handful of water onto my face. I looked into the mirror and saw that my face was extremely pale and my eyes wide as saucers. My wife walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and turned to her when she did. "Honey, it's okay. It was just a dream. Please, calm down and breathe honey." I turned back to the sink and lowered my head. "No. It wasn't."

She looked at me confused and rubbed my back. "What do you mean honey?" I shuddered again and shook my head. "It wasn't a dream!" I yelled as tears came to my eyes. "Mom? Is dad okay?" I turned to see Sarah standing in the hallway, then turned away. "I'm fine Sarah. Just go back to bed. I'll be fine." I told her in a low voice. She nodded and walked back to her room. Jess then grabbed me in a hug from behind. "Honey, please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you." I wiped away my tears, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the restroom. I dragged her out the front door and out into the yard. "Honey, please tell me what the hell is going on!" she demanded.

I lowered my head and the tears came back. She lifted my head and stared into my eyes. "Honey. Please. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I clenched my teeth and shook my head away from her hand. We both stood there in silence. "He's…..back." I finally said. She tilted her head and looked at me confused. "Back? Who's back honey?" I clenched tighter, lifted my head, and grabbed hers. "Father'! He's back!" I yelled and she gasped. Her eyes went wide with fear and she started to shake. "What...did you...say?" I closed my eyes and lowered my head. "Father' is back. He...he escaped the gate."

She then fell to her knees and tears began to fall from her eyes. "No...that's not….that's not possible. How? How can he escape?" I knelt down next to her and sat on the ground. I buried my face in my arms. "I don't know. 'Truth'...'Truth came to me….in my sleep." She gasped and turned to me. "What!? What do you mean!?" I lifted my head and stared out to the fields. "Truth' pulled me to the gate. He told me that 'Father' has escaped the gate." She placed her face in her hands and began crying. "Why? Why is he doing this to us?" I turned to her and shook my head. "He didn't do this. He wants him back in the gate." She lifted her head and turned to me.

"Wants him back? Then why doesn't he take him back? I thought he was powerful!" I sighed and shook my head again. "I did too, hon. But I guess there are some things that even he can't control." Her face then turned stern. "So what can we do about it?" she asked and I lowered my head. "That's the problem. He's not here." She looked at my utterly confused. "What do you mean he's not here? I thought you said he escaped the gate." I let out a huge sigh. "He's not….in this world." This only added to her confusion. "Not in this world? What does that mean?" I turned back to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"He's in my world Jess! My old world!" She gasped and her eyes went wide again. "What….what….do you mean…..your world?" I gripped her shoulders tighter and clenched my teeth.  
"He escaped the gate and went to my old world Jess! He's going to do the same there as he tried here!" She was completely frozen in shock. "You….you mean..?" she stuttered and I nodded. "To use my world to acquire 'God'. To turn everyone into a Philosophers Stone!" I blatantly stated and she began to cry. "No…..no….it's not possible! There's no way Drake! There's just no way!" I lowered my head and nodded. "It is possible….and he's already there."

She leaned into my shoulder and cried into it. "No Drake….no. We...we can't….let him do this. We can't!" She yelled and I stroked her hair. "No….we can't. That's why….we're going to stop him." She gasped and pushed away from me. "What? But….how? How can we stop him form another world?" My glare turned stern and I grabbed her shoulders again. "We are going to go to my world!" I growled and she was shocked. "What? Your….world? We go...to your world?" I nodded sternly. "But...how? How do we get there?" I lowered my head and sighed. "Truth'...is taking us there." She gasped again and was really shaking now. "Take us….there? But…how?" I raised my head back up. "Through the gate. He's taking us through the gate, Jess!"

She just continued to stare at me with shock. She then gasped and turned to the house. "But...the kids." I grabbed her face and stared into her eyes. "As much as I hate the idea…..they're coming with us!" She gasped and fell back away from me. "No….no Drake….not the kids….please." I shook my head. "We have no choice Jess. We have to end this. We have to stop 'Father'. We have to! The kids will not be safe here alone, and we have no one able to watch them that we trust. I have no memory of her, but if my mother is still alive, she can watch them." She began to really cry and launched herself into my arms.

"Drake….please….not the kids….Not there..." I started stroking her hair again. "We have no choice, hon. As much as I hate to admit it, they will be safer with us. Please understand." We sat there in silence for awhile, then she spoke. "I….I trust you Drake. If you are sure about this...I trust you." She then pushed away, wiped her tears, and stared into my eyes. "So what do we do?" I nodded and we both stood up. "First, we call for help." We turned and walked back into the house. "Don't tell the kids yet. We will tell them when it comes close to us leaving. You go back upstairs, I'm going to make some calls." She then shook her head.

"No. I'm staying here with you." I nodded and we walked to the phone. I picked it up and dialed Eds number.

 _Ring Ring...Ring Ring.._ "Come on Ed. Pick up!"

 _Ring Ring...Rin "It's two in the damn morning! Who the hell is this!?"_

"Ed, it's Drake."

" _Drake? What the hell is it? Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"That's not important! You need to get down here, now! It's an emergency!"

" _...What? What happened?"_

"Not over the phone Ed. Just get here as fast as you can, and bring Winry."

" _...Alright. We'll get on the first train there. But this better be good."_

"Trust me ed, it's not!"

" _Alright. We're on our way. Bye."_

"Bye." _Click_

I hung up the phone and then dialed Roys number. After about two minuets of it ringing, he finally answered.

" _Mustang, and this had better be good!"_

"Sir, it's Drake."

" _...What the hell do you want at two in the morning, Blade!?"_

"Just shut up and listen, Roy! You need to get over here as soon as possible. I don't care what's going on in Central right now. This takes priority."

"… _..What the hell is going on!?"_

"Not over the phone sir. You need to get here, and fast. And...bring Armstrong."

" _..I swear to you, this had better be good, Blade. We'll be on the first train there."_

"Understood sir. Trust me...it's worth it."

" _It better be." Click_

I hung the phone up and grabbed it again. I then dialed the number for Mays house in Xing. It rang a few times, then stopped.

" _Hello?"_

"Al? That you?"

" _Drake? It's good to hear from you, but why are you calling so early?"_

"I can't explain right now Al. But you need to get here as quickly as you can. Trust me, it's important.

" _...Okay...I'll leave tonight. Should I bring May?"_ I thought about it for a minuet.

"No. She needs to stay. But tell her you will be gone for a long time Al. I can't explain why, but just tell her that you'll be gone awhile."

"… _.Alright Drake. I'll leave in an hour. I should be able to make it there in four to five days if weather allows."_

"Alight, Al. We'll see you soon. Bye."

" _Bye Drake." Click_

I hung the phone up and turned to my wife. "Well, that handles that. All that's left.." I turned to the kids rooms. "Is to tell the kids." Jess grabbed me in a hug and started crying again. "Drake...please tell me they'll be okay. Will they be okay going with us?" I kissed her head and held her tightly. "They will be hon. I swear it." She leaned back and kissed me. "Drake….are you...sure about this? Is he...really back?" I sighed and pulled her back in. "I really do think so hon. I really do." We both stood there and held each other for awhile. We then returned to our room and layed down to get more sleep. But that proved to be impossible, we had too many things running through our head.

After awhile, we both finally fell asleep, but I was taken back to the white void. I turned around and there he was again. "What do you want now!? It hasn't even been three hours!" He smiled and chuckled. **MY APOLOGIES. THERE WAS SOMETHING I FORGOT TO MENTION LAST TIME.** I glared at him sternly. "And that is?" He just pointed at me. **YOU INTEND TO TAKE EDWARD ELRIC. DON'T YOU?** I just stared at him and silently growled. "Why? What is it to you?" He chuckled again. **HE IS NOT MUCH USE TO NEITHER OF US WITHOUT HIS PORTAL.** I rose my brow. "I'm aware."

He gestured to me with an open palm. **I WANT THAT HOMUNCULUS BACK. AND I AM WILLING TO LET EDWARD HAVE HIS PORTAL BACK TO GET HIM.** He then pointed at me. **INCLUDING YOUR MEMORIES.** I froze at that. "What do you mean? You're just going to give them back? Just like that?" He chuckled again. **YOU MISUNDERSTAND. I AM NOT GIVING THEM TO YOU TO KEEP. ONCE YOU HAVE RETURNED THE HOMUNCULUS TO ME, I WILL BE TAKING THEM BACK.** I clenched my teeth and growled. "Oh really? You do realize that we could all just refuse to help you, right?" His 'smile' then turned to a frown.

 **I SEE. SO YOU WOULD FORSAKE YOUR OLD WORLD? YOU WOULD LET HIM DO AS HE WISHES AND CLAIM GOD? YOU DO REALIZE THAT ONCE HE DOES, HE WILL BE ABLE TO DESTROY BOTH WORLDS, DON'T YOU?** I gasped and my thoughts trailed to my friends and family. "Both...worlds?" He didn't answer, he just sat there. I balled my fists and lowered my head. "So...you're saying that we help you, and get nothing?" He started laughing. **MY, HOW SHORT YOUR MEMORY IS. I DID SAY THAT YOU WOULD ALL BE REWARDED. HOW SO WILL BE DETERMIND ONCE I HAVE THAT HOMUNCULUS BACK.**

I sighed and lifted my head to him. "So...how does this work? I just gather everyone and you pull us through? What about our bodies?" He chuckled yet again. **EXACTLY. REMEMBER, I CAN SEE AND HEAR EVERYTHING. I WILL KNOW WHO YOU CHOOSE. AS FOR YOUR BODIES, THEY WILL GO WITH YOU OF COURSE. SO I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS COVER YOUR TRACKS ABOUT YOUR SUDDEN 'DISAPPEARANCE'.** I sighed again. "Fine. I will help you." I then turned to him. "But I swear to you 'Truth', anything happens to any of them, I will kill you. And trust me, I will find a way."

 **YOUR THREATS MEAN NOTHING TO ME. BUT REST ASSURED, NOT ONE OF THEM WILL BE HARMED IN ANY WAY. YOU HAVE THE WORD OF TRUTH.** He stated with his palm raised. I nodded and the door then opened, again, leaving the last thing I see is that 'smile'.


	4. Telling The Kids

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Telling The Kids

Jess POV

I managed to fall asleep, but only for a few minuets. I woke right back up and just layed there. I turned around and grabbed my husband in a hug. But something was wrong. I looked at him and saw that he was very pale. I quickly sat up and tried to wake him. "Honey!? Wake up! Wake up, Drake!" I quietly yelled. I pressed my ear to his chest and heard him still breathing and his heart still beating. But he was pale and his body was cold. I started crying, and then I remembered something. This had happened before. The day he got his sense of touch back, he said that 'Truth' was going to pull him to the gate. When that happened, his body just fell limp and went cold, just like now.

 _'Truth' must have taken him again...but why?"_ I then heard knocking on the bedroom door. "Mom? Are you okay? I heard you yelling and crying." I wiped my tears away and walked to the door. I opened it and found Justin and Sarah standing there. "I'm fine sweety. Your dad just had a bad dream. And he's not feeling well right now. We just need to let him sleep. Go ahead and get dressed. I'll start breakfast in a minuet." Sarah shook her head. "No. We can get it mom. You can stay with dad. Would you like us to bring something for him?" I smiled and a tear came to my eye. "Thank you sweety. But he'll be okay. It's just a cold is all."

"Okay mom. Love you." I nodded. "Love you guys too. I'll be down in a minuet." I closed the door and turned back to my husband. "Please...come back soon honey." It was at that moment, that he bolted up and gripped his chest. I ran to him and rubbed his back. "It's okay honey. Just breathe. Take it easy, you're safe." He turned to me and started to calm down. After a minuet, his breathing was normal again. "I hate that freak." he finally spoke and I chuckled. "Me too hon." We sat there for a minuet, then he looked to the door. "Sounds like the kids are awake. When do you think we should tell them?" I sighed and thought about it for a minuet.

"Do you think we should today hon?" I asked and he lowered his head. "I….think we should. You?" I thought about it, then nodded. "Yes, we should. If they're going with us, they need to be prepared for it." He nodded and we both got up and changed. We then walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see all three of them at the table. "Kids. We all need to talk." Drake started and they looked at him. We walked over and sat down in front of them. "There is something you all need to know. And I want you all to keep silent and just listen. Understand?" They all nodded and we both sighed.

"You know about your mom and where she came from, but we have never told you about me." He looked up at them. "I am not from this world." They all looked at each other confused, then back to us. "What do you mean dad?" Liz asked and I sighed. "Your dad is not from this world guys. We are, but he is not. He is from another world, and was brought here, to this world." I explained. Now they were really confused. "We still don't understand mom. What do you mean 'a different world?" Sarah asked. Drake scratched his head and sighed. "I really can't explain it that well." He then held up his hands and bounced his left up and down.

"This is 'this' world. Creta, Drachma, Amestris, Xing, all of it. All of it is in 'this' world." He then waved his right hand. "And this is the world I came from. I can't tell you anything about it cause….I don't remember it." I lowered my head at that. "Dad..." We both turned to Justin. "I think I understand a little. But...if you're from that world...why don't you remember it?" Drake let out a long sigh. "Because my memories were taken from me." They looked at him with worried, but confused faces. "Taken? How can your memories be taken?" Sarah asked and Drake shook his head. "I can't go into detail. But between the two worlds is a portal, or..'gate'. There is a being that lives there. And...I guess you could call him 'God'. He is the one who took them. I can't explain anymore than that."

They were still confused, but I saw tears come to their eyes. "Why….did he take them dad? Why would he take your memories?" Justin asked. "I can't explain right now son. I will someday, but not now." Liz glared at him. "Why didn't you tell us before dad? And why tell us now? What made you decide to tell us now?" I glared at her. "Liz! That is your father!" Drake stopped me with his hand on my shoulder. He then sighed again. "I wanted to tell you guys, I really did. But it would have made no difference either way. And the reason I'm telling you this is….because I have to go back." They all gasped.

"Your….your leaving us!?" Sarah asked in tears and we shook our heads. "No sweety. I'm going too..." I lowered my head and sighed. "...And so are you three." They looked at each other, then back to us. "You mean….we're going to the other world?" Justin asked and we nodded. "Yes. I can't tell you much, but a great evil has gotten loose and is now in my old world. Me and your mother have to go and stop it. But you'll be coming as well, and staying with your grandmother, my mother." They all gasped again. "But...you said your mom died years ago dad! Way before we were born!" Liz demanded and Drake shook his head.

"No Liz. As far as I know, she is still alive. And while me and your mother are dealing with this evil, you will be staying with her." Liz lowered her head and nodded. "Yes, dad." she said in a sad voice then left the table. She walked upstairs and we heard her door open and shut. I turned to Drake and he was in tears. "Just give her time hon. It was a lot to take in, and she just needs time." I stated. "Dad.." We both turned to Sarah. "Thank you for telling us. I'll go talk to Liz." She got up and walked up to her sisters room. "And what about you Justin?" Drake asked and he shook his head. "It's a lot dad. You always say I'm the calm one, but this was a lot, even for me. I...I think I need time as well." We nodded and he walked up to his room.

Drake then leaned forward and placed his head on the table and I rubbed his back. "Honey? Are you okay?" He sniffed and a tear fell from his face. "They're mad at me hon. And they have the right to be. I hid everything from them, and it was wrong." I layed my head on his back and sighed. "You are right, but you are also wrong, hon. You should have told them at least some things about your past. But it was also something that could also have hurt them. You were just trying to do the right thing." He sighed. "Why does the right things always have to be the ones that hurt?" I sighed as well. "I don't know hon. I really don't."

Drake POV

The kids spent the whole day in their rooms and never said a word. That night at dinner, Liz finally spoke. "Dad...I am mad at you for hiding all those things from us. But….I also know you were trying to keep us from worrying. So...I can't stay mad at you. Just please don't hide anything from us again. Please?" I lowered my head and sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I should have told you. Unless it's something that you should not hear because of your safety, I won't hide anything else. Promise." They all nodded and we continued eating, until a pea hit my cheek. I turned to see Liz with her fork, aiming another. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Payback dad." she stated and flung another pea. "Okay, you payed me back. Now stop that." She smirked and readied another. "Liz, I'm warning you." She flung another and I glared at her. "This is your last warning, Elizebeth Ganters." She grinned and flung yet another. I grinned. "Fine." I grabbed my glass of tea and splashed it all over her. She then stood up and yelled. "Your dead, dad!" She grabbed a handful of peas and threw them at me over and over. I then took a piece of ice from my tea and stuck it down her shirt. "AH! COLD! COLD!" She danced around and tried to get the ice out of her shirt. "I warned you." I stated.

"Fine! You win! Just get it out!" I chuckled and grabbed the ice from her shirt. "I hate you dad!" she yelled with balled fists. "Maybe. But you do love me, don't you." She yelled again and slapped my arm. "Yes." Jess and the others were basically on the floor laughing. Me and Liz picked up our expended ammo, threw it away, then got more food. "Love you dad." Liz stated and I kissed her head. "Love you too Liz." We enjoyed the rest of our dinner in peace. After cleaning up dinner, I walked out to the porch, lit a cigaret, and enjoyed the night breeze. "May I join you hon?" I turned around to see Jess walking out the door.

"Of course wolf. Why not?" She lightly slapped my back and stood next to me. "It's a nice night hon." I drew from my cigaret and exhaled. "Yes. Yes it is. Roy, Riza and Armstrong should be here sometime tomorrow." She sighed and turned to me. "Do you think they will go too?" I shrugged my shoulders. "No telling hon. I really hope they do. We need their help." She nodded and smiled. "Dad.." We turned to see Liz standing in the doorway. "What is it Liz?" She sighed and lowered her head. "Why...why are you taking us? I thought that something like this would cause you to want us to stay back. But you are taking us, why?"

I sighed and knelt down next to her. "To tell you the truth. I want to leave you guys here. I have no idea what it will be like over there. And I know you guys can take care of yourselves." I sighed again and thought for a minuet. "What do you want to do Liz? Stay, or go?" She looked at me shocked. "You're asking me what I want?" I nodded. "Yes. You and your siblings are thirteen, almost fourteen. You can make this decision on your own. So what do 'you' want to do?" She lowered her head and thought it over. Neither of us said a word for a few minuets. "I want to go." I sighed and lifted her chin. "Are you absolutely sure that's what you want Liz?" Tears came to her eyes and she nodded.

"Yes, dad. I want to go." She then grabbed me in a hug and we both sat there. "We want to go too dad." I looked and saw Justin and Sarah standing just inside the door. I gestured them to me and we all held each other in a group hug. "Then we'll all go, as a family." We all sat there on the porch into the late hours of the night. We later sent the kids to bed while me and my wife stared into the sky, looking at the stars. After a minuet, she kissed my cheek and walked inside. I stood there and continued with my thoughts. _That's five. Just five more, and we're ready to fight you, 'Father'!_


	5. Forming The Team

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Forming The Team

Drake POV

The next morning, I woke up early and walked down to the kitchen to start breakfast. I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Justin walking down yawning. "Morning son." He finished his yawn and rubbed sleep from his eyes. "Morning dad. What's for breakfast?" I chuckled and turned back to the stove. "Pancakes and sausage." He chuckled as well. "Moms favorite, huh?" I nodded and he walked to the fridge. "So when are we leaving dad?" I stopped for a second and sighed. "In a week. We're waiting for Ed, Winry, Roy, Riza, and Armstrong to get here." He moaned. "Armstrong is coming too?" I chuckled. "Yeah, he is. I hope."

Just then, Sarah and Liz walked in. "Morning girls." They waved me off and sat at the table. I grabbed the first batch of pancakes and set them on the table. "Mom up yet?" I asked and they shrugged their shoulders. "I'll get her dad." Justin stated and walked upstairs. I started the second batch and Justin came back. "She wont get up dad." Sarah turned to him. "Again?" I chuckled. "She's worse that you two. Take care of this Justin. I'll go get her." I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. I walked in to find her sprawled out on the bed. I walked over and gently shook her. "Hey wolf, time for breakfast." She mumbled and swung her arm at me. "Leave me alooonnne."

"I'm making pancakes." She immediately bolted up and stared at me. "And now you wake me!?" she demanded. I chuckled and kissed her. "Come on. Get changed and lets go eat." She quickly jumped out of bed and threw some day clothes on. "Now lets eat!" She ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Mom! What are you doing!?" I heard Sarah yell and I laughed. "If it's not pie, it's pancakes." I mumbled. "I HEARD THAT!" she yelled and I face palmed. "Thirteen years, and I still can't keep my mouth shut." I whined. "I HEARD THAT TOO!" I moaned and walked downstairs. I came in to find her stuffing her face with pancake after pancake.

"Jess, slow down." She glared at me. "Shut up, freak!" The kids all sighed and continued eating. I grabbed mine and sat down. After breakfast, the kids went outside to practice alchemy, but Liz went to help Jess with a few automail orders. I stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up, then got some coffee. I sat there reading an alchemy book and Sarah walked in. "Dad, can I talk to you for a minuet?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course Sarah. Have a seat." She walked over and sat across from me. "What is it?" I asked and she sighed. "Dad...I know me and Justin are only thirteen. But..." I looked at her with a stern gaze. "Don't hide, just say it Sarah."

She sighed again and looked at me. "Me and Justin...we...we want to help you and mom." I lowered my head and sighed. "Justin! Get in here!" I yelled and he came into the room. "Yes dad?" I gestured for him to sit and he did. "You both want to help your mom and I?" They looked at each other, then to me and nodded. "Yes dad, we do." I looked at them and they both had stern gazes. I lowered my head again and sighed. "Jess! Come here for a minuet please!" After a minuet, she walked into the room and sat down next to me. "Yes?" I looked at Sarah and Justin, then to her. "They...they want to help us." She gasped and looked to them.

"What? What do you mean?" They both gave her the same stern gaze. "We want to help you and dad fight mom. We know we're only thirteen, but we can do this. We want to fight. Please...let us." Tears came to her eyes and she lowered her head. No one said anything for a minuet. "Leave us kids." she finally spoke and they both let the kitchen. "Drake….what...do you think?" I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder. "As much as I want them to be safe….I say…..let them." She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Drake….these are our kids. Not our friends, our kids! I trust your decision, but do you really think this is a good idea? They can be killed!"

Tears were now coming to my eyes. "They can be killed just by being there hon. Even here, they can be killed. It's our job to protect them, but we can't keep them from protecting themselves. It hurts to say this, but I say let them fight." Her tears got worse and she buried her face in my shoulder. "Please promise me….they'll be safe. Please….promise that we'll all come home….together. Promise me." I grabbed her in a hug and held her tight. "I promise. We'll all come home together." She nodded then kissed me. "I'm trusting you Drake. Don't fail me. Don't fail them." I kissed her back and nodded. "I won't. That's a promise."

She nodded and went back to my shoulder. "Kids, come in here." I hollered and they came back. I pushed Jess away and stared in her eyes. We both nodded and turned to them. "You may help and fight. But I don't care what happens, we tell you something, you do it!" They both smiled and nodded. "We promise dad." Justin answered. They walked over and we all encased each other in tight hugs. Later that day, I was sweeping the porch off and I looked to see three figures walking up to the house. I smiled, set the broom down, and walked out to them. "Hello Blade." Roy greeted and I shook his hand. "Good to see you again Roy." Riza then grabbed me in a hug. "Hello Drake. How is Jess and the kids?" I chuckled. "Well, lets go inside and you can see for yourself."

I turned and shook Alexs hand and we all walked inside the house. "Jess! Kids! Their here!" I yelled and the house filled with running. "Riza!" Jess hollered and grabbed her in a hug. The kids came down and greeted everyone. "So where are the kids Roy?" He smirked. "With Mrs. Gracia. She said she would watch them until we got back. So why did you drag us all the way out here?" My face turned stern. "Ed will be here tomorrow. I'll explain then. But I assure you, this is of the utmost importance." He moaned and nodded. "Would you guys like some tea?" Jess offered and they all nodded. The kids went back upstairs and we all sat at the table.

"So how are things in Central, 'Fuhrer'? I asked and he chuckled. "Busy as always. Right now we're finishing things up with the Xing peace treaty." I looked at him confused. "I thought we had already taken care of that." He shook his head. "We did. But there are some minor things to take care of. Trade routes, designating delegates, the works." I sighed. "Lots of work for a damn treaty." He nodded. They stayed with us for dinner, then left to check in to a hotel for the night. Later the next day, Ed and Winry finally showed up and I called Roy to let him know. We all had dinner that night, then sent the kids off to their rooms.

"Now that Fullmetal is here, tell us why you have dragged us all the way out here, Blade." Roy demanded. I crossed my arms and let out a sigh. "It's about 'Father" They all froze and Roy glared at me. "What about him Blade?" I reached up and rubbed my face. "He got out of the gate." They all gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. "Drake...how...how do you know!?" Ed asked. "Because….'Truth' told me." Everyone was completely shocked. "He...told you!?" Ed asked again and I nodded. I began to explain everything and I could see that they were all furious. "How!? How could that bastard let him get out!?" Ed yelled.

"I don't know Ed. But we need to stop him. We're the only ones who can. And there's no telling how long he's been out, so we have no idea if he's even close to completing his objective." There was a moment of silence, then Roy turned to me. "And how do you expect us to stop him if he's in another world?" I sighed and lowered my head. "We have to go there, to my old world." They all froze. "What!? To your old world!? And how the hell do we do that!?" Ed demanded. "Truth' is taking us there." He gasped. "What!? Your joking, right!?" I shook my head. "He said he will send us all through the gate, unharmed, to the other world. And that's not all." I looked at him with a stern gaze. "He's giving you back your portal for the job." Everyone gasped and turned to Ed, whose eyes went wide.

"He's...giving me back….my portal!?" I nodded. "He's allowing you to use alchemy again, so we can all fight him." Ed froze, then shook his head. "Wait a minuet! You told me alchemy don't exist in your world! So what does it matter anyway!?" I shook my head now. "It does. It's just that no one has the knowledge to use it anymore. But we do. We can use it to fight him. But he is not forcing any of you. 'I' am asking you for your help. So, will you please help us?" They all lowered their heads and we all sat in silence. "What about….our kids Drake?" Riza finally spoke. "They'll be safe. They'll be staying here, except mine." They all quickly looked at me.

"Why the hell are you taking your kids, Blade!?" I sighed. "Because they want to come, and we are letting them. Not only that, we are letting them help us as well." Roy moaned and Riza had tears in her eyes. "Why Drake? Why are you letting them go somewhere dangerous?" I sighed and shook my head. "No matter where they go, here or there, they will always be in danger because of them being part wolf. They will never be fully safe. My and Jess have accepted that. So we can accept them coming with us. They want to help fight, and we don't have the right to stop them. So we will let them." Riza lowered her head and Ed turned to me.

"Drake...I will come, but are you sure about all this? None of us know anything about that world, even you now. We'll be walking in blind." I held my hand up and stopped him. "In addition to you getting your portal back, I am getting my memories as well." They all gasped and stared at me, including Jess. "You….you never told me that honey! He's...giving your memories back!?" I turned to her and nodded. "Like Eds alchemy, they'll be taken back when we are done. It's to help us defeat him." They all lowered their heads again and no one spoke for a while. "We will go." Roy spoke and I turned to him. "Are you sure? We could be gone for a long time. What will happen if the Fuhrer just disappears?" He glared at me. "I refuse to give up the office of Fuhrer. However, if it means putting that bastard down for good, I will. I will not let my ambitions get others killed…..like Huges."

We all fell into silence at his name. "It...wasn't your fault Roy. It was 'Fathers'. No one else." He then slammed his fist on the table. "I'm aware of that! And that is why we will go with you, and kill that bastard! Once, and for all!" he yelled at me. I turned Riza and Armstrong and they both nodded heavily. "That thing caused us all so much pain, Drake. And now we're going to give him the same pain back!" Armstrong sternly said. I glared at him and nodded. "It's settled then. We leave in five days. Do what you need to, then we meet back here. As I said, prepare for the long haul. One last fight. One last war!"


	6. Getting Ready

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Getting Ready

Drake POV

That night after our discussion, Roy had called ahead for an emergency meeting at Central Command to discuss him suddenly 'leaving'. He had also ordered trains to be ready for him, Riza, Ed and Winry so they could get back quickly. Alex had decided to stay here since there was no one for him to go see in the short time we had. We were still expecting Al to arrive in a couple days, and we all agreed that he would most likely go with us. Especially with his alchemy mixed with alkahestry. Justin and Sarah were spending every waking minuet of their day practicing their alchemy, getting ready for the fight. I was in the living room sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Honey." I looked up to see my wife. "Yeah wolf?" She sighed and lowered her head.

"What if…..the others are there too?" I looked at her confused for a minuet. "Others?" She lifted her head to me. "Envy and the rest?" I twitched. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about them. I sighed and close my book. "I...I don't know hon. I really don't." She walked over and sat next to me. "Drake...I don't want our kids to see those monsters." I sighed and tilted my head back. "Neither do I. But if they are there too, we have to kill them. But..." I stopped and she turned to me. "But?" I thought for a minuet then turned to her. "They were powered by Philosophers Stones. If 'Father' just got out, he may not have made them yet."

She thought on that for a second then looked towards the kids rooms. "I'm worried Drake. I can't stand to see them get hurt." I grabbed her from behind and pulled her to lean back on my chest. "I know hon. Trust me, I know. I don't either. But you don't only have to trust me. You need to trust them as well. We're all a team now. We all have to trust each other. It'll be just like old times, only with our kids as well." She smile and kissed my hand. "Yes, it will." We both sat there for a while until Alex walked in. "I have brought the items you requested." I turned to him and nodded. "Thanks Alex." I had sent him to the town hardware store to get a few items for my gear. That night, the phone rang while we were eating dinner. "I got guys." I stated and walked to the phone.

"Ganters residence."

" _Drake, it's Alphonse."_

"Al? Where are you?"

" _I just got to Womiob. I should be there the day after tomorrow."_

"How the hell did you get across the desert so fast?"

" _Long story."_

"...How did May take to you leaving so soon?"

" _She really didn't like it, but she knew there has to be a good reason for you to call me like this."_

"Trust me Al, there is. We'll see you when you get here."

" _Okay Drake. See you soon. Bye."_

"Bye Al." _Click._

I hung up the phone and thoughts ran through my mind. _To be honest, I really do hope he does not go. He's gone through so much. I just can't anymore from him._ "Hon, who was that?" I sighed and walked back to the kitchen. "It was Al. He should be here in two days." The kids all looked at me. "Uncle Al is coming too!?" Liz asked and I nodded. "I hope. It's all up to him." I sat down and we all continued eating in peace. The next two days came and went the same. Jess and Liz working on orders and getting ready to close shop till we get back, and Alex helping Justin and Sarah with their alchemy. I however, would practice sparing in the yard with my sword and knives. After two years of not fighting or using them, it was good to see I haven't rusted.

I pressed my bracer array to the ground and shot six daggers at the bulls eye on the tree, all hit. The only problem was that I only had my left bracer. The other was destroyed in my fight with Wrath, and my right forearm was now automail. And I really didn't want to risk damaging it by using an array on the arm. I might accidentally pull the metal from the arm instead of the ground. Definitely not a good thing to do. I stood up and turned to see someone walking up the hill to me. "Hey Drake!" I smiled at that voice. "Hey Al. Been a long time." We gave each other a quick hug and shook hands. "Yes it has. How have you been Drake?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Same as always Al." It then clicked in my head and my face turned stern. "We need to talk." He nodded and we both sat down against the tree. I explained the whole matter to him about 'Father' and 'Truth'. He was completely shocked. "How can he still be alive? I had thought we killed him and was taken to the gate." I sighed. "He was. But now he's loose again. And we need to stop him. Ed, Roy, Riza, Armstrong, and my family are all going." He then turned to me. "The whole family!?" I looked at him and nodded. "Even the kids. They're all going too. I'm asking you for your help Al. I'm asking you to come with us and kill him once and for all. But….I know you have a family and are now expecting again. I fully understand if you do not go."

He sighed and leaned his head against the tree. "I want to stay with my family. But I can't just sit by Drake. You know that I can't. May will understand." I sighed and turned back to him. "Al. We may be gone for a long time. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this. Once we leave, we cannot come back until it's over." I watched as tears fell from his eyes. "We haven't come up with any names yet for the baby. Got any ideas Drake?" I turned back and sighed. "What kind of names? Xingese, or Amestrian?" He chuckled and shook his head. "We haven't even discussed that yet. But I'm at a loss right now, so just toss me something to consider."

I smiled. "Rachel for girl, Tommy for boy." Al turned to me. "I like Tommy, but I think May would have a fit about Rachel." We both chuckled. "Then tell her tough luck." He moaned. "No. She would kill me. You remember how she was all those years ago right?" I turned to him and nodded. "Well, picture that, but ten times worse. And pregnant." I twitched and turned back. "No thank you! She's your problem, not mine!" I stated and he moaned. We both sat there for a moment. "Crystal." I suggested and he smiled. "Now that one she would like." I smiled as well. We both sat there for a while more, then he turned to me. "I'll go."

I sighed. "Al. Please think it.." "I have. I'm going. May would not want me to leave. But she would be sad if I had to abandon the rest of my family for her and the kids." A tear ran down my face. "Thanks Al. She'd be proud of you. It just hurts me that the last time you'll see them in a while, was the night I called you." He sighed. "Yeah. I wish I could see them one last time before we leave. But I can make do with just her voice." I turned back to him. "That phone is all yours Al. If you spend the next two days on it, that's fine with me." Smiled and held out his fist. "Thanks Drake." We pounded fists, then layed back.

We just layed there and watched the clouds roll by, then I turned to him. "Hey Al." He turned back to me. "Can you do me a favor?" He nodded and I sighed. "Can you teach my kids some alkahestry? They're really good with alchemy, but I want them to have that extra edge in the fight." He then looked shocked. "You're letting them fight as well!?" I nodded. "I am. Me and Jess both agree to it. They have a right to fight with us, and we will let them." He then lowered his head. "Drake, they're just kids. They're only thirteen." I sighed. "Yes, they are. But even you can agree that they are all well advanced for their age, because of their wolf sides. They may have only been alive for thirteen years Al. But they not kids by any regard."

He thought for a minuet, then nodded. "I'll teach them Drake. I'll teach them what I can with the time we have." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Al." He smiled and nodded. "Anytime Drake." We both stood up and began walking to the house. But then we heard yelling and glass breaking. We looked at each other confused, then back to the house. We walked in the door and saw Jess pacing around the house, obviously mad at something. Alex was standing there shocked and I turned to him. "What the hell is going on Alex!?" He turned to me with wide eyes. "She's looking for Justin." I tilted my head. "Why? What did he do?"

"FOUND YOU!" I turned to see Justin running down the stairs with Jess right behind him. "GET BACK HERE JUSTIN!" she yelled as they both ran out the back door. I again turned to Alex. "Just what the hell did he do!?" He turned back to the door. "He used his alchemy inside." I rose my brow. "So?" He turned back to me. "And broke the window." I face palmed. "So that's why she's so mad." I turned to see Justin run in the front door. "Help me! Moms going to kill me!" I chuckled. "So what do you want me to do?" He cowered behind me. "Stop her or hide me. Either one works." He then yelped when Jess came up, grabbed his collar and lifted him off the floor.

"Got you!" I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Jess, it's just a window. Go easy." She glared at me. "Oh really? Perhaps you should go look at our room then." I froze. "It was 'our' room!?" She nodded and I glared at Justin. "Nope! She's your problem son." He moaned and Al laughed. It was at that time that Jess saw him. She dropped Justin and grabbed Al in a tight hug. "Al! How have you been!? It's been forever!" He chuckled and hugged back. "I've missed you too Jess. And I've been fine. So has May." Justin then stood back up after Jess dropped him on the floor and I just chuckled. "I'm sorry about the window dad. It was an accident."

I patted his head and smiled. "It's okay son. Like I said, it's just a window." He smiled and gave me a hug. Later that night, we all sat down and enjoyed dinner that Al made. Me and Jess were surprised at how good of a cook he was, and Xingese food to boot. "That was great Al. Thanks a lot." He smiled and nodded. "It's no problem guys." Jess stood up and brought the pies over. And yes, our family had pie every night for desert. Al and Alex were shocked at how much me and Jess ate of our respective pies. "Uh..Drake. How can you eat that much?" Al asked and the kids shook their heads at him quickly. "Easy. It's pecan." I answered. Al saw the kids shaking their heads and kept quiet.

Al went to call May while the rest of us went upstairs to bed. My and Jess got changed and climbed in bed. She grabbed me in a tight hug and cried into my shoulder. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked and she shook her head. "I'm scared Drake. I'm scared for all of us. I worried we won't come back." I sighed, rolled around, and looked her in the eyes. "We will come home wolf. We are going to kill that bastard, and come home together." She nodded and we kissed. "I love you honey." I smiled. "Love you too wolf." I kissed her and she glared at me. "Freak." She kissed me back and we both layed down and let sleep take us.


	7. Hopping Worlds

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Hopping Worlds

Drake POV

Today was the day. The day we would all leave this world, and travel to my old one. Roy, Riza and Ed were due to arrive in a few hours. Al was in the yard with Justin and Sarah, teaching them the last bit he could with what time we had left. Jess and Liz had finished there orders and were now contacting customers to let them know that they would have to find someone else for their maintenance. Me and Alex were closing things up and covering everything up to avoid dust. I left Alex to finish up, while I went downstairs to get dinner started. "Want a hand Drake?" I turned to see Al standing in the doorway. "No. I'm good Al. You should give May one last call before we leave tonight."

He nodded and walked to the phone. I turned back to the stove and thought about the whole situation. We were leaving. Leaving our homes to go to another world to fight someone who shouldn't even be alive. And then there was my old family. Would I really see them again? And what would they think about my 'wolf pack' of a family? "Honey?" I was shaken from thought be my wife. I turned to her and smiled. "Sorry hon. Just a lot on my mind right now." She walked over and grabbed me from behind. "I do too honey. I'm really worried, that we'll never come back." I sighed and shook my head. "You need to stop worrying. It's only going to make things worse."

She gripped me tighter and kissed my neck. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous about this." I chuckled. "Yeah. Me too." I turned around and kissed her, then we saw Justin in the doorway. "Hey dad. Uncle Ed and the others are here." I nodded and he walked up to his room. "Well, lets go greet our guests." We walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. "Hey guys." Jess greeted and gave Riza a hug. I shook Roys and Eds hands as Al came out of the house. "Hey brother!" Ed was very happy. "Hey Al. Long time no see huh?" They pounded fists and we all walked inside. "Please guys, have a seat. Dinner is almost ready." I stated.

We all sat there in silence and ate dinner. No one spoke, until Roy stood up. "This is every ones last chance. If you do not want to leave, then now is your last chance to speak up. No one will be mad or upset if you choose to stay." No one said a word, then I turned to my kids. "Justin, Sarah, Liz. Are you guys sure you want to go? Have you thought this through completely and thoroughly?" The three of them glared at me and nodded. "We have. And we are going." Liz stated and the other two nodded again. I then turned to Ed and Al. "And you two? You're sure about this?" Al lowered his head and Ed sighed.

"We want to stay with our families. But we both have a job to protect them. So we are going. And we are not changing our minds." Ed stated and I nodded. Finally, I turned to Roy. "And you three?" He glared at me and nodded heavily. "We are going. We are going to kill that bastard. And this time, he stays dead." We all nodded in agreement. "Very well. We still have a few hours until 'Truth' calls on us. Go and call your families. I want you all to hear their voices one last time before we leave." Ed was the first to stand up and walk to the phone. The rest of us sat at the table and decided to joke and talk of old times.

After a while, I stood up. "Jess, kids. Come with me." They all stood up and we all walked upstairs to my room. They sat on the bed while me and Jess knelt down next to them. "Kids, the last time we fought, your mother and I had an agreement. We agreed that, no matter what, we keep fighting. If one of us falls, you keep fighting. Kids." They all looked at me. "If your mother and I fall, you keep fighting. Understood?" They all lowered their heads, but nodded. "Promise me." They looked back at me. "We promise." they spoke in unison. I grabbed everyone into a tight group hug. We all sat there for a while, until we heard a knocking. I turned to see Ed in the doorway.

"Drake…..it's time to go." I nodded and he left. I turned back to my family and smiled. "You guys ready?" They all nodded, then we all stood up and Jess put her hand on my shoulder. "Lets go have some fun, honey. Together." I smirked, as did the kids. "Right!" we all spoke in unison, then left the room. We turned off all the lights and locked the front door. I stood there at the door and sighed. _Until we come back._ I turned around and joined the others in the yard. "Guys, I must be honest with you. I don't know how this is going to happen. But 'Truth' has assured me that only Ed and myself will be the only ones to see him. No one else will."

They all nodded and I sighed. "No matter what happens over there, I'm glad it will be with you guys." Jess put her hand on my shoulder and everyone smiled. "Same for us honey." I smiled back and kissed her. It was at that moment, that the wind suddenly picked up, and blue sparks started dancing around us. "This is it!" Ed yelled as the 'eye' opened in the ground at our feet. Everyone was shocked as the familiar black hands began rising from the ground around us. I turned and watched in horror as the hands grabbed my wife and kids, and they slowly began to disappear as they were deconstructed. The hands grabbed me and I watch as my body fell apart and the world go dark.

I was suddenly inside the white void and I turned to find 'Truth' right behind me. **I SEE YOU ARE NOW READY. AS PROMISED, I RETURN YOUR MEMORIES TO YOU.** He then leaped forward and touched my head. It began to fume with pain as hundreds of thousands of memories poured back into my head. I could suddenly remember everything. My mother, my father, my brother and sisters, everything! He hopped back away from me and pointed at me. **YOUR MEMORIES HAVE BEEN RETURNED TO YOU, YOUNG WARRIOR. BUT KEEP IN MIND, I WILL BE TAKING THEM BACK WHEN YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE HOMUNCULUS BACK TO ME.**

I glared at him. "Where are my family and friends?" He smiled and waved me off. **NOW NOW. THEY ARE ALL FINE. THEY ARE NOW WAITING FOR YOU, IN THE OTHER WORLD. I HAVE EVEN DONE YOU A FAVOR AND DROPPED THEM ALL NEAR YOUR OLD HOME.** I froze for a second. _My old….home?_ I shook the thought away and stared at him. "So what now?" He chuckled. **AS I HAD SAID BEFORE. FIND HIM, AND BRING HIM BACK TO ME. ONCE YOU HAVE FINISHED, I WILL TAKE YOU BACK TO YOUR WORLD.** I just stared at him, but soon nodded. "I will find him, and kill him!"

The gate then opened and began to take me away. **GOOD LUCK OT YOU, YOUNG WARRIOR!** He yelled to me as the door closed. The next thing I knew, I was falling and landed with a thud. I opened my eyes and saw the night sky. _Am I….in my old world? Am I really…..back?_ I sat up and looked around. I saw everyone laying on the ground unconscious. I ran over and shook my wife. "Jess, wake up. Jess!" She moaned, then finally opened her eyes. "Honey?" I smiled with tears in my face and I kissed her. "I'm here wolf. I'm here." I helped her up and she started looking around. "The kids!"

We immediately looked around and saw them about twenty feet from us we ran over and shook them awake. "Justin! Sarah! Liz! Wake up!" One by one, they all began sitting up, holding their heads. I grabbed them all and clutched them in a tight hug. "You guys okay?" I asked and they all nodded. "We're fine dad. We're all okay." I kissed them all on the heads and hugged them again. "I have to go check on the others. I'll be back guys. Jess, stay here with them." She nodded and I stood up. I ran to Roy, who was just helping Riza up. "You two okay?" Riza smiled and nodded. "We're fine." I looked over and saw Ed and Al standing up, alone with Alex. "What about you guys? All good?" They all nodded and walked over to us. "Yeah, Drake. We're okay." Al answered.

We spent the next few minuets gathering everyone and taking a breather. "So Drake. Are we really in your world?" Ed asked and I looked around. "Can't really tell right now. All I can see are fields. As far as I know, we could still be near my house." We all looked around until Riza pointed at something. "There. I can see a small house. About two miles away." We all looked, but Jess was the only one that could see it too with her sharp senses. "Alright. Lets head for that house and find out where we are." Roy ordered and we all nodded. We began the long walk through the fields and Jess turned to me. "Honey, did….he give you back….your memories?" I smiled.

"Yes, he did." She smiled and kissed my cheek. We kept walking and we could see the sun was starting to come up. Suddenly, Ed stopped and we turned to him. "Ed? What is it?" I asked and he was looking at his hands. "I wonder if….I really have….my alchemy back." I had completely forgotten about that. "Try it and see Ed." He looked at me and nodded. He clapped his hands, pressed them to the ground, and we were all shocked to see that he could indeed perform alchemy again. He pulled a spear from the ground and held it to his side. Jess then ran to him and encased him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you Ed. So happy." We all nodded and Jess released him.

"Well, if we are in my world, we now know alchemy works. But now.." I stopped when we all heard a loud 'buzzing' noise, one that I knew all too well. I looked up at the sky, and I could just make out the low flying helicopter passing overhead. It was nothing to me, but everyone else, was completely stunned. "What the hell is that!?" Ed demanded and I laughed. "That, Ed, is a helicopter. Now I know for a fact that we are in my world." They all looked at me with shock still on their faces and I laughed again. "If only you all could see your faces. So priceless." Roy shook his shock away and glared. "Alright, enough. Lets get to that house."

We continued through the fields until we got into the yard on the house. I looked at it, and stopped. Jess turned back to me. "Honey? What's wrong?" she asked, but I didn't answer. I slowly started walking again with my jaw dropped, and my eyes wide. _It's all here...all of it...my home._ I looked to my left, and I saw an old red barn. "I…." I looked to my right and I could see the old grain bin. The same hole from years ago still in the side. "This..." Jess was now worried and she put her hand on my shoulder. "Drake, talk to me. What is it, honey?" I turned back to the house. "I'm…..home." Everyone gasped, then I started walking to the front door of the house. I pressed the doorbell and stood there in shock.

We all heard footsteps inside walk to the door and open it. There stood an elder woman with long brown hair with some gray to it, and blue eyes. She looked at me and froze. We both just stood there and stared at each other. "Dr…..Dr….Drake!?" she stuttered and tears flowed from my eyes. "Mom!?"


	8. Meeting The Family

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Meeting The Family

Jess POV

We were approaching the strange house when Drake just stopped walking. I turned back to him. "Honey? What's wrong?" He didn't answer, he just started walking slowly with his eyes wide. He kept looking around at all the strange buildings. "I…." I looked at him worried. "This…." I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. "Drake, talk to me. What is it, honey?" He looked back at the house. "I'm….home." I gasped and froze. He continued to walk to the front door of the house and pushed a glowing button by it. After a minuet, I heard footsteps in the house. The door then opened and an elderly lady stood there. Her and Drake both stood there and stared at each other. "Dr….Dr….Drake!?" _Does she….know him?_ "Mom!?"

We all froze. _That's his….mother!? My husbands….mother!?_ "Drake….is that….really….you!?" she asked again _._ "Yes….it's me….mom." Tears then flooded both their faces. She ran at him and encased him in a hug and kissed him over and over again. "Drake! I thought you were dead! They told me you were dead!" He returned the hug and held her tight. "I've missed you mom. So much." She released him and kissed him once more. "Please! Come in…...who are they Drake?" she asked, pointing at us. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll….explain everything inside mom." She nodded and led us all inside the house.

We all sat down and she handed each of us a strange metal cylinder with red letters that said 'Cola'. We all looked at the weird object and Drake chuckled. "Uh….Drake. What's wrong with them?" his mom asked. "Uh….they're not from around here mom." he answered and walked over to me. He took the object and pulled on a small metal pin. We heard a small pop, then a crack as he gave it back to me. "Drink it." he whispered in my ear. I grabbed it and took a sip. It tasted real funny, but it was really good too. The others did the same as he did and followed suit. "Drake. Where the freaking hell have you been these past five years!?" We all turned to her in shock.

"Five years!?" Drake asked and she nodded. "They told me you were killed with the rest of your guys in Iraq, five years ago." We all stared at each other, then he turned back. "Mom, I've been gone for fourteen years! What are you talking about!?" She gasped and stared wide eyed. "No….I…." Drake then ran over to some weird box thing that lit up when he touched it. "April 16th 2020!?" We all gasped and froze. "2020!? You mean the 'year' 2020!?" Roy demanded and Drake stood back up. "I...I guess time here and time there are different." Drakes mom then grabbed him and flung him around. "Drake...what is this!? What the hell is going on!?"

Drake sighed and gestured for her to sit. She did so and he sat down next to her. He spent the next thirty minuets explaining about our different worlds and how he came to ours. When he finished, she was in total shock. "So….you…..did die…." she finally asked and Drake nodded. She then cried into her hands and he rubbed her back. "I'm here now mom. I'm back. And I have brought some very special guests for you." She stopped and wiped her tears away. "Oh I am so sorry. Please forgive my rudeness. I'm Susan." We all said hello and Drake pointed to each of us. "This is Roy Mustang, and his wife Riza."

"Hello maam. It is so nice to finally meet you." Riza greeted and Roy shook her hand. "Please, just call me Susan, Riza." They both smiled and Drake continued. "This is Alex Louis Armstrong." And that was when she noticed his very large size. "Oh my. Uh….nice to meet you Alex." They shook hands. "Please, the pleasure is all mine, Susan." They returned their hands. "This is Edward and Alphonse Elric. My adopted brothers." Susan cried and shook their hands. "Well, I guess that means that you're my new sons then." I could see a tear come to their eyes when she said that. "Thank you Susan. We are all so happy to meet you."

Drake then stood up and walked over to me. "And I have saved the best for last." He put his hand on my shoulder. "This is Jessica, Elizebeth, Sarah, and Justin." We all smiled at her. "My wife and kids." he finished and she gasped. She stared at us all, then to him. "You mean…?" He nodded and she slowly stood up. She walked over to us and grabbed me in a tight hug, "Your...his wife?" I cried into her shoulder and nodded. "Yes. I am." She released me and kissed my cheek. Tears fell from her eyes. "Welcome to the family dear." She kissed my cheek again then turned her gazed to the kids. "And they're….?" she asked pointing at them.

"Your grandchildren." Drake answered. She smiled and walked over to them. "Hi grandma." Liz greeted. "Hello dear. And which one are you?" She chuckled. "I'm Elizebeth. But it's Liz for short." She reached up and started to pull her hat off. "Wait mom! Don't!" Drake yelled, but it was too late. She pulled the hat off and Liz's wolf ears came out. Everyone froze as she just stared at her ears. "What?" she asked and I face palmed. "Drake….what is this?" He sighed. "Too late now. I was going to break it to you slowly, mom." She turned to him. "What do you mean Drake? What is this?" He sighed and I looked at him. "Show her." I nodded and turned to her. "I'm sorry Susan." I said as I pulled the bandana of my head, letting my ears show as well.

She just stared at me, frozen in complete shock. "What….what is this?...What...are you?" Drake stepped forward and in front of me. "That'..is my wife mom. You daughter in law. And 'they'.. are my kids. Your grandchildren. And you will not treat them any other way." The whole house silent. "I'm sorry Drake." She finally spoke. "It's not me you owe an apology to." he stated and stepped away from between us. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "He's right. I was wrong. I was wrong to judge you all. I'm sorry." She lowered her head, then Sarah grabbed her in a hug. "It's alright grandma. We knew this was going to happen. So you didn't hurt our feelings."

Susan then began to break down it tears. She then turned around and grabbed all three of them in a tight hug. "I don't care anymore. I still love you all my grandchildren." I then knelt down beside her and hugged her from behind. "Susan, I can't go into details. But I was taken when I was a child, and turned into part wolf. The kids all got it from me. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. Not them." She turned to me and slapped me hard across the face. "Why the hell would I blame you!?" Drake started walk forward, but I stopped him. "And why wouldn't you?" I asked. She then grabbed my face and turned me to the kids.

"Because of them. Three wonderful, beautiful children. 'What' they are, is not your fault." She then grabbed me in a tight hug. "Who' they are is." Tears came to my eyes and I returned the hug. "Thank you Susan." She shook her head, pushed me away, and looked me in the eyes. "Just call me mom, dear." I smiled and nodded. She then turned to the kids. "Well, take your hats off and let me see you for you." They all did and smiled. Her eyes lit up when she saw Justins pure white hair and ears. "Oh my god. I love your hair Justin!" He smiled back and nodded. "Thank you grandma."

We all spent the next few hours getting to know each other better and discuss each others lives the past years. "So mom, wheres James at?" Drake asked. "Oh he works in town now, so he moved there. I have to call him and get him here right away!" She stood up, but Drake stopped her. "No mom. Not right now. We wont be staying." She turned to him in shock. "What!? You're leaving!?" He sighed and turned to the others. "Can you guys give us a minuet?" They all nodded and left, the kids as well. "Mom, we can't stay. We have something very important we have to do. If we don't, millions will die." She then began to cry again. "Drake, I just got you back. And now you want to leave me again? Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I have no choice mom!" Drake yelled and I froze. "You think I want to leave you so soon!? Well we have no choice! An evil being who calls himself 'Father' is going to kill everyone! And we have to stop him!" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Mom. I never planned on ever coming back. This life was over to me. We came here to stop 'Father', nothing more. I am so thrilled to see you again after all these years. But we cannot stay. Once this mission is over, we're all going back home, to the other world." Mom broke out in tears and buried her face in her hands. I lowered my head and tears came to my eyes. "Mom." I started and she turned to me. "Please understand. We are just trying to save our families. We never wanted to hurt you."

We all sat in silence for a while. "I know." Me and Drake turned to her. "I know you never wanted to hurt me. Either of you." She then walked over to me and grabbed me in a hug. "I owe you so much Jessica. You took care of my son. You gave him a wonderful family." She then turned and whispered in my ear. "Please take good care of him. And my grandchildren." She kissed me on the cheek. "I will mom. I promise. And thank you for giving me my husband." She hugged me tighter, then released me. "You are so welcome dear." She turned to Drake and smiled. "I don't want you to go Drake. But I want you to be happy more. If you must leave, then leave. But.."

She lowered her head and tears fell from her face. "Will you at least stay, and let me have one final family dinner, with my son and his family?" Drake stood up, placed his hands on her shoulders, and lowered his head. "Why the hell would I say no to that, mom? Of course we will stay for dinner. And if you'll allow us, we will stay the night as well." She smiled and lifted his head. "And why the hell would I say no to that as well? It gives me time to spoil my grandchildren." They both chuckled, but then Drakes face went stern. "But no apple pie!" I twitched and growled at him. "Yes pie!" I yelled and mom stared at me.

"Why no apple pie?" Drake moaned. "Trust me. You don't wanna know." I growled again. "Freak!" He turned to me.

"Cheap fur coat."

"Metal head!"

"Kitty cat."

"Freak!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" mom yelled and we both stared at her. "Shut up, the both of you, or I'm going to bash you both upside the damn head!" she continued. We looked at each other, then back to her. "Well!?" she asked and death glared us both. "Yes mom!" we said in unison. "Good. Now you two behave while I go spend time with my grand kids." We both nodded and she walked out of the room. "She's scary Drake." I stated and he turned to me. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." "I HEARD THAT!" mom yelled and I turned back to Drake. "No!" He nodded and I face palmed. "I'm kinda glad we live in separate worlds."

"I HEARD THAT TOO!" Drake turned to me again. "I warned you." I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Freak." He walked over to me and leaned down. "Love you wolf." I moaned and kissed him. "Love you too, freak."


	9. Fathers Plan

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Fathers Plan

Drake POV

Mom had left the room to go spend time with the kids, so I thought that it was a good time to do some research on the internet for anything that may give us clues as to 'Fathers' actions. "Hey Jess. Can you go get Roy, Ed and Alex?" She nodded and left the room to get them. I got up and walked over to the computer. I sat down and tried to find the mouse and keyboard. "What the?" I mumbled. I looked all over the desk, but couldn't find them. "Hey mom!" I yelled, and a minuet later she walked in. "How the hell do you use this damn thing?" She chuckled. "It's a touch screen, dear." I face palmed. When I had left, touch screen computers were on the market, but were not around that much yet. "Thanks mom." She nodded and returned to the kids.

I touched the screen and pulled up the internet browser. "We're here hon." They walked over and leaned over me. "What is that!?" Al asked and I chuckled. "It's called a computer. You can use it for just about anything. We're going to use it and see if we can find any clues as to 'Fathers' whereabouts." I touched the screen and began typing, searching world news. "World news? You mean you can learn about what happens in the world on this?" Roy asked and I nodded. "Yes. In this world, news gets around real fast. If there's a shooting in another country, you can read on it within hours." They were all completely shocked.

We searched for about three hours, but couldn't find anything that gave any hint to 'Fathers' actions. "There has got to be something." I stated and continued. "Wait! Go back!' Ed yelled and I pulled back the last page. It was a picture of a large government building in Iowa. "Lets see….'The C.I.A. continues to investigate the recent bombing of a military reserve base, resulting in the deaths of at least two dozen soldiers. As the identity of those responsible for the recent terrorist attacks remain unknown, tensions continue to rise as the American government begins to place the blame on undisclosed countries." We continued to read the headlines and Ed leaned forward. "Is it possible to make that picture bigger?" he asked.

I touched the screen and dragged the picture, making it bigger. "There!" Ed said as he pointed at the blown building. We looked closer and we then saw it. "Those are…!" I started and Roy nodded. "Transmutation marks. He was there!" Ed then leaned back. "Yeah, but whats the point? Why blow up a random building?" I lowered my head. "To start a war." They all gasped and turned to me. "He's doing it to start a war. In this world, everyone is always on the verge of war. One wrong move by anyone, and that's what you have. A war." Everyone lowered their heads. "So that's his plan. To use war to make the array again." Riza stated.

Something then clicked in my head. I started a new search, for any and all mass casualty reports. We all looked at them and tried to add them up. "Hold on a sec." I pulled up a picture of the world map and sent it to the printer. "That's this world!?" Al asked and I nodded. "Wow. So..where are we right now?" Riza asked and the printer started working. Once it was done, I grabbed the copy and a pen. "That thing made it that fast!?" I was getting annoyed now. "Guys, work now, fun later." I took the pen and put a dot on where we were. "So..how big is this country?" Roy asked. "Well, how big is Amestris?" He thought about it for a minuet.

"Around seven hundred and twenty thousand square kilometers." I chuckled. "Well, to put it simple, this country is thirteen times that size." They all gasped and froze. "Thirteen times the size of Amestris!?" Armstrong dumbly asked and I nodded. "Yup. And Russia is twice that." They all shook their heads. "Way too damn big." Ed stated. We looked at all of the events and marked them on the map. There were a lot of them, so we had to filter out some to make any sense. Suddenly, a small window popped up on the screen that said 'News flash'. I touched the window and we were all shocked. There was yet another building in the States that was bombed.

We read the headlines and saw that this time a man was captured. A Russian soldier. We looked at the picture of the man and I froze. "Drake? What is it?" Jess asked and I pointed at the captured soldier. "That is no soldier!" Roy turned to me. "What do you mean, Blade?" I leaned back in the chair. "That smile! I know that smile anywhere!" They all looked at me worried. "That's Envy!" They all gasped and looked at the mans picture. Roy looked real close, and growled. "He's right! It's that damn monster!" I lowered my head. "And now he's played his hand. This country and Russia have always been on tight ends with each other. And now, they'll be at war."

They all turned to the picture and glared. "So what do we do now?" Al asked and I turned to him. "We go find them. And kill them all." They all nodded and we turned back to the picture. "We need do do more research and get an idea of where they plan to hit next." We continued to search, until we heard a car pull into the driveway. "Who could that be?" I mumbled. I walked to the window and saw a red sedan, and a man and woman get out with a small child. "Hey mom!" She walked into the room and up to me. "Who is that?" She looked and gasped. "It's Elizebeth!" I quickly turned to her. "My sister!?" I heard Jess gasped as well and she walked up to me.

"Your sister?" she asked and I lowered my head. "Yes. I'll go meet her mom." I turned to the door and opened it. "Honey, don't you think we should have called first?" the man next to her asked and she turned to him. "No. I want to surprise...her...Hon?" She stopped when he stopped to look at me. She turned to me and her eyes went wide. "Drake?" she asked and I nodded. "Hello Elizebeth. Carter. It's been awhile." She handed the child to him and ran to me, grabbing me in a hug. "Drake! What are you...We thought you..." We just held each other and cried. "I've missed you sis." I stated and she kissed my cheek. "Drake, we all thought you were dead!" I chuckled.

"So I've been told. How are you?" She slapped me on the chest. "I'm fine you idiot! But what about you!? How are you alive!? And where have you been!?" I sighed. "We should talk in the house sis. But first.." I turned to Jess and gestured her forward. "Elizebeth, I'd like you to meet my wife, Jessica." She gasped and stared at her. "Your his wife!?" She smiled and nodded. Elizebeth then saw her ears and she backed up a step. "What?" Jess lowered her head and sighed. "Sorry to scare you, Elizebeth. But...I'm not entirely human. I'm half wolf. And so are our children." Elizebeth gasped again. "You have...children!?" I held my wife and nodded.

"Would you like to meet them?" She smiled and nodded. I turned to the house. "Kids! Come out here and meet your aunt!" They all walked out of the house, wearing their hats, and up to us. "Elizebeth, meet your nieces and nephew. Elizebeth, Sarah, and Justin." She turned to me with wide eyes. "What?" I smiled. "We named the girls after you and Sarah." She broke out in tears and grabbed them all in a tight hug. "Hey guys. I'm your aunt Elizebeth." Me and Jess just stood there and watched them. "Drake!" I turned to see Ed in the doorway. "We found something. Come on." I nodded and I walked inside to the desk.

"What did you find?" I asked and looked at the map. "Well, that's the thing. We can't find any connections. Not one. Every single one of these are just random." Ed stated. I studied the map for a minuet and something hit me. "It's a diversion." They all looked at me. "Why do you say that?" Armstrong asked and I pointed at the marked areas. "Ed is right. There is no connection to these. Each one of these are only small numbers of deaths. A couple dozen at most. As I said, they are trying to start a war. Right now, they're only setting things up." Roy turned to me. "For what?"

I walked to the computer and pulled up a picture. "That." They all looked at it closely. "What is it?" Riza asked and I sighed. "A nuclear warhead." Roy turned to me. "That sounds bad." I lowered my head. "It is." I walked back and pulled up old world war two photos of Hiroshima. "And that….is what they do." They all gasped as they looked at all the pictures. "Just one of those did all this!?" Roy asked and I shook my head. "Those pictures are seventy-five years old. Nuclear weapons have gotten far more powerful. Just one of those warheads can do over twenty times more damage than that. They were designed for only one thing."

They all turned to me. "To completely destroy an entire country...in a matter of minuets." Their eyes were all wide as hell, staring at me. "So...he planes to use these!? To make the array!?" Ed asked and I nodded. "If he uses the same array as last time, he only needs ten of them. There are now over five hundred thousand of these weapons in the world." They all lowered their heads. "And he only needs ten. Will he be able to get to them?" I shook my head. "I very highly doubt it. Every launch facility is designed so that no one man can launch them. And even if they could, they would never make it far with that countries' leader self destructing them. It's a fail safe in case of accidental launches. He plans to cause a war and make the leaders launch them themselves."

"But how? Who can he get them to do that?" Al asked and I pointed at the world war two photos. "That's how. In world war two, we were at war with Japan. The constant island hopping was causing thousands of soldiers' lives. We dropped two atomic bombs on two of theirs cities, and Japan surrendered quickly after. He'll use the same tactic to get the launches he wants." Roy slammed his fists on the table. "That bastard!" We all had our heads lowered and mom walked in. "What is going on in here!?" She stopped when she saw us with our heads down. "It's bad mom. Real bad." I answered. "Drake, how in the hell are we going to stop him? This is way above our heads." Ed asked.

"No, it's not." They all turned to me and I looked to them. "We have alchemy, and alkahestry. We can do this. We will find him, and stop him. No matter what." Everyone nodded and I turned to mom. "Mom. You still have that old van?" She nodded. "Yeah. It's in the barn. And yes, it still runs." I smiled and turned back to the others. "Well. Now we just need to figure out where to start." I stated. "Yeah. With how random these attacks are, just where do we start?" Riza followed and I looked at the map. "Well, right now they're leading the States to believe Russia is attacking them. Both are nuclear state countries. I have a feeling that they will try to bring another country into this matter."

"And who do you think that will be?" Roy asked and I shook my head. "No clue yet. We'll have to do a little more research on that. But at least we now know how he intends to make the array. And we also have something to start on for trying to figure a way to stop him." I turned to my mom. "Looks like we may be here for a few days mom." She smiled. "I'm glad dear. Welcome home." I smiled and nodded. "Good to be home."


	10. Research

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Research

Drake POV

The next day, we sat at the desk glued to the computer, trying to get some sort of lead as of where to go. Mom, my sister, wife and the kids were all getting know each other in the back room. "Hey Drake." Ed started. "Yeah?" He turned to the computer. "Something doesn't add up. We know they are trying to start a war. And they are going to use nuclear weapons to commit the mass murders. But where are they going to make the array?" I walked over to him. "What do you mean?" He turned to me. "If he plans to use those weapons for the murders, where is he going to use them? You said those weapons kill by the thousands and will destroy an entire country, right?" I nodded. "Well, why use them to make the array if by the time that it's ready, no one is left alive? It's counter productive."

I thought on that for a minuet. "Good point. If one country launches a single missile against another, the other country would send enough back to annihilate the said country. It makes no sense." We both thought about it for a minuet. "Drake, how do those things fly to where they need to?" Ed asked. "They're guided mid flight by satellite to the target by specific coordinates. Why?" He turned to me. Could they hit multiple targets at the same time with that accuracy?" I turned to him and it clicked. "They plan to get them launched and change the coordinates mid flight! By doing so, he can use the ten he needs and crash the rest into the ocean!"

Ed turned back to the computer. "Well now we know, how he plans to do it. But can he do that easily? Change where they go?" I thought about it a minuet. "He can, but it would be hard, even for him. Once they are launched, their coordinates are locked in. Only the country leader can change where they go after they are launched. And it would normally be into the ocean to abort an attack. But now that we know that Envy is here, he can pose as a country leader. But they would have to be quick about it." Ed turned back to me. "Why's that?" I sat down next to him. "The country's government officials take this stuff very, very seriously. If they think the leader is not acting like himself, or is not acting according to how he should, they will normally remove him from office immediately, and the next guy takes charge. Kinda like another fail safe."

"They have so much working against them. Just how are they going to pull this off?" Ed asked and I lowered my head in thought. "None of this is adding up. If they somehow manage to make only ten warheads hit, and no more, it could work. But there are just to many things that would mess up their plans for that. As I said, if one country launches their missiles, the other will as well. Both countries would be destroyed. So what would be the point?" We both sat in silence for a minuet. "Blade." I turned around to Roy. "Yeah?" He sat with his chin in hand. "What if he uses the warheads….against their owners?" I quickly looked at the map, then to him. "You mean a country launches, then they send them right back!?" He turned to me and nodded.

"If they did that, no one would return fire, because no one was ever attacked." I ran the thought through my head over and over. "That's it! He's going to make one of the countries fire their missiles and send them right back at the designated locations! He gets the array, and no one fires back!" Ed slammed his fist down. "Damn it! So now we know exactly how he's going to do it! But 'where' is he going to do it!?" I looked at the map, and sighed. "I know where." They both looked to me and I pointed on the map. "Europe and Asia. One large super continent...with well over three billion people." They both gasped. "Three….billion!?" Roy asked and I nodded.

"Yes. With that, he won't need the sacrifices like he did last time. Three billion would be far more than enough. He'll claim the powers of 'God', and use the gate to destroy both worlds." We all lowered our heads. "So what do we do about it?" I looked up and saw Jess standing there with her arms crossed. I thought about it for a second. "Well, we have some time before he tries this plan. He still needs the circle. And we're talking about a land mass that's at least fifty times bigger than the last. Even if he started the day he got here, that's still quite a long time before he's done with it. But even if he did have it finished, how is he going to get the country to fire the missiles in the first place?"

"Drake." I turned to Ed. "Those plane things you talked about, can they carry one of these warheads?" I nodded. "What if they used one the this countries weapons against them, forcing them to fire back?" I thought for a minuet and nodded. "That would work. But they would have to act quickly. Any and every plane with a nuclear warhead mounted are very closely monitored. And they would have to get one fitted, and that takes an order from the country leader to do so. Either way, we still need to figure out where they are now. We know they are here in this country somewhere. They can't leave without a passport to enter another country. And it takes a background check by the government to get one. They would be discovered."

"Where was the last bombing?" Roy asked. "Iowa. About a fourteen hour drive. Why?" I asked and he thought it over. "We'll wait until the next one, then go after them where they attack. We know for a fact that it is 'Father' that is causing the explosions with his alchemy. And they are using Envy as they fall guy in disguise. We go to the explosions, we find them." he stated. "So that's the plan?" Jess asked and he nodded. "We need to be ready to leave at a moments notice. We'll have someone at the computer at all times, watching for any moves they make. When we find something, we leave that minuet." We all nodded and Roy stood up.

"We may have some time on our hands before the array is ready, but we need to hit them where ever we can and stop them. We can use this place as our base until we find somewhere more suitable." I stood up and nodded. "Right. Lets track these bastards down." Ed turned to me. "We have another problem though." We all turned to him. "If he brought back Envy, then he definitely brought the others back as well." I thought for a minuet. "True, but I don't think they will be much trouble. They are powered by Philosophers Stones, right? There have not been any reports of mass killings or murders for a long time from what I read. Even if he did bring them all back, their stones wouldn't have much energy in them."

"So what are you saying Drake?" Jess asked. "If their stones don't have much energy to them, we may be able to kill them easily. After all, 'Father' is not going to give all of his stones energy for them, is he?" Ed thought about that. "Good point. But then it also brings up another question. Where did he get the souls for his first one?" It instantly clicked and I face palmed. "The random bombings. He's using them to cause the war and get the souls for the stone. I can bet you he takes the lives of the victims first, then blows the buildings up. And if that's the case, then the homunculi will be worse than I thought." We all moaned.

"Well, we might as well get ready. I'll go tell the kids hon." Jess stated and left the room. "So, we just sit here and wait?" Ed asked and Roy nodded. "We'll wait till they show up again, then go to them." I turned to him. "But we will have to be fast. I guarantee that they wont sit around for long. And we also have to think about another matter." They both looked at me. "Local law enforcement. The first time we duke it out with these guys, our faces will end up on wanted posters everywhere. Most especially if it includes a government building. And trust me guys. If they want you bad enough here, they WILL find you. You cannot hind anywhere in this world, not with the technology they have."

"What do you mean Blade?" Roy asked and I pointed up. "They have large cameras in space called satellites. They can see you anywhere in the world, from anywhere in the world. You can avoid the police, but you can't avoid the eyes in the sky." Roy moaned. "Great! Just great! So now we have to avoid being seen by the locals." I shook my head. "Not only them. You forget about Envy. Remember the 'Ross incident'? Envy will pull the same stunt here, only with us. As soon as he knows we're here, he'll find a way to pin everything on us. Probably even mark us as Russian terrorists., killing two birds with one stone."

"So what do we do about that?" Ed asked. "There's nothing we can do. But that's not the only problem. If they see Jess or the kids, they will take them and use them as lab testing subjects. Even us if we use alchemy. Basically, to put it all simple. Once we make our move, that's when everything hits the fan, and stays that way." Ed sighed. "This is one very dangerous world here Drake. Is there any way to help our situation on this matter?" I thought about it for a minuet. "Well, if we get into the good views of the public, it could help us. But in this world, no one can ever agree on anything. But it's worth a shot. So whatever you do, we cannot have ANY innocent people hurt or killed because of us. Watch what you do around people, and help them any way you can."

They both nodded and then mom walked in. "Hello boys. Hungry?" We all smiled and nodded. "Okay, I just need to light the oven. If I can find the matches." she stated as she walked to the stove. "Allow me Susan." He walked over, snapped his finger, and lit the oven. "How did you do that!?" she asked shocked and I chuckled. "It's called alchemy mom. Watch." I walked over and grabbed a metal spoon. I used my bracer array and reformed the spoon into a small knife. She was still shocked, but smiled. "That's amazing dear!" She grabbed my right hand and held it. But she looked at it confused.

"What the.." She pulled off my glove and lifted my sleeve, exposing my automail forearm. "What is this!? What's wrong with your arm!?" I sighed and scratched my head. "Long story mom. But...I lost my right forearm….and both my legs." She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with shock. I then lifted both my pants legs, exposing my automail legs. "What happened to you Drake!?" she spoke through tears. "I lost them mom. These are metal prosthetic limbs to replace my lost ones. It's called automail. Unlike normal prosthetics, these are installed by surgery, and are permanent."

She knelt down and slowly touched my legs. "What...did this to you Drake?" I sighed. "I can't explain it mom. But it's okay. It sucks that my real limbs are gone, but these are better than nothing." I then moaned. "But they hurt like hell having them reconnected." Ed moaned as well. "Yeah, they sure do." he added. "Who...did the surgery?" I smiled. "Eds wife, Winry. She's an automail mechanic. A very good one too. She made these for me, as well as my arm. But Liz is my mechanic now." She stood up and looked at me shocked. "Liz!? Your daughter Liz!?" I smiled and nodded. She then took my metal hand.

"When...when you go back...you tell Winry I said thank you. Thank you for giving my son his limbs back." I smiled and gave her a hug. "I sure will mom. I really wish you could meet her." Then I twitched. "But….not her wrench." Ed twitched too. "That damn wrench!" he growled and mom was confused. "What about her wrench?" Me and Ed twitched again. "Trust us, you don't want to know." we spoke in unison.


	11. Family Gathering

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Family Gathering

Jess POV

I walked into the living room where my sister in law and the kids were chatting away about their lives. "Hey guys." I greeted. "Hey mom." Justin answered and big Liz, the name I decided to call Drakes sister by, turned to me. "Jessica, I'm so sorry. But I am going to have to steal your son. I just love his hair and ears." I chuckled. "One, just Jess is fine. Two, you can't have him. And three, may I please hold your son?" She smiled and handed him to me. "How old is he? And what's his name?" She chuckled. "He's a little over a year now. And his name is Jacob." I held him in my arms and stared into his eyes.

"He is so handsome, big Liz" She shook her head. "Why are you calling me that?" I turned to her and smirked. "Because my daughters name is Liz. You're bigger than she is so, big Liz." Her husband chuckled. "Suits you dear." She then slapped him. "Are you calling me fat?" He shook his head. "No! Why would I say that?" I laughed. "So Jess, Sarah tells me that you were only pregnant for three months, but I know she's lying." I chuckled and shook my head. "No. She's telling the truth." She looked at me confused. "How the hell is that possible?" I pointed at my wolf ears. "I'm part wolf. My pregnancy progressed at a wolfs rate."

Her jaw fell to the floor. "So...you had three kids at the same time, and were only pregnant for three months!? How the hell did you do it!?" I laughed. "Lots and lots of sleep and vomiting. And even more threats of killing my husband." She laughed and Carter turned to me. "I really feel sorry for him. That poor man." I glared at him. "You'll feel the same pain if you don't keep your mouth shut!" Needless to say, he did. Big Liz turned to me. "You have got to teach me how to do that! He never shuts up for me!" I laughed. "Simple. Make a threat, and follow it. My husband learned quick after I found Winrys wrench."

She turned back to me. "Who's Winry?" Sarah turned to her. "My dads automail mechanic. Or she used to be, now it's Liz." Now she was confused. "What's automail?" I turned to the kitchen. "Hey honey. Can you come here a minuet?" After a minuet, he walked up to me. "Yes, wolf?" Carter snickered and I glared at him. "Shut it." He did and I turned back to Drake. "Can you show your sis your automail?" He sighed and turned to her. "Are you sure?" She looked at me and I nodded. "Yes, please." she asked. He sighed again and lifted his pants legs. Her and Carter both stared at his legs. "What the hell is that!?" Carter asked.

"It's automail. Artificial limbs made of metal that are surgically fused to the limbs. I lost both my legs and my right forearm, and they were replaced with automail." Carter held up his hand. "Wait, surgically fused? What do you mean?" Drake tapped his port with his finger. "When you get automail, you have to get a surgery to have the port attached to the stumps. After you recover from it, then your new metal limbs can be attached. And you never take them off, except for repairs and adjustments." Sis looked at him. "But..how do you get so much movement in them? You can move everything." Liz turned to her.

"When you get the surgery, all of your nerves and tendons are connected to the port. And when you attached the limb, the port controls the limbs movement." Carter turned to Drake. "Doesn't that hurt?" He nodded. "Yes, it does. Worst part is, you are awake through the whole surgery." Their eyes went wide. "Awake!? What the hell for!?" sis demanded. "You have to be. If the patient is asleep, the nerves will retract into the body, and you wont be able to work with them. But the surgery is only about twenty minuets, give or take." Liz answered. "Now I really feel bad for you, bro." Carter told Drake. "Oh trust me, it is well worth the pain. You get your limbs back, and continue with your life as nothing happened."

Sis nodded and smiled. "I'm happy for you Drake. You got your life back, got married, and had three wonderful kids. But I still feel bad for you Jess. Three months and three kids, just….wow!" Drake then glared at her. "Poor her!? I had to deal with her for those three months!" I then glared at him. "But I had to carry those three while doing nothing but vomiting!" He moaned and kissed me. "You're lucky I love you, wolf!" I slapped him and kissed him bad. "You chose me, freak!" He moaned again and walked off. "Was it really that bad?" Carter asked and I nodded quickly. "Oh yes! But no where near as bad as these three when Ed gave them candy when they were three years old." Their jaws dropped.

"Is that man stupid!? Who in the hell gives candy to three year olds!? And ones that are part wolf!?" I moaned. "Well, he never did it again after the 'tree incident'." Sis tilted her head. "Tree incident?" The kids all snickered. "Yeah. The day we discovered Eds secret, we stuck him in a tree upside down, and let the yard sprinkler torture him. Then me and Winry clubbed him over and over with her wrench." Sis laughed and Carter just shook his head. "You are one evil woman Jess. You and this Winry both." Sis then glared at him and he glared back. "Damn it! It don't work!" sis yelled. "Sarah, take him for a minuet." She took the child and I walked into the kitchen to Drake. "Honey, if I promise not to use it on you, can you make me a wrench?"

"What the hell for?" I moaned. "Please? For me?" He stared at me for a minuet, then walked outside. He came back a minuet later and gave it to me. "You ever use this wrench on me, I will ban you from apple pie forever." I smiled, nodded, and kissed him. "Thank you honey." I held the wrench behind me and walked back to sis and Carter. "I'm sorry for this big Liz." She looked at me confused. "For?" I then turned and slugged Carter over the head with the wrench. "Ooooohhh!" the kids all spoke in unison. "Ow! What the hell woman!?" I then turned to sis and gave the wrench to her. "Here you go. Your turn." She glared at Carter and he ran out of the room.

"There. Now he'll listen to you." We both laughed as Drake walked into the room. "Alright! Who was it that just met Jess's new friend!?" Drake yelled. Me and sis looked at each other, then to him. "Carter." we answered in unison and he face palmed. "That poor man." I glared at him. "Your next." He glared back. "You really think I'm kidding about the no pie!? Try me wolf! Just try me!" I then snatched the wrench from sis and walked to him. "Oh shit!" he yelled and ran out the door with Carter. We all started laughing. "Thanks for the lessons Jess. I needed them." sis stated. "Not a problem, sis." She chuckled. "I like that better. So just call me sis." I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Drake POV

Me and my brother in law Carter just ran outside the house from our wives wielding a wrench and he turned to me. "What is wrong with that wife of yours!? She just turned mine in a murderer!" I moaned. "Now I really feel bad for you brother. I've been living with that for fourteen years." He looked at me confused. "Drake, you need to explain that. You've only been gone for five years, yet you say you've been gone for fourteen. Why is that?" I sighed. "It's really hard to explain Carter. But to put it simple, I really did die five years ago. But instead of going to the afterlife or whatever, I ended up in another world. And I'm guessing that time passing there and here are different. If I had remained here, I would be like...thirty-one years old? But because I was there, I'm actually forty now."

He looked at me shocked. "Forty? Are you serious?" I nodded. "Yup. Over the hill." He chuckled. "Feel old?" I glared at him. "I've been married to a wolf for fourteen years you idiot! Of course I feel old!" "I HEARD THAT!" Carter jerked his head to the house and I face palmed. "How the hell can she.." I stopped him by placing my hand over his mouth. "She can hear everything, so shut up." I whispered in his ear. "How?" he whispered back and I pointed at my head. "Wolf ears." I mouthed and he face palmed. "Well, wanna go back inside?" he asked and I rose my brow. "You must be stupid. If you want to go back in, be my guest. But I like my life thank you."

"I HEARD THAT TOO FREAK!" I face palmed and he shook his head. "Why does she call you freak? The only freak I've seen is her." I froze in shock. "You did not just say that!" His eyes then went wide when he realized what he had just said. "Oh shit!" We turned to see Jess running out the door, followed by my sister, coming after us with the wrench. "RUN!" I yelled and we both took off. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE CARTER!" the two yelled in unison. "Is it always like this!?" he asked and I stared at him. "I think you know the answer to that Carter!" When am I ever going to learn that you can't outrun a wolf?

She caught up to us and slugged Carter over the head again. "Got one! Now for you, freak!" I held my hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything! I'm innocent! NO!" SMACK! My world just went dark. I was woken back up by my daughter Liz shaking me. "Dad? Are you okay?" I glared at her. "Do I look okay, Liz? Your mom just tried to kill me!" She sighed and shook her head. I stood up and walked over to Carter, still out cold. "Come on, bro. Wake up." He came to, and stood up. "Damn! That woman has got one mean swing!" I rubbed the spot where I got hit. "Yes she does." We both walked back to the house and walked inside.

"I see you two still haven't learned to keep quiet. Guess your 'no pie' threat didn't work." Ed stated and I glared at him. "Shut it Ed!" I walked to the freezer and got some ice for my head. "I knew I shouldn't have made that damn wrench." Carter then turned to me. "You gave her the wrench!?" I lowered my head and nodded. "And you call me an idiot!? You should have know it was coming!" I glared at him now. "Shut it Carter! It's your damn fault she came after us! Calling her a freak! I even warned you!" He moaned. "Shut up." We both sat at the table and mom then called everyone for dinner. I loved my wife's cooking, but nothing beats a mothers.

We all enjoyed some of the best cooking ever. Even Jess had to admit that it was the best. We all enjoyed the rest of dinner in peace, until mom just had to bring out some apple pie. "PIE!" Jess yelled and I moaned. "Drake, what is the deal with her having some pie?" mom asked and I glared at her. "You wait another hour after she's done ate it all, and you will find out." And find out she did. Jess was now bouncing all over that house, talking up a damn storm. Mom leaned over to my ear. "I now see what you mean dear, and you're right." We turned to each other. "No more pie!" we spoke in unison and Jess turned to us. "Yes pie!" Mom then turned to her and death glared her. "No pie!" she yelled and her head dropped. "Yes mom." Everyone then started laughing. "Shut up! I hate you all!"


	12. Maintenance

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Maintenance

Drake POV

Me and Carter were in the barn doing some tuning on the old van mom had. It did run, but it also needed some minor maintenance. We were working on changing out the oil and spark plugs. "Hey Carter. Hand me the filter wrench will ya?" He reached over and dropped it into my hand. "Thanks." I pulled the drain plug and let the old oil pour out. "So Drake. That guy Roy told me you were once a State something. What did he mean?" I rolled out from under the car and sat up. "State Alchemist. And yes, I was. I was known as the Blade Alchemist." He pulled one of the old spark plugs and grabbed a new one.

"What exactly is that?" I leaned back and rolled back under the car. "Well, you've seen Ed and Roy use alchemy right?" I put the wrench on the oil filter and loosened it. "If you mean that stuff they did by changing stuff into something else, then yeah." I pulled the filter off and set it in the drip pan. "Well, a State Alchemist is an alchemist that works for the military. Kinda like this worlds Special Forces." I grabbed the new filter and began to screw it on. "I think I got it. But what's with the 'Blade Alchemist' bit?" I finished with the new filter and began screwing the oil plug in. "Well, when you become a State Alchemist, you are given a code name that is based on your abilities. Mine happens to be focused on swords and knives. Hence the name, Blade Alchemist."

"I got ya. So what about that Roy guy? Is he one too?" I finished with the plug and rolled from under the car. "Yes, he is. So is Alex, that really big guy. Ed was one too." I walked over and grabbed the jug of new oil. "So what are their code names?" I took the oil cap off and began pouring the oil in. "Roy is the Flame Alchemist. Alex is the Strong Arm Alchemist. And Ed used to be the Fullmetal Alchemist." He chucked. "I can see why Alex got his name." I chuckled as well. "Yeah, right? But trust me, Roy got the title 'Flame' for a really damn good reason. Whatever you do, do NOT piss him off. Unless you want to become barbeque."

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. So what happened to you? Why are you not the Blade Alchemist anymore?" I finished the oil and checked the dip stick. "I retired. I was a State Alchemist for eleven years and retired as a Colonel." He looked at me shocked. "Retired as a Colonel!? In eleven years!?" I put the stick back and poured more oil. "When you become a State Alchemist, you are automatically given the rank of Major. I made Lieutenant Colonel after three years, then made Colonel four years later. They wanted to promote me to Brigadier General, but that was office work. And you know how I hate office work. So I retired."

"They offered you General and you turned it down!? Wow. I guess you really do hate office work." I stopped pouring oil and checked the dip stick again. "Yes, I do." The stick was good, so I put it back and closed the oil cap. "What about Roy? What was he?" I chuckled. "Oh, you are going to love this." He looked at me puzzled. "Before we came here, he was the Fuhrer of Amestris." He tilted his head. "Fuhrer?" I nodded. "Basically, the president of the country." His jaw dropped and he stared at me. "You're kidding! That Roy guy!?" I nodded. "Yes. But...not anymore." He rose his brow. "Why not?" I sighed. "He had to give it up….to come here."

"He just...gave it up!?" I nodded and set the oil jug down. "Wow. To give up something like that to save others. He's quite the man." I chuckled. "He is a very annoying man. But yes, he is a very great man." He finished the spark plugs and hopped off the front. "Okay. Start her up." I hopped in the drivers seat and turned the key. It stalled at first, but quickly recovered and ran true. "Well, that's that." I stated and turned off the car. "Drake." I turned to Carter. "Yeah?" He let out a sigh. "Do you plan to go back when your job is done? Back to the other world?" I sighed and lowered my head. "I have to Carter. This is not my world anymore. The other world, that is my home now."

"Drake. The day your mom got that letter from the Army saying you were dead, she fell apart. We all did. It took her three years to recover from that. And now that you have come back, none of us have ever seen her so happy. And it's not your wife and kids Drake. It's you. You brought happiness to her by coming back. Are you really just going to leave like that?" I sighed, then sat down on the rolling bench. "Carter, my family can't stay here. They, by no means, belong in this world. And I will not leave them. Yes, it will hurt mom if I leave again. But she would not want me to leave my family for her. And you know it. I...I really wish I didn't come back."

Carter sighed and sat next to me. "I understand Drake. I really do. But we just can't bear to see her in so much pain again. None of us can." I place my hand on his shoulder. "Carter, do you remember the day you told us you had proposed to Elizebeth?" He chuckled. "How can I forget? You pulled a gun on me and shot at my feet. You told me that was a warning shot, and if I ever hurt her, you would kill me. Your mom was furious." I smiled at his perfect recall of that day. "Yeah. She was pretty mad at that. But you took the hint, and now look at the result. A wonderful boy. But let me ask you something. And answer me truthfully. What would happen if they were suddenly gone?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I turned to him. "Exactly as I said it. What would happen if they were suddenly not around anymore?" He sighed and lowered his head. "They would just be gone." I smacked him on the back of his head. "No you idiot!" I pressed my fist against his chest. "They would be in here. They may not be walking the earth anymore, but they are still here, in your heart." I then pointed to his head. "And in your memories. It's the same with my sister Sarah, and my dad. They are dead to the world, but not to my heart. I will never truly leave mom, cause I will always be in her heart, and her memories. And she will be in mine."

He sighed. "Yeah. You're right. They would be." I chuckled and punched his shoulder. "Hey dad." I turned to see Liz walking up. "Yeah Liz?" She sat down next to me. "You're going to hate me." I raised my brow. "Why?" She smiled. "It's time to check your legs." I moaned. "Why? What's wrong with them?" Liz turned to him. "He's been limping and he thinks he can hide it from me. He needs adjusting cause I think the extension is loose." He tilted his head. "Uh..okay. But why is that a problem for him?" I glared at him. "Cause it hurts like hell getting them reconnected." He looked at me confused. "I thought you already had the surgery?"

"Yes, but when the limb needs work, it has to be taken off. And it's reconnecting the nerves that is the really painful part." Liz then stood up. "I'm trying to be nice dad. Don't make me get mom to do it." I twitched. "Okay okay! I'm coming!" We both got up and walked to the house. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Liz came over with some tools, disconnected the nerves, and removed the leg. "Drake!? What the hell!?" mom yell when she came around the corner and saw me without a leg. "Liz has to work on it mom. I'll be fine….for now." She walked closer and looked closely at the port. "I still can't believe you lost your legs dear. It hurts to see this."

"I'm done." Liz called and I turned to mom. "No where near as bad as it's about to." I moaned. Liz reattached the leg and tightened it down. "Okay. Ready dad?" I glared at her. "No." She shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad." She turned her tool and the immense pain shot up through my leg. "Aaahhhh!" I yelled and mom quickly flinched. "Does it really hurt that bad!?" Carter asked and I glared at him. "No you idiot! It freaking tickles! What the hell do you think!?" Liz tightened another nerve and I jumped again. "Aaahh! Damn it Liz! You brat!" She glared at me. "Call me a brat again and I will get mom." she stated as she turned another nerve connecter.

After about ten more minuets of torture, my leg was finally done. "All done dad. Try it out." I stood up and walked around a few times. "Feels much better now. Thanks Liz." She smiled. "You're welcome dad." Carter just stared at her. "She's only thirteen, and she knows how to do all this!? Amazing!" I chuckled. "Yeah. She is really good. Her and her mother both. Back home they have their own shop, and customers come about twice a week." Carter just shook his head. "I am really impressed with your family Drake. I really am." Mom then walked up. "I am as well. I'm so proud of you Drake. You have such a wonderful family. You are very lucky."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom. I know I am." I walked back and sat on the couch. "Hey Drake." I looked to see Riza walk into the room. "Is there a place to go shoot? I need to practice a bit." And that's when it hit me. "Hey mom, you wouldn't happen to still have all my guns would you?" She nodded. "They're upstairs in the back room locked up. But I lost the key and can't get it open." I smirked. "I can." I stood up and walked by Riza. "Follow me Riza. You'll love this." We walked upstairs and into the back room. I found the gun cabinet and used my bracer array to melt away the internal locks. I opened it up and Riza was wide eyed.

There stood a combination of sixteen different rifles, hand guns, and shotguns. I pulled them out one by one and set them on a nearby table. "Well, take your pick." She looked at them and picked one up. "What's this one?" I smiled. "That's an SKS. It's a ten round semi automatic rifle. Good gun, but jams easy if not maintained well or if you get bad rounds." She set it down and grabbed another. "And that is an AR15. It's a civilian model of the military M4 carbine. They're both exactly the same, but this one is semi automatic, where as the military M4 is semi, or three round burst. Very good gun, and very easy to clean as well. And the bolt will lock to the rear after you fire your last round. All you have to do is put a new magazine in and push that button. Then your good to go again."

She was like a kid in a candy store with just the stuff I had. I couldn't wait to see her when she went inside a gun store. She'd most likely have a damn heart attack. "I can't believe how advanced these weapons are Drake. Are these the best ones in this world?" I grinned. "Oh hell no! These are nothing compared to what you can find in a gun store. I'll try to take you one day." She nodded and continued to look at the guns. "Drake! Get down here!" we heard Ed yell. We quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen where he was. "What is it Ed!?" I yelled as I came to him. "We found him!"


	13. The Chase Begins

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

The Chase Begins

Drake POV

I was upstairs with Riza showing her my gun collection when Ed yelled to us. "Drake! Get down here!" We both ran down the stairs and found him in the kitchen. "What is it Ed!?" I answered and he turned to me. "We found him!" We gasped and ran over to him. "Where!?" He pointed at a news flash on the computer. I read the article until I saw the city. "Topeka, Kansas!? That's only two hours away!" Roy then turned to us. "Everyone! Lets go!" We grabbed our things and ran for the door. "Kids! Jess! Lets go!" I yelled and Riza turned to me. "Should we bring some of those guns?" I nodded. "Go get the one you want! And hurry!" She nodded and ran upstairs.

We all ran to the barn and they all except Ed, Roy and I got in the van with Carter driving. Me, Ed and Roy jumped in moms truck. "Hurry up! Lets go!" Roy yelled as Carter started the car and pulled out with me leading. We left the driveway and began to two hour drive to the city. "What did they hit this time?" I asked. "Something called the Kansas Voters Registration office." Roy answered and I looked at him. "That's not good Roy. Now they're hitting the bigwig places. If they keep this up, that war will be here in no time!" I made a left turn onto the next road. "Why? Whats so important about there?" Ed asked.

"A lot of government officials work there Ed. And with everything that has happened so far, the guys in the capital will not be happy. I just hope we can get there before they leave." I turned onto the freeway and drove as fast as I legally could. "Can't this thing go any faster!?" Roy demanded. "Yes, it can. But I don't feel like playing with cops right now! We should be there in a little over an hour!" I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that the van was still with us, but struggling. "Damn it!" Ed turned to me. "What!?" I looked again. "The van can't keep up! They're falling behind!" Roy turned around and saw the same thing.

"Does Carter know how to get there?" I nodded. "Good. Leave them. They can catch up to us." I nodded and slowed down to get along side them. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. "We're going on ahead! You guys catch up!" Carter nodded and I sped off. We drove for an hour and we came to the outskirts of the city. "Well, we're here. But we have a new problem." They turned to me. "How in the hell are we going to find them in this mess? This city is as big as Central, if not bigger." Roy chuckled. "Actually, I think we found them." He pointed out the window and I looked to see small explosions near State Capital.

"Well that was stupid of them. Why don't they just hold a big sign that says 'Hey! I'm right here!'?" We continued on the highway until we got real close, about two hundred meters away. "How the hell do we get down there? The damn road keeps on going." Ed stated. I looked over to see that the highway was only about ten feet above ground level. I turned to him and smirked. "Oh no! Please don't tell me!" I nodded. "Oh yeah! Fun time! You better hold on!" I stated and they did. I rammed the wheel to the left and jumped the small railing. We were in the air for a good five seconds before we landed on the front wheels, almost tearing them off.

I floored the gas and sped down the street towards the explosions. We got about a block away and then we saw a large object running in the road. We all froze when we saw who it was. "It's Gluttony!" Ed yelled and I rammed the gas down harder. We must have been doing at least ninety when we hit him and sent him flying into the air. I slammed on the brake and the truck came to a stop, the engine dieing right there. "Roy! You get Gluttony! We'll check inside!" He nodded and ran off after the fat boy. We ran up the stairs to the entrance of the capital, where we saw him, Envy. He was running out and stopped when he saw us. "Hello again you monster!" I growled.

"What the hell!? How the hell are you guys here!?" I drew my sword and Ed pulled a spear from the ground. "It don't matter, Envy. You are going to die!" I yelled as we both charged at him and we began fighting on the stairs. I really didn't like fighting on ground uneven as that, but we had no choice. I swung at his middle and he ducked back, into Eds swinging spear. Ed clocked him and sent him to the ground. "I don't have time to mess with you pests!" He yelled as he turned into his large green form. He came at us and we both dodged to the sides and swung at his legs. But he turned around and clocked Ed in the chest with his tail. "Ed!" I yelled.

"I'm fine! Get that monster!" He went after his legs again as I ran up his back and started stabbing him. "I have had enough!" He spun around and threw me off and Ed was kicked away. Envy then began to run down the street. "Ed! Come on! He's getting away!" We ran to the street and stole a taxi cab. We then sped off after him, but found that the cops were now chasing us as well. "Oh great! A big giant green monster running down the street, and they come after us!?" Ed yelled. "Ed! Shut up! I'm trying to drive here!" Envy then tried to take a left turn, but stepped on a car and slid into the building next to him. Because we were too close, I couldn't stop in time and we ran right into him.

"Owww! Drake you suck as a driver!" I glared at him. "It's not my fault the idiot tripped!" He growled back. "Whatever! Lets just get him!" We got out of the car and started attacking Envy again. "Alright! That is it!" He got up and started throwing cars at us. He grabbed a passing firetruck and rolled it right at us. "Uh oh! Time to run!" I yelled and we started running away from the steamrolling firetruck. "Ed! Under the car!" We dove under a nearby car and the truck went right over us. "Drake! He's running again!" We crawled out and got in the same car, then followed him. "Ed! We can't fight him in these streets!"

"I agree! There's too many people around!" We then saw him change back and run down some stairs in the street. "Oh! Bad move Envy! He went in the subway! He can't change in there! There's not enough room!" I gunned the pedal down and sped down into the subway. "Run while you can Envy!" I yelled out the window. He turned and looked at us, which was a bad idea. Cause he ran right into an empty ticket teller. I gunned the throttle more and ran right at him. "Drake! What are you doing!?" Ed yelled as we ran into Envy and the teller, slamming it all into the wall. When we hit, my head slammed on the steering wheel and the airbag caught Ed. I opened the car door and fell onto the ground.

I slowly stood up with my head spinning and Ed climb out as well. "I am never riding with you again!" I glared at him. "Oh shut up Ed! We got him, didn't we!?" We then heard stuff fall and move around and Envy slowly climb out. "No." Ed stated. We charged at him again and he tried to run. He kept running and throwing pedestrians in our way. "Get back here freak!" I yelled. We saw him hop over more ticket tellers and run towards an open subway car. "Ed! He's getting on the damn train!" We pushed our way throw and made it to the car, but the doors closed right as we got there. Envy smirked. "Looks like I win again boys!" I smirked back.

"Oh really?" I pressed my hand to the train and it stopped moving due to me fusing the wheels to the tracks. I then fused all of the doors shut and opened the one in front of us. "End of the line Envy. Literally." We both walked in and he started backing up. "It's over Envy! You've got nowhere to go!" Ed stated and Envy grinned. "Lets see about that!" He then rammed his body into one of the doors and broke free. "Damn it!" I yelled and we began chase again. "Get back here!" Ed yelled as Envy ran up the stairs to the streets. "Shit! He's going back to the streets!" We followed him up the stairs and into the street. But he then vanished. Me and Ed turned everywhere trying to find him.

"DAMN YOU ENVY!" Ed yelled, and then we heard sirens coming our way. "Shit! We need to leave, and fast!" I stated. "Yeah. But we need to find Mustang!" Ed reminded me. "He shouldn't be too hard to find. Just look for the explosions." I stated. Suddenly the street exploded about a block down. We turned to each other. "Found him." we stated in unison. We started running toward the explosions and found Gluttony being tossed around. And he was mad! "I've had enough! I'm getting very hungry! So it's time to swallow you!" He then began to 'open' his stomach and the eye opened in the center. "Ed! We got to stop him! NOW!"

We ran at him and started cutting him up any way we could. "Get back!" Roy demanded and snapped his finger. Gluttony erupted in a hail storm of fire balls. "DAD! MOVE!" I turned to see Justin and Sarah with their hands on two arrays. I grabbed Ed and pulled us both out of the way. Justin and Sarah activated their arrays and the whole ground around Gluttony just erupted in a mass of numerous large explosions. When it all stopped, Jess ran by and slashed right through him. I pressed my hand to the ground and used my blade storm attack on him and sent dozens of daggers into his face. "Damn it! Die already!" Ed yelled. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Envy in monster form charging at my kids.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I ran at him with Ed and we both slashed his legs, causing him to trip. "Gluttony! We need to leave! NOW!" Envy yelled and we went at him again. "I don't think so Envy!" Ed yelled and we stabbed him in the legs. He yelled in pain and swung his tail at us again. He got me this time, throwing me into a car. I tried to stand back up, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I felt around and found I had two broken ribs, putting me out of the fight. I watched as Envy swung at Ed and threw him toward me. "Shit!" Ed crashed into me, sandwiching me between him and the car, and he was knocked out cold. "Roy! Cook that monster!"

He turned to him and snapped his finger, igniting his eyes, his favorite target against Envy. "Remember me Envy!? Now I get the pleasure...OF BURNING YOU AGAIN!" Envy charged at him and he rolled out of the way. Envy ran past and snatched Gluttony on the way, running down the street. "COWARD!" Roy yelled. Envy continued down the street and disappeared. "Damn it! We had them!" I yelled, but then flinched in pain. My kids ran up to me. "Dad! Are you okay!?" Justin yelled. I managed a slight nod. "I'll be fine. Where's Al?" Justin knelt down next to me. "Envy attacked us in the van. Al had to stay and help uncle Carter and Riza who got hurt when he hit us."

I nodded. "Help me up kids." They both helped me to my feet, then grabbed Ed. Jess ran up to me and kissed me. "You okay freak?" I smiled. "Never better, wolf." Roy walked over to us, furious. "That damn coward! Just like that monster to run away!" he growled. We turned when we heard hundreds of sirens coming our way. "We need to leave. Now!" I stated. We walked over to a cab and got in. Sarah had to sit on Justins lap due to the space. Roy took the driver seat and I next to him. "How do you drive this damn thing?" I looked at him. "It's an automatic. Just put it in gear and it will do the rest. Now go!"

We then sped off to go find Al, Riza and Carter. We found them still at the van. "Carter! Can you drive!?" I yelled and he nodded. "Kids! Get in the van! We need to get out of here!" The kids got in the van and we all left. We got back onto the highway and sped for the edge of the city. "Well, now they know we're here. Things are going to get harder now." I stated and Roy turned to me. "But we will find them again! And kill them!" I smirked and nodded. "Oh hell yes we will!"


	14. Injuries

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Injuries

Drake POV

We drove as fast as we could trying to get out of the city. But there were cops everywhere and we had at least six on our tails. "Roy, burn their tires!" He flung his hand out the window and snapped. The closest cars tires all ignited and in seconds, all burst. The car skidded across the highway and crashed into two other cars following us. "Idiots. They never seem to get the hint that you don't swarm like that." I stated and turned back to Jess. "Honey, how is he?" She took a look at Ed who was still unconscious. "I can't tell. He may have a concussion. We need to get him to Al, He should be able to help him."

I nodded. "What about you hon?" She waved me off. "Bumps and bruises. Nothing more. You?" I felt around and found that when Ed had crashed into me he broke another rib. "Three broken ribs at least. But I'll live. Roy?" He glared at me, still furious. "How do you think I look Blade!? That damn coward got away! Him and Gluttony!" I turned back and flinched in pain. "I need to get to Al soon. I think one of my ribs is hitting something." Jess looked at me. "Honey, are you sure you'll be fine?" I shook my head. "I don't know. This pain is killing me. We've lost the cops, so we can pull over. Al needs to look at this." Roy nodded and gestured to the van to pull over.

We slowed down and turned onto a country road. We drove until out of sight of the highway and pulled over. "Honey, lets get you in the van." I shook my head. "No. I don't want to risk moving anymore. Just bring Al here." Now the pain was getting bad. I suspected internal bleeding. Al ran over to me and felt around. "Yeah, it's bad. He can't move, and it will take a minuet to fix this." Roy nodded. "Just do what you can. We'll keep watch." My breathing was starting to get bad now. "Al, feel around….my stomach." He reached down and moved my stomach around. "It don't feel right." I nodded. "As I thought. Internal bleeding. My rib must have hit something when I turned around in the car."

"I don't know if I can fix that Drake!" Now the pain was just unbearable. "You have to Al. If you don't...I'll be dead in two minuets." He sighed and drew an array on my chest. "Drake..I don't know if this will work." I nodded. "Just try. At least try and stop the bleeding." He nodded and pressed his hands to my chest. After a few seconds, the pain let up a little. "How is that?" I nodded. "That's good Al. But I'm going to need some surgery to get the blood out. Jess can do that back at the house, but I'll be fine for now. Get the others and lets get out of here." He nodded and ran off.

Jess POV

I stood by the van worried about my husband. He was not looking good at all went I left him and he was getting worse. I saw Al run up to us. "Drake says we need to get going. Jess, you'll have to ride in the van with us. Drake is taking up the whole back seat and I need to stay with him." I put my hands on his shoulders. "How bad Al?" He shook his head. "Internal bleeding, but I managed to stop it for now. He needs surgery to get the blood out of his stomach. You can take care of that when we get back. But we need to leave now." Tears came to my eyes, but I nodded. We all got in the vehicles and drove for home.

It took us two hours to get back cause we had to drive slow for Drake. I ran over to the cab and gently picked him up. "Jess, take him to the living room and set him on the couch." Al ordered and I nodded. I carried him inside and gently layed him down. "His ribs are fixed and the bleeding stopped. So he'll be just fine. But we need to get that blood out." Al stated. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and some towels. Mom then came in and saw him. "What's wrong with him!?" I turned to her. "He got hurt mom. But he'll be fine. I have to do a little surgery, so don't be worried. After all, I'm an automail engineer." She had tears in her eyes, but nodded.

I walked over to him and set towels around the site. "Honey, I am so sorry for this." He grabbed my hand and stopped me. "The cabinet...above the fridge. There's a large bottle of whiskey. Go get it." I nodded and walked to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and grabbed the bottle. I came back and handed it to him. He poured some over his stomach, then started chugging some from the bottle. After a few seconds, he set the bottle down and nodded. "Now go." I took a deep breath, and cut a three inch long slit across his stomach. He clenched and growled in pain as I did. When I stopped, lots of blood poured out of the cut. "Honey, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes and no, but at least the pressure on my stomach is gone now. When it stops, go get Al to heal it." He grabbed the bottle and drake more. After about five minuets, the bleeding almost stopped. "Hey Al!" He walked into the room. "Can you heal this back up?" He nodded and used alkahestry to close and seal the wound. "Thanks Al. You really saved my ass back there." He smiled and they pounded fists. "Just stay there and rest for a bit. Everything has been fixed, but we don't want to risk anything. You got lucky Drake. If you had ignored it like you tend to do, you wouldn't be here right now." He chuckled. "Yeah, thanks for the info."

Al shook his head and went back to work on Ed. "Thanks honey." I turned to him. "For?" He smiled. "For trusting me. You saw me fall, but didn't stop fighting." I nodded. "And thank you for sucking it up and admitting you couldn't fight anymore." I lead down and kissed him. "You get some rest hon." I grabbed the bottle, but he stopped me. "Wait." He took the bottle and took one more drink and gave it back. "Now I'm good." I scoffed and kissed him again. "Stupid drunk." He chuckled and dozed off. I walked to the kitchen and took a swig myself. After the days events, I needed it. I put the bottle back and turned to Roy. "So what now?"

He sighed. "Not sure. They know we're in the area now. So they will leave and go somewhere else. I'll do some searching on the computer and see what I can find. How is Drake?" I sighed. "He's okay, but needs rest. Al says he got lucky. But at least he used his brain this time and didn't push himself." He nodded. "That's good. Just keep an eye on him. I'll let you know if anything else comes up." I nodded and walked out of the room. I saw the kids kneeling down next to Drake. "Hey guys." They all turned around. "Hi mom. Is dad going to be okay?" Liz asked. "He'll be just fine. He just needs rest is all. Liz, can you go help Al with Ed?" She nodded and left the room. "And you two, good job out there. You really let fat boy have it."

"We would have hit him harder if dad wasn't in the way." I chuckled. "I heard that you damn wolves." We looked to see Drake staring at us. "While you guys were out for a joy ride, me and Ed had to deal with Envy. So keep your mouths shut." They both stuck their tongues out at him. "If I wasn't stuck to this couch right now I'd show you a real fight you two." They continued to mock him. "Brats." They gasped. "What!?" Sarah yelled and he chuckled. "Give your dad a hug fools." They both hugged him. "I'm proud of you guys. You did well out there. And thanks for the warning before you killed both me and Ed"

"Keep being mean dad, and next time we won't." Justin teased and I chuckled. "Jess, bring Roy in here." I nodded and walked to go get him. "Hey Roy, Drake wants you." He nodded and followed me back into the room. "So how you felling Blade?" He waved his hand. "So so. Roy, you know that we are not going to catch them like that again." He sighed and nodded. "Our one chance, and we blew it." Drake shook his head. "Not really." He pulled out a small device with some sort of glowing box on it and held it up. "I know exactly where Envy is!" I was now confused. "What is that honey?" He smirked. "A tracking device. It will tell me exactly where Envy is, and where he goes."

"How the hell did you do that?" Roy asked. "Oh come on Roy. Give me some credit. Highly advanced technology and we're only fighting with swords and spears? Please. I placed a tracking tag in him when we fought." Roy was shocked. "Just where did you get that?" He chuckled. "It's used for tagging animals. My mom works at wildlife preserve shelter, so I borrowed it. The tag is inside Envys body, and he'll never know it's there. That bastard can't hide from us no more." Roy smiled and shook his head. "Fine. I admit it, you were the smarter one this time." Drake snickered. "It's time we turned the table on these bastards."

"Yes, it is. So where is he now?" Drake frowned. "Well, that's the only downside to this thing. I only gives me a direction and distance to the tag. So we would have to cross reference on the map." Roy moaned. "So then, how far away is he then?" Drake looked at it. "About three hundred and twenty miles west of here. And Topeka is only about a hundred fifty miles. So he's leaving in a hurry." Roy nodded. "I would expect so, after today. Once everyone is healed up, we're going after him. Can you use more that one tag one there?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I think so, but hold that to me. You would have to ask mom."

"Alright. Rest up for now. Then we go get him." He nodded and dozed off. "Jess. Stay here and keep an eye on him. I'll be in the kitchen." I nodded and leaded against the couch. "Mom." I looked to see Liz. "Do you have a minuet?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course sweety." She walked over and sat down. "Mom, I want to help everyone. But I don't know what I can do. I don't know alchemy nor have any liking to it. I'm not a fighter. All I really know is automail." I shook my head. "You know more than that sweety. You know about the human body, don't you?" She nodded. "Well, then you can be the one to fix people up when they come back."

She thought for a minuet. "You mean a doctor?" I nodded. "Yes. You can be the one who brings everyone back to fighting fit." She thought about that for a bit. "I like it mom. That's what I'll do." I smiled and kissed her head. "You'll be a great help sweety. I love you Liz." She grabbed me in a hug. "I love you too mom." She then got up and walked to the kitchen. I let out a yawn and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.


	15. Final Goodbyes

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Final Goodbyes

Drake POV

I spent the whole night resting on the couch and Al finally said I could get up. I was still a little sore on the inside, but it wasn't bad. I walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. "Morning dear." I turned around to see my mom. "Hey mom. Sleep well?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to me. "So how are you felling Drake?" I moved around a little and turned to her. "Much better. Thank goodness for Al and his alkahestry. If it wasn't for him, I really would be dead right now." She shuddered at the thought. "I'm tired of this Drake. You only fight once and you almost die. You know I can't lose you again."

"You're not mom. I've got my friends and family watching over me. They'll keep me out of trouble." She then sighed. "I know Drake. You really do have great friends. And a wonderful family. Have you and Jess thought of having any more kids?" I glared at her. "Not happening!" She laughed. "Was her pregnancy really that bad dear?" I face palmed and moaned. "It was a total nightmare...for both of us. And don't get me started on when they were toddlers." She laughed more. "Well, you were a lot of trouble too Drake." I just looked at her. "I'm aware. But take me times three." She twitched at the thought. "You're right son. Not happening!" We both laughed.

Jess then walked into the room rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Morning wolf." She yawned and nodded. "Mmm. Morning freak." Mom then turned to her. "Out of curiosity, why do you call him freak?" I chuckled. "It has to do with my automail rehabilitation. Normally, it takes one to two years for a single limb. But I had two, so it should have taken two to three years. But I did it in three months. Ed called me a freak for that and Jess saw how pissed I got when he called me that. So now she calls me that. It's a marriage thing." She nodded. "I see. But how did you do it so quickly?" Jess stopped and lowered her head. "I'd rather not discuss it mom. Bad memories."

"I understand dear. Would you guys like some breakfast?" We both smiled and nodded. She got up and began making breakfast and Roy walked in. "Morning Blade, Jess." I nodded. "Morning Roy. So you're wanting to leave today?" He nodded. "Where is Envy now?" I shook my head. "He's too far. The tracker will only go out to five hundred miles. But I know he went west." Mom then turned to me. "You're not talking about my tracker for work are you?" I turned to her and nodded. "We need it to find these guys. We placed a tag in one of them so we could follow him. And speaking of which, can this tracker work on more than one?"

"Yes, it can track up to three at a time. But it can store the information for ten more. You just have to switch out the ones you want to track. But I wish you would have asked first Drake." I sighed. "Sorry mom. But the idea came to me as we were leaving and I didn't have time to ask you. I'll pay for a new one if I have to." She shook her head. "It's okay. I can just claim it lost and they'll get a new one. And speaking of money, there's still plenty of the money left from your life insurance." I looked at her confused. "Life insurance?" She nodded. "Yes. From when you…...when you died." she finished with her head lowered.

"It's okay mom. I'm here. But how much did they give you?" She thought about it. "Uh...three hundred thousand I think. I used some, but the rest I put in a savings account for emergencies. Take it if you need it. It is yours after all. I believe there's about one hundred seventy-five thousand left." I nodded. "Thanks mom. We may need it. And...I do owe you for the truck." She quickly turned around. "You trashed the truck!?" I lowered my head and nodded, then she moaned. "Thirty-one years old and you still give me head aches." I chuckled. "Uh..mom." She turned back. "You forget that I was in the other world for fourteen years. So I'm actually forty now."

"What!? Forty!?" I nodded. "What the hell!? You're almost as old as me!" I laughed. "But at least I still look good." She then smacked my head with a wooden spoon. "You watch how you talk to your mother 'old' man" I rubbed my head while everyone else laughed. "Crazy old witch." She smacked my head again. "What did you just call me!? Perhaps I should tell your friends about your drinking party when you got your license." I chuckled. "Already did mom." She crossed her arms. "Really. And did you tell them where you REALLY parked the police car?" I face palmed and Jess turned to me. "He told me it was in the lake." Mom shook her head.

"Oh no! This idiot decided to return the stolen police car...inside the police station!" Jess was now wide eyed and Roy was laughing up a storm. "IN the police station!?" Mom nodded. "IN the police station." I moaned. "Mom...you swore you would never tell anyone." She turned back to me. "And you swore you'd never call me a witch again." I moaned again. "I hate you." Jess walked to me still laughing and kissed me. "But..but you still love her." I looked at mom. "Maybe." She slapped me again and Jess slapped me as well. "You're mean Drake." I looked at her. "Got it from you." Mom chuckled. "Ha! No you got that from your dad. That old man was a handful."

I then lowered my head. "Honey?" Mom then turned around. "Drake, you okay?" I slowly shook my head. "I'm going to go see them mom. Before we leave." She let out a sigh. "Yes. Go see them. They miss you." I nodded and stood up. "Would you like to come Jess?" She nodded. "Can the kids come as well hon?" I nodded. "Of course. My dad deserves to meet his grandchildren. I wont be long Roy." He shook his head. "Take the time you need Blade. We'll be waiting." I nodded and walked to the door. "Drake." I turned to mom. "Say hi for me." I smiled and nodded. "I will mom." Jess came back with the kids and we all left.

We made the thirty minuet drive to the cemetery and got out of the van. "Wait here for a minuet guys." They all nodded and I walked over to my dad and sisters graves. "Hey guys, it's me. Just so you know, I not dead. Not anymore that is. I really do miss you guys. I've brought my family here to meet you. And you dad, I know for a fact that you laughed at me when I confessed my love to her, a wolf. And I know you died again from laughing so hard when I proposed to her. I guess you can die twice. You and me are the prime examples. And you Sarah. Knowing you, you were gushing over me. 'Oh how cute' Bleh! You always were the mushy type. But I swear, whenever the three of us got into fights, you were the worst. You always did fight dirty. But enough of that. I know you want to meet my family."

I turned around and gestured them forward. They all walked up and stood next to me. "Well dad, here they are. My wife Jess, and my kids. Elizebeth, Sarah, and Justin. Guys, your granddad Justin, and your aunt Sarah." They all said their sad hellos and tears came to my eyes. "I named Justin after you dad. And Sarah after you sis. But I think your name is cursed, cause she definitely has your temper. But you dad, you and Justin are complete opposites. He's calm, but you were always loud and annoying. I'm sorry guys. But we really have to go. Mom says hi though. This may be the last time we ever come here. So just remember. I will never forget you, no matter what."

We said our final goodbyes and walked back to the car. They all got in, but I stopped and looked back at the graves. "Goodbye dad. Goodbye Sarah. I love you both. Always have...always will." I wiped my tears away and got in the car. We were on our way back and Liz spoke up. "Dad, are you okay? You're crying again." I quickly wiped the tears away and smiled. "I'm fine Liz. I just miss them is all." Liz lowered her head. "And I miss granny." The tears came back to my eyes and I sniffed. "I do too Liz. We all do. She had the kindest heart we will ever see." We rode the rest of the way in silence. We got back to the house and walked in.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry." mom stated. "Sorry mom. Dad and sis wouldn't let us go. You know how dad is." She nodded. "All too well Drake. All too well." The kids went out to fool around in the yard and Riza walked down from upstairs. "Looking at those guns again?" She smiled and nodded. "I like them all. So much different than what we have back home." I nodded. "Well, go pick out the ones you want to take with you, because they're yours." Her eyes went wide. "You're giving them to me?" I nodded. "I have no use for them. You know I like swordplay more than guns." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." I smiled and turned to Roy.

"We're going to postpone leaving until tomorrow. I want to have one last dinner with mom before we leave. And we still have some preparing to do." He nodded. "Agreed. We need to acquire new vehicles and equipment." I nodded. "We can use my 'death' money to pay for it. Hey mom. Can you go to the dealership and get us a couple new vehicles?" She turned to me. "Of course. Any particular model?" I shook my head. "Just something that we can use that will fit everyone." She nodded. "Okay. Would you like to come Roy and Riza? I'll need help getting the cars back." They both nodded.

Later that night, we all sat at the dinner table eating and Carter spoke. "I hate to break this to you guys. But my wife, son and I have to leave after dinner. It was nice to meet you all and a lot of fun too. I never thought I would ever be fighting monsters in the capital." I chuckled. "You didn't fight them. You were too busy with your Sunday drive." He stared at me. "Mean as ever Drake." I chuckled again. "It was fun having you around Carter. And I have missed you Elizebeth. I do hope we see each other again."

"Oh trust me, we will. Even if I have to come to that other world or whatever. We'll see each other again." We both smiled and nodded. "A promise then?" I asked. "A promise." They both then stood up and Elizebeth picked up Jacob. "And goodbye to you my little nephew." We all stood up and gave our final goodbyes to them. "You be safe now Carter." Roy stated. For some reason, those two got along so well. "And to you 'Fuhrer' Roy." Roy chuckled and they both shook hands. They all got in their car, and left, us watching the red lights disappear in the distance. "Goodbye, Elizebeth." I mumbled.

We all returned inside and sat at the table. "Guys. May I have a minuet alone with my mother?" They all nodded and left the room. Me and mom both just sat there in silence. "Mom. I have to tell you something. I just ask that you let me speak and you listen, please." She sighed and slowly nodded. "I can't know what that felt like. Being told that I was dead. But I do know that it had to hurt. I never want to put you through that again. I don't." I lowered my head. "But I have to. I have to leave you again. I have a family mom. They do not belong here in this world. They belong in the other world. And I belong with them. I can't leave them mom. I promised them I wouldn't no matter what. And I will keep that promise. I am going back to the other world mom. And I won't be coming back ever again."

A cold silence fell on us both. "I know son. I don't want you to go. I want my son back here with us, his family. But now you have your own family. And regardless of how I feel, you belong with them. But even if I never see you again, know this." I lifted my head to her as she walked over, knelt down, and grabbed my face. "I am proud of you Drake. Your father is proud of you. We all are. No matter where you go or where you stay, I will always love you." She then grabbed me in a tight hug and cried into my shoulder. Tears came to my eyes as I cried into hers. "I love you too mom. Always have….and I always will."


	16. The Return Of Pride

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

The Return Of Pride

Drake POV

Everyone woke up early that morning so we could leave at first light. Mom woke up extra early and made the largest breakfast we had ever seen. Toast, pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, everything you could ever imagine to have at breakfast. "Mom, why did you go through all this? This is way too much." I stated and she turned to me. "My son and his family and friends are leaving today and I'll never see them again. So I'm giving them the best breakfast they could ask for. So shut up." I sighed and we all sat down and dug in. We ate in silence at first, but mom started joking around and everybody joined in. It truly was the best breakfast I had ever had.

Once breakfast was over and cleaned up, we all put our things in the car and walked back in the house. We all saw mom standing in the living room doorway with her hands behind her back. "I want all of you to come in here for a moment before you leave." We all nodded and walked into the living room. We saw a small camera sitting on a tripod in front of the couch. "Before you all leave, I want a family photo with everyone." Roy waved her off. "If it's a family photo, then we'll.." "Nonsense! You all took care of my son and his family! So that makes you a part of my family as well!" I turned to see a tear fall from Roys face. "Of course Susan. We would be happy to."

We spent the next ten minuets setting up the pose and we finally got it. I set the timer on the camera, and pressed the button. I then ran over and stood in my pose as the timer beeped, then flashed. We all got up, walked over to the camera, and looked at the result. My mom sitting on the couch with the kids sitting next to her on either side. The rest of us standing just behind the couch with Ed and Al standing on the right side, Roy and Riza on the left, and Armstrong standing in the center. Myself and Jess were kneeling down on either side with our arm wrapped behind the kids and mom. All of us smiling.

"It's perfect guys….just perfect. Now I will always be able to see my family...together." mom stated and turned to us. "I want all of you to wait here." She then left the room, and returned five minuets later. She handed each of us a small envelope. We all opened them up to see the picture we just took. "And now all of you can as well." She then grabbed all of us in a large hug. "No matter what happens, you will always be my family. And I will always love you all." Every single one of us were all in tears. "We love you too….mom."

We all walked outside and got into the cars, except me. I stood there holding my mother, in one final hug. "I will never forget you mom. Never. I will always love you." She gripped me tighter, then pushed me away and looked into my eyes. "How can you son..." she pressed her hand to my chest. "...when I'm always in here. And I will never leave you. Never. I will always be with you, forever." We gripped in a final hug, and separated. I got into the car, and we left the driveway. I looked in the rear view mirror, and watched as my mother disappeared from view...forever. "Goodbye…..mom."

We spent the next day and a half driving west, waiting for Envys tag to show up on the tracker. "Where the hell is that bastard?" I moaned. Roy was holding the tracker and watching it like a damn hawk. "I wonder if he somehow found the tag." he stated and I shook my head. "No. That thing is only a half millimeter wide. That's smaller than a pin head. There is no way that he could find it." We drove for another hour, then the tag showed up. "Got him!" Roy yelled. "How far?" I asked and Roy froze. "What?" He slowly looked at me. "….Thirty feet….behind us..." I gasped and looked in the mirror to see a car speeding at us.

"Well, it looks like he wants to play! Hold on!" I got in front of him and slammed on the brakes, causing him to run into us. "Roy! Blew that car to pieces!" He rolled down the window and snapped his fingers. The spark traveled to the said car, and it exploded. "Got him!" he yelled and I looked in the mirror. But to my horror, he was now on top of our other car punching through the roof. "Hit him again!" Roy snapped, and Envys eyes lit on fire again. "Ahhhhh My eyes!" we could hear him scream. I slowed down and got along side the other car. "Riza! Shoot him!" She took the shotgun and sent buckshot into his chest, throwing him off the car.

We found a space in traffic and turned around. "Cook that bastard!" Roy snapped again and his eyes lit up again. "Yes!" I yelled. Suddenly, then car was thrown over and it rolled onto its top. "What the hell!?" I yelled. "I smell you Blade Alchemist! And I'm going to eat you!" I turned to see Gluttony running toward us. "Shit!" I tried to undo my seat belt, but it was stuck. "Shit!" I heard a loud noise and turned to see Gluttony right in front of me. "Time to eat you!" He opened his mouth and came to me. SNAP! His mouth then suddenly had a fireball in it and he backed up in pain. "Blade! Quit fooling around and give us a hand!" Roy yelled.

I grabbed one of my knives and cut the belt, causing me to fall on my head. "Ow!" I mumbled. I climbed out of the car and joined the fight. I ran after Gluttony and sliced his arm off. "Not so tough now, are you!?" I went at him again, but something came from the woods and tried to slice me. "What the?" I watched and the 'blades' came at me again. I dodged to the side and one of the blades nicked my arm. They came yet again, but this time, I could see what they were. _No! Not him!_ "It's been a long time. Huh, Blade Alchemist?" I froze at that voice, then gritted my teeth. "Pride!" I growled. "So..you remember me do you? That's good. That way you will know it was me that sliced you up!"

The shadows came at my again and again, all I could do was defend. He was really letting me have it. "What was that you said thirteen years ago, about why you were called the Blade Alchemist? So far, I have yet to see you do anything but run. Well run from this!" The shadows just got worse and worse. I was doing everything I could to hold him off. His shadow got me in the flesh part of the leg and I yelped in pain. "What's wrong? Getting tired are we? I had thought you would put up more of a fight." There was nothing I could do. I was on asphalt, and there was no metal in it. All I had were a few knives and my sword.

"This is getting boring. I have far better things to do than waist my time on you. So I'll just kill you now." The shadows then grabbed my arms and legs, holding me there. One of the shadows hung right in front of my face. "Goodbye...Blade Alchemist." The shadow came at me, but never reached me. I opened my eyes and saw the ground exploding everywhere. I turned to see my kids using their arrays to hit the woods in random spots. "Now it's my turn!" Alex yelled and slammed his fists into the asphalt, making dozens of small 'mini Armstrong' busts flying into the woods. Where ever Pride was, they hit him. Cause the shadows let go of me and I charged into the woods.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Pride!" I taunted and turned to see a small girl lying on the ground. She got up and stared at me. "Like my new shell, Blade Alchemist? I thought I would try something different for a change." I scoffed. "All it did was change you from an evil brat to an evil witch!" Pride smiled. "It makes no difference. Either way, you are go.." Pride was interrupted by the ground at his feet exploding. He tried to get up, but every time he landed, the ground exploded again. "How does it feel Pride!? To be tossed around like trash!?" He was sent in the air again, but he sent shadows at me midair. I was holding them off as long as I could, but he kept getting nicks here and there. I was starting to get a little dizzy. If this kept up, I would soon pass out form blood loss.

"Kids! Get down!" I heard them drop to the ground and I used my blade storm attack. I watched as Pride kept blocking them, but the some started to get through. Here and there a knife would get through. But now I was in trouble. I had used all of the metal in the ground. "Out of knives are we? Well, that's good. I find them to just simply be a nuisance." Then the ground exploded under him again and he fell back. Armstrong then ran up and started throwing punches into his chest. I watched as he was dug deeper and deeper into the ground with each him. Pride then sent his shadows after him and he darted away. I charged in and tried to aim a swing at his neck, but I wasn't fast enough.

He hit my side and I fell to the ground. "Dad!" Justin yelled and sent more explosions at Pride. All of the explosions they were making couldn't do any damage, but it did throw of their opponents. Making it easier for me to strike. The explosion sent him to the ground again, and I came at him, hitting him across the back. But that didn't work, cause I had forgotten how tough that shell is. The sword just basically acted like a baseball bat and threw him away. He stood up and sent the shadows again, but Alex ran by and swung at him, clocking him in the face and sending him into a tree. "Now I have had it! Now you die!" Pride yelled as he sent shadows at me from every angle possible.

But my kids explosions caused him to lose it and it gave me that split time I needed to get out. "Thanks kids!" I turned to them and saw they were both getting very tired with all the alchemy they were using "You guys okay?" Justin glared at me. "Shut the hell up and fight dad!" he yelled and sent another explosion. We could see that Pride was really pissed off now. "That is it!" He jumped away from the next explosion and sent all his shadows after the kids. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled and charged at him. I swung and hit his arm while Alex slammed a fist into his back. "Get down and stay down, Pride!" I yelled again. But no, he just kept getting back up. "Damn! Now I see why Heinkel had so much trouble with him back then!"

His shadows then exploded in all directions and started cutting everything. He was throwing them all over the place now. I hopped back and tried to keep my distance from them. I then realized that I haven't seen any explosions from the kids. I turned to them and they were both passed out from exhaustion. "Damn it!" I turned back to Pride and charged him. "Pride! That's enough!" Pride then stopped his attacks and I turned to see Envy at the edge of the woods. "What do you want Envy?" Pride asked. "Our mission is over! Lets go!" Envy followed and Pride turned to me.

"You were lucky this time, Blade Alchemist. But you wont be next time." I quickly twitched as I felt someone behind me. I turned around to find Gluttony's fist in my chest. I fell to the ground coughing. I watched as Gluttony grabbed Pride and ran off. "Damn it! Not again!" I wheezed. Alex walked over to me and helped me up. "Thanks Alex." I wheezed again. "No problem. But what the hell was that!?" I looked into the woods. "That, Alex, was Pride!"


	17. Wanted

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Wanted

Jess POV

We were all confused as to what just happened. Envy and Gluttony hah hit us hard and were tearing us up. Then they both just suddenly stopped and left. "What the hell was that?" I asked and Roy shook his head. "I have no idea. It makes no sense for them to just attack us and nearly kill us, then just leave. Something is not right here." I turned to see Drake and Alex carrying our kids out of the woods, and they both were limp. My eyes filled with horror. I changed back to human form and ran to them. "Justin! Sarah!" I screamed as I got to them, then saw they were still breathing. "They're fine Jess. They just passed out from exhaustion. They'll be fine."

I let out a sigh of relief and looked at my husband. He was cut up all over the place. "Drake, what the hell happened in there? Who the hell were you fighting?" He glared at me. "Pride." I gasped. "What? That...thing is back too?" He nodded and handed Justin to me. "Here. Go lay him down in the car. We gotta see if that other car still works." I nodded and kissed him. I carried Justin to the car and layed him down on the front seat. "Here you go Jess. She's safe and sound. I'm going to help them with the car." Alex stated and I nodded. Alex left and Al walked up. "What in the world was that? Why did they suddenly leave like that?"

"I don't know Al, but we have another problem now." He looked at me worried. "And what is that?" I sighed. "Pride is back." He gasped. "Pride!? That shadow thing?" I nodded. "Drake just got done fighting him in the woods. As well as Justin and Sarah." Now he was shocked. "Your kids fought him?" I nodded. "Can you stay with them Al? I'm gonna go help them with the car so we can leave." He smiled and nodded. "Of course. They'll be safe with me." I smiled back and walked over to the other car, still on its top. "It should still run, so lets hurry and get out of here." Drake stated and we began to try and flip the car back over.

After about five minuets, we had the car back on its wheels and Drake started it. "Alright, it runs. Now lets get going." Roy ordered. "All of you, freeze!" We turned to see two police officers pointing guns at us. "Guys. We're on your side here." Drake stated, trying to calm them down. "I said don't move!" the same officer yelled and talked into a small black box on his shoulder. Drake then sighed. "I'm sorry guys. Ed, please don't hurt them." Ed nodded, clapped his hands, and pressed them to the ground. The ground at their feet changed and multiple rock hands came up and trapped them. "What..what is this?" the other officer yelled in shock.

"We're sorry officers, but we don't have time to explain. I'm sure your friends will be here soon to get you loose. Again, sorry." Drake stated and we all got into our cars, but me and Riza switched so that I was with Drake. We drove for about two hours, then Drake spoke. "Roy, what the hell was that? That tracker should have told us the second he came within five hundred miles of it. But he just suddenly appears thirty feet behind us?" Roy glared at him. "Oh, you think this is my fault!? My eyes have not left this thing in two days, Blade! I'm just as confused as you are!" I put my hands on their shoulders. "Guys, calm down. We have more important things to worry about. Like why they had us beat, then just left."

Roy turned back and pulled the tracker out. "Is he showing up?" Drake asked and Roy shook his head. "No. There is no way in hell he's over five hundred miles from us. Is there anything that could keep this from working?" Drake then shook his head. "No. It's designed to track through anything. The animals my mom tracks live in woods, so nothing should block it. And we know that tag is still in him because he did show up on it." Roy set his chin in hand. "And we have a problem Roy. Pride is here as well. That's who I was fighting in the woods. And he has a new shell too, cause now he looks like a little girl. But something is wrong. Envy ran into the woods and told him to stop." Roy turned to him. "He just told him to stop?"

"Yes. He said that their mission was over." Roy turned back. "So that explains why they just suddenly left. But what was their mission? I know it wasn't to kill us." Drake then gasped and pulled over to the side of the road. He then pulled out the small device that his mom gave him. "What's that hon?" He started touching the screen. "It's a cell phone. I can use it to check the news, like on the computer." We watched as he looked through different pictures, then stopped. "That's why." He showed the phone to us. We looked and saw our faces with 'Wanted' on them. "That was their mission! To get the law after us! Now we're wanted for the attack on the state capital!"

Roy looked at it and nodded. "Makes perfect sense why they left us alive. They want us to get arrested. How hard will this be for us?" Drake shook his head. "It's far worse than you think Roy. This isn't some local wanted poster. These are Federal warrants. The whole government is after us now. If anyone sees our faces, we'll be turned in right away. At worst, they'll send the National Guard after us. And we don't want to mess with them. Our mission just became close to impossible." Roy moaned. "So what can we do about this?" Drake shook his head. "I really don't know. But right now, we need to figure out how Envy hid that tag from us. Jess, did you manage to place one in Gluttony Jess?"

I nodded. "Yes. It's in his arm." Drake took the tracker and pushed some buttons. "Got him. Two hundred fifty miles east." Roy turned to him. "Can we get one of those tags into Pride?" Drake sighed. "No. He doesn't have a body like the rest. It's just a shell to hold him." Roy turned to him. "Blade, can metal block the tag?" Drake turned to him. "It's possible. You think the car he was in blocked it?" Roy nodded. "That has to be it. But at least we can see Gluttony right now. Lets go after him." Drake nodded. "Honey, I just thought of something." I stated.

"Remember Ling and his group? They could sense where they were. How did they do that exactly?" He turned to me. "Fu once told me that they can sense their 'chi' or something like that. Why?" I thought for a minuet. "Al told me that alkahestry uses the 'flow of chi' to perform it. If that's the case, Al may be able to sense them if we get close enough." Drake nodded. "Worth a shot. Good thinking hon." He turned back around and we drove back towards Gluttony. He then pressed the phone to his ear. "Riza, give the phone to Al." I was shocked. "You can talk to them like this?" He nodded. "Al, alkahestry uses chi, right? Okay, can you detect these guys like Ling and his group did? No. We can use the tracker to get close, but if you can, you can lead us right to them. Alright. We'll give that a try. Bye"

Drake set the phone down and turned to us. "Al said he would try, but he doesn't know if he can." We then heard sirens behind us and we all looked to see two police cars behind us. "Shit!" Roy turned to him. "Lets pull over and play it cool." Drake shook his head. "No. With those warrants on us, they'll know who we are when they run us through their system. And they do for everyone they pull over. We're stuck with them." Roy moaned. "Just great! So now what?" We then saw another police car behind us. "No choice. We have to get them off us. Roy, hit their tires." Roy turned out the window and snapped.

The tires burst on the front vehicle and ran into the highway divider. "Roy, just keep hitting them like that. We've got to find a place to hide before they get a chopper in the air." I turned to him. "Why is that?" He chuckled. "Because if they do, we're done." Roy kept hitting the tires and sending them crashing, but more and more kept showing up. "Damn it! They just keep coming!" Roy growled. "That's it! That's why they attacked us! It was to draw every cop in the state to us!" Roy growled again. "And it looks like it worked. And that wouldn't happen to be that 'chopper' thing would it?" Drake leaned forward and looked up. "Shit! Yup. That's it."

I looked past him and saw two police cars on either side of the road stopped in front of us. "Honey, what are those guys doing?" He looked at them and gasped. "Spikes!" he yelled as we ran between them and we all heard a loud popping noise. "What was that!?" Roy yelled as the car began to swerve. "A spike strip! They use them to blow tires, and we were the victims! I'm losing control!" He then turned to Roy. "Roy, I know you can pinpoint aim those flames of yours. Look up at the chopper. Right below the spinning rotor are two engines. Use your flames to blow one." Roy nodded and snapped his fingers, but the flame missed.

"It's not working! The spinning blade is disrupting the air around it!" Drake turned to him. "Then explode the air around them! Make them back off!" Roy snapped again and caused the air in front of it to explode. The chopper weaved and backed away. "If this keeps up, they'll send the S.W.A.T. teams after us!" I turned to Drake. "And what's that." He was having a very hard time trying to keep the car under control. "Very highly trained police officers. Normal police will try their hardest to get you alive, but these guys will do what it takes to stop you. Even if it means killing you." Roy moaned. "So how are we going to get away?"

"I'm trying to figure that out you idiot! Are the cars black or white?" Roy looked at them. "White." Drake nodded. "Once we cross the state line they'll leave us alone. These guys can only follow us in this state. But not so if their black cars. Those are state troopers. They can go anywhere." Roy snapped at the chopper again. "And how far to the state line?" he asked and snapped again. "Twelve miles until we cross into Nevada. And lets hope they don't have those cops waiting for us." Now there were at least ten cars behind us. And now they were ramming us. "Blade, I cant deal with that chopper and the cars at the same time!" I smiled.

"My turn for some fun then." I stated. "What do you mean?" Drake asked and I kissed his neck. "I'll deal with the cars. Just trust me." He moaned, but nodded. "Be careful." I nodded. "Always." I opened the side door and changed forms. I climbed on top of the car and leaped onto the closest police car. "Hello boys!" I stated and they were frozen in fear from my form. I punched through the glass, grabbed the steering wheel, and turned into the side rail. As it turned, I leaped to the next. I stood up, looked at the other cars, and growled loudly. They all backed off in fear of me, but kept chasing us. I punched trough the window again and rammed the wheel over, jumping to the next car afterward. "Jess!" I looked over and saw our other car right next to me.

"Jump on!" Ed yelled and I did so. The side door opened and there was Al. He used his alkahestry to cause small explosions like my kids do and flipped the cars over. "Hey! Save some for me!" He looked at me and grinned. "You were taking too long." he stated and I grinned back. "I was having fun you idiot." He smiled and continued. But the matter got worse when a bunch of big tan colored trucks with men standing in holes in the roof came after us as well. "Who are they?" Ed asked. Suddenly, the men on top of the trucks started shooting at us.


	18. Military Problems

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Military Problems

Drake POV

I constantly peeked at the mirror and watched as my wife just hopped from car to car, ramming them off the road. "She's crazy Blade!" Roy commented and I chuckled. "Yes, she…..SHIT!" Roy jerked to me. "What!?" I looked into the mirror and saw four tan humvees coming after us. "It's the National Guard! And these guys shoot to kill!" Roy turned back and saw them. "Then I'll just blast them!" I shook my head. "Good luck with that! Those vehicles are armored! You'll never break through with fire!" Jess hopped off the car she was on and onto our other car. "So what do we do about them?" I picked up the phone and called the other car.

"Ed! Are my kids awake?"

" _Yeah! Who the hell are these guy_ _s_ _!? They're shooting at us!"_

"National Guard! And these guys don't screw around! Have my kids explode the ground under them and try to flip them over!"

" _Al already tried! Those cars are too heavy!_ _They just lift up, then fall right back onto their wheels!"_

"Sigh. We have no choice. Ram any police car you see and try to make them crash. We have to get these guys off us, before they really get serious."

" _They're shooting at us Drake! How can they get more serious than that!?"_

"Trust me Ed, you don't want to know!"

" _We'll do what we can." Click_

I set the phone down and kept trying to maintain control of our car. "Roy, what's the story on that damn chopper?" He kept snapping his fingers at it. "Damn thing is all over the place! I can't hit it!" I moaned, then an idea came to mind. "Roy! Take over!" Me and him switched and I climbed in the back. I moved our bags out of the way and grabbed my old 30-06 Remington hunting rifle. "I hope this thing is still zeroed." I knelt down in the back seat and took aim at the choppers engine mount. I took a deep breath and fired. I saw a spark of the round hitting the tail boom and reloaded. I shot again and missed.

"Damn it! Roy, get us along side the other car!" I hopped to the door and opened it. We got beside the car and the side door opened. "Riza! Take this!" I handed her the rifle and pointed at the chopper. "Hit the engine right below the rotor! If they lose one, they'll leave!" She nodded and we pulled away from them. I climbed back and pulled out the AR15. I took aim out the back window and tried to shoot the tires on the NG (National Guard) humvees. I hit one, but it kept coming at us. "Damn it! They're using run flats!" I mumbled. I kept shooting and then I heard a loud whining sound. I looked up and saw the chopper smoking and it flew off. "Nice shot Riza." I mumbled.

I kept shooting at the humvees and hit another tire on the same one. It lost control, turned to the right, and rolled over. "That's one." I kept shooting at them, trying to hit another. "Blade, we need to get off this damn road!" I turned back to him. "No! They have machine guns on those trucks! The only reason they're not using them is because there's civilians around! If we leave this road, then we'll really be in trouble! Just do what you can!" I pulled the phone out and called the other car.

"Ed! This is getting bad! Is Jess still there!?"

" _Yeah! She's right here!"_

"Put her on!"

" _...Drake, what is it!?"_

"Jess, I want you to hop from car to car and get on one of those trucks! Get rid of the men on top! Once they're gone, climb inside and steal one!"

" _I'll try, but I don't know if I can get there without them shooting me!_

"We have no choice Jess! We can't keep this up any longer! And we can't leave this road!"

" _Alright! I'm heading out now! Love you!"_

"Love you too! And be safe!"

" _I will!" Click_

I put the phone in my pocket and continued shooting. "Blade!" I turned back to Roy. "What!?" He pointed out the windshield. "What the hell it that!?" I looked to where he was pointing….and froze. "OH SHIT! TANK!" It was just sitting there blocking the entire road with it's gun pointing at us. "Get off the road!" He turned to me. "I thought you said to stay ON the road!" I pointed behind us. "I'd rather play with them..." Then I pointed at the tank. "..than play with THAT!" We sped off the road and got lucky to find a two lane freeway going north. "We are so screwed now!" I looked and saw one of the trucks driving up to us and I got ready to shoot. But stopped when I saw Jess driving.

"Alex! Jump onto that truck!" He nodded, opened the side door, and jumped onto the side of the truck. "Roy! Switch out!" Me and him switched places and I took the wheel. "Roy! Jump over!" He nodded and jumped over to the door that Alex was holding open. I set the cruise control for the car and called the other one on the phone.

"Ed! We're jumping from this car! Follow the truck next to us!"

" _Got it!" Click_

I opened the door and broke it off by hitting the truck. "Get closer!" I yelled and they did. I jumped over and into the empty seat, the car crashing into the ditch. "Roy! Take the wheel!" He took the drivers seat as I hopped up into the turret. I gestured the other car to get in front of us and they did so. I charged the small caliber machine gun and began firing at the ground in front of the other trucks. They began shooting back and I ducked as the rounds hit the turret wall. "It's a good thing this truck is armored!" I stated. I hopped back up and started shooting the bulletproof glass in front of the driver. Because of all the cracks, he couldn't see and the truck backed off.

I did the same for the next two trucks, and we finally had no one chasing us. "Whew. That was way too damn close." I mumbled. I got back down and leaned over to the GPS systems. I used a knife and cut every single wire and cable. "What are you doing, Blade?" Roy asked. "These trucks are always tracked by a military GPS system. I'm cutting the wires to them so they can't track us." Roy nodded. "Good thinking. Now, what the hell was with that tank thing they brought!?" I finished cutting and took the seat next to him. "I told you these guys don't mess around. We were very lucky that we were on that highway. If we weren't, he would have killed us all."

"Blade, just how bad is it? What the hell have we gotten into?" I sighed. "Lets put it this way. The National Guard are a last called deal. They are only called for national emergencies. And it's bad enough, that they brought a damn tank to deal with us. We better hope and pray that they don't decide to bring in attack helicopters. If they do, then we are all completely screwed." Roy slammed his fist on the wheel. "Perfect! And just how do we deal with that damn tank!?" I shook my head. "We don't. The only thing that can kill a tank, is another tank. But that's not the worst of it." Roy turned to me. "What the hell now!?"

"There is no way we can step foot in any city or town now. How the hell are we going to fight 'Father' and the homunculi if we can't even get near them?" Roy moaned. "So what options do we have Drake?" Alex asked. I turned and thought about it for a minuet. "As stupid as it sounds, I may have to call an old friend of mine, in the military." Roy turned to me. "Are you stupid? The military is after us! Why call them!?" I turned to him. "He is the one man I trust more than anyone in the military. If he is still alive, he will help us." Alex turned to me. "So how do we find him?" I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed, but didn't call.

"We need to find a public phone, and get rid of these cell phones. They can track us with these." I stood up into the turret and waved the phone in the air. I pointed at it and threw it away. I saw Ed nod, and he threw his out as well. We pulled up to a pay phone and Ed walked over. "Why did we get rid of those phones?" I turned to him. "They will use them to find us. I'm going to call an old friend and get his help." Ed nodded and I dialed an old number.

" _Lucas_ _residencia_." (Lucas residence)

"Hola. Julio no es?" (Hello, is Julio there?)

" _Si. un momento por favor."_ (Yes. One moment please.)

"Gracias." (Thank you.)

" _...Hola?"_

"Julio Lucas?"

" _Si. Quien está llamando?"_ (Yes. Who is calling?)

"It's Drake."

" _Lo siento. Yo no conozco a ningún Drake."_ (I'm sorry. I don't know any Drake.)

"Shut up and talk English Lucas! Stupid Mexican drug dealer!"

"… _.SARGE!?"_

"Hey bro, long time no see."

" _What the hell sarge!? We all thought you were dead!"_

"Long story Lucas, and no time to explain. You still in the Army?"

" _Well..yeah. Why?"_

"I need your help. You still live at your old house?"

" _Yeah. I'm on leave right now. Are you coming over?"_

"If I can get there. I'm sure you've heard what's going on."

" _Yeah! And explain that! What the hell is going on!?"_

"No time Lucas. I'll explain when we get there."

"… _.We?"_

"I said no time Lucas. We'll be there in a few hours. And tell no one."

" _I won't. I'll be expecting you. And sarge...I'm glad you're okay."_

"Yeah, me too Lucas. See you soon." _Click_

I hung up the phone and turned to the group. "Well, that settles it." Roy lowered his head. "Are you absolutely sure we can trust him Blade?" I sighed. "No, I'm not. But at this point we have nothing else. He can help us get past the military. We are not going to last long without help Roy." He sighed as well. "Fine. I really hope you know what you're doing." We walked back to the vehicles and I gave one of the M4s to Riza. "Remember what I told you about the AR, their both the same thing. This switch will change the fire rate." I showed her the switch and she nodded. We got back in the vehicles and drove off.

"Do you think they know where we are?" Alex asked. "More than likely. They can see us using satellites and follow where we go. We need to ditch this truck somewhere. We stick out like a sore thumb in this thing." Roy nodded. "How long do you suppose until they find us?" I shook my head. "No clue. For all I know, they're following us right now. But as stupid as it sounds, we'll be much safer inside a city or town. Like I said, they wont use large weapons in a populated area. If Lucas don't turn us in, he can get us inside of the city. Where is Gluttony right now?" Roy pulled out the tracker and looked at it.

"He's a hundred and twenty miles away, in the direction we're going." I nodded. "He must be in the city near Lucas. He can get us in. What about Envy?" He checked again. "The same. They must be together right now. But at least we know where he is." Jess then leaned forward. "Once we get in the city, what then?" I shook my head. "Can't say right now. We'll just have to wait till the time comes. But judging by where they are, I'm guessing they're going to Carson City, the capital of this state." Roy growled. "So they're going to hit another capital, huh?" I nodded. "Looks like it. But this time, we'll be waiting." Everyone nodded in agreement.


	19. Help From An Old Friend

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Help From An Old Friend

Drake POV

We drove for about two hours in silence. Jess and Alex fell asleep in the back and I was watching out the window. "Blade." I turned to Roy. "That tank, is that the worst we can expect to see?" I turned back and sighed. "Not really. As I said before, they can use attack helicopters on us if they want." Roy sighed. "And how bad are they?" I turned back to him. "You remember that round I showed you when we first met?" He nodded. "Well, they have two chain guns on the sides that fire those rounds." He rose his brow. "What's a chain gun?" I sighed. "The machine gun I used earlier fires around eight hundred rounds a minuet." He twitched. "Eight hundred? In a minuet?" I nodded.

"Yes. And those rounds are smaller than the one I showed you. But as I said, these gun fire the same rounds as that one. But they shoot around eighteen hundred rounds a minuet." His jaw dropped. "What the hell!? Eighteen hundred!?" I nodded. "But it gets worse. That's for the troop carrier helicopters. The attack helicopters have missiles and rockets. And those are real bad." He looked at me. "And what the hell is a rocket?" I sighed again. "Basically, a flying mini bomb. But they can track their targets, and hit them accurately." Roy moaned and slammed his head on the wheel. "And you can't hide from them at all with their thermal scopes."

"And what does that mean?" I shook my head. "You know how a snake can see body heat?" He nodded. "Well, a thermal scopes does the same thing. It lets you see anything that generates the slightest bit of heat. So even if it's pitch black outside, they'll still see you." He moaned again. "That's just great. I really hope your friend can help. We need it." I nodded. "Me too." We drove a while more and we pulled into the yard of Lucas's house. "All of you stay here, and be ready to leave in a hurry." They nodded and I got out. I walked up to the door and knocked. When I did, someone came from around the corner and pointed a gun at me.

The others got ready to go after him, but I waved them off. "Quién eres?" (Who are you?) He asked. "Un petrolero de grasa." (A fat tanker.) He lowered the gun and walked up. We shook hands and encased in a hug. "Good to see you again sarge." I patted his shoulder. "And you Lucas. And again, English." He chuckled and I gestured the others to us. "Well, lets head inside. And park the cars in the barn so no one sees them." I nodded and told Roy and Ed to do so. We all sat at his table and he brought coffee to us. "So tell me sarge, where the hell have you been?" I shook my head. "Very long story Lucas." He leaned back in his chair. "I got all night."

I sighed and explained everything about what happened to me briefly. "So….you ended up in another world?" I nodded. "We came here to stop a great evil that calls himself 'Father'. These guys all came with me from the other world. We did not do any of the things they say we did. That was all 'Father' and the homunculi." He moaned and rubbed his face. Just then, a little girl came up to Lucas. "Papá, ¿quiénes son?" (Dad, who are they?) she asked. "These are some friends of mine Rosa." He then began naming us off to his daughter. "Lucas, is that really Rosa? She has gotten so big. How old is she?" He smiled. "She fourteen now."

I smiled back and turned to my kids. "Hey guys, why don't you go spend time with Rosa. We're going to sit here and talk." They all nodded and walked into a back room with Rosa. "Sarge." I held my hand up. "It's not sarge anymore Lucas. It's Drake." He nodded. "Okay, then just call me Julio. But anyway. I don't mean to be rude, but what's with their ears? And hers too?" he finished pointing at Jess. "Another long story Julio. But they're all part wolf. This is my wife, and they are our kids." He chuckled. "So...you married a wolf?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah,, and had a litter of pups." Now he laughed. "Well, either way, congrats Drake. But now back to the matter at hand. Why is this 'Father' guy attacking us like this?"

I sighed and then explained all the events about the Promised Day and what 'Father' had done. And that he intended to do the same here. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "And I'm guessing he placed the blame of the attacks on you guys to keep you off him, right?" I nodded. 'We've already run into the NG, and they brought our favorite toy to play with." His brows rose. "They brought a tank against you?" We all nodded. "Oh yeah. You guys are screwed. So what now?" I sighed. "I thought you might be able to help us get past them. You still drive tanks don't you?" He shook his head and turned to the side. He lifted his pants leg and showed us his fake leg.

"The explosion that night took my leg. They retired me, but I got this leg and took the physicals. I passed and they let me back in, but because of the leg, I was restricted to mainly office work. I now work with drones and UAVs (Remote observation vehicles)." I sighed. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one." He looked at me confused, and I showed him my legs and arm. "Wow, you too huh? But I've never seen fake limbs like that." I waved him off. "I can go into it later, but we need to get back to the matter on hand. Where are you stationed now?" He put his pant leg down and turned to me. "Fort Irwin. I'm on leave until next week."

"Julio, can you get us by the NG and into the city?" He thought about it a second. "Should be able to, but I don't know if I can take everyone. Way too much suspicion." I nodded. "Can you use those drones to find these guys?" He nodded. "Should be able to, I do command a drone unit." I looked at him confused. "Oh yeah, that's right. You've been gone. When I got back in the Army, I became an officer. I'm a Captain now." I smiled. "Good for you Julio. Too bad I'm not a State Alchemist anymore. I retired two years ago as a Colonel." His jaw dropped.

"In five years!? How in the hell did you do that!?" I shook my head. "Not the time Julio. But can you help us?" He sighed and leaned back in his chair again. A moment passed, and he looked at me. "Yes. I'll help. These guys need to be stopped. I'll do what I can, but I don't know if it'll be much use. And we can get in touch with 'The Yeti' as well." I snickered at that name as Roy turned to him. "The Yeti?" I chuckled. "My old platoon Sergeant from my old unit. His last name was Yeti, and he was just as big too. Hence the nickname, 'The Yeti'. So whats he been up to?"

"Well, he's Sergeant Major now. He's currently in Irwin with me and he's in a tank unit there. I know he'll help us." I nodded. "You think there's any way he can get some tanks to us?" I asked jokingly and he chuckled. "Yeah, sure. And we can go fishing while we're at it." Roy turned to him. "Would it be possible to really do so?" Julio looked at him like he was crazy. "You have got to be kidding. I can't believe the NG used them against you. They're not supposed to be used in the States at all, except for training. They have other means to get you if they want. Using a tank is complete nonsense." I turned to him. "What do you mean they're not supposed to?"

"Two years ago, the President signed a declaration that no tanks will be used for any reason whatsoever in the States without his authorization. They only time that they will be used is for training, and during war. And even during war, they will not be used unless we are invaded. It's because of how destructive they are." I turned to Roy. "They got into the military!" I stated and he nodded. "Things just got worse now that they have strings to pull." I turned back to Julio. "Julio, how long have all these attacks been going on?" He thought for a minuet. "About five months now." I sighed. "And they've only been in the States right?" He nodded.

"Things only recently started getting bad. And now they're sending more troops overseas to try and settle this matter and find those who are doing it. But now I know who is doing it." I rose my brow. "They're sending troops? How many?" He thought again. "Around five hundred thousand." I turned to Roy. "More souls for his stone." He stated and I nodded. "But why so soon? He still needs the circle." I turned back to Julio. "Have to heard of any major construction projects in Asia?" He nodded. "Yeah, a few. I'd say the biggest one is the new Eurasia Continental Bullet Train system." I narrowed my gaze. "Explain. What is that?"

"It's an underground subway for super high speed bullet trains for importing and exporting supplies from one country to another. They say it will be done next month." I turned to Roy. "You don't think..." he started and I turned back to Julio. "Are there any maps of what the tunnel system looks like?" He nodded and we all walked to his computer. He pulled it up in the search and pulled a picture up on the screen. Everyone gasped and froze. "It's.." Ed started. "The nation wide transmutation circle." Roy finished. "Julio, who was it that built this?" I asked and he turned to me.

"We did." I lowered my head. "Some General in the Army came up with this idea to help other countries with their economies. The President liked the idea and approved it. He then placed that General in charge of the whole project, and he put all the manpower he could get into it. They started it about six months ago." I turned to him. "Six!?" He nodded and I turned to Roy. "Just like 'Truth' to wait until the last minuet to try and stop this. Bastards been here for at least six months, and 'now' he asks for help." Roy nodded. "So much for having time to plan things. And with the military after us now, how in the hell are we going to stop him?"

"No clue. But we need to figure something out fast." We turned back to the computer and stared at the picture of the array. We all walked back to the table and sat down. "Drake." I turned to Julio. "Just...how bad is it?" I shook my head. "Every single person inside that circle will die when he activates it. But he won't stop there. He'll destroy this entire world, then go to the other one and destroy it as well." Julio sighed and lowered his head. "Maybe we can try to clear your names and show them what's really going on?" I sighed. "These guys have attacked numerous governmental buildings and killed hundreds of people. They are not going to listen to the people that they think did it."

"Yeah, you have a point. But something don't add up to me though." I turned to him. "What?" I looked at me. "You said they need those nukes to commit the mass murders right? Well, attacking buildings and killing a few people are not going to get them to launch anything. They would need something far more than that." I thought on that for a minuet. "You are right about that. But now that brings up the question of what are they going to do?" Roy then turned to me. "What if they went after the President?" We all gasped. "That's it! If they go after him, then he would fight back! And with everything that has happened, he may use full force!" Julio stated and I nodded. "I agree. All they need is one launch, and the other would launch as well." I followed.

"Giving 'Father' the warheads he needs." Roy finished. "So now we know how they are going to get the warheads in the air. But now, we need to get to him before he does." Ed stated and we all nodded. "I'll go make some calls. You all are welcome to the house. Sleep anywhere you want." Julio stated and walked off. "We're coming for you, 'Father'." I growled.


	20. Yard Roughhousing: Part 1

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Yard Roughhousing: Part 1

Jess POV

We all went to bed shortly after our talk with Julio. We were being hunted by the military, so we had to post a guard to watch out for anything throughout the night. Roy said he would take the first watch, so Alex and the brothers slept in the living room, Roy and Riza in one guest bedroom, and my family and I in the second. I woke up early the next morning, walked to the kitchen and saw Julios wife. "Buenos días" (Good morning) I tilted my head confused. "Uh..morning?" She smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to guests. My names Maria." She held out her hand and I shook it. "Hello Maria. I'm Jessica. But you can just call me Jess."

"Of course. Are you hungry?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you." She nodded and walked to the stove. "May I ask something personal?" I sat down at the table. "Yes." She grabbed some juice and poured me a glass. "I don't want to be rude, but may I ask what is wrong with your ears?" I twitched. I was so stressed from everything that was going on, I forgot about them. "Uh, I'm really not sure how to say this. But I'm part wolf. I was a victim of some illegal experimentation. And this is what happened." She looked at me with sad eyes. "And your children as well?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No. They got everything from me." She smiled back. "Well, I think they're beautiful. Especially your son with his white hair. What was his name?" I chuckled. "Justin. And no Maria, you can't have him." She laughed. "How did you know I was going to ask?" I shook my head. "Everyone does." She chuckled. "That reminds me. What was that howling I heard last night?" I face palmed. "That was Justin. He howls in his sleep." She broke out in a laugh. "He howls? I feel bad for you." I chuckled. "No, feel bad for my husband. He has to deal with that, my snoring, and Sarahs snoring." She turned to me. "I knew I heard snoring too! Julio said I was crazy! All of it kept me up most of the night!"

I moaned. "I am so sorry Maria." She waved me off. "As long as I know I am NOT crazy, I'm fine." Just then, everyone else walked in and sat down, yawning. "Morning Jess." Drake greeted and turned to Maria. "Buenos días Maria." She nodded. "Buenos dias." I turned to Drake. "What are you saying hon?" He chuckled. "It's Spanish. I told her good morning." I nodded and Julio walked in from outside. "Hey Drake. I've rewired the tracker in the truck so you can see any NG vehicles around you. But the GPS is still disabled, so they can't track you." Drake nodded. "And the radios?" Julio sat down at the table.

"No good. They changed the frequencies already. But since there's two of them, you can use the old frequency to talk amongst yourselves. But I would like to know how the hell you got the truck in the first place." They all turned to me and Julio was stunned. "She' stole it?" They all nodded. "How the hell did you do that, no offense." I pointed at my ears. "I can change into a wolf as well. Wanna see?" He chuckled and shook his head. "No need. I believe you." Maria then served breakfast and we began eating. "So did you get ahold of Yeti?" Drake asked. "Yeah. He should be here within the hour. He called me a liar when I told him you were alive."

"I bet. But….I do need to ask you something Julio." Julio looked at him. "What...happened after the explosion?" He sighed. "They kept hitting us hard. A few minuets after our tank blew, the LT's and Quillo's tanks did too. All killed. Yeti called in for an airstrike and we got the rest. Myself and Yeti's crew were the only survivors. We tried to find your body, but never did. But I guess that was because you went to that other world." I lowered my head. "Did we ever find out who it was?" Julio shook his head. "The tanks of course were old Russian ones, but we still to this day don't know who the operators were."

"What resulted from the attack?" Julio shrugged his shoulders. "They called it an act of terrorism. Because they couldn't find out who those guys were, we had nothing to go on." Drake nodded. "How about we change the subject." Julio nodded too. We then heard knocking on the front door. "That must be the Yeti now." Julio stated and walked to the door. A minuet later, he came back with a man that was just as big as Alex. "Ganters!?"

Drake POV

I stood up and walked over to my old friend. "Hey sarge. Good to see you again." We both shook hands. "Ganters, where the hell have you been?" I waved him off. "Long story. And just call me Drake." He nodded and I pointed and named of my family and friends. "Pleased to meet you all." he greeted. "Hey kids, why don't you guys go play?" They all nodded and went outside. "Hey sarge, I'll be back in a few. Al, can you come with me?" He nodded and stood up. We left the house and walked to the barn. We got to the truck and I turned on the tracker. After waiting for it to boot up, I moved the view to where we were.

"Al, this is where we are right now. Every one of these icons are National Guard vehicles. If any of them come close, come get us. And if you hear any sirens, get us as well." He nodded and sat in the seat. "And don't touch anything on there. The GPS is dead and has been for a while. So they probably think this truck was destroyed. But if we accidentally send something, they'll find us." He nodded again and I walked back to the house. "Sorry bout that sarge. But now back to business. What all have you heard?" He shook his head. "Well, Lucas has told me everything you told him. Everything. And I agree about them getting into the military. But how can they do that?"

"Did he tell you about the homunculi?" He shook his head. "Well, long story short. They are beings that look like humans, but they do not die. You have to kill them lots and lots of times before they stay dead." He rose his brow in shock. "Don't die?" I shook my head. "No. And each of them have special abilities unique to them. One of them is called Envy. He has the ability to change his appearance to look like anyone he wants. We think he's the one acting in the military, posing as a higher up." Yeti sighed and shook his head. "This is ridiculous. But how did they manage to get a tank in on this? The officer who ordered it would be court marshaled."

"Don't matter. The officer himself may not have ordered it, but because of Envy, he'll take the fall." He sighed again. "So what do we do? How do we stop this?" I shook my head. "I don't know. But we have less than a month until the array in Asia is finished." He nodded. "I'll help you guys anyway that I can. But I don't.." He was interrupted when we all heard explosions outside. "Oh shit!" I yelled and we all left the table to the door. We ran outside to see Al, Justin and Sarah trying to fight Gluttony and Envy, and Liz protecting Rosa. "Lets go!" I yelled as we joined the fight and I saw Yeti run to the barn. Roy took on Envy with his flame alchemy, while the rest of us worked on Gluttony.

"You guys are not getting away this time!" Ed yelled as we all hit him from every angle. "Lust!" Gluttony cried, and we saw someone jump from the trees and join the fight. And indeed it was Lust. She sent her 'fingers' at my kids still exploding the ground. I threw a knife and hit her in the outstretched arm. "Ow. That wasn't nice. Maybe I should teach you a lesson." she calmly stated. She sent her nails at me and I blocked them away. "Nice try Lust. But you can't beat me when it comes to fighting with blades." She smiled and charged at me, swinging like crazy. "Oh come now. Is that all you have is cheap taunts?" I kept blocking and then rolled to the side.

"Try this then." I pulled a twin knife from the ground and threw it. She blocked the first half, but the second got her leg. "Not bad, Blade Alchemist. But that won't stop me." She went to charge at me again, but Jess ran by and sliced her back open. Lust fell to the ground and Jess started slashing her again and again. But Lust sent her nails at her and got her arm. She yelped in pain and Lust stood up. "How weak. Sending a puppy to do a mans job. And how could you fall for someone as ugly as that?" Now Jess lost it and really started laying into her. "I'm ugly!? Look at you! You're hideous!" Jess yelled as she kept swinging at Lust.

I ran up and continued trying to hit her any way I could. But Jess kept getting in the way because of her fury. Then Jess tripped and Lust swung at her, hitting her across the chest. "Jess!" I yelled and ran after her. "Ganters! Get down!" I turned to see Yeti right behind me, holding the machine gun at his hip. I dropped to the ground and he started firing. I watched Lust's body twitch over and over from all the bullets hitting her. This continued for about a whole minuet until he ran out of ammo. "And stay dead!" he yelled. "Not gonna happen." I stated and he looked at me. "What? With all that I got her with?" I stood back up, and he was shocked to see her stand up as well.

"That tickled." she stated and stared at us. But then Jess came up behind her and sliced her back again. "Wide open, Lust." Jess stated as Lust fell to the ground again. I ran forward and ran my sword through her middle, as Yeti stepped on her arms, pinning her down. "Got you, Lust." I stated and she tried to fight back, but couldn't get up. "Damn you!" she yelled. "No! Lust!" We turned to see Gluttony run at us, but the ground below him exploded. I turned to see Sarah on the ground, out cold, but Justin still attacking. "Thanks son!" I yelled and he nodded. Gluttony got back up and I looked at Yeti to see a grenade on his belt.

I snatched it and pulled the pin. "You always say you're hungry Gluttony. So eat this!" I threw the grenade and it landed in his mouth. On instinct, he swallowed it. We watched as he exploded, then healed again. "What the hell is all this!?" Yeti asked. "A homunculus like Lust here." Lust was furious now and was still trying to get up. "Get your hands off my Lust!" Gluttony yelled as he came at us again. Yeti ran forward and punched him in the gut, sending him into a tree. "Nice Yeti." I commented. Gluttony stood up as Alex ran at him. "How about you stay down monster!" he yelled as he slammed his fists onto Gluttonys head, sending him on the ground again.

"You two deal with her, I'll go help him." Yeti stated and ran after Gluttony as well. I turned back to Lust, who had Jess sitting on her and pulled my sword out. "It's over Lust." I stated and she looked at me. "Are you sure?" I narrowed my gaze. "Drake!" Jess yelled as she jumped at me and pushed me out of the way. Something flew past us at an amazing speed and crashed into Julios car. "What the hell was that!?" I yelled and stood up. I looked over and watched the being slowly turn around and I immediately recognized who it was. "I...missed him...such a….pain." he spoke and I growled. "Sloth!"


	21. Yard Roughhousing: Part 2

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Yard Roughhousing: Part 2

Drake POV

Me and Jess were now in big trouble. We now had Lust and Sloth to deal with. "Fun's over, Blade Alchemist." Lust stated as she readied her fingers. But we then heard a gunshot, and her body fell to the ground. I turned to see Riza with the gun I gave her years ago. "Nice shot!" I yelled and she nodded. Lust stood back up and Riza shot her again. "This is...such a...pain...Fighting...is a….pain." I turned and Sloth sped at us. He was moving so fast, I couldn't move in time and he sent me flying. I fell to the ground and Jess ran to me. "Drake, we can't fight them like this!" I sat up and nodded. "Yeah, they're kicking our ass alright." I stood up, but fell back down. I looked and saw that my right leg was busted and wires sticking out. "Damn! He got me!"

"I….missed him...Such a...pain." I turned and Sloth was turning around to charge again. "Shit!" He charged at us and Jess threw me out of the way. Sloth hit her and she was thrown towards the house. I watched in horror as she crashed through the wall and landed on the table, breaking it. "Now it's time to die." Lust stated as she walked to me, me still on the ground. I looked over and saw Riza laying on the ground with Liz patching her up. "Father has had enough of you all. So now we have to kill you." Lust was now standing over me. "Say goodbye, Blade Alchemist." She swung at me.

"Not today Lust" She suddenly burst into flames and started screaming. "Remember me?" I turned to see Roy standing twenty feet away. "You!" Lust yelled as Roy set her on fire again. I pressed my hand to the ground and sent dozens of daggers at her, all hitting because she was so close. I then took my sword and sliced her legs, her body falling to the ground. I limped away from her as Roy unleashed hell on her. I lost count, but I must have heard at least fifty snaps. This was worse than the time when he almost killed Envy years ago. She sent her nails at him and I threw another knife, hitting her arm again. "Must kill….Mustang." I gasped and quickly turned to see Sloth readying for another charge. "Roy! Watch out!"

Sloth charged at him, but the ground exploded under him, causing him to trip. I looked and saw Justin and Al near the house with their hands on the ground. Then Justin fell over and passed out from exhaustion. "Ouch….what a….pain." I turned to see Sloth getting back up, but then the truck drove past and hit him. Sloth stopped it and began to pick the truck up. I watched as Julio jumped out and run away as Sloth threw the truck to the side. Al then morphed the ground and made a fist that slugged him in the face, and made him fall back against the house. Jess then jumped out and landed on his back, clawing him with all her might.

"Ouch….get off…..wolf." I pulled my busted leg to me and used my array to freeze the ankle. I stood up and saw that Lust was 'still' being incinerated by Roy. "How much more of this can you take, monster!?" I slowly ran to him. "Roy! Where's Envy!?" He kept snapping his fingers as he turned to me. "Ran away!" I scoffed. "Freaking coward! So how.." We were interrupted by Lust sending her nails at us and we backed away. "You are going to die!" Lust yelled and Roy turned back to her. "NOT IF I COOK YOU FIRST!" he yelled and sent everything he could at her. I ignored them and ran to help Jess with Sloth, who still had her on his back. He was turning and walking all over the place trying to get her off.

I started swinging and hitting him everywhere I could, but even with all that we were hitting these guys with, none of them would die! Sloth finally grabbed Jess by the leg, and used her as a club. He swung her at me and sent us both into the air. "I….got you." We hit the ground and Jess was out cold as her body reverted back to human form. "Now you…..die." I turned to see Sloth ready a charge and speed at us. I suddenly heard multiple gunshots and turned to see police shooting at him. "Shoot that thing!" one of the officers ordered as they all continued firing. The bullets hitting him caused Sloth to miss us as he crashed into the truck he threw earlier.

I watched as all the bullets hit, but just bounce of him. "Pain….those men….A pain." I turned to the cops. "No you fools! Stop!" I yelled and Sloth charged at them. He ran into them and they all went flying, as well as their cars. He then turned around and got ready to hit me and Jess. "Sloth, that's enough! Return to Father!" I looked to see a young man around his early thirties walking up to him. "Must kill…..them all." Sloth argued and the man glared at him. "No. We must fall back for now." he said in a very stern voice. "Go back…..to Father…..such a…..pain." He then sped off and disappeared. "As for you," he started as he turned to me. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Who the hell are you!?" I yelled and he shook his head. "You'll find out, the next time we meet." He then turned around and ran off. I looked to see that the other homunculi were gone as well. I slowly got up and grabbed my wife. "Jess. Wake up!" I gently shook her and her eyes slowly opened. "What….happened?" I shook my head. "They all ran off again." She growled in anger as Roy walked up. I turned to him and he had cuts all over him. "I see she got away too." He smirked and shook his head. "Nope!" My eyes went wide. "You got her!?" He nodded. "Got her! Again!" I grinned and nodded. "Good!"

"All of you freeze!" We both turned to see the cops pointing their guns at us. Roy raised his hands and I just held Jess. "You two! Hands up now!" I growled, but I set Jess down and raised my hands. "We did not do anything that they say we did! It was all those monsters that were attacking us!" I yelled. Two officers walked over and put me and Roy in cuffs. "I'm telling you that we didn't do all of it!" Another officer walked over and put cuffs on Jess. "You leave her alone!" I yelled as me and Roy were pushed towards the last couple of police cars. Yeti then walked out of the woods. "You! Freeze!" the officer holding me yelled and pointed his gun at him.

Yeti held his hands up. "I'm Sergeant Major Yeti from the Army. I'm unarmed. These men are telling the truth. They had nothing to do with all those bombings." Another officer walked up and put him in cuffs as well. "You are all under arrest for the murders of countless victims." It was at that time that I had had enough. I used my array to melt the cuffs and slug the officer in the face. Roy snapped his finger, causing the clothes of the officer holding him to catch fire. He backed away and tried to put the fire out and I slugged him as well, knocking him out. As much as I hated the idea, I grabbed the officer that was holding me and held his gun to his head.

"All of you, drop you guns now!" I yelled at the other officers. They were all aiming at me, but slowly set their guns down and held their hands up. "Cuff yourselves!" They all slowly grabbed their cuffs and put them on. "Now lay down on the ground!" They did so and Ed used alchemy to bind the three with me and Roy. "Yeti, grab their guns and set them in their car. Roy, lets get these guys into the barn." We spent the next thirty minuets gathering them all into the barn and Ed used alchemy to hold them against the wall. I grabbed a stool and sat down in front of them.

"Now, I know you all have questions about everything you all just saw. And I have questions as well. So, you guys ask one, then I'll ask one. Fair?" They all looked at each other then to me. "Fair." I gestured to them to go first. "Okay...what the hell were those….things?" I explained to them that they were homunculi, and what they were. "Now, how did you know we were here?" I asked. "We were told by our chief that you guys were, and that we were to arrest you." I nodded. "And you didn't think about that? They send the National Guard after us, and your chief just sent you guys?" They all looked at each other again. "Hate to break it to ya, but you've been fooled."

"Fine. So why did you attack and kill all those people?" I shook my head. "We didn't. Those homunculi did. They're trying to start a war, and we're trying to stop them." They were shocked. "Why are they trying to start a war?" I sighed, then explained about the transmutation circle in Asia and what 'Father' was trying to do. They were all frozen in fear. "What? Kill everyone?" I nodded. "The whole world has been fooled. They are putting the blame on us so we can't stop them. We have nothing to do with any of the bombings or murders. We have less than a month to stop them, or everyone dies." We all sat there in silence for a while.

I turned to the others and they all nodded, then I turned back. "We're going to let you loose now. All of your weapons are in your cars. If you want to still arrest us, then go ahead. But think about what I told you before you make a decision." I turned to Ed. "Let them go." He nodded and used alchemy to melt away their binds. They all stood up and we all stared at each other. "Well?" I asked and none of them moved. "We'll help you." One finally spoke and they all nodded. "Good. I want you all to go back and tell them that we went back east. Try to throw them off us as much as you can." They nodded and walked out of the barn.

I turned back to the others and sighed. "Well, at least we got one of them before they got away." I stated and Roy turned to me. "But something is not right about them." I rose my brow. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because I burned that witch several hundred times, and she kept coming. I know they don't die easy, but that was too much. Not to mention Gluttony. Look at how many times we killed him, and he's still walking." I lowered my head. "True. Makes you wonder how powerful their stones are. How many times did you kill Envy?" He growled. "I completely lost count! But he must have been close to death if he just ran away!"

"No. Remember what that officer said? Their 'chief' told them we were here and sent them knowing how dangerous we are. That was Envy. He must have run back to town and disguised himself as the police chief to have them kill us. But that's not what concerns me." Roy tilted his head. "Then what does?" I looked outside. "That man that was with Sloth. Sloth listened to him when he told him to leave. We've seen five of them so far. So if he's a homunculus, then that means that he's either Greed.." I turned back to them. "..or Wrath!" Jess gasped. She remembered what Wrath had done to me the last time I fought him.

Jess walked up and grabbed me in a hug, tears in her eyes. "You stay away from him Drake! I mean it!" I kissed her neck and sighed. "No. If that is Wrath.." I pushed her back and stared in her eyes. "HE'S MINE!"


	22. Metal Monster

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Metal Monster

Drake POV

That night, the kids went to play in Rosa's room, and Ed and I were finishing up fixing Julios house with alchemy. We got done and sat at the table with the others. "So...what now Drake?" Julio asked. "Not sure. But we can't stay here anymore. Those cops will buy us some time, but not much. They'll figure out that we're still here soon." Yeti turned to me. "That one officer said he would call and warn us if they do." I nodded. "But now we have another problem. That truck is destroyed, so we need to get a new ride." Julio turned to me. "You can take my suburban in the barn. It's old, but it still works. And you can take my daughters cell phone too."

Roy then turned to him. "And what about you? They'll know you helped us, you'll be arrested for helping fugitives." Julio shook his head. "No. I can claim the car stolen, and my family and I were visiting my parents. So basically, I'm a victim of theft." He then pulled out his wallet, grabbed a card, and gave it to me. "That's the number to my work cell phone. Call it, and I'll send you some drone support. But Drake, I can only do it once, and for only five to ten minuets. After I order the strike, I'll be arrested. So call me only as a last ditch effort." I looked at the card, then lowered my head.

"You don't have to do this Julio. You have a family to think about." He nodded. "A family that will die if these monsters are not stopped. I mean it. If you need help, call me." I sighed and nodded. Yeti then turned to me. "I have to go back to Irwin. But I do have some old friends that can help if the time comes. Give me a call as well if you need anything." I nodded. "Thanks guys. And it was good to see you again Yeti." I stood up and we both shook hands. We then heard the phone ring. "I got it." Julio stated and walked into the other room. "Drake," I turned back to Yeti. "You stop these bastards, clear?" I grinned and nodded. "Crystal."

We then heard running in the other room and turned to see Julio in the doorway. "Guys! The NG knows you're here! They're on their way now!" We all quickly jumped up and grabbed our stuff. "Kids! Lets go! Now!" They all came running to the kitchen. "What's go.." Liz started, but I turned to her. "Shut up and get in the cars! Hurry!" They nodded and ran out the door. "Thanks for the help guys! See you later!" I stated and ran out the door. I ran out to the barn and jumped in the drivers seat of Julios suburban. Roy got in the seat next to me and Alex, Riza and Ed in the back. "I saw lights down the road!" Ed stated and I started the car.

We drove off and waved at Julio as we passed by. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the other car right behind us, but the NG was as well. "Well, that didn't take long!" Roy stated. I looked again and saw three sets of head lights. "It looks like there's only three. That's a little light for them if they knew where we were." I mumbled. A new fear hit me when we all heard the distinct buzzing of a helicopter. I looked out the window and saw it to our left. "Oh Shit! They brought the big toys!" I yelled and Roy growled. "Can we lose it?" Riza asked and I shook my head. "We'll never lose that thing."

The helicopter hovered above us and turned to the side. I looked and could see men inside the bay taking aim. "Snipers!" I yelled and they started shooting at us. A round hit the tire and we heard it blow. "Roy, explode the air to make them stop!" He nodded and began snapping his fingers, causing explosions all around the aircraft. I grabbed the radio handset and called the other car.

"Jess, we'll work on the chopper, you keep those trucks busy!"

" _What the hell do you think we're doing!? These guys are really persistent!"_

"Just do what you can!"

I put the handset down and turned left on a dirt road as Ed leaned to me. "Drake, will that chopper leave us alone if we get on a highway?" I shook my head. "No. They're only using snipers, and these guys are very good shots. They'll shoot us even if we are on the highway. Our only chance is to either scare it off, or kill it." Ed moaned and I suddenly felt a very sharp pain in my shoulder. "Ahh! I'm hit!" I yelled and Roy growled. "That's it!" He snapped his fingers and hit the tail rotor on the chopper, causing it to spin out of control and crash into the ground. "Got it!" Ed cheered, but I glared at him and Roy.

"Oh yeah! Nice going, YOU IDIOT!" Roy turned to me. "What the hell are you talking about!?" he yelled back. "Stupid! You just killed at least five National Guard soldiers! Now they're REALLY going to be pissed!" I looked back to see that the trucks veered off and drove towards the crash. I turned back to the others. "Guys, we cannot kill anyone! I know this is hard, but now it just got harder! I keep telling you that these guys don't screw around!" Ed then leaned forward and pointed out the window. "What's that?" I looked to where he was pointing, and a very cold chill ran through my spine. "Ooooh shit!"

We were looking at the same thing we ran into the other day, a tank. It fired at us and the round flew right passed the front of the car, landing only fifty feet away. "We're dead!" I whined. The tank was only about three hundred meters away. But him missing at that range made me feel just a hair better. Because if it missed us being that damn close, it's either got a terrible crew inside, or they are trying to get us alive. I decided to take the chance and wait for him to fire again. He did, and the round sailed right by where the last one did, confirming my suspicions. I picked up the radio and called the other car.

"Al, we're going after the tank. Don't follow us."

" _Are you crazy!?"_

"Yes Al, I am."

I put the handset down and turned into the field towards the tank. "Roy, I'm going to.." I stopped to weave the car when he shot again. "I'm going to go right past him. On top of the turret is a small box with windows. That box is how he sees us. I need you to cause those windows to explode." Roy nodded as we drove right at the tank. "Is this going to kill him?" he asked and I shook his head. "No. He can still fight back, but he wont be able to see us. If we can blind him, we can get away." We sped right at it and right as we where about to crash into him, we veered to the left. "Now!" He snapped his fingers and a second later, the small box was gone.

"Got it!" Roy yelled. We looked to see the tank start pivot turning and start rolling at us. "What the hell!? I thought you said he can't see us!" Ed yelled. "No! Only the gunner can't see us, so he can't shoot us well enough with the main gun! But the driver and TC can still see us! Roy, on the front slope of the hull in the center are more windows! Hit them!" He snapped his fingers, but the explosion missed and hit the side of the turret. "Too far! Get closer!" He yelled and I slowed down a bit. He snapped again and hit the windows this time. "Got em!" Ed yelled. But I watched in horror as the main gun took aim right at the car. "Shit! JUMP!" I yelled and we all jumped out of the car. A few seconds later, the tank fired and the car exploded.

We all stood up and Ed turned to me. "Drake, can we flip it over!?" I turned to him and growled. "That damn thing weighs over seventy tons! If you think you can flip it, be my guest!" I stated back and Alex turned to me. "Is there anything we can do to stop it!?" I had to think for a minuet. The tank stopped and pivoted around back to us. "If we can destroy the tracks, it wont be able to move. But those tracks are designed to take the force of a blast." I stated and Ed turned to me. "They're made of metal aren't they?" I nodded. "We'll try to get him off you and you see if you can destroy them with your array!" I nodded and we all charged at him.

But the tank suddenly fired off it's smoke discharges and sent them landing all over the place. "Tear gas! Hold your breath!" I yelled as the smoke started spreading all over the place. I saw the top hatch open and the TC grab the 50. cal in front of him. "Look out!" I yelled as he opened fire into the smoke. I figured he couldn't see us, cause he was shooting randomly all over the place. I ran up and pressed my hand to the right track, causing it to melt in half. I ran to the other side and did the same thing. "Riza! Gun!" She threw a gun to me, but because of the smoke, I missed catching it. It landed on the ground and I couldn't find it

"Great." I mumbled. I climb up on top and wrapped my arm around the guys neck, chocking him out cold. I opened the cargo box on the side and grabbed a spare tear gas grenade and threw it into the open hatch. I waited as the crew climbed out one by one and I knocked them out. Once the smoke cleared, we bound the crew up and set them beside the tank. I thought that we might be able to use it, but when I looked inside, the crew had destroyed everything to prevent it's capture. "Blade, can we use this thing?" Roy walked up and asked. "No. This thing is useless now. But at least we killed it."

We turned to see the other car drive up to us with another truck and Jess got out. "What the hell were you thinking!?" she yelled at me. "I didn't hear any ideas come from you!" She growled and stomped up to me, kissing me. "I hate you!" I chuckled. "But you love me." She growled again. "Too damn much!" Riza then walked up. "Where did you get the truck?" Al came up to us as well. "Those three from earlier came after us again and she jumped on it." I turned to her. "What were you thinking!?" I yelled. "We needed another car because of your stupid stunt!" she retorted and Roy moaned. "Both of you shut up!" he whined.

"What do we do about them?" Ed asked, pointing to the crew. "We leave them be. Their friends will find them soon. But we need to leave." Everyone nodded and we got back in the vehicles. I disabled the GPS in the truck, and took the wheel. We drove back to the road and started for the highway. "Blade." I turned to Roy. "Now that we have taken out a chopper and a tank, how bad is it now?" I shook my head. "I really can't say. That was more than likely the same tank from the highway. And now that it's gone, it's only a matter of whether or not that was the only one, or if they sent more."

Jess then noticed my arm. "Drake, your arm is bleeding badly. Switch out so I can put a bandage on it." I nodded and Roy and I switched. Jess began working on my arm and Roy turned to me. "So what now?" I sighed. "We keep hunting them. But we need to get away from any armor bases. We got lucky this time. But if we run into another tank, we won't be." He nodded and we continued to drive into the night.


	23. Energy Drinks

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Energy Drinks

Drake POV

We had to pull over to a small gas station so we could get food and gas. I used the debt card mom had given me to start the pumps and walked inside the store. I started grabbing all kinds of snacks and munchies and walked to the counter. The cashier rang everything up and I paid for it with the same card. But he then froze when he realized who I was. He reached over and was about to hit a silent alarm. "Don't." I warned. "We're not here to harm you or steal anything, as you can see by my paying for it all. Don't bother us, and we won't have to resort to any hostilities." He nodded and held his hands up. I grabbed the bags and walked out of the store.

I got to the cars and Ed was putting the nozzle back in its place. "We need to leave, now!" I stated and we all got back into the cars and drove off. I was sitting in the front watching the tracker for any NG vehicles, and saw none around. "Drake." I turned back to Riza. "What is this?" she asked, holding up a small can. I chuckled. "It's an energy drink. It helps you stay awake longer, or wakes you up in the morning. But whatever you do, do NOT let Jess have any." Jess then glared at me. "And why not?" I glared back. "Apple pie is bad enough. With this stuff, you'll be bouncing all over the damn car! No!" She growled and crossed her arms.

We drove for another two hours and Roy switched out with Alex now driving. I really felt bad for him being so big. These trucks had very little head room, and he was at least seven feet tall. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes for a nap, as did Roy.

Jess POV

I watched as Drake and Roy both fell asleep, then dug in the bag from the store. I pulled out the small can that Riza asked Drake about. "Jess, I don't think you should drink that. Drake warned you about it." Riza stated. "I just want to taste it Riza. It's not going to hurt." I opened it up and took a sip. It tasted weird, but it was good. I took another sip and kept doing so until it was empty. "Jess, you said only a sip!" Riza blurted and I turned to her. "And? I'm just fine. I don't feel hyper or anything." But I think I spoke too soon. Cause now my body was starting to feel weird. I looked down and I saw my leg twitching up and down on the floor. It started twitching faster and faster and now, my whole body was twitching. "Uh oh." Riza said.

Drake POV

I was woken up by Riza tapping my shoulder. I yawned and turned to her. "What?" She just stared at me with worried eyes and pointed next to her. I turned around and I saw Jess bouncing all over her seat. I quickly turned back to Riza. "She didn't!" Riza nodded and held up the empty can. "She did." Riza answered. I face palmed and Roy woke up. He looked at her bouncing everywhere, then to me. "What the hell is wrong with her!?" I glared at Riza. "Your damn wife let mine have an energy drink! And now she's hyper as hell!" He quickly turned to Riza. "Why the hell did you do that!?" he demanded. They started arguing and I turned to see Alex trembling in fear.

"You okay Alex?" He looked at me. "How long is she going to be like this?" he asked and I moaned. "The one she drank is strong stuff. She'll be like that for at least a few hours, if not more." Roy and Riza turned to me. "A few hours!?" I nodded and we all moaned. Jess then leaned forward to me. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Come on, are we there yet? Drake? Drake? Drake, are we there yet?" she rambled at super high speed. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I growled. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN WOLF! SHUT UP!" I yelled and she stopped. The whole truck was silent now. I turned back and sighed.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I moaned and slammed my head on the dash. "Riza, you better hope 'Father' kills you before I do." I mumbled while Jess kept ranting on. An hour later, we had to stop for more gas. We all, except for Jess, got out and filled the tank as Ed and Al walked up. They looked to see Jess still bouncing around rambling. "What's wrong with her?" Al asked and we all glared at Riza. "Riza decided it was a good idea to give my wife an energy drink!" I growled. "What's that?" Ed asked and I turned to him. "You've seen her when she eats apple pie right?" He nodded. "Well, this is a hundred times worse. It's nothing but pure sugar and energy."

Jess then pulled the window down. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Drake, are we there yet? Drake. Drake. Drake. Are we there yet?" We all face palmed and Ed and Al stared at us. "How long has she been like this!?" Ed yelled. "An hour now." Roy answered. "An hour!? With that!?" Al asked, pointing at Jess. We all nodded. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we.." We all turned when she suddenly stopped yapping to see her out cold, snoring. "Thank! You! God!" I yelled. "Is...she okay?" Riza asked and I nodded. "It's called an energy crash. Because of all her jumping around, she now has absolutely no energy. So..she crashed."

Ed turned to Riza. "Just what possessed you to let her have one?" She held her hands up. "I really didn't it would be that bad." I glared at her. "Did you learn your lesson now?" She quickly nodded. "Good. I'll take over driving for now. Roy, you watch the food. Do not let her near it." He rose his brow. "Why?" I turned back to Jess, still out like a rock. "Because when she wakes up, she's going to want to eat everything." He nodded and we got back in the cars, but not before I gave each of my kids one of the energy drinks. Of course, without Ed and Al knowing. While driving down the road I then remember the drinks I gave the kids. I slowed down a little and got closer to the car behind us.

I looked in the side mirror, and about died laughing. Roy looked at me. "What's so funny?" I turned to him. "Look in the mirror at the other car." He did so and then turned to me. "What did you do!?" I looked back in my mirror and saw all three kids jumping everywhere in the car behind us and Al trying to hold them down. I could see Ed ranting and yelling at the top of his lungs while driving. Tears were coming to my eyes and my stomach was hurting from laughing so hard. I turned back to Roy. "I gave the kids the energy drinks." Roy started laughing like crazy and Riza slapped my head.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" she yelled. "To pay Ed back for laughing at me." Riza moaned and Jess woke up. "What is going on?" I turned back to her. "Look in the mirror." She leaned forward and looked. "What the hell is going on back there!?" she yelled. "Blade gave them energy drinks." Roy answered and she turned to me. "Was I like that!?" We all nodded and she turned back to the mirror. "I feel so bad for them." We all glared at her. "For them!? You put us through hell!" I yelled and she moaned. "I'm sorry." she whined and sat back down. I turned back to the mirror and shook my head. Ed was still ranting and I knew he was yelling at me.

We pulled over at a rest stop a while later to stretch our legs. Ed and Al stormed over to me. "Have fun? I asked and I could see they were both furious. "You gave them the drinks! Didn't you!?" Ed yelled and I nodded. "Now you know how we felt with Jess." He growled. "But it was four to one with you! We had three to two for us!" Al whined. "Well, next time don't laugh at me. So where are they now?" Al pointed to the other car. "Passed out all over. Liz is on the seat, and Justin and Sarah sprawled out on the floor." I chuckled. "So how long did they last." Al moaned. "Two very long hours. I never knew it was possible to talk that fast." I laughed and Ed growled. "Shut up Drake!"

Roy then walked over. "So how was it?" he asked in a snicker. "Well, lets put it this way. When we meet 'Father', we can give them the drinks again and send them after him." Al stated and we all laughed. "Well, now we know how to kill him. Drive him so crazy that he kills himself." I joked. "Uncle Ed, what happened?" We turned to see Sarah holding her head and wobbling. "A damn tornado is what!" Ed answered and she was confused. "Mom would have a field day with this." I stated. "Dad, my head hurts." I chuckled and walked to the car. I grabbed some aspirin from the glove box and gave her some.

"After what you three did in there, I'm surprised that car is still in one piece." Al moaned and she was now really confused. "What are you talking about uncle Al?" I waved her off. "I think it's best you don't know Sarah. Here, take these to your brother and sister. I'm sure they have headaches too." I gave her a couple more pills and she walked back to the car. "Blade. Has there been any news of any new attacks?" Roy asked and I checked the phone. "Nothing yet, and that worries me. They know we can't get to them quick enough, so why did they stop? Is Envy or Gluttony around on the tracker?" Roy looked at it and shook his head. "No. You think they're still back west?"

"Possible. But they could be ahead of us already." Riza walked up. "Can your friend Julio find them with his drone things?" I shook my head. "He only has the freedom to use the ones in his area. He can't help us out here unless we call that strike. And I'm sure he's being watched now. We can't give him away yet." She nodded. "Can you sense them at all Al? Alex asked. "No. Lings group had to be somewhat close to sense them. And I'm nowhere as good as they are. I can only sense them if they are really close." I thought for a minuet, but then the phone rang. We all stared at it and I saw the caller ID say the number was from the Fort Irwin area. "That must be Yeti." I stated and hit the accept button.

"Speak."

" _It's snowman."_ _Snowman? Oh.._

"Go ahead."

" _..You guys are really screwed now."_

"..Why? What happened?"

" _The President had declared a state of emergency, thanks to you guys."_

"Shit. How bad is it?"

" _Bad. Every city now has checkpoints, looking for you guys."_

"Why would he do all that just for us?"

" _Because you attacked and killed over four dozen National Guard soldiers. He is furious, and wants you all stopped, dead or alive."_

"What!? What are you talking about!? When did this happen!?"

" _Last night. They say you guys attacked the local Guard unit, and killed a lot of soldiers. And they have video evidence of you doing it."_

"Envy! Yeti, that wasn't us! We're Nebraska right now!"

" _I know it wasn't you, but try telling them that."_

"Just perfect! So now what!?"

" _Looks like we have no choice now. I'm going to get in touch with a friend of mine. He's stationed at Fort Leonard Wood in Missouri. It's in the middle of nowhere, and the last place they would expect you to be. I'll send you the location of where to meet him."_

"Okay. Thanks Yeti."

" _You remember what I told you Ganters. Kill those bastards."_

"Oh, we will." _Click_

"What is it?" Roy asked and I shook my head. "Well, to put it simple. We are epically screwed now." Roy moaned. "And why is that?" Alex asked. "Trust me, you don't wanna know." We all got back into the cars and began our drive to meet with Yetis friend.


	24. New Toys

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

New Toys

Jess POV

We were on the road for about two hours and we had to stop for gas again. Drake got out to fill the tank, and Roy and Alex were asleep. I looked over and saw Riza in tears. "Riza, are you okay?" She lowered her head and shook it. "I miss our kids Jess. And it hurts to think that we may never see them again." I reached over Roy and patted her shoulder. "You will Riza. We will go home. You and Roy both will go home, and see them again." She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Jess." I smiled back as Drake got back in the car. Riza wiped her tears away and nodded. I turned to see Ed walk up to Drakes window. "Drake, how much farther do we have to go?"

"About two more hours. Why?" Ed shook his head. "We're all getting tired of all the driving." Drake nodded. "Yeah. Same here. But we need to get this done." Ed nodded and walked back to the other car. We left the station and continued the long drive. I reached down into the food bag and dug around. I stopped when I found a bag of some long red rope things. I tapped Drakes shoulder and held the bag up. "Hon, what are these?" He looked at them, then back to the road. "They're called Twizzlers. It's kinda like licorice, but a little sweeter. You can have a few, but not too much. I don't want you jumping around the car again. And please hand me a couple as well."

I opened the bag and gave a few to Drake. Riza asked for one and I gave it to her. I took a bite, and loved it. "They taste like cherries." I stated and he nodded. "Good, aren't they?" I nodded. I grabbed a couple more and put the bag away. While I was eating them, I looked over and just then noticed a small door behind Roy. "Drake, what's in there?" He turned around and looked. "Oh crap! I forgot about that! Roy, wake up!" He moaned and yawned as he woke up. "What Blade?" Drake turned to him. "Turn around and open that door behind you." Roy turned around and opened the door. "Okay. Now what?"

"Jess, crawl in there all tell me what's in there." I crawled behind Roy and entered the small hole. "It's too dark in here to see." I stated. "Hey Roy, give her that flashlight." A second later, Roy tapped my leg with the light. I grabbed it and turned it on. "Uh, I see a large bag with a red cross on it." I yelled. "That's a medical kit. And if it's a large one, then this must have been the medics truck. What else?" I looked to the other side and saw a small box with letters on them. "There's a small box with letters as well." I got closer to the box. "What do the letters say?" I looked closer. "It says...Grenade, M84, Quantity 30."

"Oh yes! Those are stun grenades! Those will really help us!" I poked my head out the door. "What do they do?" Roy asked. "When you throw them, they make a very, very loud bang that temporally deafens you. They also emit a very bright and brief flash of light that blinds you. And because of the concussion from them, it also disorientates you. Those will really come in handy with Pride. Anything else?" I climbed back in and saw two long tubes strapped to the floor. "Yeah, there's two long tubes in here. But that's it. They have letters as well. It says...Launcher, Rocket, M136."

"What!?" Drake yelled and I climbed back out. "You're kidding!?" he yelled again. What are they hon?" He chuckled. "They're anti tank rocket launchers. If they brought those, then they really meant business." Roy turned to him. "Can we use them against the homunculi?" Drake shook his head. "We can, but they are single use weapons. Once you fire it, that's it. It would only kill them once. It's best if we save them for other reasons. Was that it back there?" I nodded. "Yeah. I didn't see anything else." Drake nodded. "Roy, switch out." We pulled over, they switched out, and we continued on. Drake climbed into the back, then came back out with a small cylinder that looked like the flash bombs the Fu had.

"What is that hon?" He sat down and showed it to me. "One of the stun grenades. You pull this pin, then throw it. But you have to be careful. They go off in about two seconds after you throw it. So you need to be careful not to get hit by it yourself. And with your sharp hearing, I don't think you should use them. And don't look at them when you throw them, unless you want to be blinded by it." I nodded. "So...they're like Fu's flash bombs?" He nodded. "Kinda. Fu's bombs only made a bright light that lasted for about five to ten seconds. These are only for an instant. And as I said, they make a very loud bang too."

"So we can use them on the others besides Pride?" Roy asked and Drake nodded. "Oh yes. I can't wait till Envy meets one of these guys." Roy chuckled. "Me too." Drake put the grenade back and sat back down with the medical kit. "Alright. This is the bag that's carried around by medics. It has enough in here to perform medical aid for everything up to minor surgery. This will really come in handy." He began searching through the bag, then put it back. "What the?" he spoke, and a minuet later, came back out with a long black case. He sat down and opened it. "Oh yes! Jackpot!" I looked to see a couple of large metal objects in the case. "What are those?" Roy asked.

"These guys must have been an EOD unit. This, my friend, is an M82 Barrett fifty caliber sniper rifle." He held up one of the rounds and our eyes went wide. "And this is what it shoots." Riza was just awe struck at the size of it. "You said it's a sniper rifle. So how far does it shoot?" Riza asked. "Well, how far can the rifles back home shoot?" Riza thought it over. "A good shot can hit targets about a thousand meters away." Drake chuckled. "Child's play to this thing. If you're a really good shot, like you, you can hit a target at around three to four thousand." Riza's jaw dropped. "But, how can you see that far!?"

"What are the magnifications for the scopes at home?" Riza held up five fingers. "The best I've seen is five power. And those are rare." Drake chuckled. "Well, this particular scope is twenty to forty power." Riza just shook her head. "Twenty to forty? You mean you can change the power?" Roy asked and Drake nodded. "Yes. But Riza, what was the farthest range you hit a target before?" She thought about it a second. "Just a little over a thousand. And I hate to admit it, but I almost missed." Drake chuckled again. "Well, there's a reason for that. At that range, there are so many factors you have to take into account for the travel of the bullet."

"What do you mean? I know about the bullet drop and leading my target. But what else is there?" Drake held up his hand and began counting with his fingers. "Well, like you said. Bullet drop and target speed are two. But at such long distances, you have consider air temperature, humidity, the wind, the Coriolis effect." Riza was now confused. "What's the 'Coriolis effect'?" Drake scratched his head. "It's the movement of the earth, or the world. You know the world spins right?" Riza nodded. "Well, at such long ranges, the spinning of the world will throw the bullet off target. So you have to compensate for that. And as for the air temp and humidity, they can slow the bullet down in fight, causing it to drop quicker."

"That is way too much. How can anyone figure all that out in there head so fast?" Drake shook his head. "They don't. Snipers are always in teams of two, the shooter, and the spotter. The spotter is the one who picks the targets and does the calculations. He then tells the shooter where to aim, and he fires. But there is on last thing they have to take into account. Bullet travel time. With most weapons, a thousand meters is about a two to three second travel for the bullet. But if you're shooting at four thousand, it's roughly around ten to twelve seconds. But because this round has such a high velocity, it's about eight."

"And the damage?" Roy asked and Drake shook his head. "You don't want to know. It's not designed for shooting personnel, but rather trucks and very lightly armored targets." Riza turned to him. "What about the kick? This pistol has a lot of kick, and the round is much smaller than that." Drake shook his head. "Actually, it has very little kick. The muzzle brake on the end causes the weapon to pull forward as it fires. So it has little to no kick in it." Riza nodded and Drake closed the case. "I'll show you how to use it when we can Riza. I'm not a sniper, but I do know a little about shooting at long ranges." She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

We drove for another hour and then pulled over. "Let me check the phone for that location." Drake stated as he pulled it out. "Twelve miles south east of here. Keep going and take the next right you see." Roy nodded and we continued on. After about twenty minuets, we stopped in what looked like a park of some sort. We could see a man sitting a bench with a table, watching us. "You all wait here." Drake ordered and got out of the truck. We walked up to the man and they talked for about five minuets. "I don't like this. It's taking too long." Roy stated and Drake started walking back. He came to the window and Roy lowered it. "He's taking us to an abandoned warehouse to hide. We can talk to him there."

"Are you sure about this? What if it's a trap?" Drake turned to the man walking away. "He knew we were coming. If he wanted to kill or capture us, he would have had men waiting for us." Roy nodded and Drake got back in the truck. "Just follow him Roy, but keep your distance." Roy nodded and we started following the man. We drove for about half an hour and we pulled in to and old factory of some sort. "Drake, I'm worried about this." I stated and he kissed my head. "Don't worry. Yeti said we could trust him, and I trust Yeti's word." I nodded and turned back to the window. The man pulled into a large building and we followed suit.

"Roy, Alex, you two come with me. Riza, hop in the drivers seat and be ready to leave." They all nodded and we did as told. Drake, Roy, and Alex walked to the man and talked with him for a few minuets. He then handed them something, got in his car, and left. Drake gestured us to come forward, so we did. "Al, stay in the car with the kids for now." Al nodded and went back. "Alright. He's heading back to the post to keep an eye out for any news. He'll contact us on this radio if anything comes up. But for now, we wait here. We'll post a guard outside while we're here. Jess, you take first watch." I moaned. "Why me?" He glared at me. "Because of what you did to us when you drank that energy drink!" he said sternly and I nodded.

I walked up some stairs and up to the top floor where I could see everything. It looked like the way we came in was the only way in. I could also see a very small town in the distance. I sat down and grabbed some of the Twizzlers I took from the truck and nibbled on them.


	25. Warehouse Showdown

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Warehouse Showdown

Drake POV

We have been waiting in the warehouse for two days now, and nothing. Yeti's friend has yet to contact us, and he told us to leave the cell phone off, so we had no idea what was going on outside. But that was not what was bothering me, Liz was missing. She just suddenly disappeared yesterday and we looked in every nook and cranny of the facility. Jess was on the verge of a heart attack, and I was doing everything I could to calm her down. I walked by and found her sitting in the truck, holding the family photo mom had given her. "Jess, can we talk?" I asked and she slowly nodded. I walked over to her and sat down against the truck.

"Jess, I'm worried about her too. I want to go find her as much as you do, but you know we can't leave." Tears were flowing from her eyes. "Our little girl Drake. She's gone. They got her, I know it. Our little girl is gone." She fell to her knees and into my shoulder. "No she's not Jess. We will find her. It hurts so much to say this, but we can't risk exposing ourselves. If we go and try to find her, they'll find us. She'll be okay Jess. I promise." She nodded and continued to cry into my shoulder. "Blade." I turned to see Roy standing next to me. "We need to talk." I nodded and gestured for him to sit, and he did.

"This is getting to risky Blade. Two days, and not a single word. And now your daughter is missing. I'm sorry Blade, but I think we've been played." I sighed and thought about it. This man was a friend of Yeti's, but he did have a point. Something was not right. "You think we should risk using the phone or radio?" He nodded. "I do. We need something Blade. We can't stay in the dark anymore." I again sighed and nodded. "Go ahead and try. But before you do, have everyone ready to leave within seconds. I want to leave in a hurry if they track us" He nodded and walked off, leaving me holding Jess. We both just sat there holding each other in tears.

Suddenly, we heard a loud explosion outside. We both stood up and ran to the front door. We got there to see the others fighting Envy, Gluttony and Sloth. Roy, of course, was fighting Envy and was really laying into him. Ed and Al were busy with Gluttony, and my kids, Alex and Riza were trying to fight Sloth. Note the word 'trying', cause Sloth was dashing all over the place trying to run them over. The only thing saving them was my kids ground explosions causing him to keep missing. "Jess! Go help them! I'll be right back!" She nodded, changed forms, and ran after Sloth. I ran back to the truck and assembled the Barrett rifle.

I loaded the rifle and ran back to the front door. I got down into a prone position and took aim at Sloth. "Jess! Get away!" She looked at me and jumped away. I fired, and the round went right through him, to my surprise. "Ouch….must kill….sword man….what a…..pain." He turned to me and charged, but I shot his legs and he fell to the ground. "Like my new toy Sloth!? Have another!" I fired again and hit him in the head. He fell to the ground again and I turned to Riza. "Riza! Take the gun!" I got up and ran at Sloth, slashing his middle as I ran by. "This pain….is annoying….such a….pain." He got back up, but Riza shot and put him right back down.

"Don't feel too good. Does it Sloth!?" I yelled again and took another swing, but I was stopped when something black came at me. I turned around, and sure enough, it was Pride. "Damn it! Not you again!" Jess yelled and we charged at him while the kids and Riza kept Sloth busy. "I was a little annoyed, having to leave last time. But not this time. This time, you all die!" he finished by sending dozens of his shadows after us and I grinned. "Now Jess!" She ran by at full speed and dropped a stun grenade at Prides feet. I turned away as the grenade went off, and we could hear Pride screaming in pain. "Ahhh! My ears!"

"That gun isn't my only new toy, Pride!" I yelled as I ran at him and cut him up again. "That is enough!" he yelled and sent the shadows again. I dodged to the side and readied another grenade. "Want more!? Be my guest!" I threw it and it went off just before he could slice it. He covered his eyes and was wobbling around from the concussion. "AL!" I yelled and he quickly made a soil prison around him, just like last time. "Got ya!" I growled and went back to deal with Sloth. My kids were still keeping him busy as Riza was trying to reload the gun. Me and Jess started slicing him everywhere we could, but he just wouldn't stay down.

He then quickly swung around and clocked me in the chest, sending me flying into the kids. Jess jumped on his back and started clawing as I slowly sat up. "Dad! Watch where you're going!" Justin yelled. "It wasn't my fault you brat!" I retorted and he growled. "Just shut up and go get him!" Sarah then yelled at me. "I chuckled and nodded. "Yes sweet daughter of mine." I teased and ran back after Sloth. "Must free…...Pride….such….a pain." I gasped as he charged at the prison and destroyed it, letting Pride out again. "Damn it!" Pride then turned to me. "We're tired of playing with you." he yelled and Sloth charged right at me, throwing me right back at the kids again.

"Pride then surrounded me, Alex and the kids with shadows, ready to strike. I looked to see that Sloth had also hit Jess and Riza, and knocked them out. I then turned to see Envy with Roy on his knees, holding a blade arm to his throat, and Gluttony standing on the brothers backs. We were all caught. We then heard clapping in the distance. "Well done, all of you. You all put up one hell of a fight." I turned to see the man from Julios house, Greed...or Wrath. "I am deeply impressed by all of you." I clenched my teeth. "And who are you?" I demanded and he chuckled. "Of course. How could I forget?" He then walked up to me, took off his sunglasses, and leaned down to me.

"I am the new Wrath." He opened his 'right' eye this time, and there it was. The ouroboros tattoo on his eye. I growled at him and he stood back up. "As Pride had said, it's time you all died. But we won't be the ones to kill you." I then rose my brow. "What do you mean?" I asked and he chuckled. "Before we get into that, perhaps you would like to meet somebody." I was a little confused, until I heard walking behind me. "Hello…..'dad" I immediately froze in horror at that voice. I slowly turned around to see, my daughter, Liz. "Liz? What…..what are you…." I stuttered and she just grinned.

"Liz? Do you mean the owner of this body?" I froze again as I immediately recognized that voice. It was different because of Liz's body, but it had the same tone behind it. "Wait…..you're.." I stuttered more and she raised her left hand. "Sorry 'pops', but that girl ain't here no more. Now this body belongs to Greed." I looked at her hand, and froze in horror. On the back of her left hand was the ouroboros tattoo. "...Greed!?" I kept stuttering and she grinned more. "Yup! Just Greed!" I then came to my senses and clenched my teeth. "What have you done!? Give my daughter back her body!" 'She' just laughed. "After all the fighting I went through with that damn brat? Sorry, but not happening."

Complete and total rage fumed inside me as I stared at what used to be my daughter. "I have to say, I really despise having to live in the body of a little brat, and a girl makes it that much worse. But, I do enjoy the wolf part. Makes it all that much more fun and well worth the brat body. And that daughter of yours, my she sure is feisty. I really don't like fighting women, but Father left me with no choice, so I'll have to make due." Greed then walked up to me and knelt down. He turned his hand into the black shield thing, and held it to my throat. "So, how does it feel, to be killed at the hands of your own daughter?"

My eyes were wide with fear and horror. He pulled his hand back, and thrust forward, me closing my eyes as he did. His hand never hit me. I opened them back up to see him attacking Pride, swinging like crazy. "Greed! What are you doing!?" Wrath yelled. I had not the slightest clue as to what in the hell was going on, but now was my chance. I threw a knife, hitting Envy in the arm and letting Roy go. Roy snapped his finger and exploded Gluttony off of Ed and Al. I let Greed deal with Pride, as Alex, my kids and I went after Sloth. We went after him from every direction, cutting, stabbing, and slicing with every chance I could get.

I turned just in time to see Wrath charge at me with two combat knives and I blocked them. "Funny we should meet like this again! But this time, you will be the one that falls!" He came at me again and I rolled to the side, throwing a twin knife as I did. He smacked it out of the way and came at me again. But I was waiting for him. I quickly turned and sliced his throat. He gasped for air, and fell to the ground. "I win! Again!" I growled and turned to go after Sloth. "Do you now?" I gasped and turned back to see him heal and stand up. "I may not have the training as I did last time, but I do have more lives than last time."

He charged at me and I didn't have time to react. He swung and hit my side, cutting me open. I fell to the ground and he stood over me. "This time, I win. Blade Alchemist." He readied for a strike, but he suddenly burst into flames and backed off. "He's not the only one you have to play with Wrath!" I turned and Roy was standing there ready for another attack. Wrath looked at him and got ready to charge. "Wrath! That's enough! We must fall back!" Pride yelled and Wrath scoffed. "Until next time, Mustang, Ganters!" With that, they all took off into the woods. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to sit up, but Wrath had nailed me good, and my side was bleeding real badly.

"Roy, get the med kit, and fast!" He nodded and ran back inside. I turned and saw that Jess and Riza were still out cold. My kids both ran up to me. "Dad! Are you okay!" I chuckled. "Do I look okay to you? Stupid brats." Justin growled and hit my chest, causing me pain. "We're not brats, dad!" I moaned in pain and nodded. "I know. You guys did good. I'm proud." They nodded as Roy came back with the med kit. "Let me take a look Blade." He looked at the wound and shook his head. "It's deep, but not that bad. I'm going to sit you up so I can put a bandage on it." I nodded and turned to the kids. "You guys go help your mother and Riza wake up. And say nothing to her about what you saw! Understand!?" I asked very sternly and they nodded, then ran to her.

Roy sat me up and Greed walked over. "Well, I see you've been well my old friend." He stated and I growled. "What the hell are you doing in my daughters body!?" I yelled through clenched teeth and he held his hands up. "First off, this was not my choice. Father did it to give me the advantage over you. He figured you wouldn't attack your own daughter. I had no intention whatsoever to take her body. I'll explain everything inside, so lets get you moved." Greed helped me up and we both walked inside the building.


	26. Body Snatcher

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Body Snatcher

Drake POV

We all walked inside to the building and Greed set me down in a chair. Roy set Riza down on the unfolded medical stretcher from the bag, and Alex set Jess lying on the seat of the car. After a few minuets, they all walked over to us. "Al, take the kids and go wait by the car. Alex, please go keep an eye on Jess and Riza." They nodded and walked away, leaving only Roy, Ed, Greed and myself. I turned to Greed. "Now you! Explain!" I ordered very sternly to Greed and he sighed. "Well first. Before you ask, yes, I am the same Greed from years ago. Somehow, when I died, I ended up at the gate with the others. Don't ask how, cause I have no damn idea. When Father escaped, he took us with him."

"Okay, but now answer my damn question! What the freaking hell are you doing in my daughters body!?" I yelled. "Calm down Drake. As I told you, it was not my choice. Father kidnapped your daughter and put a Philosophers Stone, A.K.A. me, inside her. I had no idea who she was until she started crying for her mom and dad. I asked who they were and she told me, you. I'll say it again, I am not the one at fault here. To be honest, if I could, I would leave this body. But we both know that's not possible." I lowered my head and tears fell from my eyes. "So…..my daughter really is gone." Greed shook his head. "No, she's still in here. And she's driving me up the damn wall right now."

I just couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah. She did that to me and Jess too...Wait! She's still there!?" I finished looking in his/her eyes and he nodded. "Yeah, that brat is there. I don't want to be in this body anymore than she want's me here. But we both have no choice. Until we can figure out a way to get me out, I'm stuck in this body. And you don't need to worry, she can have her body back. I'll keep to the side and stay out of the way, unless those guys show back up, or you need me." I looked at him with a mean stare. "Oh really? You're Greed! Why the hell would you give up the chance to own the world? You know damn well that 'Father' is right, I can't kill my own daughter! So why help us!? What's in it for you!?" I yelled.

He scoffed. "I already have what I want, my friends. That's all I need. But before I turn over to the brat, let me ask. How's that annoying prince, Ling?" I scoffed and shook my head. "That idiot got what he wanted, the throne of Xing. And he's just fine last we heard. Didn't know you liked him that much." Greed sighed. "He was annoying, but he was a good guy. I'll let the brat out now, but call if you need me." I looked at him and nodded. "Later guys." he said then twitched with his hand on his head. "Dad?" I froze. "...Liz?" Tears came to her eyes and she encased me in a hug. "Dad! I was so scared!" I returned the hug and just held her.

"It's okay Liz, I'm here. Did they hurt you….besides the body snatcher?" She shook her head. "They beat me up a bit, but I'm fine. What the hell happened to me dad? What did they do to me?" I sighed and explained what they had done and she now had a Philosophers Stone in her. "I'm sorry dad, it's my fault. It's all my fault." I pushed her back and stared in her eyes. "No, it's not. It's theirs. I'm just glad that the stone didn't kill you. And at least it's a friend of ours that they put inside of you." She looked at me confused. "I thought these guys were our enemy?" Ed walked up. "They are, but Greed turned from them. It was him that helped us on the Promised Day." he stated.

"Dad, what do I do about this? How do we get him out of me?" I shook my head. "We don't know. But we'll figure it out Liz. I promise." I then turned to Ed and Roy. "Guys...should...we tell Jess about this?" Ed sighed and Roy turned towards Jess, still out cold in the car. "She will find out sooner or later Blade. In my opinion, we should tell her." I nodded and turned to Ed. "Ed?" He sighed again. "You know it'll destroy her Drake. But at least Liz is alive, and she needs to know about her. She deserves it." I nodded and turned to Liz. "Liz, can you still talk to Greed?" She nodded. "Yeah, he says he's there. It's freaky to hear him inside me."

"And what does he think?" She lowered her head and nodded. "He suggests you tell her. But...I don't want to see mom hurting." I nodded and grabbed her in another hug. "And he said he's tired of all this sappy stuff." I snickered. "Though luck Greed." Liz then punched me in the head. "Shut the hell up! You idiot!" she spoke with Greed's tone, then twitched. "Dad! I'm so sorry! I wasn't me!" Liz then cried. "I know. I know. But….as much as we both hate it, I need you two to switch for a minuet." She nodded, then twitched again. "What!?" Greed moaned. "I need to know, how did they find us? And did we kill any?" Roy turned to me. "We got that big guy, the one that darts at high speed." I sighed. "So we managed to get Sloth too. But how did they find us Greed?"

"No idea. I just followed Wrath, and he led me here to you guys. But you got more important problems than that." We all turned to him. "The transmutation circle is done." We all gasped and froze. "Done!? But...we still have a couple of weeks!" Ed stated and Greed shook his head. "No. They finished it yesterday. I found out from the brat who over heard them before I entered her body. But I heard that they are still waiting on something. And no, I have not the slightest idea of what it is. But I do know it's important for the transmutation." Roy, Ed and I all looked at each other. "Any ideas Drake?" Ed asked and I shook my head. "None."

"Do you think he's waiting on another eclipse?" Roy asked. "Could be, but with so many lives, would he need it? And if he really did need five sacrifices, it's only you two and Al who have opened the portal. He still needs two more. So he wouldn't be going through all these efforts to kill us if he needs them." Roy and Ed nodded. "Agreed. I'm going to contact that man and get some info from him." I sighed. "Fine. But like I said before, have everyone ready to leave." He nodded then they both walked away. "Liz!?" We turned to see Jess standing there. "Liz!" She ran up and encased, still Greed, in a hug. "Get off me woman!" Jess froze.

"….What?" she said and slowly backed away. "What did you just say?" She was completely shocked and confused. "Jess." I spoke and she turned to me. "That's not Liz right now." Now she was utterly confused. "Not Liz? What are you saying?" I lowered my head and sighed. "Father got to her." She gasped. "What!? What do you mean Drake!?" I shook my head. "Remember what happened to Ling?" She slowly nodded, then gasped as she realized what I was implying. "You….you mean…?" she stuttered and I nodded. "Father'….put a Philosophers Stone in her. And now Greed is in her body, like he was with Ling."

She fell back and broke out in tears. "No….no….my daughter….not…..my daughter..." Tears came to my eyes as I nodded. "Her and Greed now share the same body. Greed is in control right now." I got up, walked over to her, and held her. "She's still there Jess. Her and Greed have an agreement. She will remain in control, unless there is fighting. Then he'll take over again. But understand Jess, it's not his fault. 'Father' did this, not him. He's still the same Greed from before." She was shivering in fear, fear for our daughter. "Prove it! Prove she's still there!" she yelled loudly and Greed nodded. "Fine by me. We're done talking anyway. But you keep in mind about what Drake told you. I had nothing to do with this." He twitched again.

"Mom!" Liz yelled and ran to us. Jess encased her in a tight hug and cried on her shoulder. "My baby…are you...alright!?" Jess cried more and Liz nodded. "I'm fine mom. He's telling the truth, it's not his fault. And he promised he would leave me in control until those guys show up again." Jess pushed her back, kissed her forehead, and hugged her again. "But he does ask that you stop being all mushy." Jess then pushed her back and slapped her across the face. "That was directed at him! He stole my daughters body, so he can live with it!" she yelled and grabbed her back. "But was I the one who had to feel it mom?" Liz asked and Jess kissed her head again.

"I'm so sorry Liz...it's all my fault. It's my fault this happened to you. Please forgive me...please." Liz pushed her back and looked in her eyes. "It's not mom. You didn't do this, they did. And I know you're going to hate me saying this, but….as weird as it is….I really don't mind. Now I can help you all instead of hiding in the back. And as weird as he is….I actually like him." she finished in a smile and I couldn't help but snicker. Jess turned around and slapped me. "That's our daughter! Those monsters did this….horrible thing to our daughter! And you're laughing!?" I waved her off. "That's not it Jess, and you know it."

She then turned back to Liz. "Can he hear me?" she asked sternly and Liz nodded. "Greed! You do anything to my daughter, and I'll kill you!" Liz twitched, then scoffed. "Now why would I do that? You know I don't fight or hurt women." Greed spoke and Jess slapped him. "Give her back!" she yelled and Greed moaned. He then turned to me. "I hate your family Drake. They're all evil." I snickered. "Well, now you're stuck with this family." He moaned again, then twitched. "Uh….hi again mom." Liz spoke and Jess moaned. "I hate that man." she stated and Liz laughed. "Well I like him." Something then clicked in my head, and I turned to Liz.

"Liz, can you use Greed's shield thing?" She tilted her head to the side. "What's dad taking about Greed?" she spoke to herself. "Ohhh. He said I can, if he lets me. But he said he wont unless I really need it. But he also said that I can use it to prove it to you for now." She held up her arm and it turned black and hard, just like Greed's shield. "Interesting..." I stated and turned to Jess. "Jess….are you going to be okay?" I asked in a low tone and she slowly nodded. "I still can't believe what they did to our daughter Drake." She then looked at Liz. "But...I have not forgotten all the help you gave us on that day. And if someone had to take her body….I'm glad it was you Greed."

Liz twitched again. "Oh yeah, wolf. That reminds me. I forgot to tell you what a good fighter you were back then. We really let that old man have it, huh?" Greed asked and Jess nodded. "Yes, we did. Ready for round two?" Greed grinned with Liz's 'evil wolf ' grin. "Oh hell yeah!" I put my hand on her shoulder. "No. I told you, Wrath is mine." Greed grinned again. "And what if I told you that he was the one who took your brat?" I twitched and growled. "Then it just became a family matter! Which means.." I looked at Greed. "When we fight him….you give the body back to Liz!" He nodded. "When we fight Wrath again, her body is all hers, and my power is hers as well." I nodded and we pounded fists. "Wrath just made the worst enemies possible, a wolf family!"


	27. Accepting Greed

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Accepting Greed

Jess POV

That night, everyone went to sleep and I took the first night watch. My thoughts kept going back over and over of what those monsters had done to my daughter. It's not that I hated Greed, I actually didn't mind him. But for him to take over the body of my daughter, it was just too much. It hurt so bad that my daughter has to suffer like this. Tears came to my eyes as I thought more about it. "Mom." I turned around to see Liz standing behind me. I wiped my tears away, but more came as the thought of Greed being inside her kept coming back. "Yes sweety?" She walked over and sat next to me. "Greed says he wants to talk to you."

More tears came and I turned to the road out front. "Why?" I asked and she shook her head. "He wont tell me." I lowered my head and sighed again. "And why is he asking you? Knowing him, if he wants something, he'll do what he want's." She sighed as well. "He says that he may be a monster, but he does understand how you feel about him being inside me, your daughter. And he also made a promise that he wouldn't take over unless we're attacked or we need him. And he also says that he never tells a lie." I raised my head and looked back at the road. He did say he promised, and he also always said he don't tell lies.

"Fine." I answered and Liz twitched. "Hey wolf." Greed spoke and silently growled. "What do you want?" I sternly asked. "Look, I know you hate me being inside this brats..." I immediately turned and slapped him. "That is my daughter! She is not a brat!" I growled and he scoffed. "Fine, sorry. As I was saying, I know you don't like me being in this 'girls' body. But you do understand that I'm not the one who did it, right?" I sighed and slowly nodded. "I don't hate you for who you are Greed. I hate you for being inside my daughter. It sickens me. But….I do understand that it's also not your fault. I only wish we could get you out of her body."

"You and me both. But, I will say this. This bra..I mean, this girl is quite annoying. But I do like her. She's got that spunk I like, and quite the temper as well." I chuckled. "Yes. She does get angry easy. But out of all three of them, she's the one who does not know how to give up. It's not in her to give up. She once told me she wanted to help, but couldn't do anything to help. It really upset her." I turned to him. "I hate you being inside her Greed. But now you've given her the chance to fight back. I remember quite well how you were back then. So I can see why she likes you. I hate to admit it, but I think you two make a great team."

He scoffed and leaned back against the railing. "As much as that girl annoys me, I have to agree. And as I said earlier, if we come across Wrath again, the body and my power are all hers. But until then, any other fights we get into, I'll take over. But I'll only come out for fights, or if you need me. That, I promise you." I glared at him, then held out my hand. "Swear it to me!" I said sternly and he took my hand. "I swear it." he moaned. "Anything else?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nope. That's it." He moved to get up, but I stopped him. "I have a question before you go." He looked at me for a second, then nodded. "What?"

"When...when you're in control...what happens to Liz?" He thought about it for a minuet. "The best way to describe it would be that her soul is pushed into the stone inside me. But somehow she is maintaining her individuality from the rest of the souls inside." Tears came to my eyes. "You mean she is inside the stone? With the rest of the souls?" He nodded. "To put it simple, yeah. But don't worry, It's only when I'm in control, and I keep an eye on her when I am." I put my head in my arms and cried. "Just go away, both of you. I need to be alone right now." Greed sighed, then twitched. "Mom, we're both sorry. Please don't be mad at him, or me. I love you." She then stood up, and left.

Drake POV

I woke up to the alarm I set, because I was next for guard, and sat up. I yawned and rubbed sleep from my eyes to see Liz walking past with her head lowered. "Liz? What's wrong?" I quietly called and she stopped. I saw tears fall from her face and I walked over. "Liz?" She kept her head lowered and I knelt down. "Liz, talk to me. What's wrong hon?" She sniffed and turned to me. "I've hurt mom, we both did. And now she hates me." I sighed and lowered my head. "Liz, she is mad, yes. She is very hurt and mad at what happened to you. But she does not hate you. Do you really think that she could hate you?" She lowered her head again. "Why shouldn't she? I've been nothing but a burden, and now I've become more so."

"No, you haven't. True, you can't use alchemy. True, you only know automail, and really can't use that skill here. But you still have been your mothers support. She looks at you, and it reminds her over and over what she is fighting for. And besides," I lifted her head to me. "It's too damn quiet around without you here to annoy Ed and Al." She smiled and I chuckled. She grabbed me in a hug and we both sat there. "I'll go talk to your mother. This is just way too much for her to take. She just needs time." I pushed her away and looked in her eyes. "You go on to bed. Okay?" She nodded. "Okay dad. Night." I nodded back. "Night brat." She growled, and walked away.

I climbed the ladder to the top walkway and sat down next to Jess. "Hey wolf." She didn't turn to me, but did nod. "Freak." she answered in a low and sad tone. "Liz….thinks you hate her Jess. I know this was a lot, it was for me too. But it's not her fault, you don't need to take it out on her. Or Greed for that matter." She turned to me. "I'm not taking it out on her, I'm taking it out on Greed only." I sighed and looked out the window. "Jess, it's not his fault. You fail to realize something. Greed saved our lives. We would be dead if not for him. I can't stop you from being mad at him, but that don't mean you can take it out on Liz." She shook her head.

"It's may not be his fault, but he is inside our daughter." She then turned to me in tears. "Why her Drake? Why her? Why not me? I would gladly take her place, but I can't and she has to suffer. She has to suffer because I can't help her. I have failed her!" She buried her face in her hands and I pulled her into a side hug. "Jess, you again fail to realize something." She turned back to me. "What!? What have I 'again' failed to realize!?" I sighed. "That stone could have killed her, and it should have. The only reason it didn't…..is because she let it take her." Her eyes went wide. "What do you mean Drake?" I sighed again.

That stone should have killed her. Most peoples souls try to reject the stone, and it kills them in the process. The only reason she didn't die is because she accepted Greed. She accepted him into her body, and that is why she is still alive. It was her choice Jess, and I can honestly understand why she did it. She wants to help, but she honestly couldn't do anything to help. She realized that she could now help us, by accepting Greed into her body. It was her choice, and we have to accept that and trust her." I turned to her and kissed her head. "You go get some sleep, I'll got the watch now. Good night wolf." I then stood up and walked away, looking out the windows as I walked.

Jess POV

I sat there frozen in shock of what my husband just told me. _She...accepted him? She allowed him to take her body? She could have…..died?_ I buried my face in my hands and cried. I had no idea that was what happened. I had just basically yelled at her and blamed her. But, she chose this. She chose to let him take her body, so she could help. I sniffed and slowly stood up. I climbed down the ladder and walked over to the cars. I found Liz sleeping in the front passenger seat of the car and nudged her awake. "Mmmm..what?" she mumbled and a tear fell from my eye. I shook her again and she turned to me. "Mom? What is it?" More tears fell as I gestured her to follow me.

We walked a ways from the car and I just stood there. "Mom? What's wrong?" I lowered my head and sniffed. "I'm….I'm sorry Liz. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I...didn't know the whole story…..behind Greed taking your body." I just stood there as she grabbed me in a hug. "I'm sorry too mom. I just...I just wanted to help." I didn't move an inch. "Did you…..really just let him…..take it?" She sighed and nodded. "Yes mom, I did. I wanted to help...more than anything. I...I didn't want to be a burden anymore." I clenched my teeth and fell to my knees. I turned to her and grabbed her in a hug. "Stupid wolf. You were never a burden to us. And you never will be."

I pushed her back and looked in her eyes. "If you truly accepted him, you had your reasons. I may be mad at what you did, but all I can do is trust your judgment. But never call yourself a burden to us again. You never have been, or will be. And..." I lowered my head again. "I'm….sorry Greed. It wasn't your fault, but I still blamed you as well. Please….I ask you as a mother….take care of my daughter." Liz then twitched and scoffed. "Who the hell do you think I am wolf? I may be a monster, but I'm not heartless. Now just stop with all this sappy crap. It's driving me nuts." I growled and looked at him. "You took my daughters body, so suck it up!"

"You really think I enjoy being in this body!? Oh please!...No you shut up you brat!" I just sat there shocked as he and Liz started 'arguing' with each other. "Oh really? What about you with this flat chest of yours?" I then watched as he slapped himself...or Liz slap him...or whatever. "You take that back! And don't you dare touch my body!" Liz took control and yelled. "It's not if I take over, your flatness!" He/she slapped him/herself again and I shook my head as the two continued to bicker. "What the hell is going on down there?" Drake yelled and I looked up to him. "You really want to know?" I asked. He thought about it a sec, then shook his head. "More than likely not, but enlighten me."

"Well, Greed just called her flat chested, and now she's pissed." Drake started laughing and about fell off the railing doing so. "I hope that girl knows what she just got herself into." he stated and I shook my head. "I don't even want to know." He shook his head. "No, you don't." he stated and continued walking. I turned back to Liz..or Greed….I really couldn't tell who was in control at this point. All I know is that the 'body' kept slapping itself as they continued to insult each other.


	28. Final Plans

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Final Plans

Drake POV

A couple hours after Liz and Greed stopped fighting, I saw Alex climbing the ladder to relieve me on guard. "Good morning Drake. I'll take over now." he stated and I nodded. I looked at my watch and saw it was five in the morning. I would only get about two hours of sleep before I had to wake up again, so I decided to stay up. "I think I'll stay and keep you company Alex." I stated and he nodded. "I would very much like that." We both stood there and watched down the road, and I turned to him. "So, what do you think of my old world Alex?" He shook his head. "To be honest, I don't like it. Too much death and hatred here."

"Yeah, I agree. It's just sad what people can really do, isn't it?" He slowly nodded. "I won't lie, I do find some things here great. But there are far more terrible things than good. I feel sorry for these poor people." I sighed at his statement. "Yeah, so do I." We stood there a while longer and we turned to see a set of headlights coming down the road. "Shit. I'll stay here, you go wake everyone and get ready to leave." He nodded and quickly slid down the ladder. I grabbed the Barrett rifle that was kept up here and took aim. But when I looked through the scope, I saw it was the friend of Yeti. I lowered the gun and climbed down the ladder. Roy ran up to me. "We're ready to go. Who is it?"

"It's Yeti's friend, and he looks to be alone. Get in the truck and get ready, I'll go talk to him." Roy nodded and ran back to the truck. I walked out the front door and aimed at the car. Of course it's stupid to try and fire a Barrett rifle from the shoulder standing up, but it was mainly to scare him. And who in the hell is not going to be afraid of a fifty cal pointed right at them? He stopped the car and held his hands up. He slowly got out, keeping his hands up, and walked to me. "I have news. We need to talk inside, and quick." I nodded and lowered the gun. We walked inside and I gestured for Roy and Ed to come over.

"What is it?" Roy asked and the man shook his head. "There have been two more bombings, and we're blaming Russia for it. They caught more men, all dressed as Russian military." I sighed and turned to Roy. "It wont be long now before that war starts." The man put his hand on my shoulder. "It almost has." We all gasped. "The Presidents wife….was killed in the last bombing. It came on the news just an hour ago. The President is furious now, but is holding off on declaring war until he can speak with the Russian President about the matter. He'll be here in four days." We all lowered our heads and Liz walked up. "Liz?"

"That's what he was waiting for." Greed spoke. "He's waiting for the other guy to get here, then he'll attack." We all looked at each other. "Envy!" Ed blurted and we all nodded. "Yeah. He's going to kill the Russian President and take his place. Then he can attack the President here, and start the war." I finished. "I don't know the full details on their plans, but you have my support." the man started. "I have friends over in D.C. that will help. I'll get in touch with Yeti as well. I'll get things set up and come pick you guys up. They won't check military vehicles at the checkpoints, and I'll let my men know about you." I nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you."

He nodded, then left and I turned back to the others. "Well, now we make our move." I stated and they all nodded. Later that day, the man came back with maps and a few other men as well. "These officers are under my command, and I'll be assigning them to you. Just tell them where you want them." I nodded and turned to the maps. "How is the Russian Pres getting here?" I asked. "From what little I could gather, his plane will be landing at the airport and taxiing to a secure hanger. From there he'll be escorted under heavy protection to the White House for his meeting with our President. Other than that, I got nothing else. No times, names, nothing."

"Alright, from what I can see, they would have to attack him in the hanger. They can't get him while he's on the road, or it will fail. What will security be like?" He shook his head. "There is no damn way you're getting in that airport, even with an army behind you." I thought for a second. "What if we use that rifle Drake?" Riza asked and I turned to her. "No. Hit or miss, it wouldn't matter. The Russian Pres would view it as an assassination attempt and declare war anyway. It would stop their plan, but for only a short time. And we would never catch them like this again."

"Do you think 'Father' will be there?" Alex asked and I shook my head. "No telling. Which reminds me. Greed, you've seen 'Father' right?" He nodded. "Yeah. So?" he asked. "What does he look like?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Right now, no telling." We looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Ed asked. "He's jumping from body to body. He jumped twice when I saw him. He just touches the guy, and then he's in that body." We all looked at each other. "Why would he do that?" I asked and they all shook their heads. "Because he's too powerful for the bodies. He needs them for a container, but the bodies are not strong enough to hold him for long. After a while, the body deteriorates, and he has to find a new one." Greed explained.

"Remember back under Central? That whole room became his container, because the old one wouldn't hold him outside any longer. If he had left that room, the body he was in would have ruptured before long and killed him." he finished. "So if we can find him and destroy his container 'before' he gets to a new one, we can kill him?" Alex asked and Greed nodded. I turned back to the map. "So we can't hit the airport, and we can't touch him en route to the White House. So...that's where we'll make our move. We'll wait till he gets there, then attack." The man turned to me.

"There is no way in hell you'll make it there. If you think the security at the airport will be bad, the White House will be a hundred times worse. Your only option is to start a few blocks away and work your way in from there. But the military will be waiting for you, and so will those...things. And I'm warning you guys, they will use any means they wish to stop you. Tanks, helicopters, everything." I sighed and nodded. "We'll have to split up. Ed. You, Al, and the kids will be one team. Roy, Alex and Riza, the second team. Jess….Greed and I the third. We'll come in from three sides and attack at the same time."

The man turned to me. "Me and my men will get you to where you need, but that is it. We will not attack our own. Once we drop you guys off, we'll be leaving and will try to evacuate as many people we can from the area. We can also act as your eyes from the outside and let you know through the radio what's coming." I nodded. "Thank you. Have you heard from Yeti?" He nodded. "Yes. He contacted some friends of his that are stationed in the area. They'll help you if they can, but keep on your guard." Roy turned to me. "We still have that drone strike from Julio to work with." I nodded. "Yes, but I want to try and avoid using it. Those drones are accurate, but I don't want to put innocent lives in danger."

"Agreed. So what's the plan once we get inside?" Roy asked. "Well, that's the problem. As soon as the Russian Pres arrives, they'll take the Presidents to a very, very secure bunker under the building for their talk. We can get through the door with no problems using alchemy. The issue will be getting to the door. There will be lots and lots of armed guards protecting the room." Ed turned to me. "What do you think the odds are that 'Father' will be there?" I looked at the map and thought for a second. "Greed. When you came to be, what did the room you were in look like?" Greed thought back a minuet. "There were a lot of glowing boxes all over the place, and a lot of windows surrounding the entire room. But what was weird was when the door to the room closed, the windows turned to ice or something so you couldn't see out." he explained.

"The war room." I answered in a low voice and Roy turned to me. "War room?" I nodded. "The White House, he's inside the White House." Everyone gasped. "How...how can he be in there and them not know!?" one of the officers asked shocked. "Like Greed said, he's hopping from body to body. I guarantee he's using the men who work there. Greed, how did he make that room in Central into a shell?" He shook his head. "No idea. It was there when he made me the first time. You think he made that room into one?" I lowered my head a bit. "Possible. If so, it'll be much harder to kill him. But something has been bothering me about you though Greed."

"And what is that?" he asked and I turned to him. "All of the other homunculi still have their memories. So that means that when he put you in Liz's body, he knew you would have your memories too. And if that's the case, why did he create you again if he knew you were going to betray him?" What's the point?" He thought for a minuet. "Good question. And you know that it's me and not a different Greed because I remember everything. If he created a whole new Greed, he wouldn't have any memories." Roy turned to me. "You think him being created is a trap?" I sighed. "Has to be. But what is it?"

We stood in silence for a moment, then the man turned to me. "You guys figure it out. We'll go get things ready. We'll pick you up in the morning." I nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you." He nodded and they all left. We turned back to the maps. "There's something else not right." Ed started. "What's that?" Roy asked. "We know he is here in this country. After that war is started, how is he going to get to the center of the array? It's on the opposite side of the world, isn't it?" I nodded. "Good point. Greed, how long did 'Father last in one body before he switched?" I asked. "About...two hours, maybe three." I turned back to the map.

"The center of the array is at least a three day travel from there. And when war is declared, all flight travel to the warring country is stopped. He wouldn't even be able to get there with the way his containers are failing. So if he does something in D.C., he would never be able to get to the array. So...why? Why would he still be here?" We all stood there thinking on that. "Ed." I started and he turned to me. "Last time, he needed sacrifices the open the worlds door to claim 'God'. He does not have the sacrifices, and has no way to make any. If he is trying to claim 'God' again, how is he going to do it without the sacrifices?"

"No idea. And now that you bring that up, he may be able to take the souls of billions, but he still can't open the worlds door. He would only get a very large stone. It makes no sense." I nodded. "I agree. But for now, we have our plan. Lets get ready to make it happen." Everyone nodded and left while I stared at the map. _Just what are you planning….'Father'?_


	29. A New Friend

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

A New Friend

Drake POV

We spent the day preparing and running over what we could get of the layout to the White House. That evening, I was on guard and waiting for Riza to replace me, but Liz climbed up. I turned to her and smiled. "Hey Liz. What are you doing up here?" She shook her head. "It's Greed right now. I asked her if I could take over to speak with you, and she said yeah." I nodded and we both sat down. "What is it?" I asked and he placed his finger to his mouth. "Keep it quiet. The kid's asleep, and I want to keep it between us." I rose my brow, but nodded. "Ed told you what happened to me on the Promised Day right?" he asked.

"Yeah. You let 'Father take you back and you weakened his body with your shield. What about it?" He turned to the road and remained silent for a minuet. "I plan to do the same thing this time as well." I looked at him shocked. "Why? We can find a way to kill him without you sacrificing yourself." He turned back to me. "Lets face it Drake. I'm stuck in this body, and there is no way to get me out. And I don't think you want a monster stuck in your daughters body for eternity. The only way that I can get out is for him to take me out." I sighed. "You're sure there's no other way? Someone else can't pull you out?" He shook his head.

"No. Unlike the others were the stones are their core, the stone Father put in this girls body is now fused with her blood. Only Father can separate it without destroying the body." I turned to the road and lowered my head. "You're right Greed. I don't want you in her body, no one does. But you're a good friend to us all, and we don't want to lose you. It's just a losing situation no matter what we do." Greed turned back to the road as well and we both sat in silence. "So….how have things been for you guys?" he asked. "To be honest, boring. These past thirteen years have been rather dull. We've had a few small things happen, but it was never the same. I really missed the old days."

He nodded and turned to me. "Frankly, I've missed them too. You all were annoying, but I really enjoyed working with you guys. And now, we can do it one last time." I nodded. "Yeah, one more time for old times sake. I look forward to fighting with you again Greed, even if you are in my daughters body. But….let me ask you something." He nodded. "Why do you not want Liz to hear us?" He turned back and sighed. "You're going to be mad at both of us, but…..she want's me to stay in her body." I was now shocked. "What do you mean?" He lowered his head and sighed again. "This damn kid told me earlier that she enjoys me being in her body. She also said that she hopes I never leave."

"And…why did she say that?" He scoffed. "I don't know. I think it's because we get along so well, as much as I hate to admit it. I don't need her fighting me, trying to keep me from leaving. We both agree it needs to be done." I turned back to the road and sighed. "She still asleep?" Greed nodded. "Wake her up, and switch." He moaned. "I was enjoying the quiet. That damn kid never shuts up. But fine...hey kid! Wake up!….Yeah, your dad want's you." He twitched, then turned to me. "Yes dad?" I turned to her and stared. "Dad? What's wrong?" I continued to stare, then sighed. "Liz, Greed told me what you said to him, about wanting him to stay." She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry dad. But I really like him, we get along so well. I actually enjoy him being here, as annoying as he can be." I didn't say anything for a minuet. "Liz, how can you do it? How can you accept having to be stuck like that? I'm your father, and I deserve to know." She sighed. "I really can't explain dad. It is weird, having another person inside me. But...I really don't mind it, as weird as it is. I've…" She stopped talking and I turned to see tears in her eyes. "Liz?" She lowered her head more, "I've….never had a friend dad. Elicia is the only one who could be considered a friend. But I've haven't seen her in over seven years since her and Mrs. Gracia visited."

"And you consider Greed your friend." I stated and she nodded. "Yes. I know you, mom, Justin and Sarah are always there. But I always feel alone, I just never showed it. Greed may be a monster, or whatever. And he may be stuck inside my body now. But….I finally have a friend, and I'm happy now. I'm tired of being alone dad. And it's all because of what I am. I know it's not mom's fault, it just happened. But I don't want to be alone anymore. Even if it means he's stuck inside my body for the rest of my life, I'll accept that. As long as I can have a friend." Tears fell from my eyes and I lowered my head. "I'm sorry Liz. We kept you guys locked away to protect you, and it only made life sad for you."

I grabbed her in a side hug and we both sat in silence. "Liz." She looked at me, but I kept my gaze on the road. "Your our daughter. We don't want him inside you no more." I lowered my head and sighed. "But we want you to be happy. So do what you feel makes you happy." I then stood up and walked down the walkway.

Liz POV

I watched as dad got up and walked away. He told me to do what made me happy, but I knew he wouldn't be happy if Greed stayed inside me. (Hey girl) Greed spoke from inside. "Yeah?" I answered in a low tone. (How can you consider me a friend, after what happened to you? You know what I am, right?) I sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do. Dad once told me all about you. But I know you're not an evil person, it's just what that guy made you to be. And I don't like you having to be inside my body, but..I don't want to be alone anymore. And I would do anything to stop being alone." He scoffed. (Even share your body with a monster like me?) I nodded. "As I said, I don't like it. But I consider it a small price to just have a friend in my life."

(You're pathetic kid. You really drive me nuts.) I snickered. "I drive you nuts? You called me flat chested. I have an amazing body, monster." I stated and crossed my arms. (Amazing? Don't make me laugh. I've seen dogs that look better.) I tilted my head. "I'm am a dog you idiot...or rather a wolf. But they're the same thing." He chuckled. (At least they have good looks.) I growled. "You take that back!" I yelled under breath. (Or what? You gonna slap yourself again? Oh I'm so scared.) Now he was really pissing me off. "Shut up you monster!" He now laughed. (And you're sure you want to put up with this monster for the rest of your life?) I moaned. "I'm starting to have second thoughts on that."

(Well, if you really want me around that much, I guess I have no choice. It's not like I can leave this ugly body anyway.) _Oh! That does it!_ "You call me ugly!? At least I have a body!" I twitched and was pushed back from control. "No, now 'I' have a body, and you don't." Greed said slyly. (AHHHH! Give me back my body! Monster!) I yelled and he laughed. "Nope! Mine now!" I started pulling my hair. (AHHH I'm going to kill you! You said you would only take my body if we were fighting!) He snickered. "And we are fighting, duh." _Oh! NOW I AM PISSED!_ (Greed! Give! Me! Back! My! BODY!) He started laughing and leaned back against the railing with his hands behind his head. "Nope. I think I'll just sit here and torture you."

(GREED!) I reached into the abyss and pulled him back, me taking back my body. "HA! Mine now!" I cheered. (You damn wolf!) Now I snickered. "You're stuck with this wolf now." I teased and he moaned. (Damn you Father. Of all the people, why the hell her?) "Maybe this is his punishment for betraying him years ago." He then yelled out. (Shut up wolf!) "Liz, what the hell are you doing!?" I looked over the railing and saw mom staring at me. "Fighting with my friend." I stated and she face palmed. "I can't wait till he's gone. It's not quiet when he's around." I thought for a minuet. "Should we tell her?" I whispered. (Do what the hell you want, you would anyway.) I chuckled and turned back to mom. "Uh, mom. We need to talk."

Jess POV

I was just woken up to Liz and Greed arguing again, and now she wanted to talk. I watched as she climbed down the ladder and we walked over to the door. "Yes?" She sighed and looked in my eyes. "There's no easy way to say this mom, so I'll just say it outright." She lowered her head and sighed again. "Liz, what is it?" She looked back to me. "I've made a decision. And I've decided that I don't want Greed to leave." I froze in shock. "What do you mean Liz?" She sighed again. "Regardless of what you think of him and him being in my body, I want him to stay. I want him to stay in my body." I froze again and fell to my knees.

"...What?...Why?...Why Liz?" I said as tears came to my eyes. She knelt down next to me and grabbed me into a hug. "Mom, I've been alone for all these years. You guys have been there for me, but I'm still alone. I just want a friend, and Greed is that friend. I'm tired of being alone. Please mom, don't make him leave. I'm happy with this." I clenched my teeth as my crying got worse. "Liz...how can you stand being shoved inside that damn stone? How can you allow all this? How can you want it!?" I finished in a sob. She let go and lifted my chin. "I don't like it mom, I don't. But I hate being alone more. If this is how it must be for me to have a friend, then so be it. But I refuse to be alone anymore."

She stood up to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. "I'm...sorry Liz. I had no idea you were so alone. We held you back, and it's our fault. You've been living in pain, and we never saw it. We're sorry Liz. But please, there must be another way. Don't let him take your body just so you can be happy." She knelt back down and lowered her head. "He's not taking it mom." She raised her head back to me. "We're sharing it, and that's fine with me." Yet more tears fell from my eyes as I grabbed her in a tight hug. "Liz….please be honest with me. Are….are you sure about this?" She grabbed me tighter, then pushed me away and looked in my eyes. "Yes mom. I'm sure."

I sighed and grabbed her back. We both sat there not saying a word. "If this truly makes you happy….then I support you." I kissed her on the head, stood up, and walked back to the car to sleep. I layed down and went over what Liz had just told me. _She want's him with her. All this time….she had been hurting. And we caused it. We led her to this. We drove her to accept a monster into her body. If that's what it takes for her to be happy again, I have no right to stop her. I will not keep her from happiness any longer. I just hope….she knows what she is doing._ My thoughts left me as I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.


	30. On Our Way

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

On Our Way

Drake POV

We woke up early the next morning to Roy yelling at us. "Hey! They're here! Everybody up!" I sat up and began getting ready as one of the officers from yesterday walked in. He walked up to me and we shook hands. "Morning. We'll be your ride this morning. I'm Captain Willis, and the is First Sergeant Roms." I shook his hand as well and smiled. "Thank you guys for trusting us. But you need to ask your men if they really understand what they are doing." Roms shook his head. "They're sure. After the commander spoke with them, they all wanted to help. Now, we can either chit chat, or we can get moving." I nodded. "How many trucks you bring?"

"Five, with twenty five men per. But it's going to be a long ride, cause we have to stop every now and then so the soldiers can stretch their legs." I nodded. "Alright. We'll be right out." We shook hands again and they left. "Everyone, over here for a minuet." I called and they all gathered around me. "Alright, same as briefed. Ed, Al, Justin, and Sarah. You four will be in one truck. You know were to go, right Ed?" He nodded and I turned to Roy. "Roy, Riza and Alex. You three in another truck. Jess, Liz/Greed and I in the last. Get to your locations and wait for my signal to move. And trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

They all nodded and left for the trucks, leaving me, Jess and Liz. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Greed, you take care of my daughter. Understand?" She twitched and looked at me. "Of course. Why would I let my teammate go to waste?" He then slapped himself. "Ow! You damn wolf!….No you shut up!" I sighed. "Both of you shut up!" Jess yelled and I moaned. "All of you shut up! Now lets go." I ordered. I turned to walk, but Jess stopped me. "Drake, I intend for all of us to make it out of this alive. But.." She grabbed me and kissed me. "I just want one last one in case we don't." I then slapped her. "How bout you stop that shit. We will ALL make it out alive. So save the kisses for when we return, wolf!"

She gave me a stern look and nodded. "Right, freak." We walked out to our truck and climbed in. All of the soldiers were watching us, but were also staring at Jess and Liz's wolf ears. It annoyed Jess. "Yes, they're real. And yes, I'm a wolf. Now that that's over, I'm Jess." They were all a little shocked, but nodded. "And I'm Greed slash Liz." Greed stated, adding to their confusion. "I'm Drake, and don't ask." They were all staring at each other then back to us. "Uh…..okay….we won't." a Sergeant then spoke. We spent the next few minuets greeting each other as we left the warehouse for our long drive to D.C.

We had to stop every couple of hours because the trucks were not gas efficient at all. The soldiers would get off and walk around while we were stopped, but our group stayed in the trucks to avoid being seen. But sometimes we would have to be 'escorted' to the restrooms when we did stop, in unlocked cuffs of course. We had been on the road for about twelve hours now, and we had to stop and rest for the night. The commander reserved a hotel in Kentucky for us and the soldiers, that ended up being fifty-two rooms, and we went to sleep for the night. Me and my family were all in one room together, and I woke up to Liz's voice.

I looked and saw that everyone else was still asleep, but Liz was sitting in a chair next to the window, looking out. I could barely hear what she was saying because she was speaking in a whisper, but I could tell she was talking to Greed. I turned my head so that I could hear her better. "Yeah, dad told me about that too. But still can't understand why you think Ling is stupid." I snickered under my breath, cause even I could never figure that….never mind. Yeah...he's stupid. "Really? Mom did that? But...why?" I listened and tried to think of what they could be talking about now. "She...I can't believe….I can't believe she would let herself be stabbed like that."

I froze as I now knew what they were talking about. Greed was telling her about when Jess had fought Wrath….and almost died. "I can't believe she did that….for us. I….never knew." A tear rolled down my face. We had hopped she would never have to find out, at least until she was older. "No….I'm not mad Greed. I'm….proud of her." More tears fell and I avoided moving to wipe them away. "What?" I looked back and saw her in tears. "But….why Greed? Why did you do that?" I figured he was now telling her about when he sacrificed himself to kill 'Father'. "So…..you're going to leave me." And now I guessed he told her he plans to do it again.

She buried her face in her arms. "Please Greed…..don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again. You can't leave." I could now hear her crying in her arms. "Why Greed? I know he has to be stopped, but I can't take being alone again. Besides my family….I have no one." She then pulled her knees to her chest and broke down. "If you want to leave me, then fine Greed. Leave. I don't care anymore." I sighed, wiped my tears away, and sat up. I walked over to her and grabbed her in a hug. "You'll never be alone Liz. Never." She continued to sit there and cry. "Yes I will. I can never leave to go anywhere. I can never have a normal life. I can never have friends. I'm meant to be alone."

I sat down in front of the chair and pulled her down onto my lap, holding her tightly. "No Liz. You wont be able to have a normal life. But that doesn't mean you can't have a perfect life. I lost everything when I came to our world, everything. But I made a life for myself, because I fought for it. You can too. You just have to fight for it. We'll figure something out Liz, I promise." She nodded and we both just sat there. _She really does care so much for him. She really doesn't want him to leave her. I can now see that if he does leave, she will fall apart._ We heard knocking on the front door. "Sir, time to wake up. We leave in thirty minuets." I looked at my watch to see it was now five thirty.

"Okay, we're up." I heard him walk away and we both stood up. I place my hands on her shoulders and stared in her eyes. "We will figure something out Liz. Okay?" She wiped her tears away and nodded. We walked over and woke everyone else up. After a quick breakfast, we got back into the trucks and left. Liz was towards the back, while Jess and I where in the front. "Jess." She turned to me. "Yeah?" I sighed and lowered my head. "Did Liz tell you about wanting Greed to stay?" She then lowered her head, then nodded. "I don't want him to hon. I want our daughter to have her body back, and only be hers." I nodded.

"I know honey. But just look at her, she's afraid of being alone again." Jess looked at her and saw the sad face Liz had. She turned back to me and grabbed my side. "Drake….I don't know what to do. I want her to be happy, but….I don't want her to have to share her body with him. It's her body Drake. Hers. Not his. She shouldn't have to share her body just to have a friend." I put my arm around her and set her head on my shoulder. "I know hon, I know. But….she wants this. She just want's to have a friend. I don't want to see her alone anymore. I don't want to see her sad anymore. I hurts to admit this, but….I think we should let her do what makes her happy, regardless if she has to share her body."

Jess pushed away and looked at me. "Drake….it's our daughter. Our baby girl." I shook my head. "She's not a baby girl anymore Jess. She's a young woman. She's old enough to make her own decisions, and we should let her." She turned back to Liz, and tears fell from her eyes. "Alright Drake….if this is what she want's….then she can have it." I grabbed her into a tight hug and she cried into my chest. "I just….I just want her to be happy." she stated between sobs and I looked at Liz. "She is hon, she is." We both sat there, not saying another word as we drove on.

We continued to drive for the whole day, stopping numerous times for gas and leg stretching. We pulled over that night and got another fifty something rooms at a hotel for the night. Ed, Roy, the commander and myself all met up in the commanders room for a final brief. "We're eighty miles from D.C. We will be there in two hours once we leave in the morning. Once we get close, all of you guys will hide in the boxes we brought. Once we get past the checkpoint, we'll drive to the designated locations, and drop off our 'supplies'. Once there, wait for about an hour, unless you are discovered, then make your move."

He then pointed on the map. "The only ways into the White House are through the buildings many entrances. But no matter which you choose, you'll have to cross the very large open lawn to get there. They'll have snipers all over the place covering the building. So either find and eliminate the snipers, or find a way to get there without them being able to shoot you." He then looked at us. "Guys….once we drop you off….you are on your own. We cannot get involved in the fight." We all nodded. "We understand. You get us to the locations, we'll do the rest. And if we are somehow captured, you and your men had nothing to do with it." I stated and he nodded.

He held out his hand to me and I took it. "On behalf of myself and my men….good luck fellas." I nodded and we all shook his hand. "We leave at six in the morning. That should put us there around eight to nine. You should be at the drop locations by ten." I nodded and turned to Roy. "The Pres is scheduled to be there around noon. That's when we make our move. At noon on the dot, head out. And you all keep in mind and tell the others this as well. NO KILLING! Avoid all the fatalities you can, but do not let that get in your way off stopping 'Father'. Understood?" They all nodded. "Good. Then this meeting is over. Go get some sleep, because tomorrow, all hell breaks loose." They again nodded and left, but I grabbed Greed's arm.

"I want you to come with me and Jess a moment Greed." He looked at me confused, but nodded. "Good night commander." He nodded and we left his room. We three all walked to the back of a truck and I turned to him. "Greed, this is our daughter. We're trusting you with her and her body. Take care of her. Promise us." He scoffed, then held up his right hand. "I swear not to run off or do anything stupid or whatever. She's fine. She'll be safe with me. You should know that, the both of you." I sighed. "Greed, I mean it. Don't be careless with her body." He moaned, but nodded. "I got it. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll rest up some. She's all yours until we make our move, then I'll take over."

"Until we find Wrath Greed. Then she comes back." Jess jumped in. "She's right Greed. He did this to her. So it's her fight, not yours. We want you to stay out of it completely. Understood?" He nodded. "I promised I would, and I don't tell lies, or break my promises." He held his hand out to me. "I'll shake on it, man to...man or woman...or whatever." I scoffed, but accepted his hand. "I'll hold you to it." We released and he nodded. "Well, see you tomorrow. Then the fun begins." he stated with a grin, that I returned. "Oh yeah. The fun begins tomorrow." He nodded, twitched, then looked back at me. "I'm ready too dad. Lets put that man where he belongs, in the grave." I chuckled and Jess put her hands on our shoulders. "Yes...lets!"


	31. It Begins

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

It Begins

Drake POV

We woke up early that morning so that we could enjoy a nice breakfast before we had to split up and leave. We joked around here and there to liven the mood a bit, then Liz and Greed got into another bickering session. I moaned, turned to 'them' and slammed my fist on her head. "OW! Dad!" I glared at her. "We're enjoying a nice breakfast, and I'm not going to have you two fighting and disturb it. Now knock it off!" I ordered and she rubbed the spot where I hit her. "Yes dad." We continued eating and we heard a knock on the door. "Sir, we leave in ten minuets." I swallowed the food in my mouth. "Alright, be right there."

I turned back to my family and looked each one in the eyes. "Now all of you listen to me, and listen well. This will NOT be the last meal we have together. We will win. We will all live. We will have another meal together. And we will ALL go home together. Understood?" They all smiled and nodded. We all stood up and encased in a group hug. "Not matter what happens guys, I love you all." Jess turned to me. "We love you too honey." I smiled and turned to Justin and Sarah. "And you two listen to what Ed and Al tell you. I don't give a shit what they say, you do it. Clear?" They both nodded. "Clear!" they answered in unison.

We encased in one last hug and I kissed Justin and Sarah on their heads. "You two be safe and don't do anything stupid." Justin chuckled. "That's our line dad. You're worse than us." Jess turned to me. "They do have a point hon." she teased and I face palmed. "I hate you all." We all laughed, then left for the trucks. I climbed into the back and offered my hand to Jess. She stopped and watched as Justin and Sarah climbed into their truck. "Be safe my children." she whispered and took my hand. I pulled her up and we sat down towards the front. I turned to Jess and Liz. "Liz, switch for a sec." She nodded, then twitched.

"Greed, Jess, if we run into any tanks, I'll take care of them. They're made of metal, so I can use my array to disable them. Greed, I want you to use your shield to distract them. But keep in mind, those things shoot real fast for being as big as they are, so watch it. Jess, you work on the soldiers. And remember, no killing. Just knock them out." They both nodded, then I remembered something. "Greed, before I forget again. How powerful is your stone? How many souls are in it?" He shrugged his shoulders. "No clue, but I do know Father put quite a few in it this time. So you don't need to worry about me or the girl dying."

Jess lowered her head and I grabbed her in a side hug. "It's okay Jess. We'll all be fine. Just trust him." She sighed and nodded. "I do." Liz then twitched again and smiled. "I'll be fine mom. I wont let him do anything stupid or careless." She twitched again. "There, you heard it from her. Now can we stop worrying about each other and get ready for some fun?" Jess looked at him, grinned, then nodded. "Just like old times, huh Greed?" she asked and he grinned as well. "Oh yeah. I look forward to seeing the wolf in action again." Jess chuckled. "Me too." We continued the drive, a while later we heard knocking from the cab.

"We're almost there. Get the 'supplies' ready." We looked at each other and nodded. We each climbed into a crate and the soldiers put the lids on. I sat there, cramped, in the darkness for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, I felt the crate shift as the truck came to a stop. "Morning sir. May I see your papers?" I heard a man say. "Here you go. We're delivering some orders to the National Guard armory." There was a brief silence. "I don't see you on the list sir." the man spoke again. "We're not on it. The order came just this morning. That memorandum is from the post commander to exempt us." There was another brief silence.

"It seems to be in order sir. My apologies for the delay. Please move on sir." A few seconds later, the truck started moving again and I heard another knock. "We'll be there in thirty minuets, but it's worse than we thought. They have soldiers everywhere, so we may have to drop you a little further than planned." I silently moaned and we continued on. I sat in that darkness for another forty minuets or so, then the truck stopped again. "Alright men, lets get these 'supplies' unloaded." the commander ordered. I heard Jess and Liz's crates get picked up, then mine shifted as I was picked up too. "Careful with those 'supplies'. Don't drop them." _You idiots better not drop me, or you'll become my first victims._

I felt myself being set on the ground and I heard a light tap on the crate. "We did have to drop you further, but only about three or four blocks. When you get out, head out of this building and take a right. We're leaving now. Good luck to you three sir." I tapped back on the crate. "The name's Drake Ganters." He tapped back. "Lieutenant Colonel Austin Boits. Again, good luck, Drake Ganters." I heard him walk away and close the door. I slowly lifted the lid and peeked around. I saw no one, so I quietly set the lid to the side and tapped on the other two crates. "Coast is clear." Jess and Liz slowly opened their lids and climbed out.

"So what now hon?" Jess asked and I looked at my watch. "We wait. It's ten forty-eight right now. We have a little over an hour until we move, so just relax for now." They both nodded and we sat down in some chairs. Liz took a nap, while me and Jess held each other. "Its going to be like old times. Huh hon?" She nodded. "Yes, it will. One last adventure. Just us, our friends, and our kids." I smiled. "Yes, with our kids." We sat there for a while, then I looked at my watch again. Eleven fifty-five. "Well, it's time." I stated and we both stood up. I walked over to Liz and shook her awake. "Liz, time to go have some fun girl." She woke up, looked at me, and grinned.

"Oh yeah." She stood up and brushed her pants off. "Is Greed ready for work?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, but before he comes out." Me and Jess knelt down and encased in a final hug. "Good luck to you all." I whispered and they nodded. We all stood up and Liz turned to me. "See you in a while mom and dad." We nodded, then she twitched. "Well, now it's my turn." Greed said in a grin. "Just like old times, eh pal?" He chuckled and we pounded fists. "Just like old times. Too bad that stupid prince Ling ain't here to join in on the fun. Him and that lovely girl of his." I chuckled. "Well, then you can fight for them as well." Jess stated and he nodded.

"I intend to." I looked at my watch one last time. Noon, on the dot. "Well, time for some fun." They both nodded and we walked to the door. I looked out the window, and saw no soldiers. "Time to dress for work Greed." He nodded, then encased his whole body with his shield. I opened the door, then we ran out, going right. We ran for about two blocks, then we ran into the first group of soldiers. I drew a knife and threw it, hitting one in the arm, while Greed ran up and smacked the other two in the back of their necks, knocking them out. "Good night." he stated. The soldier I hit drew his pistol and I punched him in the face, knocking him out too.

I saw that one of them had a radio, so I took it so we could hear what they were saying. We continued on and made it another block, then we ran into a humvee. "Jess! Get the guy up top!" She ran at the truck, pulled the guy out, and threw him into the wall, knocking him out cold. I pressed my array to the truck and welded the doors shut, and jammed drive train. Causing the truck to be disabled, and the soldiers stuck inside. "You all just wait here. You've got three buddies a block down that way, knocked out." I warned them and we took off. Yet, we didn't make it far, because here came two more trucks. "Jess, you get top guys again! Greed, rip the doors off the left one and take care of the men inside!"

We ran at the trucks and Jess leaped into the air, landing on the roof of the right truck. "Sorry bout this." she stated and threw the man out. I used my array again and disabled this truck as well, trapping these men too. I watched as Greed pulled the door off and ripped the driver out. He then peeked into the opening. "Hey guys!" They all freaked out and started shooting him, all of the rounds bouncing off him and ricocheting all over the inside of the truck. The result, the men shooting themselves. Greed walked up to us. "What a bunch of idiots." he stated and Jess sighed. "Greed, please don't do that again in my view." she begged.

"They can't hurt me and you know that. So calm down you damn wolf. Now's not the time to get all soft and shit." I put my hand on her shoulder. "He's right hon. Stop worrying and lets go." We turned back to the road, but froze in shock. Just a block away from us was a tank. "Uh oh." I stated as it turned it's gun towards us. "RUN!" I yelled and we ran into a building next to us. The tank fired and the ground where we were just standing shattered. I turned back and moaned. "Great. He's using canister shells." Greed turned to me. "And what the hell is that!?" he yelled. "Basically, a very, very big shotgun shell. Greed, you draw his fire." I turned to Jess.

"Jess, when that tank fires, climb on top and take out his sights. It's the small box with mirrors right above the gun. I'll go and take out the tracks. But wait until he fires." They nodded and we all stood up. "Hey wolf, watch this." Jess moaned as he just...strolled...out in front of the tank. The tank fired, and we watched as all of the large pellets hit him and fell to the ground. "Now!" I yelled as I ran to the tracks and Jess leaped on top of the tank. I pressed my array to the tracks, and it melted away, then I did the same for the other. I watched as the tank tried to back up, but instead just spit the tracks out the back.

I walked to the side, pressed my hand to it, and fused the hull and turret armor together, jamming the turret. "Jess, give me a hand." She reached down, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up on top. I pressed my hand to the hatches and fused them closed. "These guys are idiots bringing a tank into a city. Something it's not intended to do." I stated as we both hopped down and met up with Greed. "Well, that was fun. But not quite the fun I'm looking for." he stated and we nodded. We then heard the radio come to life. "This is Blue Squad, we're under attack by two men and a woman! One of them is blowing everything up with his hands! We need back up! We nee..." The transmission stopped and Jess chuckled.

"Sounds like Roy is having fun." Jess commented and I shook my head. "Yeah. Maybe too much fun." I added. "Well, lets not let him have all of it. Lets move on." Greed finished and we both nodded. "Right." I said and we continued down the road.


	32. Prides Demise

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Prides Demise

Jess POV

We just finished messing with the tank and made it a couple more blocks. That is...until we ran into two more. "Damn! These guys are not messing around!" Greed stated as we darted out of the road and into a building. I turned and only saw Greed with me. "Wheres Drake!?" I asked quickly. "Don't know, but we can't stay here! Move!" he yelled as the two tanks rolled up and aimed into the building. "Oh shit!" I returned and we ran out the back as one of the tanks fired. "Drake!" I yelled as the building began to collapse. "Wolf! Move it!" Greed yelled as I turned to see the second tank back up and take aim. I jumped out of the way as the tank shot at Greed. His body blocked the pellets, but the force threw him to the ground.

"Greed!" I yelled and he stood back up. "We can't fight these guys! We gotta run!" I turned back to the tank. "But...Drake!" He ran past me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me with him. "We can't worry about him right now! Neither of us can kill those things! And they're so mad, they're destroying everything!" We turned into an alley and ran down it, trying to get away from those metal monsters. I looked behind us to see the tank aiming down the alley at us. "Greed! Hold on!" I grabbed his wrist back and leaped up into the air with all my strength, just as the tank fired. I caught a hold of some metal walkway on the side of the building, (fire escape), and we dangled there as the pellets sailed by.

I let go and we dropped to the ground, then continued running. "This is bad! That thing is not going to give up!" Greed stated and I turned to him. "Oh shut up! You think I don't know that!?" I yelled and he scoffed. "You haven't changed a damn bit, stupid wolf! Still as cranky as ever!" I growled. "Just shut up and run!" Greed turned to me. "What the hell do you think I'm doing!?" We continued out of the alley and ran down the street.

Drake POV

I came to with ringing in my ears. I slowly stood up, clutching my head, and looked around. I was in some building and was alone, so I ran over what happened in my head. I remembered that we came across those two tanks. We darted out of the road, but Greed and Jess went the other way, so we ended up on either side of the street. I turned to see one of the tanks pulling forward and began to take aim at the building I was in. "Uh oh!" I said and ran out the back door as the tank fired. I ended up in an alley, and was now separated from the others. "Well, this is not good." I stated and began a slow run to the corner. I peeked around and saw the tank backing up to the middle of the street.

"My turn you bastard." I pulled the rocket launcher that I had slung on my back and prepped it. The tank stopped and I took aim. "Good bye." I said and fired. The rocket hit the left side drive sprocket, destroying the track. "Now try to come after me, dumbass." I tossed the spent launcher on the ground and made my way towards where I thought Greed and Jess had gone. I made it another block, then ran into two more trucks. "Oh my god! How many of you bastards are there!?" I whined and charged at the trucks. The guys up top hadn't seen me come up and I kicked one in the head, knocking him out. I used my array to fuse the doors again, then hopped over to the next one.

The second guy saw me, and began shooting his machine gun at me. I dove and landed next to the truck, and fused the doors. He stopped firing and I peeked to see him with his M4 waiting for me. "He's right here! Left side! Left side!" the driver inside yelled. The guy had me pinned down. If I moved, he would have a shot. I sighed. "I was trying to save these." I stated and grabbed one of my stun grenades. I pulled the pin and tossed it over my shoulder to the man. "Here, catch!" I blurted out. "Grenade!" BANG! I heard it go off and him start yelling in pain. I hopped up and grabbed him around the neck, chocking him out cold. "Now you guys behave and stay put." I said and hopped down.

I ran down the street and ducked into an alley when I saw yet another tank. "Well, not going that way." I stated and ran down the alley to the other side. I came out of the alley, and was met by a very large gun right in front of my face. "Hey Ganters! Long time, eh buddy?"

Liz POV

Greed and my mom were now busy trying to get away from the very big metal thing that was chasing us through the streets. I sat in the back of my consciousness and watched the whole ordeal. (Greed, does trouble always find you like this?) I asked. "Shut up you damn brat!" he yelled and mom turned to him. "Call her a brat again and I'll let that thing run you over!" Greed turned to her and growled. "Then tell the kid of yours to shut the hell up!" I twitched. (How bout you shut up and stop screwing around!) I yelled. "If you think you can kill it, then be my guest you stupid idiot!" I growled. (I'm not the one that's stupid! I didn't pick a fight with a damn metal monster!) "I said to shut up!"

"Both of you idiots shut up!" mom yelled as the monster shot again. Mom kicked Greed in the side, sending us into the wall and she went the other way. We got out of the way just in time, cause the pellets hit the ground just as we were clear. "ALRIGHT! THAT IS FREAKING IT!" Greed yelled and ran at the monster. I watch as we jumped up and landed on top. Greed started clawing at the small door on the top and pulled it off. We poked our head inside and saw the men cower. "Knock it off!" Greed yelled and they all shot at us. But the bullets just did the same as the truck before, bouncing all over and hitting the men. (These guys just don't learn, do they?) I moaned. We then jumped off and mom walked up to us.

"Nice work Greed. At least now we can breath a bit. How you doing in there Liz?" I chuckled. (Tell her I'm fine. I'm just enjoying the show.) Greed then snickered. "She's fine. But she also says you're slacking." (What!? No I didn't!) Mom then slapped us. "I don't care who said it, but that was directed at the one who did." I snickered as well. "Shut up you damn kid!" Greed yelled. (Serves you right.) He moaned. "My, what a happy gathering we have here." We both turned and saw him, Pride. "Ha! Hello again big brother….or should I say...sister!" I laughed. (Nice one Greed.) He grinned and Pride smiled. "I still owe you for that night in the woods, Greed. It's time we settle our fight."

"I agree. So lets do this!" He charged and mom threw a stun grenade, but Pride sliced it before it could go off. "That won't work anymore!" he stated and sent his shadows after us. Greed was trying to get to him while mom was running all over the place. The location we were at was working to her advantage, because there weren't that many shadows for him to work with. Pride was having a hard time trying to keep up with her speed, having to deal with Greed. Mom tossed another stun grenade. (Greed! Cover your eyes!) I yelled and he did so. The grenade went off and it hurt our ears, but we could still see, unlike Pride. We was holding his ears in pain and was stumbling around.

Mom and Greed charged at him and hit him several times, but he just wouldn't die. He recovered from the grenade, and sent his shadows again, slicing our arm off. (Greed!) I yelled. "Shut up! I'm fine!" The arm grew back and he charged again. It...it was weird. I didn't feel any pain, and the arm just...grew back. It was kinda cool! Mom and Greed kept hitting him where they could, and I suddenly saw an opening. (Greed! Switch!) I yelled, then twitched. I was now in control and charged at the opening, slashing Pride across his back. (Nice one kid! Now it's my turn!) I twitched again and was back in my sub conscious. (Thanks!) I replied and Greed continued his assault.

We continued to kick his ass over and over, but no matter what we did, he still refused to die. Greed and mom were now starting to get tired. (Greed, need a break?) I asked and he shook our head. "No, it's the body that's tired. It wouldn't matter who's in control. Just keep quiet." I sighed and nodded. Pride stood back up. "Getting tired I see. It's about time. I will admit, you two have gotten better since we fought all those years ago." Pride stated and surrounded us with shadows. We were both too tired to move quickly as the shadows came closer. "But now it ends!" he yelled and sent his shadows in.

"FIRE!" We then heard a loud BOOM behind us. Something sailed right between us and nailed Pride in the chest, sending him into the wall. "Loaded and clear!" we heard another voice yell. "FIRE!" we then heard a very familiar voice yell. We heard another BOOM and another object sailed past us, into the wall Pride had hit. We turned to see another metal monster, but were shocked when we saw who was in it. "Drake!?" mom yelled. (DAD!?) I followed. "Shut the hell up and get out of the way!" he yelled back and we did so. "Loaded and clear!" the other voice yelled again. "FIRE!" The monster shot again and hit the same wall again. We turned back to see Pride standing up.

"Like 'MY' toy Pride!? Then have another! FIRE!" The monster shot again and hit Pride in the chest again. Dad then grabbed a large weapon that was in front of him and started shooting. "FIRE AT WILL!" The monster shot yet again and kept hitting Pride where he landed. "You are getting to be a nuisance!" Pride yelled and sent shadows at my dad. But he ducked down and the shadows bounced off as the monster fired again. "Nice try Pride! But you'll never get through this armor!" The monster fired again and hit Pride again. Pride was now completely pissed off and sent every shadow he could get after the monster. "LOAD WILLY PETE!" dad yelled.

"Loaded and clear!" the strange man yelled back. "FIRE!" The monster fired again, but this time, the ground erupted in a thick, white, smoke cloud that was catching everything it touched on fire. "LOAD ANOTHER!" dad yelled. "Loaded and clear!" "FIRE!" The monster fired, and more flaming smoke erupted. "CEISE FIRE!" dad yelled and poked his head out. We waited as the smoke began to clear, then saw Pride walking out. "Damn! You're still alive!? FIRE!" The monster fired yet again and Pride sailed back as the round hit him. "Loaded and clear!" We watched again as Pride slowly stood up, took a step, then fell to the ground.

We were then shocked as his body began to crumble to dust and he lifted his head. "Damn you! Damn you all! But even if you kill me, you will never win against Father! Your doom is now at hand! You will all die, and nothing will stop that! You will all DIE!" he yelled as the last bit of his body disappeared into the air. "And stay dead you monster!" dad yelled. (Greed! Switch!) I twitched as I took back control and ran to dad as mom did. "Dad! You're okay!" He nodded and hopped down from the monster.

"Why wouldn't I be. But it's a good thing I ran into some old friends." he finished pointing over his shoulder. The front hatch then opened and a mans head popped out, as another man climbed out of the top. "Julio!? Yeti!?" mom yelled and they nodded. "Yup! We both had a little talk, and we decided that we couldn't let you guys have all the fun." Yeti stated. Mom walked over and encased them both in a hug. "It's good to see you guys again. Thanks for the help." mom said and dad put his hand on her shoulder. "How bout you knock it off. We have a war to fight. So lets get to it." Mom released the men, turned to dad, and nodded. "Yes we do. So lets go."


	33. The Approach

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

The Approach

Drake POV

We stood around the tank so that Jess and Greed could catch their breath and I turned to Yeti. "What's our round count?" I asked and he shook his head. "Not good. This tank was busy playing around with that kid Ed and his group. We managed to capture it, and he sent me here to give you guys a hand. We only have one Willy Pete, four AP, two HE, and two canister shells. The machine guns are low too." I nodded. I'm going to stick with Jess and Greed, I want you to go see if you can find Roy." He nodded and I turned to Julio. "Julio, can those drones drop smoke rounds?" He nodded. "Yeah, but the smoke wont last long, especially if it's an open area."

"Will it be enough to cover us as we run across the White House lawn?" He nodded again. "It should, but with how open it is, you'll only have about thirty seconds before it blows away." Jess turned to me. "I can carry you on my back, and Greed don't have to worry about the snipers anyway. Our only problem would be the others." I nodded. "Agreed. But if we can distract the snipers, they might make it." Yeti climbed on the tank and turned back. "I can get one group across using the tank as a shield, but we would have to be quick about it." I nodded. "Then go help Roy's group with that. We'll think of something for Ed's group." He nodded, jumped in the tank, then left.

"How far are we hon?" Jess asked and I turned down the road. "I would guess about four...maybe five blocks to the lawns. But we're the ones with the big problem here." Greed moaned. "What now?" I turned back to them. "We're coming in from the south east. So we have to cross Presidents Park. And that is a long, long way." Jess looked at me worried. "How long?" I lowered my head and sighed. "Over twelve hundred meters of flat, open ground." Jess and Greed both moaned. "Come on! Give us a damn break already!" Greed whined and I lifted my head. "You two rested?" I asked and they nodded. "Then lets get to work." We took off running up the street towards the park.

We ran into a couple more trucks, but they proved to be no issue. We came to the end of the street and stopped about fifty feet from the end. I looked over and saw a small restaurant. "Lets go in there and take a look." I stated and we walked in. We layed down on the floor and crawled to the window. "Jess, you can see better than us. Can you see any snipers? They'll be on the roofs of in the windows." She lifted her head and looked out. "I can see two men on the roof of the building about five hundred meters away….another in a room looking into the park about a hundred meters farther…..and two on the roof the same distance on the other side of the park."

"And there's far more than that out there, I promise you that. Can you see any more?" She looked around and nodded. "One in the window of the building a block away to our right, third floor, second from the left. And he's looking this way." I sighed. "And he'll see us right away. We can't move while he's there. Greed, go take care of him." He nodded, then left. "As for us, we just have to wait till Greed gets done." Jess nodded and lowered her head below the sill. We both layed there and waited for Greed to come back. "So..now that Pride is gone, that just leaves Envy, Gluttony, and Wrath." Jess stated and I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not worried about them."

Jess turned to me. "Then what is it?" I sighed. "We still have to figure out what 'Father' is planning. There is no way he can make it to the array now, even if he does get those nukes. So how is he going to be able to complete his plan if he just set himself up for failure?" Jess turned back and thought it over. "Do you think it's possible the array could have been a decoy?" she asked. "Well, that is possible. But why wait to make a move until it was done? If he wanted to, he could have made a move a long time ago. So I don't believe that it's a decoy. I think it's the real thing." Jess nodded. "Good point. And it's like you said. If he intends to open the worlds 'door', he needs the sacrifices. And he can't make more, cause Ed and Al are the only ones who know human transmutation. And he wouldn't risk using them to make more."

"Yeah, that too." Greed then came back. "He's gone, but there are four more across the park." I turned to him. "How do know?" Jess asked. "The kid said she saw scope flashes coming from three buildings. Two on a roof, and two in different rooms. They're about six hundred meters from here." I moaned and Jess turned to me. "Can we use one of those trucks to get across?" I thought about it for a minuet. "We can try, but I don't fancy becoming a tanks lunch. If one pulls out into the open, we're dead." Greed turned to me. "What if we just take them out?" I shook my head. "We only know where a few are. The others are still hidden." Jess looked at Greed, then turned back to me. "Use Greed to draw them out." Jess stated and I turned to her.

"What?" Jess looked back at Greed. "Bullets can't hurt them, so let them walk out and draw their fire, showing us where they are. I'll work on one side, you on the other. We can take them out building by building. It'll also help the others as well." I rose my brow at her. "Just an hour ago you were crying about Greed being shot up in Liz's body. Now you want him to get shot up?" Jess shook her head. "I hate this idea, but we have nothing else, and we're wasting time. I'll get over it." I sighed again and lowered my head. "Alright. Lets do it. I'll take the left side, you take the right side." They both nodded and we left the building to our positions.

After about fifteen minuets, me and Jess were ready and I signaled to Greed. He nodded and began his 'stroll through the park'. "Hey guys! I'm right here! Hit me if you can!" A second later, I heard a gunshot coming from across the park. I watched as Jess took off and ran into the building the shot came from. I heard another shot, but this time from my side in a building twenty feet away. I ran to the door and began running up the stairs. I looked into each room, being as quiet as possible, and finally found the sniper. He was getting ready to shoot again, but I took my sword and swung at him with the backside of it hitting his head, knocking him out. I waved in the window, telling Greed the man was down.

I ran to the front room of the building and waited for another shot. I heard another, but it was on the other side and I could see Jess jumping over the roofs to take the men out. Another shot, from my side, two buildings down. I used the back alley and entered the building I heard the shot from. We continued this process for about forty minuets, then we found ourselves about three hundred meters from the White House entrance. Greed stood out in the middle of the field, but we heard no more shots. But I did turn to see an explosion to the north east of the White House, and I know those explosions all too well. "Bout time you got here Roy." I mumbled and left the building.

Jess and Greed met of with me near the fence to the south lawn. "Drake, we've got a very big problem." Greed stated and I looked at him in worry. He pointed past the fence, and I turned to see a very bad problem indeed. Four tanks sitting in the lawn, right in front of the building. "Juuuuust perfect." I moaned. "Can we get by without them seeing us?" Jess asked and I stared at her. "We're lucky they haven't yet." I coldly stated and she moaned. "So what now?" Greed asked. I looked back at the tanks and shook my head. "Not a clue. Just one of them will kill me and Jess, and there's four there." Greed looked at them, then to me. "What if I draw their fire again? Can you disable them like the last ones?"

"I can, but they are not all going to watch just you. Only two at best will, the other two will still keep watch." Greed moaned, then twitched. "Hey dad." I looked at her. "What if I ran in close to where they can't shoot me? What would they do?" I looked back at the tanks and saw how close they were to each other. "They would most likely move to get a shot. Why?" She nodded. "Wait until one is in front of the other, use that tank as a shield to get close." I rose my brow in surprise. I couldn't believe my own daughter just came up with such a brilliant plan on her own. "Good idea Liz. Lets do it." I turned to Jess. "Same as before, go for their eyes, those small boxes." She nodded.

"Nah, I got this one Greed." Liz then said. "Oh shut up! You gotta let me have some fun! You just sit back and let me show you how it's done." Me and Jess snickered. "Okay Liz. All yours. Go have some fun." Jess stated and she nodded. She encased her body with Greed's shield and pulled the fence down. "I really like how strong my body is now. Wait until I give the signal mom and dad." We nodded and she jumped over the broken fence. We watched as two tanks turned to her and fired. The rounds hit the ground behind her and she used the explosion to jump and close the distance quickly. She stopped between the middle two tanks and because they were too close to each other, they couldn't move their guns to aim at her.

They both pulled forward and split away, pulling in front of the other two. "NOW!" she yelled and Jess and I jumped over the wall. Jess ran at full speed and jumped on top of the first tank, breaking it's sights. I ran up to the one she just attacked and melted the tracks. She started on the second as I melted the armor and jammed the turret. One by one, the tanks became useless and now all four were disabled with the crews trapped inside. Liz and Jess walked over and I patted Liz's shoulder. "Great job girl. That was very good thinking. We're both proud of you." I stated as she smiled and nodded. "Thanks dad." she stated then twitched. "Yeah, I agree! That's one cool kid you got here! I think I'll keep her!"

Jess then turned to him. "No, she's ours! You can't have her!" Greed then laughed. "Yeah, we'll see about that." he answered then twitched again. "No, this is my body. So I'll keep you." Liz teased and Jess snickered. "Okay, enough fooling around. Lets get inside before more tanks show up." We then heard multiple loud roaring noises and looked up to see Julios drones. "Well, he comes the calvary." I stated as the drones' missiles fired. The missiles hit the ground on the other side of the White House and we saw white smoke rising up. "Well, I guess this means the others are here." Liz stated and I nodded. "Lets go inside and wait for them." They nodded and we ran to the south entrance of the White House.


	34. Wrath, And A Family's Fury

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Wrath, And A Family's Fury

Drake POV

We walked in through the south doors of the White House and walked towards the main entrance to wait for the others. But we were surprised we had not seen any guards or agents attacking us. We came to the main entrance hallway, and saw at least a dozen bodies laying on the ground with blood everywhere. We stopped at the first one and I knelt down. "Are they..?" Jess asked as I checked for a pulse, and found none. "Yeah, their all dead." I stood back up and looked at all the bodies. "These men were not shot, they were cut down." I stated in a low voice. "That's right, Drake Ganters." We all quickly turned around and looked up at the top of the staircase.

"They are all dead.." We heard footsteps approaching, then we saw a familiar face. "Because I cut them down." I clenched my teeth and Jess changed forms again. "Wrath!" I growled and he laughed. "It has been so many years since we last fought Ganters." He turned to the side and began walking down the stairs. "Yes, it has. I killed you then, and I'll kill you again!" I stated and he chuckled back. "Will you now? As I told you before.." He got to the bottom of the stairs and drew his knives. "I indeed do not have the training as I had before..." He got into a ready stance. "But I do have more lives." Greed scoffed. "As much I want to shut you up myself, I made a promise. So kid, it's all yours. Good luck."

He twitched, then lowered his head and grinned. "Thanks. It's time for some real fun." Liz stated and encased her body with the shield again. I drew my sword and one of my knives. We all got into our ready stances and stared at each other. "I'll kill you both, and that witch of yours." he finished in a charge, and our duel began. I blocked with my sword as he swung at Jess, but she blocked with her claws. Liz ran between us and swung with her carbon claws. He hopped back a foot and swung at Liz, cutting her chest open, but she immediately healed and we three charged at him. He blocked my sword and Liz's return strike with his knives. He saw Jess coming from his side and he kicked her, her blocking with her arm.

I swung my knife and hit his throat, but he quickly healed and came at me and Liz again. Liz blocked and grabbed his knife with her hand and I gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. The kick sent hit falling towards Jess and she swung across his middle, cutting him open. He quickly healed again and swung at her, hitting her leg. She yelped in pain as he readied for a stab, but Liz jumped up and performed a double kick at his face. He blocked both with his arms, grabbed her ankle, and swung her into me like a bat. We both crashed into the wall and he came after us. "Jess! Duck!" I yelled and pressed my hand to the ground, pulling the little bit of metal that was in the room and throwing a blade storm. But I only managed about eight daggers.

He parried them all, but it was just enough for Liz to charge at him on his low side, and Jess to attack his high side. I threw a knife and he blocked it, but Liz took his legs from under him as Jess ran past him, clothes lining his neck. The result, him flipping in the air and landing on his back. I was immediately over him swinging down with my sword at his neck. He held the knives up and caught the sword with then. "A clever tactic Ganters, but it wont help you." he stated calmly as he swung his foot up and kicked the side of my head. Liz jumped at him, but he cut her in half in mid air. I could see Jess's eyes filled with horror as her body fell to the ground, but she immediately healed and stood back up.

"Jess! The fight you idiot!" She snapped back out of it and charged at Wrath again. I threw another knife to throw him off, but he caught it in mid fight and threw it back at me. I parried the knife away and ran at him again. Me and Jess held him still, and Liz came up from behind and ran him through with her hand. "Got you!" she yelled and he grinned. "Oh really now?" he asked. He used Liz as a support and kicked Jess and I with both feet. We fell back as he grabbed her arm, pinning her to him, and stabbed backwards at her several times. Each time he would hit in a location before she could shield it. She kept getting killed and healing right back. I didn't have much of a choice, I charged at them and sliced off her arm, separating the two.

"Thanks dad, as weird as that sounds." she stated and I hit head head. "Get your damn head in the game stupid brat!" I yelled and went after Wrath again. He blocked my sword and I used my old 'rubber sword' trick. The blade reshaped and stabbed him through the chest. "Oh come on now Wrath! How could you forget that trick!?" I taunted and he grinned. "I didn't." He quickly turned with the sword in his chest and turned me to the side. He then ran one of his knives into my left side. I spit blood as the pain filled my chest. "Dad!" Liz then jumped and launched into a fury of swings as my sword pulled from his body and I fell to the floor.

When I did fall, he had lost the grip on the knife in my side and it was still there. I coughed up blood and slowly stood back up. I grabbed the knife and slowly pulled, but the more I did the more blood poured from the wound, and the harder it was to breath. "Damn, got the lung. Of all the damn things, why the damn lung again?" I wheezed under breath. _I should be fine if it stays in._ I looked back at Jess and Liz, and they were going crazy with him. I pulled one of my knives out and used my array to turn it into a very fine wire rope. I tied the knife to my side and destroyed all but a couple inches of the grip, leaving only a small stub.

I went after Wrath and tried to attack him, but also trying to avoid jerking movements because of the knife in my side. Jess grabbed Wrath's arms and held them up. I then ran my sword through him and pulled back. And moved to do it again, but he dropped to the ground, put his foot in Jess's chest, and vaulted her over him and into me. We both crashed to the ground as Liz jumped on top of him and started jabbing him in the chest multiple times. Wrath kept healing and finally caught her hand, flung her over onto her back, and rammed the knife through her and into the ground, pinning her down. Liz yelled out in pain. "Now you stay right there you damn brat." he ordered and stood up.

I looked over and saw Jess was out cold. I turned back and saw Wrath walking up to me. I tried to get up, but Jess was on top of me and because of the knife in my side, I couldn't get her off. "Well well. A monster, a freak, and a combination of the two, and you still failed to kill me. I am quite disappointed at all of you." I turned to Liz and she was still busy trying to pull the knife out of her. Wrath stopped right in front of me and I turned to him. He took my sword that was just out of my reach and held it to my neck. "You said you three were going to kill me? You should have known from the start that just the three of you would never be enough for that."

I laughed. "You forget what I had said Wrath. I told you that killing you was now a family matter. And you're forgetting one key thing." He rose his brow. "Oh really? And what would that be?" I grinned. "There's 'five' members of my family." His eyes widened with shock as the ground under his feet exploded and sent him into the wall. "You forgot about my sister and I!" Justin yelled and they both exploded the wall, sending him crashing into the other. "You mess with one, you mess with all!" Sarah finished and they exploded the wall again. Jess came to and lifted her head. "What….happened?" she moaned and I tapped her shoulder. "You fell on me. So if you don't mind, please get up." She nodded and stood up. She pulled me up as well and I saw Ed and Al standing in the doorway watching the fight.

"You two stay out of this." I ordered and they nodded. "At least let me fix you up." Al stated and I nodded. He drew a quick array on my side, pulled the knife out, and healed the wound. "There, all good. Now go kill that monster!" Ed demanded and I took of after Wrath as Liz finally got herself free. Now he was really having a hard time with us. Whenever he tried to attack, Justin and Sarah would explode the ground and throw him off. Whenever he went after them, he left himself open to Jess, Liz and myself. We pounded the hell out of him for fifteen straight minuets, and he was still going strong. Justin and Sarah were starting to get exhausted, as was Liz and Jess.

We continued the fight for another few minuets, and I saw Sarah pass out on the floor, Justin not far behind. "Drake, let us help!" Ed yelled and I turned to him. "NO! You stay out of this!" I ordered and continued the fight. Liz stabbed his side as Jess swung at his back, cutting him open for the hundredth time. I turned and saw that Justin was now out cold on the floor as well. "Damn it! Just die already and stay dead!" I whined out loud. I continued my attacks as Jess came to a stop, then fell to her knees from exhaustion. Now it was only me and Liz fighting him, and we could tell he was finally getting tired as well. "That's three down! How much longer can you two last!?" he yelled at us as he swung and hit my chest.

It wasn't that deep, but it was bad enough that it put me out of the fight. So now it was just him, and Liz, and she was really pissed now. I fell to a knee from the pain and I clutched my chest to try and ease it. I watched as Jess tried to stand, but fell back to her knee. She was so tired that she didn't have the strength to stand. Ed took a step forward, ready to attack. "I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS A GANTERS FAMILY FIGHT ELRIC! STAY BACK!" I yelled and he stepped back. Liz was all over the place fighting Wrath. "The rest of your freak family is down, and you're not far behind, monster!" he taunted her and she kept swinging and blocking. "We may not be full humans, be we don't care! I may be a monster now, but 'I' still don't care!"

Wrath swung at her neck, cutting it open, but she then ducked and ran her arm through his chest. Everything stopped at that instant. "Because no matter what we may be, we are still a family." she growled. Wrath reached up and grabbed her throat, but his hand then crumbled to dust. He began to chuckle. "A family huh?" He then began to laugh. "Pathetic." He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Like your father, you all will be nothing….but monsters." he said as the rest of his body evaporated and disappeared. Liz then sighed, fell to her knees, and lowered her head. "You are wrong Wrath. We may be what people call monsters and freaks. But we will always be a family." she blatantly stated.


	35. The Last Monster

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

The Last Monster

Drake POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. My fourteen year old daughter had just managed to kill Wrath on her own. We all sat there and started catching our breaths when Al walked up to me. He took a look at my chest and began to draw an array on it. "Liz sure is something. Huh Drake?" he asked and I chuckled. "Yeah, she is." I answered as he touched the array and the large gash across my chest began to heal back up. I turned when I heard more footsteps entering the room. "Well, looks like we missed the fun." I chuckled at Roy's comment. "No, I think your the one who was having all the fun. We could hear you guys on the other side of the damn city." He lowered his head and chuckled.

"True, but it wasn't fun for a particular fat boy." My brow rose a bit. "You killed Gluttony?" Riza and Alex then nodded and I sighed. "Just one left. Anyone seen Envy yet?" They all shook their heads. "No, but that coward is around here somewhere." Roy stated and I nodded. "All done." Al told me and I slowly stood up. "Well, everyone ready?" I asked and they all nodded. "So where is this 'war room' at?" Ed asked. "Not a clue. Only the top officials know that, but it is in the building somewhere. Liz, how's Greed holding up?" She shook her head. "Okay for now, but Wrath did quite a number on the stone. He's not sure if it will last much longer."

I sighed with worry in my eyes. "Are you sure you want to go on? I don't want you guys to push it." She nodded. "We'll be fine dad. He says there's still enough left, but we'll be careful." I nodded and turned to Jess. "You okay hon?" She smiled and nodded. "Just fine honey." She gave me a quick side hug and I turned to the others. "Well, lets go find him. Roy, you guys work on the east side of the building. Ed, west side. We'll work in the middle. If you find anything, get the rest of us." They all nodded and we split up. We searched through each of the rooms thoroughly, but couldn't find anything. We came to the last room, and something seemed odd to me. Like the rest, there were bodies everywhere. But in this room, one of the bodies was laying next to the wall, but the blood was seeping under the wall.

I walked closer and held my held close to the base of the wall. I could feel a very faint breeze blowing from it. "Hey, over here." I called and Jess and Liz walked over. "What is it hon?" I followed to bottom of the wall until a came to a small crack. "I think we found it." I followed the crack up until my hand hit a very small hidden latch. I pulled on the latch and heard a faint click of something unlocking. "Found it!" I mumbled and the door slowly opened. It opened to what looked like some kind of elevator and I turned to Liz and Jess. "I'll wait here, go get the others." They nodded and ran off. I took a look inside and saw a few floor buttons, but they all had red lights on them.

"What is it Blade?" I turned to see Roy and the others walking up. "I think this is the elevator that goes down to the bunker." Ed smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I turned to him. "It's locked down. We need an access card to activate it. Search the bodies for anything that looks like an ID." We began looking at the bodies and found access cards, but none with the clearance to access the elevator. "You'd figure that the Presidents guards would have access so they could protect him." Riza stated and I shook my head. "No, the President, or those with clearance, would unlock it. The guards would only follow." Roy growled. "This is taking too damn long!" He yelled. "Looking for this?"

We all turned to see Envy standing in the doorway. "There you are, you coward!" Roy readied his hand for a snap. "Roy wait! If you cook him, you'll destroy the card!" Envy grinned. "That's right, and this is the only one left." He slipped it into his pocket and walked forward. "So, now that you know you can't burn me, that leaves you out of the fight, Mustang." I drew my sword as Liz encased her body. "It's time to put an end to you Envy!" Ed yelled and pulled a spear from the ground. "I see. Well you are more than welcome to try, but do you want to risk your only chance to find Father?" _I knew it! He is still here._ "Enough talking Envy. It's time you died." I growled and he chuckled.

"Oh really? Mustang can't cook me because he'll destroy the card, and you can't hurt me either, Drake." I narrowed my gaze. "Really? And why is that?" He gave an evil grin, then reached behind the wall where he was standing. "Because you wouldn't risk killing your mother." We all froze as he pulled my mother from behind the wall, bound and gagged. My eyes filled with pure shock and rage. He changed his hand into a blade and held it to her throat. "So now, all of you surrender, or she dies." He pressed the blade into her skin to emphasize his point. I growled and lowered my head. We all just stood there, not making a single move. Tears ran down my face.

"Stand down." I spoke softly and the others relaxed there stances. I let my sword fall from my grip to the floor. Envy then grinned. "You are such a fool." he stated and readied to strike my mother. "No. You're the fool for leaving yourself wide open." we heard a familiar voice say, then we heard a gunshot. We all looked to see Envy fall to the floor with Lieutenant Colonel Boits behind him. I couldn't believe what just happened, but I grabbed my sword and swung at Envy. "Secure the civilian!" Boits yelled and five men ran up and escorted my mom away. I continued my assault on Envy as Ed ran up with his spear. But I then kicked him in the chest, pushing him away. "No! He's mine!" I yelled and swung at Envy again.

"So, you're going to take me on yourself are you? Foolish human!" he taunted as he took a jab at me. "You messed with my family, so now you belong to me!" I yelled and sliced him in two. He quickly healed and came at me again. I kicked him in the side and sent him into the wall next to us. He turned to me and quickly changed himself into my mom. I briefly froze, and clenched my teeth in pure fury. I launched into him like crazy, cutting and slashing in anyway that I could. "You would cut down your own mother!?" he yelled as I sliced him again. "I know you are not my mom, but instead just a monster! Turning into her has only added to my rage!"

I finished my yelling by stabbing him through the chest. I used my array to split the blade down the middle and fuse Envy to my sword. I then threw him to the ground, drew a knife and began a stabbing frenzy, killing him over and over again. "Wide open." he said and ran his hand into my stomach. I coughed up blood as he just grinned at me, but then smiled. "I can't believe you fell for it you fool." I again fused my sword, now pinning him to the ground and took the card from his pocket. "MY TURN!" Roy snapped his finger and encased Envy in a large inferno. Envy tried to get up, but my sword was holding him to the floor. Roy snapped again and Envy erupted in another fireball.

"So how many times will I have to kill you this time Envy!?" Roy yelled again and sent more fireballs at him. Envy screamed in pain as Roy just kept unleashing hell on him. Envy managed to get free and stand up, but I ran forward and forced him back down by holding my sword with my automail arm. "Oh no you don't! You stay down monster!" I yelled as Roy continued with his barrage of flames. Being so close to the flames was starting to burn my skin as my sword began to turn cherry red from the fires. I watched as my metal hand started to turn red as well. Envy kicked at me and I backed away. He jumped up and ran at me, but I grabbed his face with my still red hot hand and burned it.

"I SAID TO STAY DOWN!" I yelled again as I held him down by his face and Roy continued to cook him. Only thing was that he had to dull down his flames a bit because of how close I was. Roy sent flame after flame at Envy, and I finally told him to stop. I grabbed my sword that was still in his chest and shaped it back to normal. I pulled it out and held it to his neck. "Roy has tortured you enough, now you are mine!" I growled and he stared at me. "Damn you humans! I will kill you all!" he yelled as he pushed my sword aside and charged me. I sliced across his chest and he fell back a few feet. I ran at him and cut him again.

We continued for another two minuets and we both stopped. We stood there panting like crazy and glared into each others eyes. "It's over Envy. You die here, and now." I stated and he grinned. "Lets see you try." We charged again and I got him across his legs as he hit my flesh arm. We both hissed in pain as we went at each other yet again. We both got to each other and stabbed. We then both froze and I looked down to see he had run me through, and my sword went through his chest again. "Damn." I wheezed and we separated. I fell to the ground on my back and Jess ran to me. "Drake!" she held my head up and I winced in pain from the movement.

We looked to see Envy's body evaporate and Envy's small green form fall from it onto the ground. "No! Not again! I can't be killed by you humans again!" He tried to crawl away, but Liz picked him up. "And where do you thing you're going brother?" Greed growled. "Greed! You traitor! Father will kill you all for this! You are far too late to stop him now!" he finished in a laugh. "I've had enough of you. Time to die." He shoved his fingers into his mouth and began pulling on his stone. "You may kill me, but you will all soon die!" he yelled as Greed pulled the stone out and crushed it. "You first, brother." he stated and Envy's body crumbled away.

I let out a relaxing sigh and winced in pain again as my adrenaline went away and I could now feel the effect of him running me through. Al walked over and began to patch me up. I pulled the card from my pocket and gave it to Roy. "We'll be right there." I said with a grin and he nodded. "We'll be waiting." he stated and they all went back to the elevator. "Drake!" I turned to see mom running up and she encased me in a hug. "Hey mom. Long time no see, huh?" She then slapped me and kissed my cheek. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she yelled and continued the hug as I chuckled. "Yes mom." I moaned and she pushed away. "You're just as reckless as your father."

I gave a weak laugh as Al healed me up. "At least I'm not as annoying." She scoffed. "True, but you're still just as crazy." I chuckled and returned the hug. "Your all good now Drake." Al stated and mom help me to my feet. "Well mom. Time for me to get back to work." Tears came to her eyes and she kissed my cheek again. "Please be careful Drake, for me." I nodded and we hugged one last time. "Love you mom." She nodded and gripped me tighter. "I love you too son. With all my heart." We separated and I smiled. "See you later." She nodded and Al, Jess and I went back to meet with Roy and the others. "In the next life." I mumbled.


	36. The Grand Scheme

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

The Grand Scheme

Liz POV

We all walked into the elevator as dad slid the card through a slot in the wall. The buttons all turned green and he pressed one. The doors then closed and I lowered my head a little. I reached into my sub conscious to Greed. "Greed, what do you plan to do?" I asked without speaking. (I already told you kid. Whatever it takes to kill him.) I let out a silent sigh. "Greed, you can't leave me, I won't let you." He chuckled. (And how do you plan to stop me? I can take control of your body anytime that I want. All I have to do is push you back and do what I want.) A tear ran down my face and I slightly turned to hide it. "And what if I came with you? How do you plan to stop me then?"

(You are stupid, aren't you kid? If Father pulls you from your body, you will most likely never return to it.) I slightly nodded. "I'm aware." He then sighed. (And you still plan to join me if Father takes me? And what about your family? You would just leave them?) More tears fell from my face. "No, I don't want to. But I will do what I have to, to keep you with me." He then laughed. (So, you really want me to stay that badly? How pathetic you are. You're nothing but a foolish girl.) I clenched my teeth. "I may be a fool, but I will do what it takes to keep you in my life." I could see him raise a brow. (What do you mean?) I was broken from my trace by the elevator ding and the doors open. "We're here." dad stated.

Drake POV

We all walked out of the elevator and looked down the long hallway. Liz then twitched and walked up to me. "That's it. That's the room he made me in." Greed stated and I nodded. I looked at the pale glass and I could see a silhouette behind it sitting down. "He's here." I stated and began walking. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Ed shiver. "You too?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh yeah. He is definitely here." We walked closer and as we got to the door, it unlocked. "Please, come in." we heard a voice inside say. We all looked at each other and took a deep breath. I pulled the door open and we all walked in. The door shut behind us and locked, the windows glaceing over.

We looked to see the two Presidents sitting across form each other on opposite sides of the table. "Drake, are they.." Roy started and I nodded. "Yes. They're the two Presidents." We looked to see a figure sitting in a chair with its back to us. "You have come a long way, and have finally arrived. Please, have a seat." the man spoke and I narrowed my gaze. "We prefer to stand, and who are you?" I growled. There was a brief silence. "How dare you speak to me in that tone, foolish human." Ed took his spear and pointed it at the man. "We've had enough of this nonsense! Show yourself!" he demanded and we all just watched him. "But of course. Please forgive me."

The chair slowly turned around, and we were all frozen in complete shock. "As you can see, I, am Father." Not a single one of us made a move, until I balled my fists. "It's time to end your foolish plan, 'Father'. You have failed." He grinned. "Have I now?" He turned the two Presidents around and we saw the backs of their chairs, loaded with explosives. "As you can now see, none of you will leave this room alive." He then tapped his finger on a small red button. "And once I press this, millions will die as well. So explain how it is that my plan has failed." I grinned back. "You've just started a war 'Father', you'll never be able to make it to your array when you can't even last an hour with a single container."

He smiled. "Who said I needed a container?" His face then split open and a black substance poured out of it onto the ground. We all watched in shock as the body fell completely limp like an empty sack. The black 'form' then stood up and took the shape of a man. "As you can see.." His body was then covered with eyes and evil smiles. "I have no need for a container!" he stated. I gritted my teeth and growled. "So, this room has become your shell as well huh?" Ed asked and 'Father' chuckled. "Of course. What better room is there than the most powerful in the world?" he answered with his arms spread out. "From here, I can do whatever I wish. Anything I want, I get." I then grinned.

"Except access to your array. Even if this room has become a shell for you, now you're stuck here, and can't activate your array, fool!" I stared at him, then he broke out into an evil laugh. "I'm may be stuck in this room for the time being, but whoever said I couldn't active the array?" I rose rose my brow. "The only people in the entire world who know how to use alchemy are standing in this room. You must be at the array to activate it. That's just how alchemy works." Roy answered. We all stood there in silence, until 'Father' started laughing again. "My, how correct you are. True, I do have to be at the center of the array for it to work. But now let me ask you this."

We all glared at him. "I have been here long enough to do whatever I needed to complete the array. I could have used this countries' weapons to make the array a long time ago with no problems or waiting. If I had wanted, I would have had the stone by now. So why would I go through all the trouble of killing all those pitiful humans all over this country? Why cause all that destruction and cause this to be harder for me?" He gestured to a map sitting on the table. I took a step forward and looked down at it to see it was of this country. I could see every large bombing that they had done circled on the map. "We have plenty of time before I am ready. So please, have a good look." he stated and I studied the map real close.

 _These bombings are scattered everywhere. I can't see any possible connection that has to do with alchemy._ I continued to look at the map with the others, while also keeping an eye on 'Father' who sat back down in the chair. "Shall I give you a clue?" he taunted and I glared at him. _What is he planning? He has a very valid point. He could have easily made that array a long time ago from here. So what is the point with all these bombings?_ He grinned. "Think about it, alchemists. Do you honestly think that I would remain in that gate for all those years, and not learn something new? Something besides alchemy?" I narrowed my gaze a minuet, then gasped as it came to my head.

I looked back at the map and pieced it together. I grabbed a pen and began to draw on the map. The others watched me as I did, then gasped as well when I finished. It was there, an array. But it was very different. Instead of the circle that controls power, there was an eight point octagon with a large octagram inside. "What is that!?" Roy demanded. "Yeah! I've never seen a transmutation array like that! It has no circle!" Ed finished and Al spoke up. "It looks like there's alkahestry in it as well!" I turned to 'Father'. "What is this!?" I yelled and he grinned. "Something I had developed over my many years inside the gate. That circle is not meant to perform a transmutation. It's meant to amplify."

"Amplify what!?" I yelled, then it hit me. _No! It's not possible!_ I grabbed a world map, drew the array on this country, then the array in the other country. I then folded the map in half and held it to the light. We all froze at what we saw. The two arrays had crossed over each other perfectly. The points of the American array touched the lines of the Russian array, forming an eight point human transmutation array with the amplification array inside. "No...With this….It would swallow….the whole world!" Ed stated and the others gasped. I turned back to 'Father'. "Even if you did use the whole world, you still don't have your sacrifices to claim 'god'!" I yelled.

He grinned again and started laughing. "Oh, but I do." He then stood up, pulled a piece of paper out and set it on the table. We looked to see the same world array drawn on it. "I HAVE THE WHOLE WORLD AS MY SACRIFICE!" He pressed his hand to the array and alchemy sparks filled the entire room. The room then began to shake as the power died and the room went dark, lit up only by the sparks from the transmutation. "With the world as my sacrifice, I will take god for myself, and destroy the portal!" We watched as an 'eye' opened in the center of the room and the whole room grow purple. The shaking continued as we tried to run at 'Father'.

But we were pushed away and we saw the whole roof cave away. We watched in horror as countless souls poured into 'Father' and he began laughing hysterically. "The power! THE POWER!" At that instant, the whole room went dark and silent, for the exception of the small light form the hole in the ceiling. We all stood back up and gathered ourselves. We turned to the light, and we could vaguely make out the form of a man. "Well, now that that is done..." He stepped forward and we could see him clearly now. Ed, Al, Riza and Alex froze in fear and I turned to them. "What?" They were all shivering. "It's..." I turned back and stared at him.

I looked at him and saw he was wearing a robe of some sort, and almost looked like old Hohenheim. "Are you…..'Father'?" I asked and he just stared at me. "No. You can now call me….God." he stated with a stern look. "Because of your hard work and your dedication, I have decided to spare your lives, for the time being. You may all stay here as I move on to destroy the gate." With that, he jumped through the hole in the roof, and out of the building. We were all completely frozen with fear and horror. "We….we….failed..." I quietly stated and fell to my knees. "Jess fell down next to me and grabbed me from behind. "We...failed everyone." she spoke through sobs. "No."

We all turned to Ed. "What do you mean no Ed!? We failed, and now he has claimed god again! We cannot fight him with that!" Greed yelled at him and he shook his head. "Even if he has claimed 'god', I will not give up. I will not give up and abandon everyone! I am going to continue fighting him, and win! Even if I die trying!" Ed yelled. We all just sat and stood there staring at him. I finally lowered my head, and grinned. "Yes, you're right. We can't give up." I then stood up and pull Jess up as well. "We will fight him, and find a way to kill him!" I yelled back. **TCH. JUST WHAT I EXPECTED FROM YOU, YOUNG WARRIOR!** I gasped. "Truth?" I spoke, then suddenly collapsed.

Jess POV

"Truth?" I turned when my husband suddenly collapsed to the floor and horror hit me. "Drake!" I yelled and knelt down beside him. "Drake! Wake up!" His eyes were closed and his body completely limp. "Drake! Please wake up! Drake!" I stopped when I felt his face. It was pale, and cold. I then remembered what he said just as he fell. _Truth, he said truth. Did…..did he take him to the gate? But...why? What for? Why now?_ I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Liz crying. "Mom, what's wrong with dad!?" I turned and saw the others horrified and shocked at what happened. I turned back to my husband. _If truth pulled him to the gate, he had a reason. Please Drake….come back soon._

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up with my head turned to Drake. "He's fine Liz. He was taken...to see someone. He'll be back soon." I then turned to the others. "We have a score to settle! Lets go kill that bastard!" I growled and they all nodded. We went to the elevator, that somehow still worked, and took it back up.


	37. To Fight A God

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

To Fight A God

Liz POV

We waited as the elevator took us up to the ground floor to follow 'Father' and I looked into my sub conscious. "Greed, just….how bad is it? What are we facing now?" He scoffed. (The man we once knew as Father took the souls from every single person in this world. And he used them to claim the powers of 'god' for himself.) I sighed. "So...what does that mean?" He then sighed as well. (He can do what ever he wants. Even I don't know what the extent of his powers are now. I'm guessing that whatever a god can do, he can now do.) I nodded. "How do we defeat him?" He shook his head.

(I doubt we can. Last time, Ed and Als old man made a special array that reversed his transmutation. We don't have anything like that now. And with the amount of souls he has, we'll never be able to kill him now.) Tears came to my eyes. "So we really have lost." I inwardly cried and he sighed. (Stop your damn crying you idiot. We'll figure something out.) I nodded and stopped my crying. "But what can we do if we can't kill him?" He scoffed. (As I said, we'll figure it out. But first we need to get those souls out of him and return them quickly.) I gave a stern face and nodded. "Then lets do it!" I stated and he grinned. (Now there's the brat I know. Lets fight him together.) I nodded.

I was pulled back to consciousness by the elevator dinging and the doors opened. We ran to the front door and we all stopped when we got outside. We were all shocked by the sight. Bodies, bodies everywhere. Just lying on the ground, lifeless. "Mom…" Sarah spoke up and mom grabbed her in a side hug. "I know sweety. We'll save them." We turned and saw 'Father' walking away across the lawn. "You! Stop!" uncle Ed yelled and he stopped. "I spared your lives, and you intend to throw them away by trying to stop me? You humans are nothing but fools." He turned back to us. "I have the power of god. I 'am' a god. There is absolutely nothing that you can do to even lay a finger on me."

Mom growled. "You call us fools when you should know that we will never stop! We will kill you, one way or another!" she yelled and he just stared at her. "You dare to speak to me like that? I gave you a chance to live, and you decide insult a god? Very well." He held out his hand and sparks came from it. I was confused as to what was going on, until mom then just fell to the ground. "Mom!?" Sarah yelled she dropped to her side, as did Justin and I. "Mom!? Mom what's wrong!?" I looked and was frozen in horror. Her eyes were open, but they had no life in them. "Mom! Wake up! MOM!" I yelled. Roy turned to him. "What the hell did you do!?" he yelled and 'Father' lowered his hand.

"That woman dared to insult and threaten me, a god. As her punishment, I have taken her soul from her." I froze again and slowly turned to him. "Taken….her…..soul?" I stuttered. "Yes. Her soul now belongs to me. If any of you should decide to come after me again, you will suffer the same fate. Now leave!" he ordered and I turned back to mom. _No….no….not mom…..no….NO!_ I stood up and glared at him. "GIVE HER BACK!" I yelled and he turned to me. "And you have something that belongs to me. I shall take it back." He held up his hand again and the sparks shot out at me. I felt something being pulled from me. "Greed, what is happening!?" I yelled inward. (He's taking the stone back! He's pulling all of the souls from this body!)

I clenched in pain as the souls were pulled out into his hand. The pulling stopped, and I fell to my knees. "LIZ!" Ed yelled and I lifted my head. "I'm...fine….I'm….still here. Greed...you still….with me?" There was a brief silence. (Yeah, I'm still here brat. He took all of the souls, except for me. He left me inside you.) I was a little relieved, but I was still furious at what he had done to mom. He had killed her, he had taken her from my family. "I have no need for that troublesome son of mine, so he can stay with you. I have no need for him. But consider this my final warning to you. Next time, I will take your soul as well." I just glared at him. "Give me back my mother!" I growled. "Your 'mother' is now mine. She belongs to me now." Tears flooded my face as I continued my stare.

Drake POV

The void. I suddenly found myself in the white void. "What...Why am I here?" I mumbled. **I COMMEND YOU, YOUNG WARRIOR.** I turned around to see 'Truth' sitting there in front of the gate like normal. "What do you want?" I calmly asked, but he just sat there. "I have to fight 'Father', and you drag me here? What do you want?" I asked again and he frowned. **YOU ARE INDEED A FOOL. A FOOL TO THINK THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT HIM NOW THAT HE POSSESSES THE POWERES OF A GOD.** I gritted my teeth. "So, you expect us to just give up!? To throw it all away!? Do what you want 'Truth', but I will keep fighting! He must be stopped!And I will do whatever it takes to do so!" I yelled at him and he chuckled.

 **STOP HIM!? WITH HOW YOU ARE NOW!? YOU ARE INDEED SUCH A FOOL! HE HAS ALREADY TAKEN THE SOUL OF YOUR WIFE! AND YOU THINK YOU'LL DO ANY BETTER!?** I froze at his statement. "My….wife!? He….he took….her soul!?" He just sat there quietly. "ANSWER ME TRUTH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. **HE HAS INDEED. AND SOON, HE WILL TAKE THE SOULS OF THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. AS I HAD TOLD YOU, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP HIM NOW.** I fell to my knees and tears flooded my face. "My wife…..she's….she's gone….no….please….not her…..please." I begged and he just sat there.

 **THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO SAVE HER. THAT WORLD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME. THEREFOR I HAVE NO CONTROL THERE. AND I CANNOT LEAVE HERE TO STOP HIM, OR I WOULD HAVE DONE SO MYSELF.** His words just made my heart sink even more. Jess was gone. My loving wife was now gone. Everything I loved and cherished was now gone, and would soon be destroyed with her as well. I completely broke down in tears. "Why….why did it have to be her? Why...why not me? Why couldn't I been the one he took? Why her?" I said through sobs. "I have failed her. I have failed them all. I have failed everyone." 'Truth' then pointed at me. **SO NOW THAT YOU KNOW HIS POWER, YOU STILL INTEND TO FIGHT HIM?** **TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY?** I balled my fists and glared at him.

"You!" I yelled and stood up. "You let this happen! You are supposed to be a 'god'! And you let this happen! If you are a 'god', then how in the hell could he best you!? You let him out! You let him take all of those souls! You let him destroy that world! How can you call yourself a 'god' if you can't even handle a homuculus!? How can you call yourself a 'god' if you let others die for no reason!?" He then stood up and was suddenly in my face. He reached up and grabbed my throat. **I AM A GOD YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS, HAPPENS BY MY WILL! EVERYTHING THAT IS GIVEN, IS GIVEN BY ME! THE WORLD IS MINE! YOUR FAMILY IS MINE! YOU! ARE! MINE!**

I was now scared out of my mind from his pure rage at me. But I gathered myself and swung his hand away. "You say everything is yours!? That everything is under your control!? Don't make me laugh! You had that monster in your grasp! If you let him go, you are not a 'god'! If he escaped, you are still not a 'god'! I don't care either way! You made this mess, and I'm going to fix your mess! I don't care if I do die! Kill me right now if you wish! But I will kill that damn monster! I don't know how I'm going to do it! But I! Will! Kill! Him!" I yelled in his face and he backed up a bit, now shocked. We both stood there for a minuet, then I growled. "If you have nothing more to say, then send me back so I can fix your mistake!" I demanded.

He just stood there looking at me, then he suddenly started laughing. "And what is so funny 'Truth'!? Do you honestly find pleasure in torturing others!?" He continued to laugh and then sat down. He stared at me for a while, then lowered his head. **WELL DONE.** I rose my brow in confusion. "On!?" I growled back and he looked at me. **YOU ARE WRONG WITH WHAT YOU SAY. HOWEVER, YOU ARE ALSO CORRECT. YOU ARE WRONG IN THE FACT THAT I 'LET' HIM ESCAPE. AS I HAD SAID BEFORE, THE GATE CONNECTS THE TWO WORLDS. BUT MY POWER DOES NOT EXTEND TO THAT SIDE, WHERE HE ESCAPED TO. THAT POWER RESIDES WITH THE GOD OF THAT WORLD. THE GOD THAT HE HAS CLAIMED.**

I tilted my head slightly. "So you are telling me that there are two 'gods'?" I asked and he smiled more. **OF COURSE. YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT I RULED OVER THEM BOTH, DID YOU? THINK ABOUT IT. HE HAD OBVIOUSLY CLAIMED GOD, YET HERE I AM, SITTING BEFORE YOU. I** **MA** **Y HAVE POWER OVER THE** **OTHER** **WORLD, BUT I DO NOT HAVE POWER OVER THAT WORLD.** I thought for a second. "So you're saying that he has claimed the power of 'god' from that world, but not the other world, correct?" He chuckled. **PERHAPS YOU ARE NOT AS FOOLISH AS I HAD BELIEVED, TO LEARN SO QUICKLY. BUT YES, IT IS AS YOU SAID.**

"And why the hell are you telling me this? What the hell does it matter?" He chuckled again. **IT MATTERS IF YOU INTEND TO KILL HIM. HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO KILL A GOD? IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!** I glared at him. "I don't care! I will still fight him! I have family and friends to protect! And I will die to do so!" He then stood up and lowered his head. **AS YOU WISH.** He raised his head up to me. **I SHALL HELP YOU, YOUNG WARRIOR.** I narrowed my gaze. "Oh really? And how do you intend to do that? You yourself had said you cannot enter that world, or its realm." He grinned and chuckled. **WHOEVER SAID I WOULD BE LEAVING HERE?**

"What do you mean?" I asked and he laughed. **SIMPLE. I CANNOT LEAVE..** He then pointed at me. **BUT YOU CAN.** I was still confused as to what the hell he was talking about. "Explain." He then walked up to me and stopped in my face. **YOU SHALL FIGHT ON MY BEHALF..** He pressed his 'hand' to my chest. **AS A GOD!** My eyes widened as sparks flew everywhere. He then split himself into two, the second entering my body. I screamed in pain as…..power…..just…..sheer power flowed into me. **I AM GIVING YOU MY POWERS, THE POWERS OF A GOD!** The pain then stopped and I fell to my knees, clutching my head.

"What….did you...do!?" I asked and he laughed. **YOU NOW HAVE TO POWERS OF A GOD. YOU WILL FIGHT HIM! AND YOU WILL KILL HIM!** I lowered my hands and slowly stood up. I raised my right arm and looked at it. I then grabbed my automail arm and ripped it off, port and all. I watched as a new, flesh, arm grew back in it's place. I flexed the fingers back and forth, then looked at him. Neither of us spoke or moved as I glared at him. "I WILL!"


	38. Conflict Of Gods: Part 1

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Conflict Of Gods: Part 1

Liz POV

I knelt there with my siblings holding on to mom's now lifeless body. Just like that, she was gone. Our mother...was gone. "You still intend to fight me?" "Father' asked and I saw the adults get into ready stances. "We don't care if we do die, as long as you do too!" uncle Al yelled. "Yeah! You are going down you soul stealing bastard!" Ed followed. "As you wish." 'Father' raised his hand again and the sparks came. This time, I could feel my own soul being pulled. Just as I was, Greed grabbed onto me. (Where the hell do you think you're going brat!?") Greed yelled as 'Father continued to pull on my soul. "Greed, just let go! Let me be with mom!" I cried and he scoffed. (Not happening! You're mine!) I could feel his grasp slipping on me as I was pulled from him. Then we all heard an explosion.

Drake POV

I came to and found myself still inside the bunker. I slowly sat up and looked around, but saw no one. The two presidents were still sitting in the chairs with their heads on the table, lifeless. I then slowly stood up and looked at my right hand, still flesh. I also saw that my body was now very well toned with muscles. I flexed my fingers on my right hand and lowered my head. _The powers of a 'god' huh? I plan to put these powers to very good use._ **I'M SURE YOU WILL.** I then raised my head and looked around, but saw no one. "Who is there?" I called out. **JUST ME, YOUR OTHER HALF.** I heard the voice in my head. "Other half?"

 **OF COURSE. YOU ARE NOW A PART OF ME, SO NOW YOU CAN HEAR ME AT ALL TIMES.** I frowned. "I'm not sure I like that too much. And what do you mean by 'other half'?" I heard him chuckle. **YOU SAW IT YOURSELF. I SPLIT MY BEING INTO TWO, AND GAVE MY POWERS TO YOU. SO NOW, YOU AND I ARE ONE.** I turned back to my right hand and flexed the fingers again. "One, huh? Well, how about 'we' go kill a certain homunculus?" I asked grinning. **I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK.** He stated and I looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "Then lets see what your 'powers' can do."

Using alchemy, I made a set of stairs leading up through the hole and began walking up. I got to the top and saw I was now in the Oval Office. "I always wanted to see this room. But now I have to destroy it." I stated as I raised my hand and caused the entire room to erupt in a mass explosion. I walked out into the lawn through the large hole and stopped. 'Father then turned to me as I turned to the others. My heart sank as I saw Jess lying lifeless on the ground, the kids cradling her body. Tears fell from my eyes, and I began walking over to them. "Dad!?" Justin started as I walked right up to Liz. I knelt down next to her on put my hands on her shoulders.

"Dad?" she began but I looked her in the eyes. "Sorry Liz, but I need to borrow Greed for a moment." She looked at me confused, then shocked as I ran my hand into her chest. The others were all completely shocked at what I was doing. I reached into her sub conscious and grabbed ahold of Greed. "I have a job for you, Greed!" I growled as I pulled the Philosophers Stone, with Greed in it, out of her body. Liz clutched her head. "What...what did you do dad!? What are you doing!?" she yelled at me. I turned back to Jess's body and looked at the stone. "Keep my wife's body alive!" I growled and shoved the stone into her lifeless body.

Her body then jolted and took a breath. "Mom!" the kids yelled in unison. 'She' then clutched 'her' chest and sat up. "What the hell Drake!?" Everyone was shocked, including 'Father'. "You stay here and keep her body alive Greed!" I ordered. "Greed!?" Liz asked and he turned to her. "Yeah, it's Greed. God damn it Drake! What the hell was that!?" he yelled at me as I stared at him with cold eyes. "Don't argue with me. Just do as you're told Greed." I ordered then stood up and looked at the others. "You all stay here as well. Stay out of this." I again ordered and they all nodded. "Well, this is quite the surprise. A human that is able to remove a Philosophers Stone from a body, and not destroy it." 'Father' spoke and I turned to him.

"And now, it's your turn." I very coldly stated and began walking towards him. "No, I believe it's yours." he responded as he raised his hand. Sparks flew from his hand and I could feel him tugging on me from the inside, but to no avail. "That trick wont work on me, homunculus." I said in a low tone as I continued to walk towards him. I could see the shock on his face. "What is this!? Your soul should have been pulled from your body! No human can withstand me!" I never answered, I just kept walking towards him. He lowered his hand. "Very well." He then used alchemy to cause the ground to form two walls and slam together on me in a sandwich.

I used my alchemy and exploded the walls after they slammed on me, still walking. "I see. So you are the same as Hohenheim, a living Philosophers Stone. How you acquired the stone is a mystery, but even so, you cannot harm me." I continued walking, then grinned. "Whoever said….that I was human?" I then used alchemy to perform my favorite technique, the blade storm. I formed and threw several hundred daggers at him from all sides and charged at him. "That's impossible!" he stated as I came up to him and rammed my hand into his chest. "I'll be taking my wife's soul back! Along with all the others!" I yelled.

I reached into his stone and began taking what souls that I could. While doing so, I came to tears as I had managed to locate and capture my dear wife's soul. 'Father' used his alchemy to slice my arm off, cutting me from getting anymore souls from him. My arm quickly grew back and we just stared at each other. "You! What the hell are you!? How could you steal souls from me!? A GOD!?" I just stood there with a cold look on my face. I close my eyes and lowered my head, reaching deep into my sub conscious. "Jess! Are you here!?" I could hear nothing but screams and cries at first, but I then heard something in the distance.

(Drake! I'm here! Drake!) Tears fell from my eyes as I found her inside me. "Jess, are you alright?" She ran up to where I could see her clearly and she nodded. (Yes honey, I'm fine...for the most part.) I smiled at that. "I'm sorry, but you'll be stuck here for a while. Greed is now in your body keeping it going." She moaned. (That monster! In my body!? Perfect.) I chuckled. "Just stay put. I'll be back shortly." She nodded. (I'll be right here honey.) I opened my eyes and returned my gaze to 'Father. "Sorry to keep you waiting 'Father'. Now I'll deal with you, and return all of those souls to their bodies." He continued to stare at me shocked.

"You say you are not human. So then, just what are you?" he demanded. I lowered my head and laughed. "I am.." I started, then raised my head. "..A GOD!" I charged at him, using alchemy make a wall and slam him to the ground. I made a sword out of the air and started swinging at him. But when I hit his 'alchemy shield', my sword burst into pieces. I made another and went at him again. "You say you're a god!? That is not possible! I am a god! I have taken the powers of god for myself!" he yelled at me as I swung again, and yet again, my sword burst. "You may have claimed gods' power.." I started and slammed another wall at him. I made another sword and tried a stab at him. "But who said there was.." I slammed another wall and hit him with my blade storm again. "Only one god!?"

All of the knives hit his alchemy shield and turned to dust. But it distracted him just enough for me to run my hand into him again and retrieve more souls. I could feel hundreds of thousands of souls pouring into my body with each passing second. 'Father' cut my arm off again and made a steel wall that crashed into me. Because I had to lower my guard to capture the souls, I didn't have the time to dodge or put up a shield like his. The wall sent me flying back into the rest of the group. I stood back up and turned to Greed in Jess's body. "You ready to go back honey?" I called and she nodded. (Ready!)

"Greed," He looked at me and I ran my hand into his/her chest. "Now!" I yelled to her as I pushed her back into her body. "Greed!" I then yelled. (What!?) "Come with me!" I ordered and pulled him from her body. (What the hell Drake!? This is getting annoying! Just pick one and leave me there!) I growled. "You shut the hell up Greed. I don't have time to screw around with you. I'm putting you back in Liz's body." He then moaned. (Not her again.) I turned to Liz. "What your friend back?" I asked and she nodded. I then ran my hand into her chest again and forced Greed back inside her. I pulled back just as 'Father' came at me and I slammed another wall at him. It hit his alchemy shield and vaporized.

"Hit him!" I yelled to the others and they all ran at him. As much as I hated to use the lives of others, killing 'Father' was far more important. I walked up to Roy and held out my hand. I took some of the souls inside me and made a Philosophers Stone. "I'm sorry. I hope you will one day forgive me." I spoke inward as the souls left my body and entered the stone. I dropped the stone in Roy's hand. "Cook that bastard!" I ordered and he nodded. I turned back and charged at 'Father' again. Roy snapped his finger, and the fires of hell broke loose on him. Justin and Sarah were doing what they could with their alkahestry and kept making small walls and slamming 'Father' with them.

"This is a waist of my time. Even if you are a god, you cannot kill me." 'Father' stated as I tried to run my hand into him again, but he dodged. Instead, he ran his hand into my side and started pulling on me. **YOU MIGHT WANT TO BE CARFUL, YOUNG WARRIOR. I GAVE YOUR SOUL THE POWER OF A GOD, NOT YOUR BODY. IF HE TAKES YOU, HE WILL HAVE THE POWER OF TWO GODS.** I scoffed. _Thanks for telling me now Truth!_ He chuckled. **ANYTIME, MY OTHER HALF.** I made another sword and cut his arm off this time. He didn't get many, but he did manage to take some of the souls back from me.

Roy snapped again and hell broke loose on 'Father' again, who still had his shield down. We watched as he burned up, then healed back up again. It kept him blind just long enough as I reached out and took more souls from him. "Keep fighting all you want 'Father'! But I will keep stealing all of your souls bit by bit!" He growled and caused the air around him to explode, throwing everyone back several feet. I stood back up and we just stared at each other. "And what about you? Did the Truth not tell you about what becoming a god will do to you? Once Truth takes his powers of god back, your body will be completely destroyed." I froze for a moment. _Truth, is he telling the truth?_

He did not answer.


	39. Conflict Of Gods: Part 2

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Conflict Of Gods: Part 2

Liz POV

(Kid! Wake up!) I twitched at the sound of Greed's voice. "Nnnnhh" I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. (Brat! Wake the hell up!) I twitched again and opened my eyes more. "What….what happened?" I asked in a weak and low voice. (Bout time you damn brat!) I suddenly started to feel pain. "Ah! Greed? What the hell happened?" I spoke in my inner voice. (Don't move too much kid. Father did a good number on you.) I was a little confused and then the pain was really coming to me. I looked over and saw that my left arm was all mangled up. I looked at it shocked. "What!? Why am I not healing!?" I yelled inside. (You have no souls in your body kid, it's just you and me, and I can't fix that.)

"No! I have to get back in the fight!" He scoffed. (And what are you going to do in this state kid? Spit on him? Sorry, but the fight is over for you.) I rested my head back on the ground and sighed. "Damn it! I can't just sit around!" I lifted my head back up and looked around. I could see everyone else was also lying on the ground, out cold. I turned and saw dad talking to 'Father', and dad seemed shocked about something. I tried to get up, but the pain was killing me. _I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to help dad. There has to be something I can do._ Then an idea came to mind. "Greed." (What?) he answered and I sighed.

"What would happen….if we switched….and you used my soul to fix the arm?" He 'looked' at me confused. (No telling. After all, you didn't die, and it's just an arm.) I sighed again. "And what if I cut it off and heal the wound?" He scoffed. (Don't even think about it kid. You could heal the would by using part of your life, but it's not worth it to lose your arm.) I clenched my teeth. "It's my body Greed. I choose what happens to it, not you." He sighed. (Kid, don't do it. You can still save the arm when you get to a doctor.) I growled. "No! I will not sit here and do nothing! I can still fight, arm or no arm! So do it greed! Cut the arm off, and use part of my life to heal it!"

I looked back at dad and he was going after 'Father again. Then 'Father' suddenly jammed his hand into dads chest and he was trying to get away, but he couldn't. "Now Greed!" He moaned and I twitched. "Fine!" He turned my hand into the carbon claws and shoved it into my shoulder, severing the arm. I about threw up from the sight, but I didn't feel any pain. "Ready kid?" he asked and I nodded. (Do it!) He pulled from my soul and I suddenly felt weaker as the shoulder quickly healed closed. (Now save dad!) I yelled. Greed jumped up and ran at them. We got to them and Greed swung down on 'Fathers' arm, cutting it off. I saw dad stumble back and stare at us.

Drake POV

I stood there as 'Father' had his hand in my chest, pulling on my soul. I was trying to fight it, but he was just too strong for me to resist. I felt as my soul came loose and began to be dragged to him. Then it suddenly stopped when something jumped between us and severed 'Fathers' arm. I stumbled back a few feet and saw that it was Liz that had saved me. But I was struck in horror as I saw that she was missing her whole left arm. "Liz! What are you doing here with that injury!?" She turned back to me. "It's Greed, and she insisted." I growled, but then saw 'Father' coming at us. We jumped away as he tried to grab more souls from me.

I heard a snap, and he exploded in a fury of flames. "Quit screwing around Blade, and kill this monster!" Roy yelled and I scoffed. "What the hell do you think I'm trying to do!?" I retorted and went after 'Father' again. I used another blade storm and it again vaporized when it hit his shield. Greed jumped in and swung at him as Ed came from behind with a spear. 'Father grabbed Greed's arm and threw him into Ed, causing the both of them to fall to the ground. 'Father' raised his hand to pull their souls, but I came up behind and ran my hand into his back. "You can't keep this up forever, human!" he yelled at me. "I'll keep it up as long as it takes!" I retorted.

More souls poured into my body and 'Father' turned to slice my arm. But Jess and Armstrong jumped in and started attacking him with me still attached to his back. He jumped side to side, taking me with him like a rag doll. He let out a yell, and the whole area exploded, again sending all of us flying. I fell onto my back with a thud and slowly sat back up. "Damn! He just wont die!" I mumbled. **TCH. AND TO THINK YOU WANTED TO FIGHT HIM AS A MEAR HUMAN. I AM STILL LAUGHING AT THAT.** I moaned. "Why don't you just shut up?" He chuckled. **WHY SHOULD I? I AM HELPING YOU AFTER ALL.** I sighed. "If you want to help, then tell me how to kill him."

I jumped up and ran after 'Father', slamming him with walls and using my blade storm again. Nothing would hit him. **ALL YOU CAN DO AT THIS POINT IS KEEP WORKING ON RETREIVING THE SOULS FROM HIM UNTIL HE LOSES CONTROL.** I scoffed and 'Father' came at me with walls and stone arrows. They all ruptured when they hit my shield. Then an idea came to mind. Greed! He has been trying to keep his distance since 'Father' took his stone. He's been fighting 'Father' but holding back so Liz wouldn't get hurt. Liz still has a stone in her, but only powered by Greed himself. 'Father' can't fight off the others while he's trying to get me to stop stealing souls back.

'Father' ran at me with his hand, but I jumped out of the way. "Greed!" I yelled. He jumped up behind Father and swung, but he caught his hand. _Now!_ I ran forward and ran my hand into him, again stealing souls. "Greed! Help me!" I yelled again as 'Father' turned to get me off. But Greed caught on to what I was saying as he freed his hand and got him from the other side, both of us stealing souls at the same time. Father was turning and jumping everywhere to get us off him, but to no avail. He came at me, Greed would steal, he went after Greed, I would steal. We both stood there stealing a very large number of 'Fathers' souls, then he yelled out and caused another large explosion. It sent Greed and I both flying and I landed onto a tree with a thud.

I looked up and saw that 'Father' seemed to be in pain. He was clutching his head and stumbling around. **HE'S GETTING CLOSE TO THE EDGE! PUSH HIM FURTHER!** Truth yelled and I jumped up. "Everyone! Attack him now! Greed! One last time!" Everyone started attacking him with everything that they had as Greed and I ran up and began stealing souls again. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" 'Father yelled and then there was a monstrous explosion that sent everybody flying. It sent me right back into the same tree with a very loud thud and my world went dark.

Liz POV

I came to and slowly sat up. My head was hurting so I rubbed it to ease the pain. I looked around and I saw that again, everyone was out cold. I also saw dad leaning against a tree, out cold as well. "You!" I turned to see 'Father' looking at my dad. "Because of you, I have lost it again! So I'll take your god!" he yelled and ran at dad. My body twitched as Greed took over and dove after him. He jumped in the way and 'Fathers' hand ran into my stomach. He began stealing souls from my body and Greed 'looked' at me. "Well kid, time to say goodbye." I gasped and my eyes went wide. (What….what do you mean Greed?) He chuckled.

"You should have known this was coming. I'm going back to Father, to sabotage him like last time." Tears began to form in my eyes. (No Greed….don't leave me..) He scoffed. "Face it kid, it's better this way." I lowered my head and tears fell from my eyes. (Don't do this Greed. Please don't leave me.) He shook his head. "There's no need for me to stick around in this body just so you can have a friend. You can always make a new friend." I clenched my teeth and balled my fists. (No Greed….you can't leave me.) He scoffed again. "Well sorry, but I have to let you go."

(No Greed! You can't leave me! If you leave, I'm coming too!) He shook his head again. "You have a family to stay with. They need you more than you need me. Go live a happy life and all that stuff. You know...I really did consider you my friend as well. It was fun kid. I really had a great time." Tears were now flowing from my face. (No Greed….don't do it..) He then turned to dad. "DRAKE! NOW!" He turned back to me. "See ya….Liz" he said, then disappeared. Dad jumped forward and cut 'Fathers' arm off. 'Father' backed away and his body started to turn black. "No! Not again! GREED!" he yelled.

I looked at my hand and the ouroboros mark disappeared. Rage filled me I yelled out in pure anger. I ran at Father, regrowing my arm using the souls still inside me. He dodged to the left and stabbed me through the chest as dad rammed his hand into him and stole more souls from him. I quickly healed and turned around to attack him and draw him off of dad. Fathers body was now completely encased in black and began crumbling. Just them, mom jumped over us and slashed down on top of Father. "GET BACK!" I heard Roy yell. We three jumped back and he sent the largest fireball I have ever seen at him. Father screamed in pain as the flames just consumed him.

Father ran out at dad and began wailing at him. Ed and Armstrong jumped in and threw punches from both sides. I ran up and attacked him as well with my fists. "Now it ends!" dad yelled and thrust his hand into Father once again. Father tried to fight him, but mom and Armstrong held is arms so he couldn't. "No! Stop this! NO!" he yelled as dad pulled back. We all jumped away from him and he clutched his head. "No! My perfect plan! All of it! Destroyed by mere humans! Not again! NO!" We all watched as small black hands grabbed him and pulled him into a black hole, then vanished.

Drake POV

He was gone. Father was gone. We had won. I looked at Liz and walked over. "Liz, I need those souls now." She nodded, then lowered her head. "Liz?" Tears fell from her eyes. "He's...he's gone dad. My friend is gone. I'm….I'm alone again." I sighed and knelt down next to her. "Liz, you'll never be alone. We'll always be here for you. I know you miss him, but try to remember what he did for us. He helped save our lives, and billions of people." She nodded. "Just take these souls out of me and be done with it." I sighed. "Okay Liz." I pushed my hand into her chest and pulled every soul from her body, except one.

I then stood up and lowered my head. _Truth._ I called. **YOU HAVE DONE WELL, YOUNG WARRIOR. AND NOW YOU MUST RETURN THE SOULS TO THEIR BODIES. THEN I WILL TAKE MY POWERS BACK FROM YOU.** I sighed. _Will it….really destroy me?_ He chuckled. **FOOLED YOU WITH MY SILENCE, DIDN'T I?** I was a little shocked. _You were screwing with me!?_ He went into a full out laugh. **COME ON. I** **HA** **VE TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU. NOW RELEASE THE SOULS, AND I'LL TAKE MY POWERS BACK.** I let out a sigh, lifted my head, and spread out my arms. I took a deep breath, and my body began to empty as the billions of souls left me and began returning to their bodies.


	40. It's Over

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

It's Over

Drake POV

We all watched as the hundreds of bodies everywhere began to come back to life and start breathing again. We stepped back inside the White House and sat down to relax for a moment. I turned to Jess and gestured her to come over. She walked over and sat next to me, grabbing me in a tight hug and kissing me. "It's over honey. It's finally over." she stated and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, it is." I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. **I AM PULLING** **YOU** **TO ME NOW. SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO WARN HER.** Truth stated and I opened my eyes. I turned back to Jess and held her tighter.

"Truth is calling me hon. I'll be right back." She lowered her head and nodded. "Don't take too long honey." I chuckled. "That all depends on him and you know it." She then moaned. "All too well." She turned to me and gave me another kiss. "Be right back hon." She smiled and kissed me once more. "I'll be waiting." I smiled, then fell into darkness as my soul was pulled from my body. I then suddenly found myself back inside the white void, face to face with Truth. But this time, he had a happy smile on his face. **YOU HAVE DONE WELL, YOUNG WARRIOR. FATHER HAS BEEN RETURNED TO THE GATE, AND THE POWERS OF YOUR WORLDS GOD RETU** **RNED** **AS WELL.** I nodded. "So what happens now?" He chuckled.

 **BUT OF COURSE. YOU, YOUR FAMILY, AND YOUR FRIENDS SHALL ALL BE RETURNED TO THE OTHER WORLD. BUT, ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO LEAVE? YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO STAY IN YOUR OLD WORLD, WITH YOUR OLD FAMILY.** I lowered my head. "I can't stay. My family does not belong in this world, they belong in the other. And I belong with them. It hurts that I have to leave my mother and siblings again. But I don't really have a choice." He chuckled again. **AND WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT THEY COULD STAY AS WELL?** I lifted my head back to him. "You mean my entire family stays? He smiled more.

 **OF COURSE. BUT THAT ALL DEPENDS ON WHAT THEY DECIDE.** **I WILL NOT FORCE THEM AGAINST THEIR WILLS.** I let out a sigh and stared at him. "And my friends?" He shook his head. **THEY WILL BE RETURNED TO THEIR WORLD. THEY DO NOT BELONG HERE AND MUST GO BACK.** A tear ran down my face. "So either way, I still lose." He held out his hand to me. **THAT IS EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE. YOU CANNOT RECIEVE WITHOUT SACRIFICE. IF YOU STAY, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR FRIENDS. IF YOU GO, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR FAMILY.**

More tears fell from my face and I lowered my head again. "I need time." He chuckled again. **BUT OF COURSE. I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO MAKE YOUR CHOICE THAT SOON. I WILL RETURN YOU TO THEM. AS A REWARD FOR YOUR HARD WORK STOPPING FATHER, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO STAY FOR ONE WEEK. YOU HAVE ONE WEEK TO MAKE YOUR CHOICE. I WILL CALL UPON YOU AT MIDNIGHT OF THE SEVENTH DAY. BUT FIRST.** He walked up to me and pressed his 'hand' to my chest. **I'LL BE TAKING MY POWERS BACK.** I felt him pull on me from the inside, and it really, really hurt. My whole body was in pain.

I watched as he pulled and a mirror image of him came out of my body, and absorb into him. I fell to me knees from blood rush to my head from the sudden relief of pain. I placed my hands on the sides of my head, trying bring myself back from the dizziness. But that's when I noticed, that my right arm was still flesh. I put it in front of my face and flexed the fingers. "I...I keep my arm?" He moaned. **UNFORTUNATELY** **FOR ME, WHILE YOU POSSESSED MY POWERS OF GOD, YOU HEALED YOUR ARM BY USING THEM. IT WAS THE SAME AS ME GIVING IT TO YOU. THEREFOR, I CANNOT TAKE IT BACK.**

I chuckled. "So technically, I beat you this time." He chuckled. **WELL PLAYED I MUST ADMIT. I STILL CONSIDER THAT A SMALL PRICE TO HAVE FATHER BACK IN THE GATE.** I then glared at him. "And is there any chance he'll get out again?" He then laughed. **NOT A CHANCE! HE IS WERE HE BELONGS! AND HE IS STAYING THERE! HE WILL NEVER LEAVE THAT GATE AGAIN!** He almost yelled and I nodded. "Good!" I then stood back up. "Then I will see you in a week, Truth." He then held his hand out to me and I stared at it. **A PLEASURE WORKING WITH YOU, YOUNG WARRIOR.** I nodded and took the hand. "Wish I could say the same, but I would be lying." He chuckled and I was pulled back into the gate.

I woke back up and saw Jess still holding on to me, but asleep. I smiled and began stroking her hair. I turned to see Liz sitting by the door with her knees in her chest, crying. I carefully released from Jess's grasp and stood up. I walked over to Liz, sat down, and grabbed her in a side hug. "Liz, you wanna talk?" I asked and she shook her head. "I just want to be left alone, like I will be for the rest of my life." I sighed. "Liz, he's not the only person in the world. You can still make new friends." She shook her head again. "No dad, I can't. I haven't made any friends in fourteen years, why would that change now? Look at me dad. I'm a freak. No one would want to be friends with me."

"And what about Elicia? You two get along so well." She glared at me. "Seven years dad! That was the last time I saw her was seven years ago! It's not enough, and you know it!" She buried her face in her arms. We both sat in silence for a moment. "He...he was more than a friend dad." I turned to her confused. "What do you mean Liz?" I saw tears pour from her eyes. "Call me crazy all you want. I don't care anymore." I was now even more confused. "Liz?" She clenched her teeth. "I….I..." I set my hand on her shoulder. "Liz, talk to me." She quickly turned to me. "I loved him dad." I slightly froze and she cried more. "What do you mean Liz?"

"I loved him dad. I loved Greed." She then buried her face again and a tear fell from my eye. "You….loved him?" She nodded. "I did. Even if he was in my body…..I still loved him." I let out a sigh and rested my head against the wall. We both said nothing else, till I chuckled. "Now that's rich." She turned to me. "So now you're going to make fun of me?" she asked with anger in her eyes, and I shook my head. "No. I'm just thinking of how hard he's laughing right now." She gritted her teeth. "Laugh all you want! I don't care! I will still love him!" I chuckled then tapped my fist on her head. "Okay Greed. You can come out now. Stop screwing with her." Her eyes went wide.

Liz POV

I was now shocked at what dad just said. "What….what do you..." I stuttered, then my body twitched. "Sorry Drake. But it was just too much fun watching her freak out." I couldn't believe my eyes. (Greed…?) He grinned. "Hey brat. Good to see ya again." Tears fell from my eyes. (Greed….is it...really you?) He then chuckled. "Who else would it be inside this flat chested body of yours?" I ran forward and grabbed his 'being' in a hug. (Greed! I'm so happy your okay!) He scoffed. "Yeah fine. Now get off me." I shook my head. (No. I'm never letting you go. You belong to me now.) He rose his brow. "Huh?" I smiled. (You heard what I said, didn't you?) He moaned. "Unfortunately. And I hope it doesn't mean what I think it does." I nodded. (I want to be with you forever.)

"Ah great. Now I'm stuck with a flat chested brat." I slapped him. (You take that back! I'm still growing you idiot!) He laughed. "Even when you are done growing you'll still be flat chested." I growled. (Shut up!) I took partial control back and grabbed my own neck to strangle him. (Take it back! Take it back!)

Drake POV

I about broke out in a laughing fit as the two of them started arguing and attacking each other. It was even more funny because they were in the same body, so the body was basically attacking itself. "Drake, what the hell is she doing?" Ed asked. I turned to him and shook my head. "Greed probably called her flat chested again." He rose a brow. "Greed's still alive inside her!?" Al then asked and I nodded. "Yeah. Just let them be. They'll calm down eventually." I stood up and walked over to the others. "Well, I spoke with Truth earlier." Roy lightly sighed. "And?" I sighed as well. "There are some things I need to take care of, so he's leaving us here for a week, then he'll take us back."

They all nodded. "So I assume we're going back to your mothers?" Alex asked and I nodded. "We have a few things to do here first. Like clearing our names for one." But I spoke too soon. "Freeze! On the damn ground! All of you!" We turned to see dozens of soldiers and agents pointing weapons at us. We slowly put our hands up. "What now?" Roy asked and I shook my head. "Just do what they tell us." We all slowly got to our knees and put our hands on our heads. "Stand down! All of you!" we heard a man yell. We all turned to see the two presidents standing in a doorway near us. "Sir?" a soldier asked. "I said stand down! Now!" he yelled again and they all lowered their weapons.

"And all of you, stand up." We did so and he walked over to us. "These men and women just saved our lives. They are not the ones who did this." he told the armed men then turned to me and Roy. "Did you kill him?" We looked at each other, grinned, then turned back to him. "Hell yes." we spoke in unison. He nodded as my wife walked up. He looked at her and was shocked when he saw her ears. "What...what are you?" he asked and I walked to her and grabbed her in a side hug. "My wife sir. And no, she's not completely human." He tilted his head and continued to stare at her. "I'm part wolf sir. Long story short, I was turned into this as a child." Jess stated.

"I...see. Well, either way. You all have saved us all from that...thing. And we owe you greatly." I shook my head. "We just want our names cleared of these allegations against us so we can go on with our lives." He nodded. "They will be." Roy then walked forward. "And the war?" The president shook his head. "There will be no war. We now know that it was not the Russian people who had done this. So there is no reason for any hostilities between us. As for all of you, go home. Go be with your families and we'll clean up the mess." And that's when I remembered. "Uh….about that." I started and he looked at me confused. "Sorry about your office sir. That one was my fault." He moaned.

"You destroyed my office?" I lowered my head and nodded. "Yeah." I answered and he sighed. "I guess I can let it go this once. But now you are banned from any tours." I chuckled. "Yes sir." He smiled and we shook hands. "Thank you for all you, your friends, and family have done. Now go home, all of you." We nodded and left the building. We started walking across the south lawn and Jess turned to me. "It's finally over Drake. We can go home." We kissed and continued walking. But my mind trailed off to what Truth had told me. _We can stay? My 'and' my family? We can all stay? I don't want to leave mom and the others, but I don't want to force them. I will ask them….at moms._


	41. New Love And Old Friends

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

New Love And Old Friends

Drake POV

We were on the road driving back to moms house and we had to pull over for gas. It was night and it was my turn to drive, so I went and bought some energy drinks. Of course I had to hide them from Jess and the kids so they wouldn't drink them. I got back to the cars and saw Liz sitting in her seat looking at her hand. I put the drinks in my car and walked over to her. "Liz, you okay?" She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm fine dad. I was just wondering why that mark is not on my hand with Greed inside me again." I leaned against the car and sighed. "It's because he's not really a homunculus anymore. When I pulled him back from 'Father', I left his...I guess you could say evil side inside him. So now he's just another human to put it simple."

"He's human?" I nodded. "For the most part. The best way to describe it is that he is just another soul. A plain, human soul now. He just happens to be sharing your body." She thought for a minuet. "I think I understand dad. Is there a way he can have his own body someday?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't answer that sweety. I really can't. But I would like to ask you something." She nodded. "Sure dad." I sighed and turned to the others getting ready to leave. "Do you really love him?" She lowered her head and sighed. "Yes dad, I do. I really do." I lowered my head as well. "May I ask why?" She sighed again. "I can't really explain dad."

"Try." I ordered calmly. "We have so much in common dad. I always thought of him as a friend. But that was it. When Elicia visited that one time and left, it hurt, but not that much. But when Greed said he was leaving, it broke me. I suddenly found him to be more than a friend. I was confused at first, cause I didn't know what I was feeling. But then I realized that….I was in love with him. I loved him, and still do. He calls me stupid, a fool, and an idiot. But it's how I feel. I just….I can't live without him. I never want to be away from him. I love him that much dad." A small chill ran down my back as tears formed in my eyes.

"Liz." She turned to me and when I turned to her, I saw tears in her eyes as well. "How….how much do you love him?" It was probably a dumb question, one that I believe I knew the answer to. "You'll laugh at me dad. Or be mad at me." she stated as she turned away. I then sighed again. "Please….tell me Liz." She didn't say a word for a moment, then she turned to me with a stern stare. "Enough that I would marry him if I could." I lowered my head and closed my eyes. Tears began to fall from my face."He's laughing his ass off, isn't he?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, he is. But you asked me how much I loved him, and that is my answer."

I sighed and nodded. "Thanks for being honest with me. And yes, I am mad. You're only fourteen, and you love someone that much, that you want to marry him. As a father, I have that right. But….I'm also happy for you. You found someone you truly care about more than anything." She turned to me. "I do dad. I really do." I nodded. "I can see that. Does your mother know?" She sighed and shook her head. "I know she would really be mad at me. If she could, she'd jump inside me and kill Greed." I chuckled. "Yes, she would. Trust me on that one." We both sat there chuckling at that. "Dad." I turned to her. "Please understand my feelings for him. I don't want to hurt you, or mom."

I nodded. "I do Liz. I really do. But please keep in mind of how old you are. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Just take my advice, and don't rush anything. Or it could hurt you. Now go get some sleep. I'll talk to your mother." She nodded and gave me a hug. "Thank you dad." she whispered into my shoulder and I stroked her hair. "I love you Liz. I love you all so much, and I just want you to be happy." She nodded. "I am dad." We released and I walked back to my car. "We're ready to go Drake." Riza stated and I nodded. I climbed into the drivers seat and we left the station. I reached for my bag of drinks, but they weren't there. "Hey Riza, is my bag of drinks back there?"

She looked around and found the bag. "Uh….yes and no." I turned my head and she held up the bag. "Okay….So what's the problem?" She reached into the bag and pulled out one of the cans. An 'empty' can. My eyes went wide. "Who!?" I yelled and turned to Jess, but she had her hands up. "It wasn't me! I swear! I would be jumping everywhere if it was me!" I lowered my gaze because I knew she was telling the truth. "Then….who…." Then it hit us all at the same time. We all quickly looked into the mirror and saw the chaos. We all died laughing when we saw Justin and Sarah bouncing all over the car. Al was trying to hold them down again, while Ed and Liz, who Greed now had control, were both yelling at the top of their lungs.

"I guess that answers that question." Roy stated. "Hey, look on the bright side." They all turned to me. "At least it's only two of them." There was a moment of silence. "Uh….Drake." I turned around and Riza had a look of worry and I frowned. "What?" She held up the bag. "Didn't you buy six?" My eyes went again and I turned back to the mirror. "Oh shit!" I yelled and everyone started laughing again. "Who knows how long they'll be like that." Jess stated. "Probably all night." I answered and turned back to the road. "At least you weren't stupid enough to drink it." Roy stated and she smacked his head. "I do do stupid things Roy, but not so stupid as to try that again." I laughed. "Thank god."

We continued for another few hours and stopped for gas again. Ed, Al and Liz stormed to me. "You gave them those damn drinks again, didn't you!?" Ed yelled and I shook my head. "Nope. That was all them. They both stole mine." Liz turned to me. "I'm going to kill you Drake! And I thought this damn brat was bad enough!" He then twitched. "I'm not a damn brat Greed! And I had to live through that crap as well!" Ed turned to her. Oh yeah!? You were the worst one last time!" She turned to him. "Shut up uncle Ed! It's not my fault!" I shook my head as they all bickered. "Honey, what's going on?" I turned to Jess and walked over. "Don't ask. But I need to talk to you a minuet." She nodded and we went for a quick walk.

"Jess, you're going to be mad about this." She looked at me confused. "Why? What is it?" I sighed. "Liz….is in love with Greed." Her eyes went wide. "What!?" I nodded. "She loves him….enough to marry him." She quickly turned around back to the station. "I'm going to kill him! And her!" I put my hand on her shoulder. "No Jess. Let them be." She turned back to me. "Drake, that's our daughter! And you're letting her fall in love with a monster!?" I shook my head. "He's not a monster Jess. He's human now, he just has no body of his own." She shook her head. "Monster or human, I don't care! She's fourteen!"

"I know. I've already talked to her. Jess, we trusted her to come with us. We trusted her to fight with us. We can trust her now to make the right decision. Just trust her." She calmed down and let out a sigh. "Alright Drake. I'll trust her. I just don't want her to get hurt." I pulled her over and kissed her head. "If she gets hurt Jess, it will be by her choice that she does." She nodded and began to cry. "Drake." I turned to her. "Yes wolf?" She lowered her head. "Even if she does love him like that, he's still stuck in her body. What do we do about that? We can't let them love each other when they are in the same body." I sighed. "I don't know hon. I really don't. But we'll figure something out."

We continued our walk back to the station and drove off. An hour later I turned to Roy. "Hey Roy. What do you and Riza plan to do when we get back? You plan to take back the office of Fuhrer?" He let out a sigh. "I don't know if I can. I turned it over to General Armstrong, of all people." I twitched. "Makes you wonder if the whole world is now Amestris." He chuckled. "More than likely. If I can take it back, I will. If not….well we'll figure something out." I nodded. "What about you Alex?" He thought about it for a moment. "Well I'm the head of the Armstrong family now, so if I cannot return to the military, I'll stay at home."

"Even if they wont let you back, can't you still retake the State Alchemist exam?" He nodded. "I could. But I believe that it's time to retire. So if they let me back, I'll take it. If not, I'll consider it my retirement." I nodded. "And what about you, Blade?" Roy asked. I turned back to see Jess asleep, then turned back to the road. "I might stay here." They all gasped. "What? What do you mean Blade?" I sighed. "Truth told me that if I wanted, I could stay in this world. My family as well if they wished. I have not made any decision yet. I need to talk to my family first. But if they decide to, we will all stay, in this world." They all stared at me worried.

"So….you would really stay? I doubt you would ever be able to go back." Roy stated and I nodded. "I'm aware. And no, if I choose to stay, we would never see each other again. Ever." Riza put her hand on my shoulder. "Drake….are you sure about this?" I shook my head. "As I said, I have to talk with my family about this. But for now, just pretend you heard nothing." They all nodded and the car remained silent for the rest of the night. We pulled over for the last time for gas. I figured that we would be home in about two hours. We had a few minuets, so I went to a pay phone to call an old friend.

" _Hola. residencia Lucas"_ (Hello. Lucas residence.)

"Hola. ¿Es Julio allí?" (Hello. Is Julio there?)

" _Sí. Espera."_ (Yes. Hold on.)

" _Hola."_

"Hey Julio. It's Drake."

" _Hey Drake. How's it going?"_

"Fine brother. Listen, I want to thank you for everything. You and Yeti both. We couldn't have done it without you guys."

" _I was glad to help sarge. Just like old times….except for the soul snatching bastard and his freaks."_

"Yeah. It was fun wasn't it? We may never see each other again brother. So I'm calling to say goodbye."

"… _.I see. Either way Drake, it was good to see you again. I wish you all the best, me and my family."_

"Thanks Julio, it was good to see you too. We'll never forget the help you've given us."

" _I said don't worry about it. And tell your wife that Maria said goodbye as well, and so does Rosa."_

"I will Julio. Goodbye….my old friend."

" _Goodbye sarge." Click_

I hung up the phone and started walking back to the car. "Drake, we're good to go." Al yelled and I got into the passenger side with Riza driving. We left the station and began our final trek for home. "Who did you call honey?" Jess asked and I smiled. "An old friend hon. An old friend.


	42. More Family

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

More Family

Liz POV

We were driving down the road, and I turned back to my brother and sister. Both of them were were out cold from the damn drinks they stole from dad. Uncle Al was passed out too from jumping around trying to stop them. I was in the front passenger seat with uncle Ed looking out the window. (Hey, kid.) I closed my eyes and went into my sub conscious. "Yeah?" He just stared at me. (Are you really serious about the wanting to marry me crap?) I smiled. "I really do love you Greed, as much as you hate the 'mushy' stuff. I don't really like it either, but….it's how I feel." He shook his head. (So you don't care about what I am? You know what I am...or was, right?"

"Of course I do dummy. I was there, remember?" He sighed. (And yet you still love me enough that you would marry me? You really are pathetic.) A tear came to my eye. "Call me what you want Greed. I don't care. But it won't change how I feel about you. I only wish that I could actually hold you with my body and not just my soul." He chuckled. (You think I enjoy being stuck in here? I'm just as tired of being stuck in this flat..) "Don't you dare!" I yelled at him. (..I was going to say flat 'minded' body of yours.) I sighed. "That don't help your case Greed." He moaned. (Will nothing make you happy? I stopped calling you 'flat chested', and you still have a fit.)

"Then stop insulting me. And in case you haven't noticed, Greed. We have to share this body now. So that means if you call me 'flat chested', you're just calling yourself that too." He didn't fight back on that one. (I'll admit you got me on that one.) I chuckled. "So I guess I win?" He moaned again. (This time.) I snickered. "Hey Greed. If your now human, or whatever, does that mean you don't have your shield thing anymore?" He nodded. (Yeah, it does. As your father told you, he pulled me from Father, but not my 'being' of Greed.) I thought for a minuet. "So, technically, you're not really 'Greed' anymore, right?" He nodded. (Yeah. So?)

"Do you like to be called Greed? Or would you want a different name?" He shook his head. (Nah. I'll stick with Greed. Been my name for a very, very long time. So there's no sense in changing it.) I nodded and sighed. "Greed." (What?) I lowered my head. "Do you….do you love me? What….what am I really to you?" He sighed and turned away. (I don't know kid. You forget what I was. I was the living incarnation of Greed. Greed was all I knew. I knew nothing of other emotions, like love and that shit. So I really can't say.) I nodded. "Then….what do you feel?" He remained silent. "Greed, please answer me."

(I….I do feel….something. But I don't wanna talk about it. Just stop with this crap, alright?) I sighed and nodded. "Fine." I opened my eyes back up and continued watching the scenery pass by. "Hey Liz, you alright?" I turned back to uncle Ed and gave a fake smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." He chuckled. "After what your idiot siblings did last night, I understand." I moaned. "Is it worst than when you gave us candy?" He glared at me. "Liz, the candy was a complete and total joke compared to this! That was an epic nightmare!" I sighed. "I'm going to kill dad for that." He chuckled. "Not before I do." We both started laughing.

Drake POV

After a two day drive, we finally pulled into the driveway of my moms house. We all got out of the cars to find the door open and mom running out to me. "Drake! Welcome home son!" I smiled and nodded. "It's good to be home mom." She gave each of us a kiss. "There's someone you should meet." I tilted my head in confusion. "Who?" I then saw a young man walk out and run to me. "Drake!?" I immediately knew who it was. "James!?" We encased in a hug. "Drake, I so glad you're alive! When mom told me you were back, I didn't believe her!" I chuckled. "Yeah. I'm here, from the dead….or whatever." We released and he looked at the others.

"Who are they Drake?" I smiled. "This is Roy and Riza Mustang, Edward and Alphonse Elric, and Alex Armstrong." He looked at Alex shocked. "Damn! Go to the gym much!?" I burst out laughing. A young lady came out the door now and I turned to her. "Who is this James?" He smiled and held her. "My fiance, Heather." I smiled. "Congratulations James. I'm happy for you." He nodded. "And what about those four?" he asked pointing at Jess and the kids. I gestured to them and they walked over. "My family. My wife Jessica, or Jess for short. And my kids, Liz, Sarah, and Justin." He looked at me shocked. "Your family?" I nodded.

He then smiled. "How old are the kids?" I chuckled. "All fourteen." His eyes went wide. "Triplets?" I chuckled again. "Yeah, and that's not even the half of it." He looked at me confused. I nodded at them, and they all took their hats off, reveling their ears. "They're all part wolf. And I'm not gonna go into why." James and Heather were both shocked. "So….you married a wolf?" he asked and I nodded. "Yup. And proud of it." Jess then grabbed me in a hug from behind. "Well wolf, cat, donkey, I don't care. Welcome to the family Jess." They both hugged, then Jess pushed him back. "Did you just call me a damn donkey!?" she yelled and I moaned. "And she has a very short temper." I stated.

She then turned to me and growled. "You shut up freak!" Mom stepped forward. "If you two start fighting again I'll kick both of your asses!" We both nodded. "Yes mom." we answered in unison. "Good. Now lets go inside and have some dinner." We all walked inside and sat at the table. And it was when I sat down that my pant leg pulled up and Heather saw my metal leg. "What's that?" she asked and James turned to see it as well. "What the?" I sighed and explained about my legs and that I lost them and about automail. James seemed really interested in it. "It's sad what happened to your legs Drake, but they are really cool." I smiled. "Thanks. But these are old ones. I am gonna need some new ones when I get a chance."

"Can I make them dad?" Liz asked and James turned to her. "You can make them? But you're only fourteen I thought." She nodded. "I started learning when I was four, so I have ten years of experience with it. So can I dad?" I nodded. "Of course. Yours will probably last longer than your moms." Jess glared at me. "Don't make me take a wrench to you." Me and Ed twitched. "Sorry." I quickly said and James turned to me. "What is she talking about?" I turned to him. "Piss her off, and you will very quickly find out. And trust me, you don't want to!" He was still confused, but nodded. "So mom, where's Elizebeth at?" She turned around to me. "She'll be here in an hour. They ran into traffic in the city."

"Okay. Hey Roy, how about we have some drinks tonight to celebrate our victory?" He grinned. "Do you have to ask?" I chuckled. "No. Hey mom, we're heading up to the store. Want anything?" She shook her head. "No. But dinner will be ready soon, so don't take forever." I nodded and we both got up. "I'll come too." Ed stated and we left the house."

Liz POV

We continued to talk while dad, Roy, and Ed left to the store. I looked over at aunt Heather and my body twitched. "Hey now, aren't you the looker." Greed spoke. (What!? Greed!) I yelled. Grandma and uncle James quickly turned to me. "What!?" the three of them said and mom face palmed. "Damn it Greed!" mom whined and Grandma turned to her. "What the hell did she just say!?" she demanded and mom sighed. "Long story mom. But to put it short….Liz has another soul inside her." They looked at her confused. "Huh?" James deadpanned and mom nodded. "It's Liz's body, and her soul is in it. But there is another soul in her as well. His name is Greed. He was the one who said it, not Liz."

(Thank. You. Mom.) Greed chuckled. "A pleasure to meet you." James looked at me, then back to mom. "So….she has multiple personality disorder?" (Multiple what?) Mom shook her head. "No. Greed….was put inside her. They share the same body now, so he can take control when he wants." Mom turned to Greed. "And I wish you would stop." He chuckled. "As you said, we share this body. So that means I have equal control over it." I moaned. (But I wish you would ask though.) He chuckled again. "And where's the fun in that?" James turned back to us. "Why is he talking to her….him….or whatever self?" Mom sighed. "They can talk to each other regardless of who's in control."

"So your saying that my granddaughter had another soul inside her?" Mom nodded. "Yes mom. And unfortunately, he's stuck in her body. I'm sorry, but can we please drop the subject?" Grandma turned to me. "So….who's in control now?" Greed chuckled. "It's Greed. Want her back?" She nodded, then my body twitched again. "Sorry grandma. It wasn't my fault." She sighed and shook her head. "As long as you're alive, that's all that matters. But that….man….or whatever is very rude." I chuckled. "Sorry bout that. I'll tell him to mind his manners….what little he has." Greed growled. (Hey! You talk about manners when you were just the rude one!)

"Oh shut up!" Now they were all really confused. "What is wrong with her?" James asked. "They're getting into another fight. They do it all the time, but they normally do it inside her head." Grandma shook her head. "We're back!"

Drake POV

We walked into the kitchen and saw Liz yelling to herself and I turned to Jess. "Let me guess, he called her flat chested again?" She glared at me. "No. He gawked at your sister in law." I started laughing. "Yup! That's Greed alright!" I then heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Elizebeth and Carter. "Drake! It's good to see you again!" she yelled and we encased in a hug. But her and Carter stopped when they saw Liz yelling at herself. "What is she doing?" Carter asked and I turned to him. "Long story." We all sat down and enjoyed the best dinner ever. The kids all went to bed while the rest of us enjoyed some drinks.

I quickly found out that Jess was not the only lightweight now. Elizebeth was too, which surprised me. Jess suddenly dropped her head on the table, out cold. "Drake, is she okay?" mom asked and I nodded. "She's fine, but give it about ten to twenty minuets and you'll be in for the shock of your life." Ed snickered cause he knew exactly what I was referring to. I turned to Elizebeth and saw she was about to fall out of her chair. "You okay sis?" She turned to me with wandering eyes. "Ii'mm ffiine." I chuckled and then it got worse, cause now Heather passed out with her face on the table. "Well, that two down." Riza stated and we all laughed.

Jess then woke up and ran out the door. I turned to mom. "You'll see what I meant in...3….2….1…." We all then heard howling outside and my family quickly turned to me. "You have got to be freaking kidding me!?" Carter stated and I shook my head. "She freaking howls!?" James added and I nodded. "Is that because she's a wolf!?" mom asked and I again nodded. "That's why I don't normally let her drink." And it just got worse. Heather raised her head and ran out the door as well, I sighed. "In….3….2….1…." We then heard a second howling start and they all turned to me. "Did your damn wife just turn my fiance into a damn wolf!?" I chuckled. "Sorry James, but she's one of us now." My friends all started laughing.

Elizebeth then got up, but Carter quickly grabbed her arm and sat her back down. "Oh no you don't! I won't have no damn howling in my family!" We all were now laughing, until more howling started, from the kids room. I face palmed. "Who the hell is that!?" mom asked. "Justin. He howls too, but in his sleep." Mom now had worry in her eyes. "I feel so sorry for you dear." I glared at her. "You have not the slightest freaking idea mom!" We all sat at the table and listened to the howling trio.


	43. Family Decision

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Family Decision

Drake POV

I woke up, slowly sat up and stretched. I turned back to my wife to see her sprawled out all over the bed, snoring. I quietly chuckled and stood up, walking to the kitchen. Mom was sitting at her computer doing some early morning work and I grabbed some coffee. "Morning dear." I yawned and sat down at the table. "Morning mom. Doing some work?" She nodded and Jess walked in clutching her head. "Morning howling beauty." She turned to me. "Again?" Me and mom both nodded, chuckling. She face palmed, grabbed some coffee and sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry mom." She waved her off. "It's fine dear. But I will say that I've never laughed so hard in my life." Jess moaned. "I hate you all."

Everybody came in one by one and we all had a nice breakfast. "Hey dad." I turned to Liz. "Yeah?" She looked down at my leg and that's when I noticed that there were a couple of wires sticking out. "Please don't tell me." I whined and she nodded. "Fine. I'll be on the couch." She went to go get some tools and James turned to me. "What's wrong?" I turned to him. "My leg needs repairs, so Liz is going to work on it." He nodded. "Isn't that a good thing?" Ed twitched. "Not when she reconnects the leg it's not." he stated. "Why?" I moaned. "Cause it hurts like hell." I whined and Liz came back. "You ready dad?" I nodded slowly.

I sat down on the couch while Liz started disconnecting the nerves. Disconnecting did hurt, but it only felt like a bee sting. James was watching closely. "So, what are you doing now?" Liz turned her wrench and disconnected the last nerve. "I have to disconnect the nerves before I can take the leg off. After that, I simply loosen a few bolts, and the leg comes off." She did so and James was shocked when she pulled my leg from the port. "Wow! Impressive! I can't believe something like this exists!" I chuckled, but then I remembered something. We only had three days until Truth would come for us. And I still have to discuss staying with my family.

"James, can you go get Jess, Sarah and Justin? I need to have a talk with them." He nodded and left the room, my family coming back in a second later. "Yes hon?" I patted the couch next to me and Jess sat down while the kids sat on the floor. "Liz, stop working for minuet please." She nodded and set her tool down. I let out a long sigh. "You guys know we leave in three days right?" They all lowered their heads and nodded. "Do you want to leave?" No one spoke, then Jess turned to me. "It's not that we don't want to leave Drake. It's that….we know it will hurt you….to leave your family. We know you'll never see them again, and it hurts."

That's not what I was asking hon. Do you guys want to leave?" They all looked at me confused. "What do you mean dad? Are you asking if we want to stay?" I sighed, but nodded. No one spoke for a minuet. "I like it here dad. Sure it's weird and people are always fighting, but….I do like this world." Sarah stated. "I agree dad." Justin added and I nodded. "Liz?" She didn't answer. "Liz." She then sighed. "I don't know dad. I'm happy either way, as long as I have you guys, and Greed. So I really don't know. But I do love grandma and my aunts and uncles." I saw tears come to her eyes. I turned to Jess. "Honey?"

"I don't really want to leave hon. I love your family. I love them like they were mine. I'll hurt so much to say goodbye to them. I don't want to." She lowered her head and started crying. I grabbed her and pulled her to my side. The whole room remained silent. "Guys." They all turned to me. What if…." I let out a sigh. "What if I told you that….we could." They gasped. "What do you mean honey?" Jess asked and I lowered my head. "Remember when Truth took me to the gate back in D.C. hon?" She nodded. "Well….the reason he gave us a week to stay here….is so I could have a week to decide." They all looked at me confused and shocked.

"Decide what dad?" Liz asked and I raised my head. "Whether or not we stay in this world, forever." They gasped again and were now completely shocked. "You….you mean..." Jess started and I nodded. "If we decide to….we can stay here in this world." Tears came to their eyes and Jess grabbed me tighter. "But….Roy….Ed….the others." I shook my head. "They don't belong here. They have their own families back home in our world. They will go back. If we stay here….we'll never see them again." They lowered their heads and began crying. After a minuet, Jess put her hand on my shoulder, head still lowered. "What do you want honey?"

I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling. "To be with you guys. I don't want to leave, but I will gladly do so to stay with you all." They all then grabbed me in hugs. "We'll stay if you do dad." Sarah stated and I patted her head. "No Sarah. I don't want you to make your decision based on me. We have three days to make our decision. So don't rush it. We'll talk about this later, but for now, think on it." They all nodded and left the room, Liz staying to work on my leg. "Dad." I looked at her. "Yes?" Tears were still falling from her face. "I don't care if I stay or go. I'll be happy either way. Whatever you decide, I decide."

"Liz.." She shook her head. "That's my decision dad. Mine and Greed's." I reached over and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder as I stroked her hair. "I love you dad. I have what I want to make me happy. But now you need to be happy as well." I sighed and pushed her back. "I love you too Liz. And I already am happy. I have you, Justin, Sarah, and your mother. I have everything I need to be happy." She lowered her head and nodded. "Thanks dad." I smiled and pulled her back into a hug. "I love you all so much. Having you guys….nothing will make me happier." We both sat there for a while, then she returned to work on my leg.

That night, my wife and I went to bed and layed down. I layed on my back and she was holding onto me tight, still in tears. "Drake." I turned to her. "Yes wolf?" She slapped my chest. "I….I don't want to leave. I wanna stay. I love your family so much. Besides you and the kids….I finally have a real family. I finally have a mother. I have a brother. I have two wonderful sisters. One may be gone, but I know she still loves as her sister. And I love her as such. I don't want to leave them Drake. I don't." She then looked at me. "I want to stay Drake, with our family!" She collapsed onto my chest and cried harder. "But I wont force the kids to stay. Whatever they decide, that is my choice as well." We both layed there, and cried ourselves to sleep.

The next morning, I walked out into the yard and stretched my legs. I had decided to go on a little run that morning and get out of the house for a bit. I looked over to see Ed and Al sparring with Alex and I shook my head. But I also saw Justin and Sarah sparring as well, but with alchemy. I walked over to them just as Justin got his ass whooped by Sarah. "Beat you again did she?" I asked and Justin growled. "Yeah, but she fights dirty!" I laughed. "Just like that aunt she was named after. When ever me and my siblings got into fights, she fought dirty too." Sarah huffed at me. "A fight is a fight dad! There's no such thing as fair!"

"I agree." Justin then growled more. They both then suddenly lowered their heads. "Guys?" They looked at each other, then lowered their heads again. "We don't know what to do dad." Sarah started and I sighed. "You mean about going back or not?" They both nodded. "We don't want to hurt you dad. Or anyone." Justin followed. "Guys." They looked back at me. "Your opinion matters here. All of our opinions matter. If you want to stay, then say so. If you don't, then also tell me. We can't be a family if we don't listen to each other." They both started crying. They looked at each other and nodded. They turned to me with stern faces.

"We want to stay dad." Justin stated and Sarah nodded. "But we don't want out decision to change anyone else's." I let out a sigh and lowered my head. "And you're sure about those decisions?" They both nodded. "We are." they answered in unison and I nodded. "Thank you for being honest guys. And Sarah.." She looked at me in question. I kicked dirt in her eyes, drew an array, and morphed the ground to pin her down. "I win." She was now mad. "Dad! That's cheating!" I chuckled. "A fight is a fight Sarah! There's no such thing as fair!" Justin laughed and Sarah yelled. "DAD! LET ME UP!" I shook my head. "Nah, I think we'll leave you there for a bit."

Now she was furious. Justin and I plugged our ears, he folded his down, as she went into a ranting spree. "Wanna go for a run?" I asked Justin. "What!?" he yelled trying to hear me. "I said, wanna go for a run!?" I yelled back and he nodded. "Sure!" We both walked past the house and Jess poked her head out the window. "What the hell is going on!?" Me and Justin looked at each other, then to her. "Sarah lost a fight so now she's mad." Justin answered as Jess looked out at Sarah still ranting away. "I can see that. You know she's going to kill you when she gets free, right?" I chuckled. "Whoever said we were going to set her free?" Mom then came out the door.

"Who the hell is yelling so loud!?" Me, Justin, and Jess all turned to her. "Sarah." we answered in unison. Mom turned to she her on the ground. "Go let that poor child off the ground, now!" she yelled at me. "Yes mom." About an hour after having to deal with Sarah, I walked into the kitchen and sent my family to the store with mom. I called the others and we all sat down. "Guys. Me and my family have made a decision." I lowered my head, took a deep breath, and looked back at them. "We've all decided to stay. We wont be going back with you." They all lowered their heads. "Are you sure about this Drake? You know that we'll never see each other again, right?" Al asked.

"I know, and we're sure. Here, we can live normal lives. It will be hard with what Jess and the kids are, but they can live normal lives. It hurts us all that….that well never meet again." We were all in tears, even Roy. "So this is it huh? The fun all ends here?" Roy sadly asked and I nodded. "Yes….it is." Ed lifted his head to me. "Well even so Drake, we're all happy for you. You and your family." I nodded and they all got up and left, leaving me alone in the kitchen. _All that's left, is to tell my family._

A few hours later, they all returned from the store. I called them all over and they all sat on the living room couch while I stood in front of them. "Guys." I lowered my head. "I've spoken with all of you. And I have made my decision." I raised my head back up. "I've decided to stay. Do you want to stay as well?" Tears came to their eyes as they all grabbed me in tight hugs. "Yes dad, we do." Liz answered and the rest all nodded. "We all want to stay honey, in our new world." Jess stated and I fell to tears. I returned the hugs and we all just stood there. "Then that settles it." I pushed them all back and looked into each of their eyes. "We're staying."


	44. The Last Day

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

The Last Day

Drake POV

Our last day. Today was the last day we would see each other. Truth would be calling on the others tonight, to take them home. We all decided to spend the entire day roaming the town and enjoying ourselves. Mom decided to take the girls and kids out shopping, while the rest of us went bowling. They were all confused on how to play, so I had to show them. I about died laughing when Roy tried to roll the ball, but went a little too far and slipped on the wax floor. Result….Roy landing on his back and sliding halfway down the lane. "What the hell is the purpose of this damn game!?" he growled. "As I told you, you roll the ball down the lane and knock over as many of the pins that you can."

"This game is stupid!" Ed yelled, clearly upset because he kept rolling his ball into the gutter about five feet down the lane. "Ed, you have to aim the damn thing. Don't just 'roll' it. Watch." I got up and grabbed a ball. I took my stance and turned just slightly to the side. I took two steps forward, held the ball behind me, and rolled it down the lane towards the right with a counter clockwise spin. The ball came within an inch of the gutter, but came back to the center and knocked down nine of the pins. "How the hell did you do that!? You made the damn thing turn on its own!" Ed yelled. "Skill." I blatantly stated and he moaned. "I hate this game."

Armstrong stood up and grabbed a ball. He got ready, stepped forward, and 'rolled' the ball. Rolling meaning that he sent it through the roof. The ball sailed through and left a small hole in the ceiling. "Uh….I think we better leave." I stated and they all nodded. We quickly left and drove away with the owner chasing after us on foot, ranting. "I don't think Alex should play bowling anymore." Al stated and we all nodded. "Agreed." we said in unison. I looked at the clock and saw it was now eleven twenty-two. "You guys want some lunch?" I asked and they nodded. We drove to a local barbeque joint and sat at a table outside. "Now you guys get to taste some real good food." I stated.

I ordered a large platter of ribs, pulled pork….just everything barbeque. The waitress came out with the order and they were stunned. "Drake, I've had barbeque before, but this looks amazing!" Ed stated and I chuckled. "Well, instead of looking, start eating." We began digging in and their eyes went wide. "This is really good!" Roy stated and grabbed more. But his attitude changed when he ate one of the things I ordered for me. The Red Hot Volcano Buffalo Wings. He may be called the Flame Alchemist, but he sure as hell couldn't handle these flames. He started howling in pain as the sauce started cooking his tongue and he drank a pitcher of water.

For anyone that in not familiar with spicy foods, drinking water only makes it worse. He howled even more in pain and the waitress knew what just happened. She brought out some milk for him and he chugged it. "What the hell!? That damn food just tried to kill me!" We all started laughing like hell. "Well Roy, I guess there are some flames you can't handle." Al stated and we laughed harder. We finished our lunch and met up with the women. We all decided to go to the closest amusement park and enjoy the rides. Because of Armstrong's large size, he couldn't go on some of the rides, but he insisted to just watch.

The day just got a hell of a lot more entertaining when we went on a roller coaster. My family loved it, as did Roy and Riza. But Ed and Al, that was a whole different matter. The both of them were freaking out and completely sank in there seats every time we hit one of the loops. We hit another and Ed totally lost it. "AHH! GET ME OFF THIS DAMN THING!" he yelled as loud as possible as Al just passed out. We all laughed when the brothers fell to the ground and started kissing it. "Come on guys. It wasn't that bad." I stated and they both growled. "We're never getting on that thing again!" they yelled in unison.

After the park, we all split up to do our own things. Me and Riza decided to go to the local shooting range. "Alright Riza, this time I'll beat you." I stated and she laughed. "Good luck with that." she taunted. She went first with my old Remington and took a shot at a five hundred meter target. I looked through the spotting scope and watched the hit. "Target, dead center." I told her and she readied to fire again. She fired and hit the target again. "Target, half inch to the left of the last. You're making this hard for me Riza." She chuckled. "I intended to." She fired again and hit right between the last two. "Target, between the last two. My turn." We switched places and I reloaded the gun.

"I'm going for the eight hundred." She nodded and readjusted the spot scope. I took aim and fired. "Target, two inches below center." I took aim again and fired. "Target, one inch high and right." I took a deep breath and fired again. "Target, dead center. Nicely done." I let out sigh of relief and stood up. "How bout we settle this. One shot each at the thousand meter. Closest to center wins." I stated and she nodded. "Well, ladies first." I gestured to the gun. She loaded and got down in prone as I moved the scope. "Remember what I told you in the truck Riza. Think about the wind and everything. It's a bit hot and muggy out, so the humidity is high. So your bullet is going to drop faster."

She nodded and took aim. "Wind is….four miles an hour going….south west." I waited as she took a deep breath….and fired. I watched the round sail down, and hit the target. "Target, two inches low and slightly right. My turn." We switched places again and I loaded the gun. I took aim and adjusted my sight. "Wind is now five miles an hour, same direction." she told me as I took a deep breath….then fired. A few seconds later, Riza smiled. "Target, half inch low and center. Very nicely down Drake. You win this one." I smiled and stood up. "I told you I would get you this time." She chuckled. "I'm so glad we got to shoot again Drake. I really enjoyed it."

"I did as well Riza." I then sighed and looked down the range. "I'm going to miss shooting with you Riza. I really am." She sighed as well, reached into her back pocket, and handed me one of her guns. "Take it Drake. You gave me yours, so now I'm giving you mine." I smiled and accepted her gift. "Thank you Riza." We cleaned up our stuff and went to go pick up the others. We got back to the house that night and mom cooked her best dinner, garlic infused pot roast with sweet potatoes. We sat there eating dinner and laughing of old times and new. We then heard the clock ring nine o-clock and we all lowered our heads.

The whole house was silent for the longest time. "Guys." mom spoke up and we looked at her. "Before you all leave….I would like to take some more photos if I may." Roy then stood up. "We would be honored." She smiled and nodded. We all walked into the living room while mom grabbed her camera and tripod. We spent the next hour taking photo after photo. Roy and Riza alone, Ed and Al, Armstrong, my wife and kids, my mom and siblings and I, one of our group together, mom with each of the groups, and finally, the group photo. We spent twenty minuets getting in our spots and getting ready for the photo. I pressed the timer and ran back to my spot, then the camera flashed.

We crowded around to see the result. Armstrong standing center behind the couch with Roy and Riza on his left, and Ed and Al on his right. Elizebeth and Carter with their child standing to the right of the couch, and James and Heather on the left. Mom was sitting center of the couch with Jess and I on either side and each kid sitting on our laps. We were all smiling. "Perfect." mom stated and left to go make copies again. It took her a while to make the dozens and dozens of copies for everyone, but each person ended up with twelve photos. "Now we can remember the WHOLE family together." mom stated and we all nodded.

I looked at the clock, eleven twenty-eight. _Just half an hour. My friends will be gone….in half an hour._ I lowered my head and sighed. "Time to go guys." I sadly stated and mom broke out in tears. Everyone was crying as they said their sad goodbyes and left the house. We walked out to the field and I looked at my watch, eleven forty-nine. I took a deep breath and raised my head. "Guys." They all turned to me. "I will never forget you all. We have been through so much together. Had all our adventures together. We did everything together. But now our time together….has come to it's end. No matter what happens….I will always remember the times we had together."

We all grabbed each other in a group hug. "Goodbye Blade. It really has been interesting with you around." Roy stated. "Yeah. It'll be dull without you to cause trouble." Ed teased and I scoffed. "You were the one who kept finding it Ed." He scoffed back. "Freak." I twitched. "Pipsqueak." He twitched. My watch beeped midnight, then sparks rose from the ground. We looked down to see the 'eye' open and the black hands begin taking my friends. "Goodbye guys. Please tell everyone hello for us." They nodded, then slowly disappeared….forever. I turned back to Jess and the kids. "Be right back guys. I have to go talk to the big guy." They all nodded, and my world went dark.

I found myself in the white void, looking right at Truth. Neither of us spoke for a moment. **SO, YOU HAVE MADE YOUR DECISION?** I nodded. "I have. Me, and my family, have all decided to stay." He grinned. **I UNDERSTAND. VERY WELL. YOU AND YOUR FAMILY SHALL STAY IN THAT WORLD. AS FOR YOUR FRIENDS, THEY HAVE JUST ARRIVED BACK IN THEIRS.** I nodded. "And may I ask what you gave them? You did say that they would be rewarded, did you not?" He chuckled. **BUT OF COURSE. BUT ONLY TWO OF THEM ASKED FOR ANYTHING. ROY MUSTANG, AND EDWARD ELRIC. THE REST REFUSED.**

"And what did they receive if I may ask?" He chuckled again. **ROY MUSTANG SHALL BE RETURNED TO THE STATE OF FUHRER. AS FOR EDWARD ELRIC, HE GETS TO KEEP HIS ALCHEMY. BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE? AND** **WHAT** **WOULD YOUR FAMILY DESIRE?** I lowered my head. There was one thing….that I did want. "My family desires nothing. But there is one thing I do ask for." He grinned. **AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?** I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Is it possible….to give Greed his own body?" He chuckled. **I CANNOT JUST MAKE A HUMAN. HOWEVER, I CAN MAKE A BODY FOR A SOUL THAT ALREADY EXISTS. ARE YOU SURE THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH?**

I nodded. "If you can really make a body for him, then that is what I ask for. He helped us destroy 'Father', so he does deserve it, does he not?" He chuckled again. **INDEED HE DOES. BUT WHAT SORT OF BODY SHOULD HE HAVE? I UNDERSTAND YOUR DAUGHTER IS** **SMITTEN WITH HIM. SHALL I GIVE HIM A BODY THE SAME AGE AS HER?** I nodded. "If you can, then yes. That is what I ask for. A body for Greed." He then stood up and walked to me. **IT IS DONE. WHEN YOU RETURN, HE SHALL BE IN HIS OWN BODY.** He held his hand out to me. **THIS IS THE LAST TIME I SHALL CALL ON YOU. WHEN YOU LEAVE HERE, WE SHALL NEVER MEET AGAIN. ON THAT, YOU HAVE MY WORD. IT HAS BEEN A PLEASURE, YOUNG WARRIOR.**

I took his hand and shook it. "This is the only time where I can say this, and speak the truth. It was a pleasure for me as well. Goodbye….Truth." He did not grin. He did not frown. He did nothing….except smile. The door behind me opened and I began walking towards it. **AND GOODBYE TO YOU, DRAKE SAMUEL GANTERS!** I wave back to him over my shoulder as the doors closed behind me….for the last time.


	45. Our New Lives

**The Blade Alchemist: Father Returns**

Our New Lives

Drake POV

I opened my eyes, and saw my family standing were I had left them. They started to run to me, but stopped when the 'eye' opened at Liz's feet. "Liz!" Jess yelled. She started to run for her, but I stopped her with my hand on her shoulder. The black hands surrounded her, one digging into her chest. We watched as a body began to form next to her suspended in the air. The hand in her chest pulled back, then went inside of the new body. The body then twitched and fell to the ground. The hands slowly sank into the ground, and Liz fell to her knees. The 'eye' then disappeared. Jess broke free from my hand and ran to her. "Liz! Are you okay!?" she yelled.

"I'm….I'm fine mom. But….he's….he's not answering! Greed is not answering me!" I walked up and knelt down in front of her. "Well Liz….it kinda helps if you actually call for him." She looked at me confused and I pointed behind her. She slowly turned around and saw the body lying there. She quickly turned back to me. "You….you mean!?" she started and I nodded. "Hey Greed! Wake up you worthless idiot!" I yelled and he slowly came to. He sat up and clutched his head. "What the hell just..." He stopped when he saw Liz staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Kid?" he asked. "Greed?" Liz followed. They both just stared at each other, then Liz ran and tackled him to the ground.

"Greed! You have your own body!" They both sat there while Greed had a confused look on his face. "What….what the hell happened Drake!? How am I in this body!?" I chuckled. "I had a talk with Truth. Because of the hard work we gave destroying 'Father', he gave you your own body." He was shocked. "You mean….this is my own body!?" I nodded and he looked at it. "Why the hell did he have to give me the body of a little brat!?" Liz then slapped him. "What the hell does it matter you idiot!? You now have your own body! Be happy with it, cause I am!" Liz yelled then kissed him. Justin and Sarah were shocked, but Jess was a little upset.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let them be hon. I think they deserve each other." I whispered and she sighed. "Yes….they do." she whispered back. After a few minuets, we all got up and walked back to the house. We got to the door, and we could here mom crying at the table. I looked at my family, and they all smiled. I turned back around and rang the doorbell. The crying stopped and we heard her get up. "Coming." she answered in a cheery, but sad tone. The door opened and she answered. "Yes..." She completely froze. "Hey mom. Can we come in, or would your like your son and his family to sit outside?" She encased me in a tight hug and smothered me with kisses.

"Drake. I thought….I thought you left?" she stated through sobs and I shook my head. "No mom. We're here to stay….forever." She smiled with tears in her eyes and she grabbed me in another hug. Welcome home son." I gripped her tighter and a tear fell from my face. "Thank you mom. I'm glad to be home." She gave each of the others a hug, including Greed, and we all went inside the house. We all sat and talked throughout the night and into the morning. Mom began breakfast while Jess, Sarah and Justin sat at the table. Liz sat next to Greed clutching him tightly with tears in her eyes. I could see he was highly annoyed with it, but he didn't refuse either. He actually held her in return.

"I'm going to go burn one mom. Be right back." She smiled and nodded. I walked out of the front door and stood on the front lawn. I pulled out one of my cigarettes and lit it. I stood there and watched as the sky lit up from the sun getting ready to rise. I pulled from my cigarette and exhaled. I ran through all of the fun times and adventures that we all had together. I remembered Ed with his ranting sessions when someone called him short. Al and his love for lost kittens. Roy and his ambition to become Fuhrer. The times Riza and I shot at the ranges. Alex with his freakish muscles. Winry and that damn, stupid wrench of hers. And of course, Granny. I closed my eyes and lifted my head. "Thank you granny. For everything." A tear fell from my face as the sun lifted above the horizon, to start our new lives.

 **Five Years Later**

I stepped out of the front door of our new house and walked to the car. I climbed in and as Jess walked out and locked the door. "Always waiting on you wolf!" I yelled out the window and she glared at me. "Oh shut up freak!" she yelled back. She got into the car and we drove off for work. Using the last of the 'death' money, we managed to get two old buildings in town. We used one to open an automail shop, and the other for a school of basic alchemy. After having a discussion with the President, we both agreed that I could start the school, and that alchemy shall never be used for any military or harmful purpose. People from around the world would come to our school and shop.

I act as the 'principle' of the school while Justin and Sarah teach. Jess and Liz, of course, run the automail shop. That was another agreement that the president and I had come up with. The automail materials would be supplied for free, but the patients still payed for the surgery and installation. James had quit his boring job and now helps Jess and Liz with orders. As for my wife and kids being half wolf, it seemed that no one really cared. Yeah sure that they would get the stares and gawking because of their ears. But besides that, no one treated them differently, which really surprised me.

As I'm sure you could have figured, Liz and Greed did indeed get married a year ago. But because Greed had no last name, he decided to take mine. So now they're known as Elizebeth and Greed Ganters. But he's always complaining that 'Greed Ganters' don't sound cool. Liz just tells him to, and I quote, 'Shut the hell up you damn monster!'. I know they both do really love each other, but they are always bickering and fighting each other. At least they moved out so me and Jess don't have to hear it anymore. But that's not the worst of it. Liz is now five months pregnant and Greed is really hating life right now.

Sarah moved in with her fiance a few miles from the school and they plan on getting married in two months. I still don't know how in the hell that poor man can stand that girls snoring. I know I've said this before, but she really is far worse than Jess. At the school, she teaches alchemy, while Justin teaches alkahestry. Now I really do feel bad for Justin. Every single girl that comes near him instantly falls in love with him because of his pure white hair and ears. To my knowledge, he has still yet to find the one woman for him. But I know he has a good head on his shoulders and will find the right one.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. "Hey honey, don't forget to stop by this afternoon to touch up your legs." Jess reminded me and I moaned. "Yes wolf." She walked over and kissed me. "Quit your crying you baby! It's just a tuneup." I glared at her. "One that requires both legs to be removed!" I sternly added and she scoffed. "Oh boo hoo freak. Now shut up and go to work." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me in a hug. "You're lucky I love you wolf." She slapped me and kissed me again. "Just how much do you love me freak?" I kissed her back. "Too damn much wolf." She chuckled and walked off to her shop.

"Hey dad." I turned around to see Liz walking around the corner with Greed. "Hey guys. How's your morning going so far?" She shrugged her shoulders. "It's going. You?" My thought went to the tuneup I had later. "Peachy." I moaned and she chuckled. "Mom had to remind you about your tuneup?" I slowly nodded. "That damn woman is evil I tell you." Greed turn to me. "How the hell do you think I feel!? I'm stuck with this brat for the rest of my damn life!" Liz then slapped him. "You married me you idiot! Of course you're stuck with me!" He moaned and turned to me. "Can I give her back?" She slapped him even more and I chuckled. "Nope. As she said, you married her, you're stuck with her."

She continued to slap him and then they started bickering. Greed was very good at arguments, but Liz was far better. Her mother taught her too damn well."Well guys. I have to get to work. See you later." I said as I waved them off and they continued bickering. I entered the school and saw Justin getting ready for his class. "Morning son." He looked at me and smiled. "Morning dad. Liz and Greed are here I hear." I chuckled. "Yeah they're right outside. And I think this one will be a new record." He shook his head. "Who started it?" I just stared at him. "Who the hell do you think!?" He sighed. "Greed!" we answered in unison.

I walked down the short hall and looked into Sarah's classroom. "Hey Sarah." She finished putting some books down. "Hey dad. Are those two idiots at it again?" I sighed and nodded. "Is there ever a time when they're not fighting?" I chuckled. "I think the only time is when they're in bed together." I joked and she scoffed. "No, they probably fight while they're doing it too." she stated as she pulled a stack of books from a shelf. I had to laugh at that. "Yeah you're probably right. I feel bad for their kid." She set a book down on each desk. "Kids' dad." I rose my brow. "Huh?" She turned to me. "Liz told me the other day. She's carrying twins." I just stared at her shocked.

"They're having twins? You're kidding!" she slowly shook her head and I turned to the door. "That poor man." Sarah scoffed. "Just wait until Greed finds out." I turned back. "She didn't tell him?" She shook her head. "No, she wants to surprise him. So don't say anything." I sighed. "I won't. Have a good day girl." She nodded. "You too dad." I walked over to my classroom and started getting things ready for class to start. I began putting books on each desk and drew some figures and an array on the board. Once finished, I sat down in my chair and got my notes ready for everything that was to be gone over for the day. I stopped when I looked at the photo on my desk.

I picked it up, leaned back in my chair and sighed. It was the group photo from the night that Ed and the others left. But that wasn't the only photo that was there. There was a photo that I had brought with me from the other world. The one that I had always kept on my bedside table when we used to live in that world. The picture of Ed, Al, Winry, my family and I….and granny. I let out another sigh and set the photo back on the desk. _It's been five years since they left. So that means it been fourteen or fifteen years in their world. If that is so, then Ed is pushing forty-three or forty-four. He as old as I am now._ The thought of that made me chuckle.

The door suddenly opened and my class began coming in one by one. I waited for them all to take their seats and gestured with my hand for them to quiet down. "Morning guys." I greeted. "Morning Mr. Ganters." They all answered randomly. "All right, who want's to start off this morning?" I asked and some raised their hands. "Nancy. Please read the first two paragraphs from chapter twenty-six." They all opened their books and she began reading. Her voice trailed of as I looked out the window. A small tear fell from my eye as I remembered my old friends.

 **And that ends it. I really enjoyed writing this story and, as always, I hop you enjoyed reading it. I am now open to ideas and suggestions as to what to write about next. If something comes to your mind, PM me anytime.**


End file.
